


Spiritless

by vanessainthesky



Series: Nephilim [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anorexia, Bisexuality, Canon Rewrite, Depression, Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 134,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessainthesky/pseuds/vanessainthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say love is the most powerful feeling in the world, both empowering and submissive, capable of making both artists and predators. Simon thought love was a dark magic that was going to burn his soul out of his chest and sent him down a spiral of agony, deeper and more powerful than anything he’ll ever go through. Or he will ride the feeling to the highest heaven and see what truly meant to be blessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shallow Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, does little Clary know how you know me? Does she even know you know me?”  
> Simon shrugged. “She knows parts. There are parts she doesn’t. Let’s leave it at that, shall we?” he suggested.  
> Magnus tilted his head. “Anything for you caramel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT- 21/02/2017  
> A little something about my universe:  
> 1.The characters resemble more to the show than the books.  
> 2.This story is significantly darker and more "noir" than the books or the show.  
> 3.Characters are younger than in the show by a year, but older than the books by two.  
> 4.Lydia Branwell, a new character on the show is going to appear here two.  
> 5.So is our good friend Raj who is not going to die.  
> 6.I haven't yet decided whether to make Raphael ace/aro or not.  
> 7.Not everyone will get their happy ending (srry bout that)  
> 8.I love Sebastian and he's going to play a much bigger part than in the books.

SIMON

The bouncer at the Pandemonium had green hair and the most unruly blue eyes. They had gold flecks in them that looked like flakes. Also his skin had a blueish nuance that was probably from the lights inside.

Simon Lewis smiled at the guy, handed him a little blue piece of paper and waited. A second later, they were ushered inside to the protest of the other customers who were outside.

“You still didn’t tell me how we got here.” asked his best friend, and recently becoming something more, Clary Fray. She wanted to check this club out since it opened, but they were very particular about who they let in. The first night she went there. Without Simon, she wasn’t allowed in.

“I know the owner. I told you that.” Simon answered not wanting to go into details.  

Simon yelled in her ear that he was getting drinks. She yelled back “Ok” and she went to find a table. Two minutes later Simon kissed her neck and placed a drink in her hand. She took a sip. “What is this?” she asked him.

“Mojito.” he answered calling the waitress. He ordered two more.

“Let’s dance.” Clary said, dragging him on the dance floor.

 

 

__You've got no place to hide._ _

__And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside._ _

__One look in my eyes,_ _

__And you're running cause I'm coming going to eat you alive._ _

__

__Your heart hits like a drum_ _

__The chase has just begun_ _

 

The dance floor was a sweaty mess of limbs and need and movement. Everywhere you looked you saw scantily dressed teens, with dark make-up and crazy hairstyles dancing with their partners, their group or by themselves.

That’s what Simon loved about going to a club. The sweet, hot oblivion that came with jumping around on the floor, in the semi darkness, not even remotely bothered by the occasional, random butt touches. The anonymity that allowed him to do more, be more, than in his real life. He could be anyone on the dance floor.

Clary, clasped her hands behind his neck and pressed her lips to his. Simon’s had a crush on her since he was ten, but only recently did she start giving signs that she’s like to get their relationship to a different level. He knew being patient will pay off in the end.

Pandemonium wasn’t far from the clubs he and Clary go to, but the people here were definitely more eccentric than he was used to. He looked around and finally saw the person he looked for the whole song. A tall young man, probably around twenty, with a styled black hair, golden-green eyes and dressed in a lot of leather and silk. He was sitting on a couch and had three men and three women draped around him, all dressed like they were going to the beach. The guy tilted his glass towards Simon and took a sip. Simon smiled and kissed Clary’s neck, while not breaking eye contact. The guy winked at him.

Clary spun in his arms and kissed him. “Now, isn’t this better than some stupid poetry reading Eric wanted you to go to?” she asked between kisses. Simon moaned his approval.

A flash of gold caught his attention and he turned his head a little to see that the owner was still staring at him from the corner of the room.“I’m going to get a drink. Don’t go anywhere.” he whispered.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a White Russian, tapping his fingers on the counter while the bartender made his drink.

“So who are you?” the bartender asked him while he was mixing ingredients. “Everyone’s curious. I mean, Magnus doesn’t really do favors like this.”

“Well, then you don’t know Magnus at all.” Simon said, grinning. “He’s very generous.” he added, taking his drink.

Magnus shoo-ed his company away when Simon came to him. “Having fun?”

Simon sat on the couch and sipped his drink, while he looked for Clary. She went back to their table and played on the phone. “Yes. Thanks for getting us the invitation. We were dying to try this place out. I’m sold.”

Magnus grinned. “Fantastic. My first regular.”

“I doubt I’m your first anything.” Simon said, raising an eyebrow at him. “But yes, we’re probably going to come back.”

“Tell me, does little Clary know how you know me? Does she even know you know me?”

Simon shrugged. “She knows parts. There are parts she doesn’t. Let’s leave it at that, shall we?” he suggested.

Magnus tilted his head. “Anything for you caramel.”

 

They say love is the most powerful feeling in the world, both empowering and submissive, capable of making both artists and predators. Simon thought love was a dark magic that was going to burn his soul out of his chest and sent him down a spiral of agony, deeper and more powerful than anything he’ll ever go through. Or he will ride the feeling to the highest heaven and see what truly meant to be blessed.

Maybe he was being a bit melodramatic, but with Clary dancing like a goddess of lust on the dance floor and staring at him like he was a god in human flesh, Simon felt like this kind of happiness only happens to the truly fortunate. He never considered himself one of those.

He’d been pining for Clary for years now, his mind going to war everyday, unable to chose between risking their friendship and admitting his feelings or going for it and hoping for the best. He had made the decision in a drunken haze, after a party while they were laying down on her bed, trying to sleep of the alcohol.

“I’m glad you told me.” Clary had said then. She pretended nothing happened the next day, but Simon noticed slight changes in her behavior. She was a lot more affectionate than before. He was so glad he decided to tell her.

 

CLARY

Clary was at their table, listening to Simon talk about their band with a smile on his face when she saw her. A tall, thin blonde, dressed in a white leather crop top, matching leather skirt and high heeled boots. She had a silvery bracelet on her right arm and her skin glistened with tattoos. She was following another girl, with brown hair and dressed in a purple dress.

Clary looked around them to see if anyone noticed them too. Two pretty girls moving through a club full of horny teenagers and none of them noticed them? That was weird. The blonde was watching the brunette like she was staring at an animal in the zoo. Something was pushing at the back of Clary’s mind. Something about that girl was strangely familiar. Her blood drummed in her veins in response of something powerful that was coming from the girl.

“I’ll be right back.” she yelled in Simon’s ear and left before he could answer.

The girls were a bit ahead of Clary, but she could still see them going inside a room closed only by a dark red curtain. She debated for a few seconds if she should follow them. But then she saw a green haired man walking in that direction and she latched on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark. “Cool contacts.” she said.

The room they entered was almost as big as the club and dark, only illuminated by a red light bulb that gave off a very sensual vibe. Clary saw about ten people in the red room. They were all standing around, looking tense. Clary hid behind a couch and saw her escort join the others.

“I’ve heard you like to dabble in mundane blood.” a blond dude was saying to the girl in the purple dress. The blonde haired girl in a white skirt was now a brunette with long hair. Clary figured her platinum hair was a wig.

“Why, you’re looking to score?” the purple girl asked.

“I’m not. But you’re gonna tell me who is.” Blondie said.

The purple girl laughed, but it sounded weird and distorted. Like three people were laughing at the same time. “You’re outnumbered here, Shadowhunters.” she told them. Clary frowned.

“Oh, I like my odds.” Blondie said.

It happened faster than Clary’s alcohol filled brain could register. The brunette’s bracelet unfolded into a whip, long enough and thick enough to make some serious damage. She lashed out, hitting two people with it. When the whip touched their skin, they exploded in a flash of golden dust. The other five strangers jumped Blondie, the brunette and another dark haired, slightly taller guy who was hanging in the background. In a flash, the tall guy pulled out a bow and shot an arrow towards the closest attacker. He too, disappeared, leaving behind the same golden dust. One of the attackers caught up to Blondie while he was fighting other two and pounced on his back. Only when he did, he wasn’t human anymore. He looked like a reptile, with scales and a dark green skin. Blondie yelled in a rage and dove a knife in the back of the creature. When he pulled it out, Clary saw that the knife glistened in the moonlight and it had strange markings on it. The creature exploded in a golden light.

Clary wanted to cry. Then she wanted to scream. She forced herself to be quiet.

Only two strangers were left, surrounded by Blondie, Whip Girl and Tall Guy. They tried to back out, getting closer to the cupboard Clary was hiding behind, but Blondie didn’t let them escape that easily. “Where do you think you’re going? You can’t possibly imagine you’ll walk out of this alive.

“Do what you want with us.” one of the strangers, a redhead said. “It will not stop him from destroying all of you. We’ll go out in glory.”

“Stop who?” Blondie asked.

“Valentine.” Redhead said in a weird, snake-like voice.

Blondie rolled his eyes and twirled his sword in his hand. “I swear, every time we catch one of you losers, you say Valentine’s back. He’s rotting in hell, amigo and I’ll be glad to help you join him. You know what they say, misery loves company.”

“He’s back Jace Wayland and he’s stronger than ever. “ Blondie, Jace looked slightly taken aback by the fact that Redhead knew his name. “Your arrogance will be your downfall. That, and your readiness to trust the wrong people.”

“Huh, did someone teach you to say all that or you learned all by yourself?” Blondie asked. Redhead looked like he wanted to answer, but Blondie rolled his eyes. “Rhetorical question.” he added and ran his sword through Redhead. Izzy lashed out with her whip and cut the other guy in half. Clary couldn’t stop a little startled gasp. “Who’s there?” Blondie shouted, moving the cupboard aside like it was made of paper.

“You killed him.” Clary whispered. She repeated that phrase a few times, while Blondie and his crew shared confused glances.

“She can see us.” Tall Guy said. “How?”

“Maybe she has the Sight. It’s not unheard of.”

That’s when Simon opened the door and ran inside. “Clary? What happened? Why are you sitting on the floor?”

"They killed someone."she whispered.

"Who killed who?"

“They killed a bunch of other guys. And then they disappeared in a flash of gold dust."Clary whispered. She saw Jace stare at Simon, a flash of something passing through his eyes, but it was gone too fast for Clary to catch it. Simon looked in the same direction and didn’t even blink.

Simon helped her up. "Look, you fell and you're confused. Let's get you home."

Clary pushed him away. I'm not confused. He killed that guy."

"What guy?"

Clary looked at him with glassy, wild eyes. "He's right…” but she stopped abruptly. The blond guy, Jace, was smiling at her. She realized that for some reason Simon couldn’t see them. Jace gave her a thumbs up. “Never mind. He left. Let’s just go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it. It really helps. <3


	2. Shattered Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just took down a 300 pound Forsaken without any training. It’s in your blood, Clary. Whether you like it or not, you are in this now. And if you want to find your mother, you can’t get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, look. Chapter 2. Enjoy :)

CLARY

“I’m sorry I acted like such a bitch.” Clary said as soon as she sat down at Java Jones.

Simon grinned. “It’s fine, red. You had a lot to drink. Next time, let’s try more coffee and less hard stuff.”

Clary sighed, relieved. She hated when Simon was mad at her. First and foremost, he was her best friend.

“So, what do you want to do?” Clary asked Simon. She blinked up at him, batting her eyelashes and smiling. Simon grinned, but it seemed a little forced to Clary. Maybe it wasn’t so fine, as she thought. After what happened in the past, she didn’t even blame him.

“Honestly, I just want to drink enough caffeine to get this shit out of my system. I have a headache the size of Manhattan and this wretched August sun is not helping. By the way, how do you feel? You’re seventeen!”

“Can’t drink yet. Not even in Europe. How should I feel?”

“You can have sex legally in many states around the US.”

“I could do this before too. Anything else?”

“You’re one year closer to your death.”

Clary hit Simon on the shoulder. “Can you actually come up with anything good, please?”

Simon lifted his hands in surrender. “I got nothing. What did your mom say, by the way?”

“Nothing. I sneaked in and managed to get in my room without waking her. She doesn’t know. How about your mom?”

Simon shrugged. “She was watching some TV show marathon so she was awake. Told her I practiced a bit with my band. She always says I need to put in more effort if I want to get discovered.”

“This is why she wanted you to major in accounting.” Clary pointed out.

“Hey, I never accused my mom of making sense. She’s a mom. She wants me to be happy, but she also wants me to be able to support myself.”

“Meanwhile you are true to your desire to make music even if it means sleeping under a bridge in a cardboard box.”

“You know me so well.”

“You’re such a geek.”

Simon rolled his eyes and stood up to go get another coffee. Clary watched him flirt with the bartender and then spotted a pretty blonde, ogling his ass. He mentioned that to Simon when he sat back down. Simon raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look at the girl. “Jealous?”

Clary scoffed. “You wish. No. I’m way prettier than her.”

“That you are.” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her body.

 

They were having such a great time. They were kissing and laughing and enjoying life and the delicious Java Jones coffee when HE showed up. HE was staring at them smiling, standing between the girl and the brunet boy, looking like he owned the world. His golden hair was thinking in the sun light. They were all dressed in black and they were looking hot. Even the grumpy cat with blue eyes, twirling a knife in his left hand looked like a model. “Wait here, I need to check something.” she told Simon without breaking eye contact with Blondie. She tried to look normal as she waved them behind the parking lot. They followed her behind a black van. She closed her eyes for a second willing them to disappear. They didn’t.

“Hey, Red. What’s up?” Blondie asked, grinning. The black haired girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, but grumpy cat got even grumpier.

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like we’re friends having a chat. You are murderers that for some reason are invisible to the rest of the normal people.”

“We’re not in your head, if that’s why you’re worried.” grumpy cat said. He turned to Blondie. “Make it quick. Hodge is waiting.”

For a second Clary feared that they were going to kill her. Grumpy cat sounded like he was the criminal in a police procedural TV show.

“Why am i the only one that can see you.”

Blondie shrugged. “It’s happened before. Mundies with Sight.”

“Mundie? Come again? Are you high?”

The brunette girl laughed. “I like her. Can we keep her?”

“She’s a person, Izzy, not a pet.”the grumpy one said.

Clary growled at them. “Grumpy cat, Lolita, shut up. Blondie start talking. The short, abbreviated version.”

Blondie started laughing. Lolita looked amused, but grumpy cat looked beyond irritated. “I don’t have to stand this. Why are we here again?”he said.

“Because Hodge asked us to. Shut up.” the girl said.

Blondie looked at Clary like she was the Christmas present he wanted all his life. “I can’t tell you now. It’s against the Law.”

“Fuck the Law!” Clary shouted. A couple of old people looked around for the noise. “I feel like I'm going insane. I’ve been there before and i don’t wanna do it again. So you are going to tell me exactly what is happening and you are going to tell me now!”

Blondie looked annoyed. “Ok, fine. But not here, especially not with your boyfriend waiting in the coffee shop.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Have you told him that?” he said smiling smugly.

I scowled at him and pulled out a notebook. I scribbled my phone number and name and gave to him.

“Wow, that was fast.”he said.

“Call me tonight. If i don’t hear from you by 4 o clock, I'm going to Pandemonium. I’m sure i can find someone willing to help me find you.”

Blondie sighed. “Ok. I’ll call you.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Maybe.” Clary rolled her eyes.

“CLARY?! Why are you standing there alone?” Simon was standing in the doorway of Java Jones and was watching Clary with a confused look on his face.

“Coming in a sec!”she told him waving at him. She bend down pretending to tie her shoelaces. “Call me!”she hissed to Blondie. Then she ran to Simon.

“What was that? What were you doing there?”

Clary smiled and hugged him. “Nothing special. I just thought i saw something.” She kissed him. Simon put his hands on her bag and dragged her inside. Over his shoulder she could see Blondie smiling. He winked at her and then all three of them disappeared.

The rest of their date went well. They ate cake and then they went on a walk. Perfect. Then why was she feeling like she was missing something?

 

SIMON

Simon took Clary home and headed to Eric’s house. They were planning a quick rehearsal while Matt was begging different clubs and bars to let them play. They didn’t want to spend all their time playing at Alto Bar. After Matt finished his calls (with no success. Shocker) they started playing Ghost Town.

 

After they finished the song. Matt’s phone rang. “Hi! This is he. Yes. Ok. Got it. Well you have my number. Ok. Bye.”

Simon threw his microphone on the couch. “Sup?” Simon said.

Matt looked like Christmas came early. “You know that club that holds a rave every Sunday?” All of them nodded. “Guess who’s performing there next month?”

Eric fell of his chair in his haste to get up. “Us?” Matt nodded. They all cheered except Simon.

“In a month? Why so late? And how did they found us. We’re not exactly famous.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “They have others until then. A band canceled. Stop worrying, Si.”

Simon rolled his eyes. He hive-fived Eric who put his hands on Simon’s shoulders beaming at them. Simon flashed back at a pretty wild con a year ago. 2 horny dudes, about six glasses of white Russian and a lot can happen. Too bad that the drunkenness didn’t make them forget. Eric seemed to remember too because he blushed, removed his hands and stood down as far away from Simon as he could.

“We need to start working on a schedule and start practicing if were ever gonna be ready.”Simon said.

Matt waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, later. Now, we party! Beer!”

“It’s too early for alcohol.”

Matt waved him off again. “I’m sure it’s 5 o’clock somewhere.”

 

CLARY

It was 3 o’clock when the phone rang.

‘Shit.’ Clary thought. It was her mother. She promised her she’d be home an hour ago. “Hi, mom, Yes, I know I'm not home. I’m com...”

“CLARY.” her mom screamed sounding panicked. “Don’t come home. Please don’t come home, Clary. I’m going to tell you something and i need you to listen. In the very near future, someone will need your help. Everything you will need is in your memories. Magnus will help you.”

“Mom, i don’t get it. What are you...”

“Clary, listen.” Clary’s mom sounded scared and Jocelyn Fray was never scared. “I just need you to remember that. Please, be strong, honey. I lo...”she broke off with a cry.

“Mom!”she shouted. The connection broke. She called back, but it went straight to voice mail. “Shit.” Clary said. She called Simon.

“Hi, C. ‘Sup?”

“Mom’s in trouble. Come to my place, now.”

“I’ll be right there.” She closed and started running. She bumped in a few people, threw a few apologies over her shoulder, jumped over a car and almost collided with a school bus, but made it home in one piece. Simon was waiting for her on the stairs. He was breathing hard and shaking. They walked in together. Clary took Simon hand when they reached the door. The lock was broken. She reached out, but Simon took her hand.

“Let’s call 911. We don’t know who’s there.”

“I’m going in. I can protect myself and you took archery lessons. You can shoot a target dead center from 50 feet.” Clary pushed the door open. The interior was destroyed. The furniture was turned upside down, the books were ripped apart and the paintings where cut. The walls where splashed with something red that Clary didn’t even want to think about.

“Oh my God.” Simon said. “Looks like a war zone.” Clary rushed to her room. Everything was untouched. She checked the other rooms. “Everything is wrecked, but my room. It’s like they were looking for something.” Clary said.

Simon reached for the kitchen door. Clary raised her head and screamed “No!”, but the door burst open before he touched it. It flew over his head and missed him only because he dropped to the floor a second before. Clary looked at the door.

“What the...” A person was standing in the door. He was at least 8 feet tall, dressed in leather and with a angry look on his face. He had scars all over, his eyes looked too big for his face and his nose looked as it was broken multiple times and it didn’t fix right. “Holy crap.”

 

‘What is that thing?’ Clary thought. He looked like an unfinished statue. The creature growled and charged Simon. He jumped on the couch and whacked the creature on the head with a piece of wood that fell from the couch. It swayed but didn’t fall. Simon jumped on a chair near the door. The creature growled and unsheathed a very lethal looking sword. “What the hell? Dude! The sword is sooooo last century!”

Clary took a deep breath. The creature swinged it’s sword in Clary’s way, but she ducked. The sword hit a wall instead. She picked another loose board from a couch and whacked it over the back. Then she proceeded to beating the crap out of it with the curtain. Clary breathed hard and looked at Simon. “Well, whatever this thing is, it’s not gonna do shit now.”

“Do you think that this thing did something to your mother?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know. My head hurts and i can’t think right now.”she said.

Simon hugged her, told her everything was going to be ok, then poked the monster. “Do you think it’s dead?”

Simon shrugged. “What the hell are we gonna do with it? We can’t just call the police? I’m not sure this person is even human.”

Clary looked at him. “I think I have an idea.”

 

Blondie called Clary five minutes after Simon left. He told her their names : Jace, Alec and Isabelle. He also told her that basically they were demon hunters. Yes, demon hunters. Because demons are real. “Are you fucking kidding me?”she said when Jace told her.

“Nope. Get used to it. They are real and they are here to stay. So get your head out of the sky.” So when Simon asked what where they doing with the creature she thought of Jace. Who was better to dispose of something not very human than the blond Sam Winchester? And that is what she told Simon.

Simon looked shocked. “So the club death actually happened.”

Clary nodded. “Apparently. Look i figured there are other stuff around, you know. Angels, demons, aliens, other forms of life, but actually seeing them?”

Simon sat down on the carpet. “This is a lot to process.”he said. Clary sat down next to him. “I know. And it’s not even everything. Jace told me there are so many more things out there.”

Simon nodded. “I guess it makes sense. Someone has to sacrifice themselves for the greater good.”

Clary nodded. She kept to herself what Jace told her before he hung up. That she could see them because she was like them. A demon hunter. Clary’s phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Coming up. You ok?”Jace said.

“Yeah.”she answered. Jace threw open the door and came in. He stopped short when he saw the unconscious or maybe dead guy. “Forsaken.”he said under his breath, but loud enough for them to hear. “Who killed him?” Jace asked.

“Monty.” Simon answered annoyed. Clary burst out laughing.

Jace looked taken aback. “Who’s Monty?”he asked looking around like there was a fourth person hiding somewhere.

“My pet ghost.”Simon answered looking to his right and smiling fondly.

“Ghosts aren’t real.”Jace said.

Simon looked completely and utterly shocked. He looked to his right and pretended to pat someone’s head. “Don’t listen to the big bad dyed blonde dude. I know you are real, you know you are real and that is all that matters.”

Jace, having probably figured out that Monty was a joke, started laughing.

“We are the only two people in the room, genius. Who do you think killed him? Certainly not Santa Claus.”Simon said.

Jace looked at him weirdly with a little smile on his face. Clary could totally see those two happening. “Okay.” he said. He opened a little bag and pulled out a blue box.

“What’s that?” Simon asked. Jace smirked and threw a blue powder on the body. It started burning and disappeared in seconds. Simon’s eyes widen comically. “That, was the coolest thing ever!”he shouted looking more excited than Clary had ever seen him. Jace winked at him. “That’s how we dispose of problems. It’s magic and untraceable. And by the way ... my hair is naturally blonde.”

 

SIMON

Jace was pretty annoying, very into Clary, which Simon didn’t appreciate, but he was good. “Ok, so what now?”Simon asked after Jace pocketed the little bag.

“Now, we go to the Institute.”

“Come again?”Clary said standing up. “What’s the Institute?”

“The Institute is where we live, train and learn. Hodge, our professor, wants to see both of you.”

“Why?”Simon asked. Jace looked at him and beyond the cool façade, Simon could see uncertainty, doubt and fear.

“We need to now what Clary knows about all of this. And we need to know what to do with you.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. I know too much and now you have to kill me? Great.”

“We don’t kill mundanes.” Jace said rolling his eyes. “Well, if they don’t try to kill us first of course.”

“Mundanes?”

“Normal people.” Clary clarified. “Look.”she said. “I don’t know what else i could tell you. I don’t know anything. You told me that i can see this ... Shadow World, but until yesterday at the club, I've never seen anything like this.”

Jace nodded. ”I know, but Hodge says that the Sight, doesn’t just appear, especially to a Shadowhunter. Something tempered with your Sight.”

“You said you weren’t sure that I'm a Shadowhunter.” Clary said. Simon could tell that she was beginning to lose it. He could relate.

“You just took down a 300 pound Forsaken without any training. It’s in your blood, Clary. Whether you like it or not, you are in this now. And if you want to find your mother, you can’t get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it. I really want to know what you think. Don't be shy. <3


	3. Hidden Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary fell back on Isabelle’s bed. “Can I sleep here? I don’t want to be alone right now. Plus, your bed it’s comfy.”  
> Isabelle grinned.”Yes, it is. And, yes, of course you can. I’ll bring some pajamas. Scoot over.”  
> Clary took off her boots and caught the pants and the top Isabelle threw at her. Isabelle helped her take the dress off and Clary quickly put the pajamas on and laid on the bed. Isabelle sat down next to her and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what to say. I'm tired.

SIMON

Hodge was a lean, thirty-something, blond man, dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt that had the first three buttons undone. He was sporting a lot of runes, even more than Jace, Alec and Isabelle. His blue eyes were piercing and made Simon feel like he was staring deeply into his soul.

“Welcome to the Institute. I’m sorry it’s under these dire circumstances. It is a very unfortunate situation.”

Simon sat down and dragged Clary next to him. She closed her eyes, wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath. She pulled the hair pin out of her hair and let it fall down on her back. “Clary’s mom is missing. We’ve been an attacked by a creature that only should exist in fairy tales, had to fight it on our own and now we are in an Institute derived from Harry Potter waiting for explanation from the Playboy version of Dumbledore. Yes, I would call this a very bad situation.”Simon said sarcastically. Clary bit her lip. Simon could be very rude when he was pissed.

Hodge raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on that. “However,” he continued as if Simon never talked, “there is a protocol we need to follow. We had to make sure it wasn’t a trap.”

“Well are you sure now?”Simon said icily. He knew he was being disrespectful, but he was tired, hungry, in need of a shower and, for the first time in his life, really fed up with magic.

“Yes.”Hodge said, not unkindly. He lowered his voice and sat down on a chair in front of Simon and Clary. “I’m sorry this happened. And we will do everything in our power to find Jocelyn. But we’ll need your help for that.”

“How?”Clary asked. “I don’t know anything. I feel like I barely knew my mom at all. In the last 36 hours my life completely changed. Like 360 degrees. Honestly, I can’t even imagine why exactly my life seems to be a copy of the Hobbit! My mom is the most human human I know. Like, a typical, run-of-the-mill mother.”

“Ok, I’m not exactly sure of a lot of things that surround you, Clary, but I know you’re not regular.”Hodge said. “Let me tell you what we know. Your mother’s real name is Jocelyn Fairchild. Back when she was younger, before you were born, she used to be married to a Shadowhunter. She, herself was a Shadowhunter.”

“Who are the Shadowhunters?”Clary asked.

“We are.”the girl, Isabelle answered. “We hunt demons, we enforce the law in the Downworld and we make sure mundanes, which are the humans, are safe and unaware of what really happens in the real world.”

“Your mother,” Hodge continued, “was a very brave Shadowhunter. She helped a lot of people. Valentine … he wasn’t a good man. He founded a group of people, called the Circle, who were the cause of many murders, including one the biggest and bloodiest fights Idris, our home country has ever seen. Seventeen years ago, while the Shadowhunters and Downworlders were preparing to sign the Accords, which are sort of a peace treaty, Valentine stormed in with the Circle and attacked everyone. Thankfully, Jocelyn and a few other Circle members who deserted early warned everyone. They were ready. Still. It was very painful.”

“My mother was in the Circle.”Clary said. It wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

“Yes.”Hodge said. “She didn’t want to. Didn’t share Valentine’s ideology. But he pleaded with her, begged her to and she loved him. She didn’t want to upset him. So she joined.”

Simon sat up and crossed his hands over his chest. He didn’t like Hodge. He didn’t trust Hodge. And he certainly didn’t understand how he knew so much about what the Circle members were thinking.

“How do you know so much about the Circle?”Clary asked, voicing Simon’s thoughts.

Jace grinned. “Don’t be fooled by the muscles, Hodge’s a nerd. I think he read every book in this Institute.”

Hodge smiled at Jace. “I’ve been here a while. And there’s nothing wrong in liking to read.” Jace shrugged.

Simon shook his head. “There’s more than that.” Hodge smiled at him as if he knew what Simon was implying. The rest looked confused. “The way you spoke.”Simon went on. “The way you explained, it’s like you knew them. It’s like you were there. You knew what they were thinking, what they wanted.”

Hodge bowed his head slightly at him. “You are very intelligent Simon.”

Alec frowned. “What’s the mundie talking about, Hodge.”

Hodge sighed and turned around. He opened a window and a raven flew on his shoulder. Simon spotted a little piece of paper held in its claws. “I guess you are old enough to know the truth.”Hodge said, reading the piece of paper. He put it in his pocket and took his pet raven to a cage on his desk. Then, he turned to them. “I was in the Circle.”

He made a pause, waiting for Alec, Jace and Isabelle to register what he said. Simon wasn’t shocked. He figured it out. He knew someone who merely read about the Circle wasn’t going to know nearly as much as Hodge knew. The fact that he was in the Circle had to be the only explanation. Hodge motioned for Simon and Clary to come to him. He opened a book, turned a few pages, then pushed it towards them. Simon read the fragment Hodge indicated out loud. “I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles... I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged.” He looked up at Hodge. “What’s this?”

Hodge closed the book. “The Circle’s loyalty oath. I helped write it. I was punished by the Clave. The tied me to the Institute.”

Jace looked up from his chair. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Hodge sighed. “Your parents thought it would be best.”

“So that’s why you can’t leave the Institute. I always thought it was because of some curse put by a angry warlock.”

“Hold on.”Simon said. “You actually expect us to stay here? With you? With a Circle member? Are you out of your mind?”

“Now, that’s hardly fair. I’m sure you’ve already forgiven Jocelyn for being in the Circle.”Alec said.

Simon whirled around to face him. “First of all, don’t presume to know me and how I think. Second of all, I know Jocelyn. I’ve known her since I was little. She was like my second mother.” He turned to Hodge. “I don’t know you. I don’t trust you. Why would we stay here?”

“Maybe because you don’t have a choice?”Hodge replied. “Maybe because if you go back you’re going to die. The Forsaken don’t attack on their own. They are not very bright. Someone sent them after Jocelyn and after you, Clary, for a reason.”

“What reason?”

“Valentine.”Hodge said simply.

 

CLARY

“I assume you figured it out that you are Valentine’s daughter.”Hodge told Clary.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but managed to restrain herself. There was no need to aggravate the situation. ”Yes, contrary to popular opinion, at least in this room, I am not an idiot.”

“Nobody believes that.”Hodge said.

Clary raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? You might wanna ask blue eyes over there one more time.”

“Do you blame me?”Alec said, with a rough edge to his voice. “Ever since you came into our lives everything changed. I don’t trust you, I don’t like you and I don’t want you here.”

“Well, I’m glad we agree on something, because I don’t trust you either, I don’t like you either and I don’t want you here either and if you think you can scare me with your ‘I’m a Shadowhunter, fear me’ attitude, you have another thing coming. I survived highschool, I can most definitely survive whatever you have to throw at me.”Clary said. Everyone stared at her. She shrugged. “I’m tired. It makes me snappy.”

“It is perfectly understandable.” Alec tried to say something, but Hodge silenced him with a glance. “Immediately after Valentine attacked the Accords, he killed himself by burning the Fairchild manor to the ground, with himself, Jocelyn’s parents and his son in it.”

“Son?”Clary asked. She had a brother?

Hodge nodded. “You had a brother. Jonathan Christopher.”

Clary’s light bulb lit in her head. Jonathan Christopher. J.C. Her mother had a box with those initials that she pulled out once a year, every year. She would go through it when she thought Clary was asleep and cry. She told Hodge that. “I always thought it was my father. I can’t believe I had a brother.”

“Ok, there is something I don’t understand here. Jocelyn and Clary had lived in New York for a while now. If there was someone trying to murder them, why now?”Alec asked.

“Maybe because of the Accords? There’s supposed to be signed in January. Could someone want to recreate the Uprising? Some crazy fan of Valentine’s?”Jace suggested.

Hodge stood up and went to the window. “I don’t think this is a fan. Or anyone for that matter.” He turned around to face them. “There were always rumors. Whispers. People who didn’t believe that Valentine died.”

“Are you one of those people?”Clary asked. “Do you think Valentine staged his death? Is he coming for me?”

Hodge was quiet for a few second. Then he nodded. “It is possible.”

Simon sighed. “You really need to invest in a DNA testing facility.”

“I’m inclined to agree.”Hodge said. “In any case, it does not matter if this is Valentine or just someone trying to scare people, the important thing is that you were attacked and your mom’s missing. Someone has her. We need to find who. I need you to think back. Did your mom tell you anything? Before she went missing.”

“She called me. Right before whoever attacked her took her. She said that truth is in my memories. That Magnus Bane will help me. Who is Magnus Bane?”

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn. A very powerful Downworlder. If your mom knew him and there is a chance he knows what happened. Did she say anything else?”

“No, she got cut off. I did find this on the floor. I think my mom took it.”Clary said handing Hodge a little transparent vial. Hodge took it and held it up in the light. Clary stared at that vial all the way to the Institute. There was still a bit of a blue substance left in it. Hodge took out a little plastic bag half full with a white, powdery substance. “Please don’t tell me that’s cocaine.”Clary said, only half kidding.

Hodge smiled. “Not at all. It’s just something to help me figure out what she took.” He uncapped the vial and then poured a bit of the white powder in it. The leftover substance turned from blue to pink. So this the glass vial. “Tetrodoxine.”

“Pufferfish poison.”Simon said, looking confused.

“Puff-what now?”Jace asked.

“It’s a poisonous fish. Tetrodoxine is a chemical found in them. It generally kills you, but if you survive, you enter in a coma and after a few days you’re fine.”

“How do you know so much about poison?”Alec asked.

Simon shrugged. “Always found it interesting. I guess it’s the nerd in me.”

“The tetrodoxine was laced with magic, it’s not pure. I’m guessing, Jocelyn found a way to make the poison less lethal and the coma longer.” Hodge explained.

“Why would she put herself in a coma?”Clary asked.

“If she suspected Valentine was after her, then she did it so he couldn’t torture her into telling him whatever he wants. He’s after something and she wanted to make sure he didn’t get it.”Hodge answered.

“What?”Simon asked. Hodge shrugged.

“Ugh, I feel like my brain’s going to explode.”

“I think we should focus on Magnus Bane for now. We’ll take it step by step. I know this must be confusing for both of you.”

“Magnus is holding a party tonight. I have an invitation. We could go talk to him there.”Isabelle said.

Hodge nodded. “Be careful, you’re on his ground there. After that come here. I’m sure you’re all tired and hungry.”

Isabelle stood up. “Clary, come with me. I’ll lend you something to wear. Magnus’s parties tend to have a specific dress code.”

“What dress code?”Clary asked.

“Hot people in, ugly people out. Magnus was never renowned for being modest. Jace.”she said, motioning towards Simon.

Jace grinned. “Come on, mundie boy. Let’s see if I find anything to fit you.”

Clary shot Simon a smile. He looked like he would rather chose to dance naked on a platform above a pit full of knifes than to wear Jace’s clothes. He sighed and followed Jace out. Clary turned to Isabelle. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a purple lace crop top and a choker necklace. She had the same style that Clary was, but she was bolder. “Ok. Let’s do this shit.”

****

SIMON

“So, what exactly is this place?”Simon asked. Jace was standing with his back to Simon, staring at his closet.

“A research Institute. We are in charge of the mundanes in the New York area. We also provide housing for traveling Shadowhunters and Downworlders and mundanes who are in danger. Such as yourself. Most of the times it’s just me, Alec, Isabelle, Hodge and Maryse and Robert, our parents. Max, our younger brother sometimes visits. And the we get inspections from the Clave every once in a while.” Jace pulled a black t-shirt of a hanger and a pair of black jeans. “This should fit.”

Simon went in the adjourning bathroom and changed in the clothes Jace gave him. The black t-shirt was tight and slightly transparent. The jeans had a chain attached to both his front left pocket and his back one. When he got out, Jace stared at him up and down then gave him a thumbs up. “Sit down.”he said. “Izzy’s not done with Clary yet.”

Jace sat down on his bed. Simon sat on the edge of a chair next to the bed. He was feeling antsy. He didn’t like to wait.

“So what’s up with you?”he asked Jace. “You kept saying ‘our parents’, ‘our brother’, but you look nothing like Alec and Isabelle.”

Jace closed his eyes. “I’m adopted. My dad died when I was ten. He was murdered. I Marysse and Robert were friends with him and took me in. They are, for all intents and purposes, my family. Plus, Alec is my parabatai.”

“What’s parabatai?”

“A pair of warriors who fight together. It’s a bond stronger than normal friendship or family. We feel each other’s very strong feelings and we can track each other through our bond. But it weakens it, so we don’t really use it. There’s a whole ceremony, where we take an oath and swear to fight together, protect each other with our lives and be buried together.”

“What’s the oath?”Simon asked curiously.

Jace stood up, brushed his clothes and cleared his throat. Then he picked up a hanger from the floor, threw a blouse on it and hanged it on the window. He faced it, grabbed the end of the sleeve as if it where a hand and said:

“Entreat me not to leave thee,

Or return from following after thee—

For whither thou goest, I will go,

And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.

Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.

Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.

The Angel do so to me, and more also,

If aught but death part thee and me.”

Simon laughed. Jace turned around and smiled. “Hey, I’m sorry for Alec. He was cautious to you because he doesn’t know you. He doesn’t trust you. I myself, am a people person. As long as you don’t screw me over, we’re good.”

Simon pretended to wipe sweat of his forehead. “Phew. I was worried.”

“I mean it.”

“Look, it’s cool. Like Clary said, we survived the highschool drama, we can survive Alec. There’s nothing he can say that can upset me. And I’m sorry for your father. I can relate. Mine died too when I was young. Cancer.”

Jace sat back down on the bed. “So, what’s your deal? Why you here? This is not your world, not your problem. You could leave right now. I’m sure you’ll be fine. The demons are after Clary, not you.”

“As long as Clary’s in danger, I’m staying near. She’s been my best friend for years and I love her. There’s no way I’m leaving her alone.”

Jace looked up at the ceiling and smiled. “Ah, the danger and stupidity of young love. How have I missed it.”

“You speak as if you’re fifty. You’re my age.”

“Yes, but I’ve seen enough to know that love, in my world, is only a drawback. It hits you, leaves you and breaks you.”

Simon stood up and went to the window. The August sun was setting and the sky was slowly turning from light blue to dark purple and red. It was calming and beautiful. It made Simon want to photograph it so he could stare at it every day. “Love breaks you, that’s true, but it also makes you. It gives you something to work for, motivates you to be a better person.”

“You think so?”Jace said, his voice suggesting that he thought otherwise.

“Yes, I think so. Maybe it’s my mundane mind, maybe it’s my nativity, but I think love is the most important feeling in the world. Love spawns every other feeling in the world. Hate, when the love isn’t reciprocated, jealousy when someone else steals that love, anger when that love is betrayed, sadness when that love is forgotten, happiness when that love is fulfilled.”

Jace tilted his head and stared at Simon. “I don’t think you’re naive. I think you’re smarter than you let people see.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? The glasses and the dorky clothes don’t give that impression?”

Jace smiled. ”A bit.” His phone vibrated. He opened it and checked the message. “They’re done. Come on, let’s go.”

Simon followed Jace outside of the room and in a very large, foyer/main room, filled with touchscreens displays, hung on walls, a touchscreen table in the middle of the room, a tech room that Simon guessed managed the no doubt heavy security in this place and a platform, about five inches above the ground. It was every nerd’s dream.

“Jesus on a bicycle, this is amazing.”

The girl, Isabelle grinned. “We might not be very in touch with the mundanes, but we’re very in touch with their touchscreens.” Simon grinned. He pressed the on button on the closest touchscreen display and was greeted with his face, staring back at him. “All screens are linked to the security system, but we usually monitor that from the tech room. I’ll show you more tomorrow. Right now we need to leave. We’re late. Later than it’s fashionable.“

“Ok, let’s go before I break my neck in these heels.”a voice said behind Simon. He turned around and saw Clary come down the stairs. She was wearing a short black dress, that had a glitter on the upper part and expanded like a tutu around her lower body and knee high, black boots with four inch heels. Her red, flaming hair fell down her back, contrasting with the black clothes.

“At least you’re not short anymore.”Simon grinned.

Clary threw Simon a smug look. “Be careful, boo, these heels are very sharp. They would make quite the damage should they make their way around your, shall we say soft parts.”

 

JACE

Magnus’s party was held at Pandemonium. It was a bit ironic really. The place where both their worlds were changed forever was a Downworlder club owned by a slightly crazy warlock who had a penchant for drama. When the cabs stopped in front of Pandemonium, Jace took the lead and passed through the crown of goth wannabes that grouped around the stairs. He pulled off his leather glove and showed the bouncer his Voyance rune. The bouncer, a warlock, looked past Jace at the others. He had vivid green eyes and after Jace peeled off his glamours, he spotted two bull horns on his forehead. The bouncer nodded and let them in. The crowd shouted their indignation. The bouncer didn’t seem to care much.

Jace walked inside, followed by the rest. They grouped around a table. “What do we do now?” Clary said sitting down. Jace looked around. He didn’t know Magnus personally, but he knew what he looked like. He spotted him pretty quickly. Magnus was sprawled on a couch, in a dark corner, with three boys and two girls attached to him, sipping a rainbow colored cocktail. Jace noticed his yellow cat eyes. They were glowing.

“Well, three cheers for pride.”Simon mumbled, following Jace’s gaze on Magnus. Jace raised an eyebrow, but Simon didn’t elaborate.

“Let’s go.”Jace said. The rest nodded.

They muscled through the crowd of agitated, drunk, sweaty Downworlders until they reached Magnus.

“Well, well, well. Shadowhunters. I don’t remember inviting you here. Jace waved Isabelle’s invitation at him. “Must have been drunk.”Magnus replied.

“Wouldn’t put it past you. Your reputation precedes you.”

Magnus grinned. “Don’t believe everything you hear. And, do try not to murder my clients.”

“Not even if one spills something on my shoes?”Jace asked grinning.

”Not even then. Hello.” Magnus said, winking at Simon. Clary looked at Simon who looked like he wanted to strangle Magnus. She wondered what that was about. Jace looked ready to ask, but Magnus changed the subject. “Princess!” he exclaimed, turning to Clary. “I wondered when you’ll visit me again. Your mom missed the last appointment.”

Clary frowned. “Appointment?”

Magnus shooed his company away. “Come on.” They followed him in a room hidden behind a dark red curtain. It was different from the last red room Clary saw. There were two sofas arranged face to face, a couple of cupboards next to the wall, a dark red candelabra, throwing a red hue on the walls and a soft, black, plush carpet with geometrical shapes on it. Magnus sat on one of the couch and Jace sat on the other. Alec wanted to sit with Jace, but Magnus grabbed his shirt and dragged him down next to him. Isabelle joined him, grinning widely. Magnus threw a dazzling smile at Alec who blushed and looked away. Simon and Clary sat next to Jace.

“What is this room?”Alec asked looking around.

“It was many names. More commonly known as the ‘Fun House’. I’ll let you guess why.” Alec looked confused for all of two seconds before he got the hint. Magnus grinned at Alec’s shocked expression and red-tinted cheeks and turned to Clary. His smile vanished from his face. “I’m sorry about your mother. I just heard. I know you must be confused right now, probably have a million questions and I will do my best to answer to all of them.”

Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “What’s with you and mom? What appointment did she miss?”

“Your mother first came to see me when you were about two. She told me she was hiding from the Shadowhunters and wanted to live a normal, mundane life. She told me she hoped you were born with a blind Inner Eye, but that she saw you play with a fairy in the park and that’s when she knew that you could see the Shadoworld. She wanted me to take away your Sight.”

Clary frowned. “She wanted me to stop seeing all of this?”

Magnus nodded. “I told her I couldn’t do that. Ripping the Sight out of your mind would have left you with serious mental damage. So I proposed an alternative. I would spell you to forget the Shadoworld as soon as you saw it. Your brain would register it, but forget it almost instantly. It worked, but you had to come to me every two years to refresh it. As you grew up, a yearly visit became necessary. When your mom missed this year’s visit, I knew it was only a matter of time before you started seeing the real world. I’m just sorry you had to see what you saw.”

Clary nodded. “Can you recover my memories? I need to know what I forgot. Mom said before she was taken that the truth is in my memories. And that you’ll help me.”

“There’s no point in recovering them. They’ll come back to you. The spell is wearing off.”

“How long?”

“Days, weeks. I can’t tell for sure.”

Clary stood up and started pacing. How her feet didn’t hurt in those heels was beyond Jace’s understanding. “I don’t have weeks. My mom doesn’t have weeks. I have to find her now.”

“Well, tough luck because I won’t do anymore magic on your mind. It will harm you. Maybe even make you go crazy. And that won’t help your mom. Be patient. Your memories will come. Now sit.”

Clary sat back down between Jace and Simon. Magnus clapped his hands and the table filled with cocktails. There was one for each of them. “Drink. Their magic. They’ll will give you a little bit of energy and lift your spirits.”

“Liquid antidepressants.”Simon said, taking a sip out of his. “Cool.”

Magnus stared at him. “Ella no sabe.”he said, speaking Spanish. Jace knew enough to kind of figure out what they said. He wondered if Clary was ‘she’.

Simon shook his head. “Ninguno de ellos lo hacen. Déjalo de esa manera.”

Everyone stared at them. “What…?”Clary started, but Simon waved her off.

“Do you know who took Clary’s mother?”

“Valentine. I’m around 97% sure of that.” That got everyone’s attention.

“Why?”Clary said. “Why would he take her? What does he have to gain?”

“Duh.”Magnus said. “He wants the Mortal Cup. And your mom has it.”

 

ALEC

“The Cup is gone. It was destroyed.”Alec felt compelled to mention. He knew that in his world, dead didn’t always mean dead, gone wasn’t always gone, but he had hoped that at least one truth that he had known proved to be real.

“The Cup is as gone as Valentine is.”Magnus said, sounding frustrated. “The general consensus was, indeed, that the Cup was destroyed in the fire that claimed the lives of Jonathan, Jocelyn’s parents and, supposedly, Valentine, but Valentine didn’t even have the Cup in the first place. Jocelyn stole it from him and ran away with it because she knew that Valentine was going to use it on random people and kill a bunch of mundanes.”

Alec was scandalized. He couldn’t believe that Jocelyn had done that. Endangering one of the most precious relics the Shadowhunters had like that. “That was so stupid! How could she do that?”he exclaimed. Clary frowned at him. Alec couldn’t care less.

“Well, to be fair, blue eyes, she didn’t exactly trust anyone else with it.”Magnus said.

Alec ignored the blue eyes comment. He was to shocked to blush at that moment. “How about the Clave?”he said. Clary stood up. Generally, being so short, it wouldn’t have made much of difference from how she looked when she sat down, but with Isabelle’s clothes and high-heeled boots, Alec could see the Shadowhunter in her.

“You mean the Clave that lost it in the first place? The Clave that believed that Valentine was dead for all these years and enabled him to kidnap my mom? That Clave? Well, I’m sorry, but I read Harry Potter and I didn’t like how Fudge’s ignorance endangered Harry in book five and I’m certainly not going to follow in his footsteps.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Harry?”

Magnus let out a short laugh. “A character in a book.”

“Ah.”Alec said, nodding.

“That’s not important.”Clary shouted, stomped her foot around. It reminded Alec of Isabelle’s tempter tantrums. Although that usually ended up with someone needing medical care. Alec knew first hand how painful Isabelle’s heels where if they hit in the wrong spot. “Did my mom tell you where she hid the Cup? Did she give you any hint about where it might be?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. But I know Jocelyn. He wouldn’t risk your safety without knowing for sure that you had what you needed. She must have told you, or you must have seen something that the spell I put on mind made you forget. In which case, it will come back. Either in a memory or a dream.”

Clary sat back down. “Why did you buy mom’s painting?”she asked out of the blue.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

Clary pointed to a painting in the corner of the room, half hidden in the dark of two naked people, a man and a woman, embracing on a dark blue bed, covered by red sheets. “Mom painted that when I was six. She made a big secret out of it for obvious reasons, so it made me curious. One night I sneaked in her room when she was showering and took a look at it.”

Magnus grinned. “Yes, your mom painted that. And five other paintings that I own. She is very good at it. However, I knew she was struggling with money, having lost her fortune in the fire, so I helped her. Sometimes, I find myself having more than I need of the useless things and not enough of what truly matters. Jocelyn was a friend in need. I helped.” He half turned so he could face Clary. “You’re the first Shadowhunter child I had ever watched grow. I saw you turn from a little red bundle to a fire cracker of a child that made Jocelyn chase you half an hour through my apartment to this woman I see sitting in front of me. I know this is hard on you. I can imagine and I’m sorry this is happening. Jocelyn deserved her peace as do you, but unfortunately Valentine seems to have other plans. But if there’s anyone who can find the Mortal Cup and rescue Jocelyn is you, Clary.”

Clary smiled and nodded. Alec had to admit, Magnus was good at giving pep talks. Even he felt a little better and the talk wasn’t even directed at him.

“How many times did my mom come to see you?”Clary asked.

“Six times in the first twelve years of your lives and after that every year. Until this one, that is. I told her that the spell will start to wear off a few days before your birthday. Unfortunately, I was away at the time and only arrived back here after that morning. I called Jocelyn, but she didn’t answer.”

“Do you think she knew? That Valentine was coming? I didn’t notice this before, but she was tense this past month. More on edge. A little more protective than normal. A week before my birthday she started talking about going on a trip to Luke’s farmhouse.”She stopped and her mouth opened comically. “Luke! Oh my God. I have to call him, he must worried. I have been gone all day. He must have found out mom’s missing.”

“And tell him what?”Alec asked. He knew the redhead had it hard that day, but they had it hard all their lives. Alec needed a lot more than that to be compassionate to a stranger that turned his life upside down. “That a bad demon hunter kidnapped her because she stole a magic cup from him?”

Clary looked hurt by his tone. Magnus intervened. “Alec is right. Slightly inconsiderate,”he added, “but right. You have to wait and see who noticed your mom’s disappearance and find a story to explain it. And you can’t do that right now. You need to sleep and eat and think about in the morning.”He stood up, indicating that the conversation was over. “I’ll walk you out.”he said.

They followed him out of the room, in the still packed club and to the door. Jace took the lead again and everyone followed him outside where a car waited, with Alec bringing up the rear as always. Before he got out of the club he felt Magnus slip something in his pocket. “In case you need anything. Sleep well, blue eyes.”

He closed the door, leaving Alec with his mouth open and more confused than ever.

 

CLARY

The drive back to the Institute was tense. Hodge suggested they take two cabs to Pandemonium to alleviate any tensions. Simon and Clary took one, Jace, Isabelle and Alec took the other. Plus, they wouldn’t fit in a regular cab anyway.

But the car Magnus had waiting for them was long, like a small limousine and fit about seven people comfortably so they all had plenty of room. It still made Clary feel claustrophobic. She was standing at one end of the curved row of seats, next to Simon. On the other side of Simon was Jace, Isabelle and Alec. She didn’t mind him sitting on the other side of the row of seats. She hated him for the way he spoke about her mother.

When they finally reached the Institute, Clary opened the door on her side, slammed it closed and hurried inside. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mother. She wanted to talk to Luke, but since she wasn’t going to get any of that, at least not yet, she would take some alone time. She went in the main room and stared at a screen. It was one of the external cameras. Isabelle told her that they had cameras all around New York, hidden in streets so they could monitor Downworlders and mundane thrill seekers who might be more gifted than normal.

Isabelle passed her, squeezed her shoulder and went up the stairs. Jace followed her. Simon hanged back. “You ok?”

Clary nodded. “I need to be alone for a bit.” Simon smiled, kissed her cheek, wished goodbye and left. On the way back to the Institute, Isabelle gave Simon and Clary shortcuts to their designated rooms. Clary’s room was on the third floor next to Isabelle’s and Simon’s room was next to Jace’s. Alec’s room was across the Hall from Jace’s and Max’s was next to him. The Lightwood parents had an apartment up on the forth floor.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Alec came in. He stayed behind to talk to the driver about something. He threw her a dirty look that she saw in the corner of the screen. Out of the blue she felt her blood boil in her veins. She whirled around to face him. “What’s your problem?”she said.

“You.”he said simply.

“Look. I’m gonna say this once and you better pay attention. It’s not my fault that I’m currently complicating your existence. I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask for my mom to be kidnapped. I didn’t ask for Valentine to be my father. And I certainly didn’t ask for my mother to take the Cup and put herself in this situation. Honestly, it makes me wish she hadn’t taken the Cup, because maybe then Valentine wouldn’t have taken her and honestly I don’t see you appreciating what she did for you.”

Clary left Alec standing the main room. Before she left she saw shock on his face. She clearly made an impression on him. She couldn’t care less, it was too late. She climbed the stairs, took a couple of left turns and a right and reached a closed corridor. Isabelle’s room had a purple plaque on the door that spelled her name. Clary knocked. Isabelle opened the door. She changed into a pair of loose violet pants and a silky crop top. “Hey. I was wondering when you’ll come by.”she said.

Clary grinned. “Yeah. Had a little tête-à-tête with your brother.”

Isabelle looked her up and down. “You don’t seem to be sporting any injuries. Shall I assume my brother is equally undamaged?”

Clary nodded, rolling her eyes. “Yes, he’s fine.” Clary walked in the room closing the door after her. Isabelle sat down on her bed and patted the place next to her. Her bed was a fury of red, pink, purple and black and hugged a pillow.

“Talk to me, red. What’s in that pretty head of yours?” Isabelle said, smiling.

“In how much shit am in?”Clary asked.

“Deep shit.”

“Great.”

“Look. I know you’re sad. I know you’re tired. I know you want home. But you have to stick it out for a little while. We’ll find your mom. We’ll find the Cup. And we’ll find Valentine. But there’s a thing you need to know about us. Dura lex, sed lex.”

“The law is harsh, but it is the law.”Clary translated.

”We’ve been living by this all our lives. I don’t agree with it and I try to ignore it as much as can, but Alec is crazy with the rules. He’s our team leader, which means that he’s responsible for us. If something happens because he didn’t obey the rules, he’s the one who going to be in trouble.”

“And what does the rules say about me?”Clary asked.

“We should technically tell the Clave about you. They would take you back to our center of command in Idris. They would question you and hold you in there for 72 hours to make sure you aren’t a spy planted by Valentine. Then they would send a Clave groupie to monitor your dreams and make sure you don’t forget anything that might come back. They would follow you around like a criminal, watch you every second of your life apart from when you shower and drive you so insane with the lack of freedom that your already traumatized mind will shut down for good and we’ll lose anything you mind remember. Alec, for better or for worse, knows that. He convinced Hodge to hold on the announcement until we can figure out a game plan and a story to tell the Clave to convince them that it’s in the best interest of everyone to let you stay here where you can at least be calm and somewhat peaceful.”

Clary nodded. Isabelle reached out and brushed Clary’s hair out of her face. “Don’t get discouraged. That’s the most important thing.”

Clary fell back on Isabelle’s bed. “Can I sleep here? I don’t want to be alone right now. Plus, your bed it’s comfy.”

Isabelle grinned.”Yes, it is. And, yes, of course you can. I’ll bring some pajamas. Scoot over.”

Clary took off her boots and caught the pants and the top Isabelle threw at her. Isabelle helped her take the dress off and Clary quickly put the pajamas on and laid on the bed. Isabelle sat down next to her and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked it. It really helps me out. Love you!


	4. Abbandoned Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary nodded. She sat up and took Simon’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 19/7/2017
> 
> As this chapter desperately needed rewriting, it's shorter than the original one. Me sorry for that. Maybe after i finish the book, i'll make it longer.

CLARY

When Clary woke up the next morning, Isabelle was gone. She left a note on the bed post telling her how to reach the kitchen and that she’ll make breakfast for them. She showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a crop top that Isabelle laid out on a chair for her.

When she came down to the kitchen, there was strong smell of something burning. She saw Jace and Alec, sitting very close to each other with similar horrified expressions on their faces while Isabelle pointed a spoon at them. “Take that back.”she was shouting. Simon was in a corner, looking amused and eating cereal. Isabelle heard Clary come in and pointed her spoon at her before she realized who it was. Clary lifted her arms in defense.

“What is going on?”

“Isabelle refuses to understand that she cannot cook. She’s brilliant against demons, but powerless when it comes to making toast.”

“You burned toast?” Clary said incredulously. Both Jace and Alec nodded vigorously.

Isabelle blushed. “I’m not a fantastic cook, I admit to that. But to my defense, I was more focused on learning how to defend the world from demons.”

Clary was still shocked. “How exactly does one burn toast?! You have a toaster. You just put it in and it does all the work for you. Like a dildo.”

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Clary closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned. Hodge was sitting in the doorway with a woman that looked like the older version of Isabelle and a middle-aged version of Alec. “Clary, Simon, meet Marysse and Robert Lightwood. Marysse, Robert, this are Clarissa Fairchild and Simon Lewis.”

There was a very heavy silence after his words.

Clary bit her lip and smiled. “Hi.”she said, holding out a hand. Marysse took it and shook, lightly, almost like she was imagining what Clary was doing with that hand. Clary blushed.

“Hello. I’m happy you are safe. I hope you slept well.”

“My bed’s pretty comfortable, so I would assume that she did.”

Clary turned around slowly and shot daggers at Isabelle. She had the audacity to grin. Clary faced the Lightwoods again and smiled. “I couldn’t sleep in my room. It was too quiet. Isabelle’s room was across the hall from mine.”

Marysse smiled. “I understand. I know this has been hard for you. I want to apologize for the rude welcome you had. My son Jace is … not very subtle.” she said, trying to sound stern, but failing. “Hodge has informed me about your progress. How much have you understood so far about your particular situation?”

Clary was a bit annoyed by how formal Marysse was. It made her feel detached and like she couldn’t give two shits about Clary’s state of mind. “Well, from what I learned my mom decided to play Russian roulette with my life, wipe my memories of the Shadoworld and then try to keep one of the most important relics of your world safe from her lunatic ex-husband.”

Marysse didn’t look fazed. “You seem to have understood quite everything, then. Hodge has advised me to keep your and your friend’s existence hidden from the Clave for the time being. The Inquisitor is not known to be merciful.”

Clary nodded. “Thank you.”

“Alec, Jace, take our newcomers and show them around the Institute. Tell them a bit of our history.”

Jace went to Clary faster than she could blink. She saw that Simon wasn’t happy about that, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be guilty. Alec hated her and she hated him, so she was grateful she didn’t have to put up with his superiority.

Jace took her on a short tour before stopping in the music room. It had a high ceiling and numerous musical instruments were scattered across the floor. There was a piano in a corner and selves pilled high with music sheets and books about different musicians. The room itself was not big, but the clutter made it seem even smaller. Jace sat down at the piano and Clary sat next to him. “What do you want to know?”

Clary shrugged. “Everything. Who am I living with?”

“The Lightwood family is one of the oldest families of Shadowhunters in our world. Robert and Marysse ran this Institute since Alec was little. I’m sure you’ve noticed I look nothing like them, yet I’ve called them my family.” Clary shrugged. Jace, with his blond hair and blue eyes stood out like a prostitute in a church. But she didn’t want to point it out. ”My father died when I was ten. I told this to Simon yesterday, but I don’t think I’ve said anything to you. The Lightwoods adopted me and treated me like I was one of their own. I owe a lot to them.”

“How did Alec become your parabatai?”

“We clicked from the second we met. We were both a bit awkward at first, but then we started training together and we just matched up so perfectly. It felt really natural. After a while, becoming parabatai just felt like the next step.”

“And what rules do you have to follow? As parabatai.”

“There’s really only one rule: Don’t fall in love with your parabatai. We feel each other deeper than normal friends do. We feel each other’s emotions, feeling, thoughts. We are part of each other. When one dies, half of the other dies with him. Add love to that and it’s a recipe for disaster. Plus, we tend to want to save the ones we love in a fight. And we can’t have two parabatai too focused on each other to protect innocent people.”

“Mom used to say love makes us selfish, but it’s good to be selfish sometimes.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Jace said, grinning.

Clary sighed and stared out of the window. She hoped that wasn’t the last time she would hear her mom’s armchair psychology babble.

 

SIMON

“I know you hate us. And I understand why. We’ve disrupted your order. Everything was fine until we came along.” Simon said as he and Alec sat down in the library. Hodge wasn’t there that time and Simon was curious as to where their Circle teacher was. Circle member or not, he was growing on Simon. Alec looked at Simon, but didn’t say anything. He did pay attention, though, so Simon plowed on. “Thing is, Valentine would have been back regardless of whether or not he would have kidnapped Jocelyn. Even if Jocelyn didn’t have the Cup, someone else would have had it and Valentine would have gone after it. That being said, Valentine being back is for you as Hitler being back for us, so I understand. It doesn’t give you the right to be a jerk to us, but I understand.

“Are you expecting this to change anything?” Alec asked.

Simon shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

“Good, because it won’t. My family is risking a lot to keep you here on the down low. I know how you will be treated if the Clave gets wind of you before Clary gets her memories back. First it will be a couple of tests to see what Clary has been exposed to. Then a few meetings to decide whether or not you are a danger. Then she’ll wake up in a cubicle in Idris having her dreams monitored. Nobody deserves that.”

He stood up and went to the window. Simon felt dismissed, but he wasn’t quitting that easily. “So, tell me something about yourself.”

Alec sighed. “I like the color blue and I hate when people use my full name.”

Simon grinned. “Ok, it’s a good start. I also happen to like blue and I hate when people make fun of my glasses.”

Alec snorted. “They make you look like a nerd.”

“As it happens I’m very fond of my reputation as head of the New York Nerd Herd Association, thank you very much.”

Alec cracked a smile. Simon wanted to take a picture, just to have proof that it existed. “I still don’t like you.”

“And that is your loss, my friend.” Simon said, standing up. He went through the room, staring at the books. He didn’t have much time to explore the day before while his life was being turned upside down. Some of the books in there were out on shelves, some were behind closed glass cases. All were older than Simon. He pulled out a book on demonology. It was thick and had a worn spine, but it was in a good condition. It had a detailed summary and Simon wanted to sit his ass down in front of the book and read it through, but he knew he didn’t have that kind of time. He and Clary were too high strung at that moment to manage to assimilate any information. He read through the summary, trying to familiarize himself with the names, at least. “What attacked us?” he asked Alec, while he was rifling though another book.

“Forsaken. They are what happens when a mundane is forced to wear runes. The only beings that can wear runes are the Nephilim, because of our angel blood. Mundanes, Downworlders, demons can’t. They lose their mind and die in the most extreme cases. Forsaken are just mindless warriors who like to destroy things. They aren’t civil. It’s against the rules to create one.”

“Do Downworlders become Forsaken?”

“No. Downworlders lose their mind if they wear runes. Some die because of their demon blood.”

“And what becomes what? How do they get made?”

“Warlocks are children of demons with mundanes. Fairies are offspring of demons and angels. Vampires and werewolves are byproducts of demon diseases and they turn other by biting them in the case of werewolves and blood-exchange in the case of vampires.”

“I thought demons and angels don’t really get along.”

“They don’t. I’m not really sure how fairies came into being. They are one of the least understood beings in our world. We’re not really sure about anything related to them with the exception of the fact that they can’t lie. Most fairies now days are just children of other fairies, so nobody really knows.”

Simon sighed. “Fantastic. There seems to be a lot you guys don’t know for sure. How fairies are born if Valentine’s alive or not, where the Cup is… Need I continue?”

Simon could hear Alec’s eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked it! <3


	5. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck?”he screamed jumping on his feet. His laptop fell down on the carpet. He pulled a pair of jeans on him and glared at Jace. The glare turned into a smirk when Jace blushed and looked away. “What do you want, Jace?”he said, his voice turning into molten gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!

**Clary**

Clary spent the next three weeks in the Institute with Simon. She used the time to train and learn about the Shadowworld. Simon also trained with her, Izzy being his sparing buddy. Clary could definitely notice an sizable growth in Simon battle skills. He was becoming faster and stronger until Izzy had quite a difficulty in beating him. One day, Jace and Clary stopped to take a break and watched Simon and Izzy go at it like they were mortal enemies. Simon hit Izzy repeatedly with his bo staf, each hit bringing him closer to Izzy’s body. Seconds in, Simon hit Izzy’s bo staf so hard it snapped in two. Izzy backed up against the wall pushed by Simon’s bo staf. He smiled and bowed at her when she clapped. Jace looked shocked. “You let him win, didn’t you. Please tell me you let him win.”Alec, who was carving something in a piece of wood, said. Izzy denied smiling. “He’s good.” “He’s mundane. Nobody is that good.” Izzy shrugged. Clary looked at Simon. He was smiling, but when he looked at her she read something different in his eyes. He was confused about his new power and a little scared. “Simon took self-defense classes when he was smaller. That plus all the video games gotta count for something, right?” Clary said. Izzy and Jace nodded. Clary didn’t even flinch at the lie. She knew something was different about Simon. He was stronger and faster. She didn’t know what was it but something was changing. In both of them. And if she had to keep everyone in the dark about it, then so be it. She wasn’t going to risk Simon for anything or anyone.

**Simon**

Simon was having a peaceful, quiet afternoon when Jace barged in. It wouldn’t have been such a problem if he would have been dressed. But alas, he was only in boxers. “What the fuck?”he screamed jumping on his feet. His laptop fell down on the carpet. He pulled a pair of jeans on him and glared at Jace. The glare turned into a smirk when Jace blushed and looked away. “What do you want, Jace?”he said, his voice turning into molten gold. “Hodge sent me to get you. He wants to hear an update on your well-being. He doesn’t trust me, apparently” Simon pouted in a way that made everyone gush over him. “Aww. Bad Hodge.”Jace rolled his eyes and looked around his room. “Nice place. Very colorful.” “Not everything must be black and deadly, Jace. We all need some colou in our lives.” That got Jace’s attention. He swallowed, looked up at Simon then sighed. “Get dressed. I’m taking you to Hodge before he thinks i’ve killed you. We’re late.” “There are other ways that would ensure our lateness, Jace.” Jace blushed again. “I mean, i could show you a movie, or play a song. Your lack of human culture is dissapointing.” Jace rolled his eyes. “Get your butt out. Now.“ Simon bowed and laughed.  
They left three minutes later. And they were indeed late. “Did you stop at bar to flirt with some faerie again, Jace?”Hodge asked them as they entered the library. “My fault entirely, i’m afraid.”Simon said. He looked up at Hodge, who was perched on a ladder getting a book and smiled. “You wanted to see me?” “Yes, my dear boy. I want to know how you feel. I’m afraid you have been dragged into our world against your own will.” “He can leave when he wants.”Jace said.  
Wouldn’t you like that.Simon thought.  
“I’m not leaving Clary. I don’t care about your fucking war, but as long as Clary is in the middle, i’m gonna be there.” “Admirable sentiments.”Hodge said. “I urge you to reconsider, but i cannot take away your free will. I consider you a madman, but alas, you might prove useful. Isabelle has informed of your ... skills in battle.” Simon stuck with Clary’s lie. “Self-defense classes and video games, basically.”  
He didn’t know exactly why he was lying, but he had been feeling weird for a while now. He had been feeling stronger, lighter and his gut told him to stick with their lie. And he always listened to his gut.  
“I see.”Hodge said. Simon wanted to ask what exactly he was seeing, but didn’t dare. His heart beat 1000 beats a minute. He wasn’t good a lying. Clary always found him out. Or maybe she was better than everyone else. “Clary has requested your presence. I shall let you join her. Please be careful, though. We might not confide in humans, but we are here to protect them. I would hate it if anything happened to you.”  
Simon strongly doubted it

**Clary**

Clary was doing her make-up when she heard the door open. Even over the loud music she heard Simon’s footsteps and his fast-beating heart, thanks to her new runes. Simon came behind her, watching her in the mirror. She stared back at him leaning down just a bit, taking comfort in his familiar shape. “You look like shit.”she said. She didn’t mean to be unkind, but Simon had dark circles under his eyes and, although his muscles were toned from the exercise, he looked skinnier as if he hadn’t eaten properly in a while. Simon kissed her neck, murmuring a ‘Don’t worry’ in her ear. She purred as Simon’s teeth grazed her tender skin and something unlocked inside her. A wave of pure bliss crashed inside her filling her up and taking her away in a world without pain and worry. She felt dizzy and light. She loved it. She turned in Simon embrace and kissed him forcefully trying to send into him that feeling of lightness and pure joy. He shuddered and pushed her into the wall behind them. Clary wanted to fly. She felt so full of energy that she wanted to start running or fighting or... Well she knew something she could do that required energy. Her hand snaked down to Simon’s pants, feeling his hard erection pressing her palm. She stroked it lightly, enjoying the sounds he made when she did it. Little moans rolled down Simon’s tongue like waves, causing Clary to shiver slightly. She felt warm and tingly all over. After a few more ravishing kissed she couldn’t take it any longer. She pushed again the wall and unzipped his pants. When she looked at him, she saw that his pupils were huge and he had a lustful gaze, full of desire that made her warm all over. In seconds they were both naked in her bed with the door closed, just in case. Clary lied in bed with her back on the satin sheets and Simon’s warm, familiar weight on top of her. This time, when he entered her, it was painless, but full of pleasure. It lit fireworks in her brain and she screamed and laughed. She thanked the gods that the rooms were soundproofed. Simon kept a steady ritm, building her pleasure step by step, until she was almost crazy with desire. She wanted to scream again, to yell at Simon to move faster. She felt her bones hum with a need so primal that she didn’t know what to do with it. Then, Simon hit a particularly tender spot and sent Clary into a spiral of pleasure, so deep and all consuming that she almost didn’t hear Simon’s soft moan when he reached his climax. Minutes after she was still shaking and vibrating with pleasure. “Wow.”Simon whispered. “Wow yourself.” she managed to say back.

**Simon**

‘WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?’screamed Simon’s conscience, hours after the mind-blowing sex he had with Clary. He wanted to scream back at his brain that he didn’t know. Clary had been a virgin the first time they did it, but Simon hadn’t been. He slept with girls and guys and never, never felt like this. Except “That Time”. He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to forget that it happened. But how could he when “Him” was standing ten feet away, talking to Jace and acting as if it never happened?

_***Flashback***_

“Hey there, pretty. Buy you a drink?” Simon turned to look at the male who had the guts to approach him. He felt everyone watch them. He kind of had a reputation in that particular bar. Nobody dared to talk to him unless he approached them directly. Surely everyone knew that by now. Even the newcomers did. The bartenders made sure of it. So what was that idiot doing?  
But when Simon turned, his jaw dropped. Almost literally. The guy in front of him was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Even the bartender was having a hard time not staring at him. And the bartender was straight. Simon cleared his throat trying to keep his cool composure. “Maybe. What’s your name?” “Does it matter?” the boy said. He had a olive skin, Asian features and black, longish hair. He nodded towards the boy.  
The guy motioned to the bartender who promptly came with the drinks.

_***End of Flashback**_

Two hours later Simon laid naked on a black satin bed that was three times as big as his own and was smoking a cigarette, admiring the guy who was making coffee. Also naked. He had to give props to the guy. He was very good. Very, very good.  
Now, Simon wondered if Magnus remembered. He wanted him to. It was only one night, but Simon liked to think he was pretty memorable. He had a big ego, he knew that. Then Magnus turned and caught Simon staring at him with his upper lip between his teeth. He knew, from multiple sources, that he looked especially hot when he did it, but it was never planned. He did it when he was thinking. And Magnus looked at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking about. Magnus winked at Simon and gave him a small sexy smile. Simon rolled his eyes and laid down on the couch, stretching like a cat and smiled mentally when he felt two pairs of eyes following his movements. He took out his phone, put his earphones in and put his favorite playlist. He fell asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions on Jimon? I think it's probably one of my favorite pairings.


	6. Interlude: Warm Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey there, pretty. Buy you a drink?” Simon turned to look at the male who had the guts to approach him. He felt everyone watch them. He kind of had a reputation in that particular bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little interlude about Magnus and Simon. I'm sorry it's not long or detailed, but I am in one of my "bad periods" and I don't really have inspiration.

“Hey there, pretty. Buy you a drink?” Simon turned to look at the male who had the guts to approach him. He felt everyone watch them. He kind of had a reputation in that particular bar. Nobody dared to talk to him unless he approached them directly. Surely everyone knew that by now. Even the newcomers did. The bartenders made sure of it. So what was that idiot doing?  
But when Simon turned, his jaw dropped. Almost literally. The guy in front of him was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Even the bartender was having a hard time not staring at him. And the bartender was straight. Simon cleared his throat trying to keep his cool composure. “Maybe. What’s your name?” “Does it matter?” the boy said. He had a olive skin, Asian features and black, longish hair. He nodded towards the boy.  
The guy motioned to the bartender who promptly came with the drinks. Simon took a sip from his, staring at the guy under his lashes. He was as tall as him, maybe two-three years older. Simon was only sixteen, but prided himself with a vast experience with both sexes. He didn’t stick a label on him. He didn’t think of himself as bi or pan. He liked to think of himself as a people person.  
The guy started bombing him with questions, but Simon noticed that none of them were really personal. The guy was getting to know him without actually getting to know him. He intrigued Simon.  
Twenty minutes later, the guy bought him another drink. Simon was already getting a bit tipsy, but the guy would need more than that if he hoped to get Simon to sleep with him. Simon didn’t just do it with anyone. No matter how pretty they were.  
“Do you smoke?”the guy asked waving a pack of cigarettes in Simon’s face. He nodded. The bartender pretended not to see. Good boy. The guy might have passed as twenty one, but Simon possessed a cute dorkiness that didn’t give him more than seventeen. “What’s you name?”Simon asked again. The guy smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. “I really don’t want to think of you as ‘That Guy’. I want to put names to my one-night-stands.” “So i’m a one-night-stand?” Simon laughed. “Don’t tell me you want to be more?”he said looking at the guy innocently. “A pretty guy like you doesn’t have a special someone?” Simon always avoided using genders. He didn’t want to offend anyone, or make anyone feel uncomfortable. The guy looked sad for a second, but his smile popped back on immediately. “Nope. And my name is Magnus.” “I’m Simon. Nice to meet you, Magnus.”  
Ten minutes later, Simon got bored with Magnus’s chatter and kissed him hard on the mouth. A few girls behind them whistles and he thought he could hear a rustling of money. He didn’t care. Magnus’s mouth entered his and started exploring and his hands, covered by the table and the darkness, rested on Simon’s thighs so close to where Simon actually wanted them. His erection felt almost painful in his tight jeans. Magnus broke the kiss and looked in Simon’s eyes. Simon felt his heart beat a thousand beats a minute and a warmth spread inside him when he looked at Magnus. Magnus must have seen that because he took Simon’s hand and guided him outside. They got in Magnus’s car and started driving. Simon flashed back to another memorable car moment when a very talented girl gave him a BJ while he was driving. He was still shocked as to how he managed to not crash the car.  
He was jolted out of him memories when Magnus’s lips trailed feather kisses on his neck. He opened his eyes to see that they reached a stop light and the dark windows of Magnus’s car gave them all the privacy in the world. When he felt Simon’s hand slide over his leg closer to his throbbing erection, he closed his eyes. Magnus started driving again and he pushed himself away from Simon, but his hand inched closer and closer to his hard-on. Simon got out a little moan. Magnus smirked and retracted his hand. Simon wanted to slap him, but decided he would return the favor later.  
They reached their destination about ten minutes later. It was an abandoned warehouse that looked really haunted. But Simon saw red curtains and another car parked which meant that Magnus didn’t take him somewhere to be murdered, but to his home. “You live in a warehouse?”he asked curiously. He opened the front door and started poking around the room trying to get a sense of Magnus. The interior was decorated beautifully and with an elegance that Simon didn’t possess. Simon had just entered what seemed to be a guest bedroom when Magnus called him into the kitchen. He prepared two cocktails from them. Simon eyed him carefully. “It doesn’t have anything weird in it don’t worry. I don’t need strange powders to seduce people.” Magnus said with a sly smile. “I’ll drink to that.”Simon said smirking. “When’s your curfew?”Magnus asked. Simon licked his lips. The cocktail was very sweet. “Don’t have one. I’m a night bird.”he responded. “Perfect.”Magnus said. He grabbed Simon’s shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth. Simon hummed and opened his mouth inviting Magnus’s tongue in. Magnus’s breath smelled like caramelized sugar. It made Simon’s mouth water. Magnus pressed Simon against the table behind him. Simon undid Magnus’s shirt and started exploring his sculpted body. Simon didn’t have a six pack like Magnus, but he had a hint of muscle and no fat. Magnus steered them towards his bedroom. In the corner of his eye, Simon saw another room, hidden after a curtain, that looked like an office and something like a large book, very old and very dusty. But he didn’t dwell on it because Magnus’s hands were very close to his hard on again and this time Magnus seemed like he will finish what he started. Simon’s legs hit the wooden frame of the bed and he collapsed on it dragging Magnus with him.  
Two hours later Simon laid naked on a black satin bed that was three times as big as his own and was smoking a cigarette, admiring the guy who was making coffee. Also naked. He had to give props to the guy. He was very good. Very, very good. Magnus bent down to get some cups and Simon got to admire his firm, muscled ass. Magnus finished the pancakes he was making and carried them on a tray to the bed. Simon looked at the clock. 4 a.m. It was a bit after curfew, but his mom never came into his room to check up on him, so he could easily sneak in.  
He left after he finished eating the pancakes. Magnus seemed a little sad, but he smiled after him. Simon didn’t know if he would ever see Magnus again. And he liked it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	7. Fire Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They are not our boys Izzy! Simon is only here because of Clary and Clary will leave as soon as she gets her mother. Don’t get too attached.” Izzy stared at him for a second. “Why don't you tell yourself that, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I haven't been feeling very well for the past months and I just didn't have energy to write, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry this chapter is so short and so shitty. I'm not abandoning this fic, don't worry. I promise I'll keep writing it. I hope I can get back to a schedule soon. Thanks for not giving up on me and this fic.

 

**Clary**

 

“Clary, pleeeeeeeease!” Simon begged. He was on his knees and was looking up at Clary. She was trying so hard not to laugh. He was so cute sometimes and so completely annoying at the same time. “I don’t want to go alone. She scares me.” “Simon, it’s just Isabelle. Just ask her. It will be fine.”  
Clary loved Simon, but sometimes that boy just stepped on her every nerve. Was it so hard to ask Isabelle if she would go to the concert with him? Clary was positive Izzy would say yes. Both Jace and Izzy were starting to warm up to her and Simon. Alec was still being a stupid asshole. Clary’s only regret was that she couldn’t go to the concert herself. But apparently you don’t just say no to the Clave. “What if she...” “Simon. I told you. The only other option is Alec. Izzy knows Alec hates us. She won’t make you go with him.”  
The reason Simon needed an escort is that the concert was apparently held at a club frequently visited by Downworlders. Clary found out a few days ago and begged Simon to cancel the concert, but there was no reason that they could give to the boys that would make any sense. Hodge then told them that one of the Lightwoods will accompany Simon to the concert and make sure everything is in order. Since Jace went with Clary to the Clave’s HQ in Manhattan, that left Izzy or Alec. Naturally, Simon wanted Izzy to go.  
“Fine.” Simon said standing up. “I’m going. If I don’t come back in thirty minutes, ... search for me ‘cause I’m probably dead.”  
Clary laughed.

**Simon**

 

Simon knocked on Izzy’s door. “Enter.”she said. The room was spectacular. Simon saw it once when he first came to the Institute and he still found it a bit shocking. The walls were black, draped with pink tapestries. The floor was pink. A huge, pink candelabra was hanging from the wall and the four poster bed was unmade, like she just got out of it. The gigantic wardrobe was open. Simon could see an assortment of red, purple and black clothes. And shoes. A loooot of shoes. “Hi, Izzy.” She looked up and smiled at him. “Hi, Simon. What’s up?” “I need a favor.”he said. “You need me to chaperon the concert.” “I know it’s not your favorite past time, but the only other option is Alec and I don’t really want to go that way.” “You already do.” Simon rolled his eyes. “Will you?”  
She laughed and rose form the chair she was sitting and came towards Simon. She was wearing a short black dress, black high-heeled shoes with silver spikes. Her hair was curly and she was wearing a lot of make-up. She looked very goth and perfect to blend in Simon’s concert.  
“Let’s go.”she said grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door.

**Clary**

 

They were in a taxi, heading towards the building that housed the New York branch of the Clave. Clary had her earphones in listening to the very sexy voice of Adam Lambert and staring at the window. She wasn’t ignoring Jace per se. She was just ... not talking to him. He wasn’t talking to her either. There was nothing to talk about. She lasted two minutes with the silence from the point they climbed in the taxi before she put her earphones in.  
Suddenly the car stopped. She pulled out her earphones and looked around, a bit confused. The building before her was gray, small and nearly falling down on itself. ‘This was where the big, mighty Clave resided?’ Clary thought. Jace must have sensed her reticence. “Try to peel off the glamour, like you did with the Institute. Clary did as she was told and started peeling of the glamour, revealing a beautiful Gothic building with two huge stone lions guarding the stone stairs. Jace smiled. “After you, my lady,”he said and Clary started forward rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 

**Simon**

 

Simon was getting off the stage when Izzy assaulted him with drinks. “Jace is here.”she said reaching out and practically grabbing the blond Shadowhunter out of nowhere. Simon took a sip from his Pina Colada. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Clary and the Clave?”he asked. Jace huffed. “They practically threw me out. They only wanted to talk to her. So I decided to come here and see what’s all the fuss about.” Simon fanned himself with his hand pretending to be hurt emotionally. “And here I thought you came to see little old me.” Izzy laughed and winked at Simon. Jace blushed, but rolled his eyes. “So is it over? Can we go to the Institute?” Izzy turned and stared at her brother. “You know, he’s actually quite good. You should give him some respect.” Simon smirked and open his mouth to agree when he was called back on stage. “Duty calls.” He bowed to Izzy. “M’lady.” He then did the same thing to Jace. “M’lord.”  
Back on stage, he prepared his mike going through the lines one more time. The last song was Beg For Mercy, one of his favorites. The music started.  
‘Game on’ he thought.

 

His eyes started searching for Jace in the crowd. He told him that he and Izzy will be standing in the front lines pretending to be adoring groupies. Well then...

 

‘Found you’ Simon thought as he spotted the familiar blond hair in the third row. He was staring in space, not really seeing anything and biting his lip in the most distracting way. As if he could sense Simon, Jace looked up. Simon sang the rest of the song to him, staring in his eyes and making sure Jace got the hint. Simon could be bad too.

 

 

The song ended in the deafening applauds of the people. Simon closed his eyes for a second enjoying the sound, but when he opened them he saw only Izzy smiling up at him in the crowd. Jace was nowhere to be seen.

 

**Clary**

 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Imogen Herondale, the Inquisitor asked Clary. Clary stood up from her designated chair and stared at the Inquisitor without flinching. “That piece of shit Valentine, that you losers let escape in the first kidnapped my mother. I don’t care if he is the the Fairy Godmother, Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus all mashed up together, I will never work with him. Do I think he is right? No! Do I want to help him. Hell to the no! Do I want to side with him in a future war? No fucking way. So stop with the stupid questions and let me get back to training.  
Someone coughed. Both Clary and the Inquisitor turned. Marysse Lightwood, Izzy’s and Alec’s mother, looking very sheepish, was staring at the table. “Maybe, we should give her the benefit of the doubt. The law says that everyone is innocent until proven guilty.” “I know the law, Marysse, thank you very much.” Marysse blushed and didn’t say anything else. The Inquisitor turned to look at Clary. “’Innocent until proven guilty. And if you are, you can bet I will prove it. You are dismissed.” Clary turned and left without saying anything else. She slammed the door behind her and went back to her room.

 

**Simon**

 

Izzy and Simon where getting out of the bar when they saw Jace leaning over the wall. He was staring in space again. “Where have you been?” Izzy asked him smiling while she grabbed his hand. Simon starting helping his friends load the truck. He looked in Jace’s direction and tried to use his new found enhanced senses to hear his answer. “You completely missed the part when the people starting chanting Enigma. They even got a manager to give them her phone number. Our boys are gonna be famous.” “They are not our boys Izzy! Simon is only here because of Clary and Clary will leave as soon as she gets her mother. Don’t get too attached.” Izzy stared at him for a second. “Why don't you tell yourself that, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment below if you liked it. :)


	8. Cold Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, no. Not yet. She doesn’t have it yet.” Simon froze. The voice he heard was Hodge’s voice. He glued himself to the wall next to storage door and listened for a second voice. “Help her in any way you can. When she gets it convince her to give it to you. Bring it to me Hodge and you shall be granted you freedom.” Simon’s heart raced. He didn’t know whose voice he was hearing, but he knew it wasn’t good. “Yes, Valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. :)  
> So here, finally a longer chapter. As you can see, Jace and Simon are taking it on another level. I'm trying to build up their friendship. No worries, Simon and Clary are still together and Jace and Clary will start dating at some point, but I want to fit some Jimon in the story too. :)  
> 

**Simon**

 

Meeting vampires was sooo not on Simon’s to do list for that day. Nope. Not even a bit. He just wanted to cuddle with Clary, maybe watch some movies or go out to eat. But apparently a vampire child has gone missing and Clary seemed to be the perfect Shadowhunter emissary to send to talk to them. “Why me?”Clary asked when they told her. To her credit, she didn’t seem very frightened. “Because Jace had a run in with Camille, the leader and apparently now she hates him. And me and Izzy by alliance. Whether I like it or not you are the only one who can go.” “But what about me? Why do I have to go?” Simon, on the other hand, was not so brave. He didn’t whine, though. I must get some sort of point for that “If Clary doesn’t convince them, she can just give you away as a gift.”Alec said twirling a blade in his hand. Simon felt his pulse quicken and his temperature rose like he had a mini fireplace inside of him, but before he could say anything Clary slapped Alec. Who looked so shocked it was almost hilarious. Except it was Simon’s life at stake here. “Never joke about Simon’s life again. It’s not funny.” Alec seemed to realize he crossed the line. “Sorry.”he said to Simon. He nodded. “It’s okay. So, what exactly do we have to do?”he asked Jace who seemed to be in charge of this mission for some reason. He always thought Alec was the boss. Jace looked at Alec. Okay, that made it official. Alec was the boss. He blushed slightly when Simon smiled at him, blinking repeatedly and pretending to take notes on an imaginary notebook. Jace, Izzy and Clary grinned. Alec rolled his eyes. “Ask them what happened. Try to get details. Talk to the vampires that participated in the fight and try to get them to tell you every little thing even if you have to ask them the same question over and over. And don’t fall for the ‘I’m hurt, can’t we do this later?’ tactic. Their vampires, their tough. The more time you wait after an attack the less you’re gonna remember. Even if you’re a vampire.”Simon nodded and continued taking notes on an imaginary notebook, looking serious and business-like. Jace was trying to not laugh, Isabelle and Clary were giggling, hiding behind their hair and even Alec had a hard time staying serious. After a few seconds of silence, Simon looked up, pushed his glasses up his nose and pretended to turn an imaginary page. “Anything else?”he asked. Jace started laughing then, but Alec managed to contain himself. He rolled his eyes. “No. I’m assuming I don’t have to repeat myself since you so diligently took notes.”Jace fell down on a chair and put his hands on his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Apparently seeing Simon make fun of Alec was very amusing to him. Simon nodded. “Yes, sir. Noted. From A to Z.” Then he dropped the act and sighed. “Can we go now? The sooner we get this business finished the sooner I can go to my Reign marathon.” He super behind with that show. Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, you can go. And after you’re finished, assuming you don’t end up vampire food, you can go to your stupid movie marathon.” Simon grinned. “Thanks buddy.” He grabbed Clary’s hand, waved and went to the Institute’s armory to suit up in case they needed it. Simon had no intention of becoming vampire food, thank you very much. “You ok?”Clary asked as he grabbed a crossbow. He nodded. “Aces. Just peachy. Life couldn’t be better.”Simon knew Clary could sense his sarcasm, but that was a seriously stupid question. No, he wasn’t ok. He was going to a fucking vampire lair with real life vampires that could kill him if they felt like it. Oh, and let’s not forget the superpowers he apparently owned. The previous day he had gone with Isabelle to hunt a rogue fae child and he jumped from a three story building on the sidewalk and didn’t even have a scratch. He blamed it on the adrenaline, but he knew Isabelle didn’t buy it. He didn’t buy it either, but he didn’t have another explanation. He hadn’t been bitten by a radioactive spider and he hadn’t injected himself with anything either. He was at a loss. Clary raised an eyebrow, noting his quietness. He was never quiet. He always talked, talked and talked and never stopped talking. Problem was, now he didn’t really feel like talking. He really didn’t feel like doing anything. Except maybe kick some demon ass. Yes, he felt like that would be a good outlet for his fucked up emotions. Clary opened her mouth to speak, but she must have noticed his face, because she let it go. Simon didn’t want to be rude. He knew Clary was dealing with her own shit and he didn’t want to add to her pile of problems. He wondered if his abilities, or whatever they were would have made their presence if he would have stayed home and left when Jace told him to. But then he looked at Clary and realized that even if he was going to die because of this, he do it gladly. For Clary. I guess, that’s what they call love.he thought. They finished packing and went downstairs where Alec, Isabelle and Jace were waiting for them. And they weren’t alone. A very sparkly, very tall warlock was standing near the elevator. Simon waved. “Yo. What’s up?”Clary asked smiling. “I’ll be accompanying you to Hotel Dumort. Camille knows me.” “How well?”Simon asked grinning. Magnus waved his hand looking bored“We dated. No big deal. Shall we?”he said strutting away. For a no big deal, he sure changed the subject quickly.Simon thought. He and Clary waved at the Shadowhunters and followed Magnus outside. Simon opened his mouth to ask Magnus if he ordered a cab when he saw the warlock talk to a man who looked like a butler. Behind them was a shiny black limousine with black tinted and probably sun proofed windows. Simon had to hand it to them. The vampires sure knew how to travel in style. “Come on.”Magnus urged them impatiently. “Alfred here, will take us to the hotel.”Simon smirked. He raised up his hand. “High five? Don’t leave me hanging.” But Alfred looked merely bored and slightly irritated. Simon spotted two bite marks on his neck. Human familiar.his brain supplied the information. Basically glorified blood bags to vampires. And chauffeurs apparently. “Lady Belcourt has requested of me to offer you safe passage to the Hotel Dumort.” He pulled out a white gloved hand and opened the door. “If you please. Lady Camille is waiting.”Simon rolled his eyes at the fancy talk, but got in. Once inside, Simon stared at Magnus. “Is there anyone else we need to look out for except Camille?” “Well, none of the vampires are particularly happy to see you, to be honest, but you should watch out for Raphael. He’s Camille’s right hand. And very easy to piss off. But stay close to me and speak when you’re spoken to and you should be fine. He owes me a favor.” “What did you do for him?” “Eh, nothing much. Saved his life. Mended his relationship with his mother. Trivial feats, really.” Clary rolled her eyes. “Show off.”she mumbled. Simon giggled. Well, until Magnus started talking to him. “So how are your superpowers? Still going strong?Simon felt Clary tense. “How do you know?”he asked putting a hand on her leg. Nosy or not, Magnus was still their friend. Or ally. Something in between anyway. “Relax, your secret is safe. I overheard Isabelle and Alec talking. But no, in case you’re wondering, I don’t know why you’re suddenly so gifted. There’s nothing to suggest that you’re a Shadowhunter and nobody wants to risk turning you in a Forsaken so they won’t put runes on you.” Magnus stared at him for a while and Simon prayed that he won’t mention anything about their previous dalliance. He hadn’t told Clary. He hadn’t told anyone. “I could try out a few spells if you’re interested. Just to see if I can detect any kind of magic in you.” Simon nodded. “Yeah, that would be awesome.” Magnus started staring out the window again as if he was bored. Clary played with one of her seraph blades. But Simon kept thinking at their meet-and-greet with the vamps. He wasn’t exactly scared, not really. Between Clary, Magnus and his new found abilities, he felt pretty confident. He obviously didn’t want to take on the vampires, but if there was a fight, he knew he would be relatively ok. At least he would have time to run if anything should happen. He was just anxious. Curious. Intrigued. And he could guess that his curiosity won’t be appreciated. At all.

 

**Clary**

 

The car ride to Hotel Dumort was ... Awkward. Clary couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt something going on between Simon and Magnus. Almost like they knew each other. She felt it the first time they met too. And she didn’t like it. But she did appreciate it Magnus’s idea to help Simon. Truth was, Simon’s powers scared her. Not in a ‘I’m scared you’ll turn on me’ kinda way, because she knew that Simon would never hurt her. It scared her because she didn’t know what it meant, what was happening. She was scared for him. She didn’t know how will this affect him. And she was scared because she knew that if the Clave found out they would take him away to do weird tests on him. She knew Magnus wouldn’t hurt him, but she wasn’t so sure about the Clave. “Is that it?”Simon asked Magnus, jolting Clary out of her thoughts. “Yep.” She looked out of the window and saw that they were approaching an old looking building that looked like it was made out of dirt. Remembering that the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders used glamours to hide themselves, from mundanes, she focused on peeling it off. Nope. It still looked like a piece of shit that would collapse at the mildest storm. Accepting defeat she leaned on Simon and waited for Alfred to park. “It looks like a piece of crap. This is were the New York vampire clan lives?”Simon said, voicing her thoughts. Magnus grinned. His weird cat eyes sparkled. “It looks better inside.” The car stopped moving. Magnus opened the doors. “Come on. It’s show time.” They got out of the car and followed Magnus to the door. He knocked three times. The door opened, but nobody was behind it. “Creepy.”Clary said walking in behind Magnus. Simon sighed. “I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Magnus rolled his eyes and closed the door. Clary couldn’t see anything inside because of the darkness, but she felt the cold and she heard footsteps above. Magnus snapped his fingers. A blue spark appeared and in two seconds a candelabra was brought to life, illuminating the room around them. There was a black fluffy carpet on the floor and a huge painting of a blonde girl with blue eyes hanged on a wall. With the exception of a coffee table and two armchairs, the room was empty of any furniture. “Camille. I know you’re here. We don’t have all day. Or, I don’t have all day.”Magnus said and Clary only had time to notice a slight blur coming down the stairs before Camille materialized in front of them. She looked just like in the painting, only dressed differently. She was wearing a short, black, cocktail dress and holding a glass of champagne that was filled with something red and thick. Clary told herself it was just tomato juice. Or a Bloody Mary. It’s not blood. It’s not blood. It’s not blood.she repeated in her head. “Magnus, what brings you to my humble abode? I was only expecting the Shadowhunter and her boy toy.”she said smiling at Simon. He frowned, but didn’t say anything. “I’m making sure they leave this place alive and unharmed.”Camille kept starring at Simon. She licked her lips. “Aren’t you kind. Raphael, dear. We have guests.”she said towards the stairs. There was another flash and a seconds vampire joined them. Raphael, Camille’s second in command, couldn’t have been more than 15 when he was turned, but he had a grace that made Clary think he had been alive for a while. Just like Camille, he was dressed to impress. A black suit, that made him look older, dark purple shirt, black shiny shoes and a watch that probably costed more than all of Clary’s clothes. He had a very angelic face. Clary figured he must be the spokesperson. He seemed to be the one charming people into submission. And he was staring at Simon like a lion stared at a deer. Clary moved closer to him. Powers or not, he was still the only human in this hotel. “We have been told that one of your own has been kidnapped.”Clary said. Raphael turned to look at her. “You are correct. We lost a young member of our coven. I expect him whole and unharmed in a week or the culprit’s head on a silver platter. I don’t care which.” “I sense a ‘or else’ here.”Simon said. Camille seemed mildly irritated that he dared to talk, but Raphael only smiled. Clary didn’t like that smile. It was a ‘I’m gonna kill you now’ kinda smile. “Or else we’re going to take matters in our own hands and we’re going to kill anyone that stands in our way. Be it Shadowhunter, Downworlder, or mundane.And you can pass that information to the Clave.” Clary took a deep breath. If this were Twilight, Raphael would be James and Camille would be Victoria. She sincerely hoped she didn’t end up being Bella. “We need to speak to the vampires that were involved in the attack. Were are they?”Simon asked. Raphael smiled. “Aren’t you bossy? Patience human, all in due time.” he said. Then turned to Camille. “What should I say to the rest?” Camille stared at Magnus for a few seconds. “Tell them to stay away.”Raphael bowed his head and dissapeared up the stairs. “Follow me.”Camille said and opened a door that was hidden behind the stairs. The second room was as fancy as the first one but smaller and with a lot more furniture. There was a black desk with an office chair, dozens of shelves with books, a purple divan and two potted plants in a corner. A smaller candelabra was hanging form the ceiling. “Welcome to my office. You are very lucky, boy toy.”she said. “Not many humans go past the front door.” Simon put a hand over his heart. “I am very honored.”his voice dripped with sarcasm. Magnus sent him a warning glare. Clary agreed. Simon played too close to the fire. They sat down on the divan and waited. Seconds later, Raphael walked through the door. One of them was blond boy dressed in black and the other was a black haired girl dressed in a short pink dress. She was relatively pretty in Clary’s point of view, but nothing special. Simon and Magnus stared though. And they kept staring. She flashed them a grin. Clary cleared her throat and stood up. “You were involved in the attack?” They nodded. “Could you give me a description of the attack? And perhaps why was he/she able to take you both down? I was under the impression that vampires were strong and fast.”Clary said wiping the smile from the girl’s face and sat back down between the boys. “There are ways. We might be immortal and stronger and faster than Shadowhunters, but sadly, we are invincible. And not by far the strongest Downworlders. Those would be the warlocks.” She bowed her head in Magnus’s direction. He smiled. “True.”he said. “But I can do better than give you a description. I can tell you who it was. Your dear old dad, Valentine.” Clary tilted her head and raised one eyebrow. “Why would Valentine risk getting captured for a fledgling?” The girl shrugged. “I can’t say I know how Valentine thinks, Nephilim. You tell me. His blood flows through you veins. You’re the Shadowhunter.” Clary frowned. She didn’t need to be reminded of that. Raphael sighed. “Did you get what you needed? We’re rather swamped here.” Simon rolled his eyes. “Well excuse us for doing our job.” “You’re awfully mouthy for someone who can end up as my dinner.”Raphael said, flashing his fangs. Simon felt his blood boiled. He wanted to teach this overly confident leach a thing or two about manners. Something he clearly lacked. Magnus cleared his throat and stood up. “Thanks for your hospitality. We should go.” He threw Clary and Simon a look that screamed ‘BACK OFF, NOW!’. Apparently he sensed the tension too. They stood up. Simon waved cheerfully. “Bye!” “See you never.”Raphael said. They got escorted to the door by the two witnesses. “I would be careful if I were you.”the girl told Simon. “Raphael has killed mundanes for less than talking back to him. You were lucky.” Simon waved his hand. “It’s all due to my irresistible charm.”he said. The girl raised an eyebrow. “Tremendous good looks?”he tried. She gave him a once-over. “Maybe.”she grinned. “I’m Jennifer, by the way. This is Roy.” Simon shook their hands. “I’m Simon and this is Clary. I’m guessing you know Magnus.” They nodded. Magnus was staring at his nails, looking bored again. The girl, Jennifer gave pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She gave it to Simon. “Call me if you need to come here again. The vamps usually kill and don’t ask questions. Especially if you come here without an appointment. Simon took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. “Okay.” “Well we should go. We have a kidnapper to catch.”Clary said.

 

**Simon**

 

 _Harder said than done_ , Simon thought as he and the Shadowhunters went through security footage. After two hours all they got was a homeless man being turned into the five o’clock snack. “I’m guessing that’s not legal.”Simon said as he watched the poor fellow get mauled by two vampires. “He ventured on their territory. It’s frowned upon, but not illegal.”Jace told him “Thing is, people don’t really know that that’s vampire territory.” “They get a feeling. Humans are more perceptive than we often give them credit. They don’t know what’s going on, but they know the hotel is creepy and they don’t want to go in.”Jace said, his eyes never leaving the screen. “Well, I’m bored. I’m gonna make some popcorn. Anyone want anything?” Jace and Alec refused, but the girls requested drinks. he ventured out and tried to find the kitchen. Izzy had taken him a tour a few days ago, but the Institute was so big that he didn’t know if he could remember everything. After three wrong turns we managed to find it. He opened some cupboards, found some bowls and glasses and then kept looking for the popcorn. When he finally found it he put one in the microwave and waited until it popped. “No, no. Not yet. She doesn’t have it yet.” Simon froze. The voice he heard was Hodge’s voice. He glued himself to the wall next to storage door and listened for a second voice. “Help her in any way you can. When she gets it convince her to give it to you. Bring it to me Hodge and you shall be granted you freedom.” Simon’s heart raced. He didn’t know whose voice he was hearing, but he knew it wasn’t good. “Yes, Valentine.” Simon gasped. Hodge was in league with Valentine. He was so shocked he could barely breathe. Hodge, the one who taught Izzy, Alec and Jace everything they knew was a traitor? The microwave beeped and Simon nearly had a heart attack. He grabbed the bag of popcorn, nearly dropped it because it was hot, opened it with a pair of scissors, dumped the popcorn in a bowl, grabbed two bottles of Pepsi and a water and fled from the kitchen in the safety of the tech room. He handed the bottles of soda to the girls and sat down in a beanbag chair with his bowl of popcorn. The rest noticed a change in his demeanor, but decided to let it go. Jace sent him a questioning glance, but Simon just shrugged. He didn’t want to tell them what he heard. He didn’t want to see the heartbreak, the disappointment and the shock. But he knew he should. Maybe not today. But at some point he should. They spent the next five hours going through videos, but nothing popped up. They resigned and went to their rooms to take a nap. Simon closed his door as soon as he reached his room and started pacing. He felt so many things he could barely think. He felt betrayed because of Hodge. Even though he didn’t know him for long, Hodge became a sort of a father figure for Simon. He cared, in a way and he told Simon that if he ever needed anything his door would always be open. He also gave books to Simon to read when he was bored. He also felt angry at Valentine for corrupting everyone and making them evil. He felt sad for Izzy and Jace and Alec and for the pain they’re going to go through when they know. He felt confused because he actually did, a tiny bit, relate to Hodge. He knew that Hodge was stuck at the Institute for being in cahoots with Valentine and he wanted out. Nobody liked being prisoner. His emotions were all over the place. He needed to tell someone before he exploded. Jace The blond’s name popped up in his head almost instantaneously. He got out of his room and went down the stairs into the tech room. There was a security camera in each of the 100 rooms of the Institute and even though they could be turned of from inside the rooms if you had the password, they were still labeled. He scanned the screen for the camera labeled ‘Jace’s room’. Room 16, at the first floor. Apparently Simon and Jace were the only ones on the first floor. Izzy, Clary and Alec were on the second floor. He saw that Jace’s camera was opened. Jace was sitting on his bed, with his hands under his head and his eyes closed. Simon though he was sleeping, but then Jace opened his eyes. He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly. Like he knew he was watched. Simon’s eyes were glued to the screen as Jace took of his shirt revealing rock hard abs and a tanned skin. Simon wasn’t necessarily lacking in the abs department - or in other departments, for that matter - but he wasn’t Jace. For the millionth time he wondered how did Clary not dump him for Jace. Love must be a truly powerful thing. Jace opened his belt, unzipped his pants and took them off. Simon thought he had a good chance of getting a job in a strip club if the Shadowhunting thing didn’t work. He then wondered if the Downworlders had strip clubs. He’s been to Magnus’s club and he’d been to Pandemonium, but he didn’t see strippers of any gender. Maybe he just didn’t go to the right clubs. Jace, now only in his Calvin Klein underwear, threw his clothes on a chair and went in the bathroom. Simon took a deep, shaky breath and got out. He decided to wait half an hour before going to his room to make sure that Jace was out of the shower and fully clothed when he arrived. He slumped on a sofa in the drawing room and closed his eyes. His abilities had gotten stronger. He could hear better, see better and smell better. He was faster, stealthier and stronger. He could feel power vibrating in his veins, like a second heartbeat. He checked his watch impatiently every five minutes. He wanted to talk to someone. Like now. After those thirty minutes were up, he sprinted up the stairs and stopped in front of Jace’s room. He knocked. “Come in.” He entered. His eyes fell on Jace’s semi naked form. Because Jace was dressed only in a towel. And he was still wet. Simon took a deep breath and focused on the reason he was there. “I need to talk to you.” Jace frowned, sensing the seriousness, probably. “Wait a second.” He went into the bathroom. Simon sat down on his bed. Jace come back two minutes later, wearing jeans. And obviously, because he was the Devil and trying to make Simon’s life a living Hell, no shirt. “What’s up?”he asked dragging one knee to his chest. Simon took a deep breath and told him. “Hodge is in league with Valentine. I heard them talk, Jace. I know it’s hard to believe, but I swear to God I’m telling the truth. Valentine told Hodge to help a ’she’ get a ‘it’. I think he meant Clary and the Cup.” Simon finished all that with one breath. Jace frowned, dropped his gaze down, thinking. Simon bit his lip, feeling torn between hugging Jace and getting out of reach distance. Then, a minute later, Jace looked at Simon. He took a deep breath and Simon could see that his eyes shone with tears. He didn’t cry, though. “Are you sure? Positive? 100%?”he asked with hope in his voice. Simon nodded. “I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t believe it it was true.” Jace took another deep breath. Simon wanted to tell him it was ok to break down, that it didn’t make him weak, but he had a feeling Jace wouldn’t appreciate it. “We’re keeping it under wraps for now?”he asked instead. Jace rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Just for a little while. Keep a close eye on Clary for now.” Simon nodded. “Are you ok?”he asked Jace. He nodded. “I’ll be fine.” Simon stood up. “I’ll let you rest then.” He was at the door when he heard Jace call his name. “Hey, how about we do a movie marathon today after everyone wakes up? You keep complaining about our lack of culture.”Simon smiled. “Ok. Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment below. :)


	9. Interlude: Fairy Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siobhan kissed him again. “You’ll be perfect. Don’t worry. Everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> A little interlude, very short, but very important.  
> 

“What do you think?” Siobhan asked watching the little mundane and his crew get in the limousine. “Will he realize exactly who he is?” Jack, her Shadowhunter boyfriend laughed. “Not without my help.”he said checking his watch. “They finished quite quickly. Raphael must have gotten bored of them.” Siobhan rolled her eyes. “You heard him. He’s so annoying. I nearly died of boredom when I was following him before Clary got herself stuck in this Shadowhunters drama.” Jack smiled. “This Shadowhunter drama is involving your boyfriend too.” She turned to him and pressed a kiss on his lips. Jack moaned slightly. Siobhan giggled. “I know stupid. But you gotta admit, it’s quite a mess.” Jack nodded reluctantly. “But with Simon and Clary, you might stand a chance.”Siobhan said. Jack huffed. “It would be better if we knew exactly what they are capable of. You know Valentine. If he’ll find a way to spin this in his favor he will.” Siobhan sighed. “I know. It doesn’t help that the fairies don’t want to pitch in. I’m doing my best, but everyone wants to be sure of the outcome before we intervene.” Jack nodded. He knew how the fairies operated. They got down from the roof and hailed a cab. They wanted to follow Simon and Co. until they reached the Institute. “When are you going to the Institute?” Siobhan asked. “You were dispatched here a month ago. You should have been there by now.” Jack waved his hand. “I told them I needed some time after Paris. They agreed. I’m good.” Siobhan took his hand. She knew losing his best friend in Paris wasn’t fun for him. “How about Nick?”she asked, referring to Jack’s Parabatai. “He’ll be here in a week. I thought I could hang around until then.” She nodded. “Ok.” Jack stared at the Institute as they passed it by. “Simon is going to need you.” Siobhan said. Jack looked a bit scared. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to help him though. I’m 22, I don’t know that much myself.” Siobhan kissed him again. “You’ll be perfect. Don’t worry. Everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment below! :)


	10. Betrayed Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace smiled. He sent a ‘good night’ to Simon and turned off his phone. He feel asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyloooo! I finally found time to finish this chapter. BE PROUD OF ME, MY CHILDREN. I'm trying to finish a few more this month cause I'll start exams in june. Also, I decided to put other POVs. Alec, Jace and I'm gonna write from Izzy's POV. Anyways. Enjoy. *Cough* comments are appreciated *cough*. Thank you for all the hits and comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. <3  
> 

**Simon**

 

Clary looked slightly thrown aback when Simon told her that Jace wanted a movie marathon. She raised an eyebrow. “Jace? Jace Jace? Our Jace? Jace Wayland?”she kept saying. Simon smiled. Honestly, he could do with a movie marathon. And after Jace found out the Hodge, his mentor, decided to betray everyone, he could do with a movie marathon also. He didn’t want to leave Jace alone after the news, but he Jace wouldn’t break down with Simon there. So Simon got Clary and got her up to speed. “So you deal with the food and drinks and I’ll take care of the movies. How does that sound?” She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Simon climbed the stairs and jogged to his room. He got his wallet and a jacket and was about to get out when the door opened, nearly hitting him in the face. “Sorry.”Jace said getting in. Simon smiled. “It’s ok.”he said looking Jace up and down. He’s eyes were red and his voice was rough. He looked like he lost his favorite teddy bear. Simon wanted to hug him. “Um, are you going to rent movies?”he asked. Simon nodded. “Can I come with you?” Simon raised an eyebrow. “I was under the impression you don’t like me.”he said trying to lighten the mood. Jace smiled. It was a small smile, but it was something. “I need a bit of time outside of the Institute. Alec ... Our parabatai link is strong. He’ll figure something’s wrong.” Simon nodded. He learned a bit about parabatai since he came to the Institute. He read that they were very attuned to each other’s feeling. “Ok. If you think you can stand being in the same space as me for the next one hour and a half to two hours, then be my guest.” Jace laughed. “Yeah, I think I can manage that.”he looked at Simon for a few seconds, then stood up and brushed his clothes. Simon saw a look flash in Jace’s eyes when he stared at Simon, but he couldn’t decipher it. “Shall we?”Jace said looking at Simon again. Simon nodded and stood up. They got out and walked down the stairs. Clary was on the couch, talking on the phone. “No, no, no cheese on the second one. Yes. Yes. Ok.” She didn’t see them. Jace put a finger to his lips and took Simon’s hand. He dragged him quietly though a door hidden behind a panel. “What the hell is this?” Simon whispered starring at the tunnel that just opened in front of him. He was very aware of the fact that Jace still held his hand. He didn’t seem to particularly want to drop it either. Not that Simon complained. Jace took out a little stone that lit up immediately in his hand. “Witchlight.”he said. Simon nodded. He knew about that too. They walked through the tunnel for a minute or so and then they reached another door. Jace let go of Simon’s hand and opened the door. He didn’t take Simon’s hand again, but he didn’t talk about it either. Simon shrugged it off as Shadowhunter care. Jace probably didn’t want Simon to trip or something. The door took them outside. Apparently it was a secret second entrance. “Don’t tell Clary about this. It’s supposed to be Clave secret. Alec and Izzy don’t know either. I know because I followed one of the Clave members one time here, when I was little, because I was curios. Simon smiled. “Bad boy.”he said. Jace rolled his eyes. They walked down the street. The weather was pretty nice, perfect for 45 minute walk. Jace kept his hands in his pockets and he looked down. “Have you gone on a walk before?”Simon asked him. Jace looked at him. “Just for the sake of walking? Not really. We usually walk around town at night when we patrol for demons. I spend most of my free time at the Institute or in Downworlder clubs.” “That sucks. I love walking.” “That’s because you haven’t seen half of the things I’ve seen. For me these streets aren’t pretty places, they’re possible hiding places for demons. But I guess i see your point. It is strangely relaxing when you don’t think about it.” Simon grinned. “I know.” But I am surprised at you. I thought you’re more of stay-inside-and-play-games-all-day kind of guy.”Jace looking at him in that odd way he looked at him in his bedroom. Simon rolled his eyes. “I do that too. But walking allows me to think. I can just go out and just think. I don’t necessarily have a destination whenever I go on a walk, I just go where the wind takes me, I guess. I’m kinda going on autopilot by now, I don’t think, I just go. And it calms me down if I’m angry or anxious and also helps me solve a problem when I have one.” Jace looked around him, assessing the surroundings in a very Shadowhunterish way. “But it’s so noisy. Whenever I need to think I go in my room, or in the library. It’s quiet.” Simon laughed. “I don’t like quiet. I hate it. You know what they say, when it’s loud you don’t hear the voices telling you bad stuff. I guess the noise helps me focus on whatever. At home I always blast music at top volume just to get rid of the quietness.” Jace raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard you play music at the Institute.” “I use headphones.” Simon shrugged. “I figured you guys aren’t really going to like my music. I know you’re all like ‘Music is distraction’, or some other shit like that.” Jace stared at the windows next to them. Simon could see both their reflections in the window. “It’s not necessarily a distraction. It’s just that we don’t have much time. Whenever we’re at the Institute we either sleep, train or make plans. We try to stay away from the Institute in our free time. And as for the taste, if the music you listen to is as good as the songs you sing, I’m sure we won’t mind you playing.” Simon put a hand over his heart and fanned his face pretending to be flatter. Well, it wasn’t all pretense. “Oh, my God, did you just offer me an actual, sincere compliment? Jace Wayland told me I was good. Holy angels! Such a pleasant surprise.”he ranted on like a fan girl on E. Jace rolled his eyes, but he blushed. Then he snapped his fingers. “I forgot to ask you. How you first meet and greet with the vampires?” Simon huffed. “Don’t remind me. Raphael has to be the most arrogant prick in the history of arrogant pricks. He’s delusional if he thinks he’s actually funny. Oh my God. And Camille? Don’t even get me started on her.” Jace laughed. “Not funny, Jace.”Simon whined. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself next time. I actually might stab him with a stake.” Jace grinned. “Oh, that’s gonna be fun to watch.”Simon shoved him. It was meant to be a playful, ‘shut up; kinds shove but it nearly sent Jace under a car. He steadied himself quite fast though, looking at Simon with big eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry.”Simon said. He waved off the car that nearly ran Jace over. Jace shrugged. “It’s ok. I wasn’t prepared for it. You distract me.”Jace said with an frustrated undertone. Simon grinned. “Reeeeaaally?”he asked in an innocent voice. Jace rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” Simon laughed. The rest of the walk to the movie store was quiet, both boys deep in thoughts. As they reached the store, Simon turned to Jace. “Stay here. I’ll be right out.” Jace nodded and sat on the stairs, looking in the distance and biting his lip. With the wind messing up his hair, he looked like on of those models in music videos that are put there to bring in the views. Simon rolled his eyes and entered the shop. The owner looked up when he heard the bell and smiled when he saw Simon. “My favorite person in the world. You have returned to me. I thought I lost you.” Simon rolled his eyes. “I had a few loose ends to tie. I’m having a sort of a movie night and I need some movies.” “Kinda figured.”the man said. “Which ones.” “The Pirates of the Caribbean. Clary has a slight crush on Johnny Depp at the moment and the people I’m having over haven’t seen it.” The owner of the shop put a hand on his heart and fanned his face with his hand. “Oh, my God. There are people who haven’t seen that piece of art?” “Yep. I’m going to rectify that.” Simon paid for his movies and got out. Jace was still waiting on the stairs with his hands on his knees and his head on his hands. Simon nudged him with his foot. “Come on. We’re going to get ice cream.” Jace raised his head. “Ice cream? For what?” “Ice cream always makes me feel better. Come on.” Jace pouted at him. Simon took his hand and lifted him up. They walked down the street and went to Simon’s favorite ice cream parlor. Simon ordered the Oreo flavor because it was his favorite and he thought Jace might like it. “Oh, my God! This is Heaven.”he exclaimed as he took a bite out of the ice cream. Simon laughed. “I figured you’re gonna like it. Sooo, feel better?” Jace nodded. “Yeah, I guess. You know, you surprise me. Always. I thought you being here, a mundane in the Institute would probably destroy us, but you’ve proven to be quite useful. You always know what to say.” Simon blushed. “Did you hit your head or something? You gave me like five compliments in like a day.”he said. Jace laughed. “That’s how low you think of me?” “You were horrible to me every day since I came here!”Simon shouted, waving his hands around. Jace shushed him, laughing. “Quiet, people are watching.”he said. Simon huffed. “Ok, I grant you that. I can come off as a dick sometimes. But I’m just trying to protect my family. Mundanes ... some can’t handle this. I didn’t want them to get attached and then have you bail on them.” Simon lifted an eyebrow. Izzy acts like she could murder anyone that hurts her and Alec hates me.” Jace laughed. “Izzy is more emotionally invested than you think and Alec hates everybody. He’ll warm up to you once he realizes you’re not a threat to us.”Jace said licking up the ice cream in a very distracting way. Simon looked away. Problems of a bisexual.Simon thought. He could write a book about it. He loved Clary. Truly. And he couldn’t even think about sleeping with another girl. But a guy? Still, he didn’t want to be a bisexual cliche. “Well, I look forward to that.”he said taking a bite out of his ice cream. Jace laughed. “I can tell you’re sarcastic, Simon. And honestly, you’re not making enough of an effort. Alec is ... hard to crack. Like a stone. You have to hit a few times before you break it.” “Mmm, I didn’t know you can think in metaphors.” Simon said. Jace rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid. I read quite a lot actually. Not just Shadowhunter books. Which you should read, though. You’re lack of knowledge is frightening.” Simon scoffed. “Not as frightening as the fact that you haven’t seen Pirates of the Caribbean.” “You know, I was kinda busy. You know saving the world and shit.”Jace said grinning. Simon rolled his eyes. Jace had a such a big ego. Simon turned to snap at him, but he wasn’t next to him anymore. He was a few steps back staring at a windows. Simon went next to him. “What’s up?” Jace pointed at the window. Almost all of the shelves were full of diamond bracelets and rings, but the bottom one held a beautiful purple pillow. On the pillow was a thick leather bracelet covered in tiny silver chains. It looked so Shadowhunter-ish and beautiful. “Come on.”Simon said dragging him inside. “What?”Jace asked looking confused. “Wait, I don’t have money on me, I can’t ...” “Oh, shut up, I’ll buy it. Consider it a favor. And trust me. I’m gonna collect.”Simon told him. Jace grinned. Simon talked to the sales person while Jace wondered around the store. He paid with his credit card and got out followed by Jace. Simon gave him the little black box. Jace opened it eagerly and put it on. It fit perfectly as if it was made for him. Simon found himself smiling. Oh, I’m so screwed.he thought sighing.

 

**Alec**

 

Alec repressed a groan as he saw Jace staring at his bracelet for the fifth time. He knew he should be happy that Jace and Simon stopped bickering, but jealousy kept lifting it’s nasty head and whispering things in Alec’s ear. Look how fond he is of that bracelet, Alec. Have you seen the way Simon looks at him, Alec? Even Clary knows something’s going on, Alec. Look at her smiling and picturing a threesome, Alec. Alec blushed at the last thought and thanked Raziel that Izzy closed the curtains and made the room dark for the movie. As much as he hated Simon, he was pretty, like a dark angel. Him and Jace, together, would make quite the picture. Or movie. Jace grabbed a bag of popcorn and a can of soda and plopped down next to Alec. “Entertain us, Simon.”he said grinning. Simon made a bow while the girls giggled. “Ladies and gentlemen,”he started, “let me introduce you to a night of pleasure and excitement, magic and supernatural. And Johnny Depp, of course.” Clary sighed. “Yes, indeed. He’s the best feature of this movie.” Izzy laughed. “Enjoy,”Simon finished and put the DVD in the DVD player. He sat down next to Jace. Clary plopped down between his legs and rested her back on Simon’s chest. Izzy did the same with Alec. He poked her side and made her giggle. “Alec, stop.”she said hitting him lightly on the leg. Alec smirked and stopped. “Whatever you say, sis.” He loved her. He truly did. Just as he loved Max. And just as he should love Jace. But he didn’t. Alec was inexperienced, but he wasn’t stupid.He knew the difference between his love for Izzy and his love for Jace. Seeing Izzy did not make his heart beat fast and his head spin. He didn’t have dreams with Izzy at night that left him feeling dirty in the morning and he didn’t think about Izzy in the shower. He thought it will be over by now, these feeling he had for Jace. He started having them three years ago, surely they must fade away at some point. He paid no attention to the two movies they watched. For the whole five hours, all he could pay attention was Jace. Jace who was sitting two inches away from him. Jace who was absently stroking his bracelet without even meaning to. Jace who was sneaking glances at both Simon and Clary as if he tried to figure something out. What bothered him was the fact that Simon and Clary seemed to have no idea what mess they have caused. They thought they could just waltz in and start giving orders. Alec, Jace and Izzy broke about twenty of the Clave’s rules since they came to the Institute, including the most important : Never tell a mundane about the Shadoworld. Alec knew the reasons the Clave wasn’t punishing them was because they didn’t know everything they did. They were too busy with Valentine. When the movie marathon was over Simon stood up and got his DVD out of the DVD player. Izzy whined. “But what about the other two?” Simon grinned. “It’s 12 o’clock. We should go to sleep. It’s late. We’ll see them some other time.”she sighed, but nodded. “Ok.” They cleaned the mess they made and then they got out. Alec went into his room and closed the door. Usually he relished every second he had in Jace’s company because they weren’t many. But seeing him sneaking glances to Simon and Clary sent daggers in his heart. He took off his shirt and went into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and then got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror. Black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He looked pretty average. Didn’t really blame Jace for liking Clary’s flame red hair or Simon’s chocolate brown hair. He ran a comb through his hair and got out. “Hey,”a voice said startling him. He turned around and saw Jace sitting on his bed. Alec took another towel and started denying off his hair. It wasn’t the first time Jace saw him only in a towel. “Hey,”he said back opening a drawer. “You were very quiet during the movie.”Jace said matter-of-factly. Alec rolled his eyes. “Really? I thought that’s what you’re supposed to do during a movie.”he said shrugging. If only Jace knew the real reason. “What’s wrong, Alec? I know it’s something.”Jace said. Alec turned around to face him. “Everything is wrong, Jace! Unapproved missions, lies, secrets, that’s what’s wrong. We both know that Simon doesn’t belong in this world and neither does Clary. She needs to go to the Clave and have them babysit her.” Jace stood up as fast as the lighting and pinned Alec to the wall. His heart started beating faster. He could see the brown specs in Jace’s golden eyes. “If Simon leaves this Institute unattended, he’ll end up dead and if Clary leaves this Institute unattended she’ll end up with Valentine. Do you want him to get the Cup?” Alec shook his head, not trusting his voice. Jace was too close. “Good.” Jace got out of his room. Alec took in a shaky breath and got dressed. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a book. It was too early for him to sleep anyway. He kept thinking at how Jace defended Simon and Clary. It was more than usual. Almost like he knew something. Like he was sure of something. Alec dismissed the thought quickly. He knew Jace would tell them if he knew something.

 

**Jace**

 

Jace started pacing in his room as soon as he entered it. Keeping secrets from Alec was going to be harder than he thought. He nearly slipped and told him that Hodge was after Clary and he couldn’t let her go. He laid down on his bed and tried to go to sleep but he couldn’t. His mind was racing. Simon’s movie marathon only delayed his worries. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hodge. And he also couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he would probably do the same if he was in Hodge’s place. He couldn’t even fathom being locked in one place for the rest of his life. Not being able to go outside, to breath fresh air. He still didn’t know why Hodge was cursed to live in the Institute. And he didn’t know how he got to work with Valentine. And just because he understood, that didn’t mean that he approved or that he was ok with it. He knew that if Valentine got Clary he would get Simon too. The mundane was so stubborn. A little smile crept on Jace’s face as he thought about him. It was something about Simon that was oddly refreshing. Clary was learning fast, becoming more and more like them, but Simon stayed the different. He was kind of like an exotic dish. Not something you eat everyday, but a treat when you’re celebrating something. Something to get you out of routine. For a Shadowhunter routine was life. In a world where chaos was a second nature, routine was everything that kept them together. Still, Simon was welcomed break. Jace made a resolution to try and convince Alec of that. He bailed on sleeping and pulled out his phone. He argued with himself for a second, trying to decide if texted Simon was a good idea and then just went for it.

**J : YOU ASLEEP?**

_S : NOPE. TOO EARLY._

**J : YEAH. HOW ARE YOU DOING?**

_S : OK. YOU?_

**J : JUST PEACHY. I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING JUST CURIOUS OF SOMETHING.**

_S : OH? WHAT?_

**J : HOW DID YOU KNOW YOU WERE BI?**

Jace didn’t know exactly what prompted him to ask THE QUESTION. It has been on his mind for a while now, though. Ever since Simon came to the Institute. He saw him, so carefree, able to flirt with anyone, both boys and girls. Jace couldn’t. Even if the baby-making wasn’t a problem since he was attracted to girls also, he was the golden boy, the perfect warrior. Being bi, meant being different. Simon took about ten minutes to respond. Jace almost gave up on it.

_S : “OH, HE’S CUTE.” THAT WAS BASICALLY. I WAS 14 WHEN I FIRST STARTED FIGURING OUT THAT I ALSO LIKED GUYS. I HAD ALREADY STARTED CRUSHING ON CLARY AND I FELT IGNORED AND HURT BECAUSE SHE WASN’T RECIPROCATING MY FEELINGS. I GOT DRUNK AND SLEPT WITH HER COUSIN WHO WAS VISITING. MALE COUSIN. HE WAS IN THE CLOSET SO IT WAS EASY KEEPING IT A SECRET. THEN, WHEN I TURNED 15 I TOLD HER THAT I WAS BI. SHE WAS SUPER OK WITH IT. I STARTED GOING THROUGH CLUBS, SLEEPING AROUND. POINT IS, I FOOLED AROUND A LOT. I TRIED TO GET CLARY OUT OF MY HEAD. IT DIDN’T WORK. I STOPPED A FEW MONTHS AGO WHEN CLARY STARTED GIVING ME SIGNS THAT SHE WANTED MORE FROM ME THAN JUST FRIENDSHIP._

Jace sighed. He was grateful Simon didn’t ask him why the question. He didn’t ask any more questions and just pondered Simon’s answer. He didn’t seem to be ashamed of himself. Or wrong, or different.

_S : ARE YOU OK?_

**J : YEAH, I’M GOING TO SLEEP. SEE YOU TOMORROW.**

_S : OK. NIGHT NIGHT. DON’T LET THE DEMONS BITE._

Jace smiled. He sent a ‘good night’ to Simon and turned off his phone. He feel asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked it! :)


	11. Weak Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyway, Alec told me that he has an idea. He’ll take over the Institute, when he turns 19 this week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! what's up, fam?  
> so, to start, i want to thank you for the hits, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and all that. <3 secondly, i want to start updating this thing relatively regularly because i'm thinking of writing around 40 chapters and if i don't start writing faster than a chapter a month, i'll never finish it. thirdly, i have taken some detours from the book because i want to explore some different side. i do however want to mention that all the original pairings in the canon universe are going to be in the book. everyone is going to end up with whoever they're supposed to end up with, i'm just taking detours. and lastly, i'm planning to rewrite all the books in the mortal instruments series, so you'll be stuck with me for a while. <3  
> 

**Simon**

 

Simon didn’t expect Jace to text him and ask him about his bisexuality. Simon didn’t expect Jace to text him at all. He gave him his number just for emergencies. Jace said that. Did that count as an emergency? When he woke up the next day he checked his phone, but Jace didn’t text him anything else. He took a shower and changed. When he got out, wearing only a towel he almost bumped into Alec. Alec blushed up to his black roots and looked away. Simon grinned and took his sweet time getting dressed. “What’s up?” “The Inquisitor came here today. She wants to know exactly what is the situation in this Institute.” Simon raised an eyebrow. “You mean me. I’m the ‘situation’.”he said putting air commas on the word situation. Alec nodded. He didn’t look as happy as Simon thought. Simon figured he would be trilled to have a chance to get rid of Simon. Alec seemed to be on the same train of thought as he. “I know we’ve started on the wrong foot. But I trust Jace and he likes you. Both you and Clary. Thing is, that we all want the same thing and that is to get the Cup before Valentine. The Clave lost it once. Lost major points with me as far as that goes. I’m doing 19 in a week and that means that then, I’ll be able to take control of this Institute if I want to.” Simon frowned. “Aren’t your parents the heads of this Institute?” Alec went to the window and stared outside for a few seconds. “Clary’s parents weren’t the only one’s in the Clave. My parents were also there. With Jace’s father. And Hodge.” Simon dropped his blouse. “Hodge was in the Circle?”Alec nodded, turning around. Simon tried to not look to affected. “The Clave cursed him to stay in this Institute. He can’t go outside, at all. He turned around after and took care of us. Jace’s dad died a few years after the war and my parents were banished basically to this Institute. They can’t go back in our home city only on official business. But if I take over they’ll have to.” Simon put on his shirt and then went into the bathroom to put his jeans on. After, he went back out. Alec’s confession gave him clarity on one thing. Hodge was in the Circle. That’s how Valentine reached out to Hodge. “Are you ok with that?”Simon asked Alec. “To blind-side your parents like that.” Alec nodded. Simon couldn’t see any remorse in his eyes. He smiled. “I didn’t think you had it in you. I respect that. So, what happens after the take over?”Alec smiled. It was a pretty smile, that made Simon appreciate Alec in a whole new way. “We’ll take it step by step. We need to help Clary figure out about the Cup. We need to train and lay low until next week when I can stage the coup d'état. And that means that you have to be a very good boy and do whatever they tell you to do.” Simon nodded. He got that. He wanted to help Alec take over the Institute. He didn’t know exactly what came over Alec and what convinced him to take over the reins of the Institute, but he liked this side of him. They got out of the room and down the stairs into the main room. A black haired woman was standing there, surrounded by some people. Izzy and Clary were talking to a blonde woman. Jace was watching four different TV screens with the black haired woman. Jace saw them first. He waved at them and smiled. That got the attention of the black haired woman. She turned and looked at them. “You must be Simon Lewis.”she said. “My name is Imogen Herondale and I am the High Inquisitor. I’m sure you know about our rules and I’m sure you know that your situation is one in a hundred thousand. Mundanes who aren’t engaged to a Shadowhunter and aren’t going to ascend don’t usually get to know our secrets.” Clary grinned at him behind the Inquisitor’s back. “Wanna go to Vegas? I think we can get Elvis to marry us.”she said giggling. Jace and Izzy laughed and even Alec cracked a smile. “It’s either Michael Jackson or nothing.” Clary smiled. “I’m sure we can arrange that.” “Children.”the High Inquisitor said in a cold voice. Clary turned and looked at her. If looks could kill...Simon thought. “I have received news that Downworld children are getting murdered. A vampire girl and a werewolf boy were found drained of blood on their territories. We need to deal with this quickly and now before we have a war on our hands. Valentine is counting on a war with the Downworlders.” Simon nodded along with Izzy, Alec, Clary and Jace. The Inquisitor turned back and looked at Simon. “There has been brought to my attention the fact that you seem to be a worthy opponent in a fight. I was told that you don’t have a clear idea where this sudden ability comes from. I have an idea. With your permission, of course, I want to take you to the Silent Brothers and have them examine you.” “No!”Jace said. More like shouted. “He’s a mundane. It will kill him.” Simon’s heart flipped at Jace’s caring tone. He looked at Jace biting his lip. Jace looked back. A look passed between them. Jace saw the resolve in Simon’s eyes. He nodded. “I’ll do it.”

 

**Jace**

 

Agreeing to let Simon go to the Silent Brothers felt to Jace like he was sending Simon to death. He knew the Silent Brothers were ruthless in finding the truth. Especially with a mundane. Simon might be special, but Jace was 100% positive that this was not going to end well for Simon. But he wanted to show Simon that he trusted him. “What will the examination be?”Simon asked. Jace couldn’t detect any trace of fear in his voice. Either he wasn’t afraid or he was very good at lying. The Inquisitor turned back to look at the screens. “The Silent Brothers are going to search through your mind and see what they find.” “What exactly are you expecting to find there, Inquisitor? What are suspecting to find?” Jace winced a bit at Simon’s icy tone. He tried to catch his eye and tell him to tone it down a bit, but he wasn’t looking at him. The Inquisitor didn’t seem to be annoyed by Simon’s tone. She seemed merely intrigued. “It’s a very unlikely that is a coincidence that you and Clary ended up neighbours, that you and Clary ended up next to a Sanctuary. I underestimated Jocelyn and I will not do that again. There are too many unknowns in this situation and I don’t like unknowns.” Simon nodded. “I understand.” Izzy sent him an encouraging smile. “Good. I heard your mother and sister have been spelled into thinking that you are with Luke Garroway.” Simon and Clary nodded. “Ok then. I’ll wait your report on the missions, Alec.”The Inquisitor said. Alec nodded. Jace saw Simon put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec looked up at Simon and a look passed between them. Jace frowned. Since when are they friends? The inquisitor left them a few minutes after to go confer with the heads of the Downworlders. Izzy took a relieved breath when she left. “Jesus, that was close.” Simon laughed. “Yep.”He turned to Alec. “Let’s go, boo. I need to talk to you.”Alec rolled his eyes, but went with him. Izzy immediately latched onto hi, followed by Clary. “What’s up with those two?”Clary asked, looking up after Simon and Jace. “Beats me.”Jace said. They spent the next two hours searching the security tapes for any evidence in who was killing Downworlders, especially children. Everyone seemed to think that Valentine was doing it, but it didn’t make any sense to Jace. He hated the Downworlders, but killing a few children wouldn’t help him at all. “I don’t see anything.”Izzy said. She pressed some keyboards and moved to another camera. Who wasn’t working. Obviously. Jace rolled his eyes. Typically. “That’s why we don’t know.” Shadowhunters had cameras on all streets to help with the surveillance, but because of the security risk, only a handful of people knew were they were. Out of Isabelle, Jace and Alec and Hodge, only Alec and Hodge knew. Which meant only one thing. “We have a mole.”Izzy said. Jace nodded. What he didn’t say was that he knew exactly who the mole was.

****

“I don’t know, Jace. Let’s wait it out a bit. What if he does something?”Simon told Jace. Jace wanted to tell everyone about what Simon heard that day in the kitchen. Hodge was a serious threat to their Institute and he wanted him gone. But Simon made a good point. Telling on Hodge will make him scared and scared men did stupid things. “At least let’s tell Izzy or Alec. I think we can trust them. I mean, Alec’s mad with the rules, but he’s my parabatai. And Izzy’s a rebel.” Jace saw Simon throw him an odd look that he couldn’t decipher, but he didn’t linger on it. “Ok. We’ll tell them. Soon. Let’s just wait it out. Just for a day or two.” Jace sighed, but nodded. He trusted Simon. He had more life experience than Jace, who had been stuck in the Institute most of the time for years. “So, how did I do?”Simon asked him. “Was the Inquisitor happy with me? Does she want to kill me?” Jace grinned. “She’s fine with you being here. She pretty much came here specially for you.” Simon fanned his face with his hand. “I feel special.”he said. “You are.”Jace answered. “In the head.”he added so he it won’t be so soppy. Simon rolled his eyes. “Hey, question. Since when are you and Alec best friends?”Jace asked. Simon rolled his eyes. “We’re not best friends. We’re trying to get over our differences and work together to find Valentine and keep Clary and the rest of us, safe. Don’t worry, he’s all yours.” Jace whacked him on the arm. “He’s a person, not a dog, Simon. I can’t own him. “Simon grinned. “Mkay.” Jace turned around and was almost at the door when Simon called him. “Everything is going to be ok, Jace. We’re keeping it a secret for a good reason. You know it will hurt them.” Jace nodded. “I know.”

 

**Alec**

 

“Everything is going to be ok, Jace. We’re keeping it a secret for a good reason. You know it will hurt them.” “I know.” Alec flattened himself against the wall as he heard Jace’s voice in Simon’s room. He watched Jace come out and head out in the main room. Simon didn’t follow him. Alec’s mind raced with thoughts. What was Jace doing there? What are they keeping a secret? Who’s going to be hurt and by what? His mind not so helpfully suggested a possible answer. Duh, they’re dating. But Alec shook his head and ignored that voice. He knew Jace wouldn’t be so stupid to start dating a mundane and especially not a boy. While dating a person of the same gender is not technically forbidden, it’s frowned upon, because there is a risk that you might fall in love with that person and people do stupid things in the name of love. Alec was sure Jace was smarter than that. Plus, Jace was straight. Alec was sure of that too. He had lost count of the number of girls Jace has dated and the number of time he woke up in the middle of the night, heart racing because of Jace’s midnight ‘activities’. If there’s one thing he hated about the bond is how receptive they were of each other’s feelings. It didn’t work well if you were trying to hide them. Alec got out of his hiding spot and went into Simon’s room. He was lying on his bed, playing with his phone. He sat up when he saw Alec. “The Inquisitor told me to ask you if you can go to the Silent Brothers tomorrow.” Simon nodded. He gave Alec an odd look that he couldn’t decipher, but Alec ignored it. “How’s the plan for the takeover going?”he asked Alec. Alec rolled his eyes. “Do you want a megaphone to shout from the rooftops?” “I’m not loud.”Simon argued, raising his voice. Alec raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Really?” “I was making a point.” “Yes. And the point was that you are loud.” Simon picked up a pillow and threw it at Alec. Alec ducked and grinned. “You miiiiiissed.”he teased Simon. Simon picked up another pillow. “Get out or I won’t miss.”Alec rolled his eyes, but got out. He wanted to keep being on Simon’s good side. He closed the door and went down in the main room. Jace was playing on his tablet, sitting in a bean bag chair. He kept moving the tablet like a wheel and Alec figured out he was playing a racing game. Izzy and Clary came from the security room. Clary sat down next to Jace, but Izzy stared at him. “Spill!”she said all of the sudden. “Tell me what are you hiding?” “You gotta be more specific, Iz. I’m hiding a lot of things.”Alec said smiling sadly. He was so tired of all the secrets. “I’m talking about Simon. What’s up with all of those hushed conversations?” Alec raised an eyebrow. “It was one.”he said. “Three. In one day. I checked the security tapes in your and Simon’s room.” “You did what?”Simon’s scandalised voice came from the stairs. Alec, happy the focus wasn’t on him anymore, sank in the bean bag chair next to Jace. Jace was still playing, earphones in, not even hearing what was happening in the room. “Um, I just...”Izzy started, looking flustered. Simon was mad. Alec had never seen him so mad. “You spied on me? Oh, my God. I would strangle you if I didn’t know that it was probably habit for you.” Alec smirked. “Simon, I’m sorry, I just wanted to know what Alec was hiding. I only looked when Alec was there, I swear.” Simon rolled his eyes. “This is not over.”he said, but his voice lost the harsh tone and Alec knew Izzy was forgiven. To be fair, people always forgave Izzy no matter what she did. It was hard to be mad on her. Simon turned on Alec, silently asking for permission. Alec nodded. They would find put eventually. Simon went to the door and closed it. Clary pulled on Jace’s earphones and got them out. Jace looked up at her. “Hey, I was number one.”he whined. It made Alec want to hug him and kick Clary for making Jace sad. Not allowed, Alec. Don’t feel. Feelings are bad. Especially those feelings. “Shut it and listen.” Alec dropped a little more in his chair, trying to make himself more invisible. “Alec came to me this morning. He told me that he doesn’t fully trust the Clave anymore.” Clary frowned. “Why?”she asked Alec. “Multiple reasons. First of all, they lost the Cup in the first place. And second, they don’t really want to make peace with the Downworlders and I’m tired of walking on eggshells whenever I make a deal with a Downworlder wondering if the Clave will approve.” There were many other reasons, but Alec didn’t feel like going into many details right then. “Anyway, Alec told me that he has an idea. He’ll take over the Institute, when he turns 19 this week.”


	12. Party Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing, Simon? I don’t like this. Please tell me.”  
> Simon took a shaky breath. “I’m going to be Raphael’s subjugate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeey. what's up? how are you doing?  
> ok, enough chit-chat. I am soooo sorry I haven't posted in like, idk, forever, but I had exams. i'm sure I failed a couple. or all. idk.  
> i'm back now. enjoy the chapter <3, hope you like it.

**Clary**

Clary found the next week very interesting. She thought Alec would end up ruining the plan by telling his parents by accident. She didn’t peg him for a liar and a schemer and a deceiver. But he was good at it. The whole week until his birthday he was cool, calm and collected. A true leader. She was impressed. However, that was the only piece of good news she had that week. They still had no leads on her mom, Luke had been MIA since everything started and on top of that there was a constant battle in her heart between Jace and Simon. She still loved Simon, but recently, the blond bad-boy sneaked slowly but surely in her dreams. Almost of them started with Simon, but suddenly changed into Jace. She still had flashes from her memories, like Magnus told her, she was scared for Simon because of his new found powers and she was full of anger every time she thought about Valentine. Her future has never seemed so bleak.

“Please, leave me alone.”she heard Simon’s voice outside her bedroom while she was getting ready for Alec’s birthday party. He went to Idris that morning to complete some Shadowhunter ritual thing and was coming back that night with his parents, Izzy, Alec and Max. Clary had been left alone in the Institute with Simon and Magnus. Magnus took the opportunity to do some magic tests on Simon and see of he detected anything. Simon barged in Clary’s room with Magnus hot on his heels. Simon was wearing a dark purple suit and a black shirt. It suited him very well. Magnus was sporting a white shirt and a dark blue tux. His hair had silver streaks in it and his shoes were white. He also looked very well.

“Excuse for trying to help you. For free, I might add. My services are highly revered, mind you. I am expensive.”

“I’ve heard.”Simon snapped back. “But I’m also done. I’ve been your guinea pig for six hours now. The Lightwoods and Jace are gonna be back in a couple of hours. I am done. You can do your little experiments on me another time. Don’t act like you didn’t like to show off.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I hate this generation. You are so entitled.” Simon smiled. Magnus got out, slamming the door behind him.

“I think you annoyed him.”Clary said. Simon rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He sat down and played with his phone while Clary finished her make-up. She stared at him in the mirror for a second. She couldn’t help but compare him and Jace. Simon, with his chocolate-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes and pale skin looked good. Better than good. The training that he has been doing with the Shadowhunters toned him and he was starting to grow muscles in all the right places. He looked more like a man than a teenager. Jace, on the other hand, with his blond hair, golden-blue eyes and tanned skin looked like an angel. In the beginning, Clary had been too scared and confused to even look at Jace that way. She loved Simon and she had been attracted to him for a while now so she decided that since they were both in this for the long run, she would give it a go. I mean, Simon stuck with her and this magic crap and that meant that he was a keeper, right?

“Why are you staring at me?”Simon asked, still staring at the phone making Clary jump slightly and blush.

“How did you know?”she asked, slightly taken aback. Simon shrugged.

“Just a new ability apparently.” He put his phone on Clary’s bed and looked at her. “I’ve been getting more and more recently. Or, I don’t know, maybe I’m just developing the ones I already have. Magnus can’t feel anything, Clary. He says I have just about the same amount of magic in me like any other human being. Which is zero. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Clary stood up and sat next to him, dismissing any thoughts about Jace. Now was not the time to think about him. “I’m going to tell exactly what I told you three years ago when you first told me you were bi. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are now even more perfect than you were before. I love you, Simon. I just wish you could love yourself as I much as I do.”

Simon smiled. “I love you too, Clary.” Clary leaned in and kissed him. Then stood up and held her out for him to take. “Let’s go downstairs. Everyone will be here soon. Simon nodded and stood up. Clary took his hand and went outside, thinking about suggesting going on date to Simon after all this birthday drama was over. They hadn’t gone on a date since everything started and it was putting a strain on their relationship. These past few weeks were only training, training and training. She needed to relax a bit and maybe that way she’ll come up with something to help her save her mom. They went downstairs, where Alec and Jace were in a heated conversation next to the couch. Clary dragged Simon behind a wall and listened in. She hadn’t planned on, but it seemed important and she knew they wouldn’t tell her. They still thought she and Simon were outsiders.

“Jace, really you need to stop thinking with your dick and start using your head. The Inquisitor is coming. And what she knows is not even half of what Simon knows and can do. If she finds out on a different way and figures it out that we knew and never told her we’ll be in big trouble. She won’t let me take over the Institute. Are they worth that?”

**Simon**

To say Simon hated Alec was understatement. He pretty much despised Alec and the ground he walked on. If Alec touched a chair he would hate that chair. He thought they were making progress. He thought that when Alec confided in him that it meant they were going to be friends. Or at least, acquaintances. But no. The blue eyed Shadowhunter still wanted to hand him and possibly Clary over to the Clave. Alec wasn’t stupid. He knew that the would not be kind to him. They would do whatever it had to be done to find out what was going on with him, consequences be damned. Clary looked at him weirdly. He shrugged it off and decided to not let Alec ruin his night. The party started at 8. Well, it was more of a gathering than a party. The music, curtoasy of Jace, was classical. The people milled around, talking in groups and the food was weird and probably worth more then Simon’s suit. He drank champagne, stayed away from Alec and ate only what he could pronounce. Which wasn’t a lot. After two hours he was ready to call it a day, but he wanted to stay as long as Clary did. He grabbed a glass of champagne and escaped to a hidden corner of the room. When he pulled out his phone he saw that he had a message from Jennifer. After her reveal that Valentine had kidnapped their fledgeling, Raphael rescinded his ‘do what I say or else’. They kind of melted in the shadows. He was surprised to hear from her.

J : HOW’S THE INVESTIGATION GOING? :)

S : CRAPPY. IT’S ALEC’S B-DAY SO WE ARE TAKING A BREAK.

J : AW. WISH HIM HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ME. :*

S : RLLY?

J : WHAT? CAN’T I BE NICE FOR TWO SECONDS?

S : WHAT DO YOU WANT?

J : *SIGH* FIIIIIINE, YOU CAUGHT ME. THEEEERE’S THIS PARTY...

S : AND?

J : AND I HAVE A PLUS ONE ...

S : AND? :D

J : ARE YOU REALLY GONNA MAKE ME SPELL IT FOR YOU?

S : YUP.

J : *SIGH* WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH ME? WITHOUT YOUR FRIENDS. IT’S A VAMP PARTY, BUT WE’RE ALLOWED TO BRING GUESTS.

S : YOU MEAN SUBJUGATES? ;)

J : TECHNICALLY YEA. BUT NOT WITH ME. I REALLY WANT YOU TO COME. VAMP PARTIES ARE UBER-BORING SO I’M COUNTING ON YOU TO AMUSE ME.

S : WHEN?

J : TOMORROW NIGHT. I’LL HAVE A LIMO PICK US UP AND TAKE US THERE.

S : KAAAAY.

J : *SENDING KISSES YOUR WAY*

S : YOU KNOW I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, RIGHT?

J : UNFORTUNATELY YES. LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING CHANGES IN THAT DEPARTMENT? *PRAYING TO GOD*

S : *THINKING ABOUT IT* MAYBE. SEE YA TOMORROW

J : BYE. HAVE FUN

S : UGH. IT’S A BOREDOM FEST HERE.

J : RAPAHEL IS THROWING A TANTRUM HERE. A VAMP RUINED ONE OF HIS SHIRTS.

S : SCARY

J : YUP

“Who are you texting?”Simon heard a voice behind him. Clary was standing there with Alec and Jace behind her.

Simon shrugged. “Jennifer. What’s up?”

Clary raised and eyebrow, while Jace and Alec looked rather shocked, but she let it slide. Simon appreciated it. “Alec wanted a meeting with team take over, but we can’t find Izzy. I thought you could help us look.”

That’s when Izzy decided to show up behind Alec looking very angry. “What have you done?”she whisper yelled to him. Simon raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”Clary asked confused. Jace frowned. Alec seemed completely calm, though.

“What to be done. Since all of you are too weak to do it.”

“You told them! The Clave. You told them.” Alec didn’t deny.

A cold wave of dread washed over Simon. He had to go. He wasn’t safe there. He turned around and left, ignoring the calls of his friends. He would text Clary and let her know he was safe when he found somewhere to hide. He pulled out his phone and called Jennifer. “I have a problem.”

“What?”

“There is a situation that I wanted to keep hidden from the Clave and now the Clave has been alerted. I need a place to hide.”

“How about Dumort?”

“You crazy? Raphael hates me and I’m pretty sure Camille wants to do bad things to me.”

“Raphael hates everyone and Camille wants to bang you. I’ll talk to them. Be here in an hour.”

“Fine, but if I die, it’s your fault.”

“I accept that responsibility. One hour.”

Simon closed the phone and started walking towards the hotel. He kept in the shadows, looking behind him every five seconds. The darkness had set in and the streets were illuminated by the street lights and the moon. His phone buzzed with messages and after half an hour he put it on silent. It was annoying him. He couldn’t believe Alec did that. Actually went behind their backs and did that. He wanted to punch the blue-eyed boy. Punch him into tomorrow. He reached Hotel Dumort in fifty five minutes. He looked up, seeing lights turned on, but if he was being watched he couldn’t tell. He did see a few shadows moving very fast on the first floor. As clock on his phone turned to 12, the door opened to reveal none other than Raphael, looking very annoyed and very angry. “Get in.”he said, steeping outside. “We have a lot to talk about.”

**Jace**

“How could you be so reckless? He’s in danger, stupid. He needs to stay here. The Clave lost the Cup, they lost Jocelyn, they lost Valentine. Do you honestly think if they get Simon or Clary, they will be able to keep them safe?”

“What do you know, Jace?”Alec shot back.

Jace bit his lip considering how much he could tell them. He didn’t want it to be this way. Heck, he didn’t want it to be at all. But he trusted Simon. “Remember when we started looking through the security footages for that missing child?”Jace started. They all nodded. “Simon went to get popcorn in the kitchen.” They nodded again, an identical frown appearing on all their foreheads. Jace looked around and made sure they weren’t being watched. “He heard someone talk in the secret room. Hodge. He heard Hodge. He was talking to Valentine.” Isabelle put her hand to her mouth and fell on the chair. Clary looked like she had been hit. Alec was shaking his head.

“You’re lying.”he said, but didn’t look like he meant it. Jace looked in his parabatai’s eyes.

“Why would I lie, Alec? I love and respect Hodge just as much as you do. He was like a father to me.” Jace took to steps forward and wrapped his arms around Alec. The blue-eyed Shadowhunter was a couple of inches taller than him and he rested his head on Jace’s shoulder. Jace looked past him at Isabelle and at Clary who sat next to each other on the couch. Izzy’s head was on Clary’s lap and she was crying. Jace had never seen Isabelle cry. He had never seen any of them cry. Alec took a deep breath and stepped out of his arms. He sat next to Izzy and rubbed circles in her back while Clary whispered something in her ear. Jace sat down on chair in front of them.

“What do we do know?”Alec said. He looked completely wrecked with guilt.

“We find out who was in the Circle. Exactly who was in Circle.”

“That’s gonna be hard. The records are probably in Idris and even if we find a reason to be there, we’re not getting them that easily.”Alec said. “Hodge has a book about the Circle in his office. Clary, you can go and ask him about it. Maybe he’ll tell you. He needs to get you on his good side so you’ll give him the Cup.”

Clary nodded. “What about Simon? The Clave knows, he can’t return here.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Two hours later they were still in the tech room, hiding out from the adults. That’s when both Jace’s phone and Clary’s phone started vibrating. They pulled it out and saw a message from Simon. From Clary’s face she received one from him too.

S : I’M WITH THE VAMPIRES. I FOUND A WAY FOR ME TO BE SAFE FROM THE CLAVE. IT’S RISKY, BUT IT’S ALL I HAVE.

Jace read the message out loud, Clary confirming that she received the same one. “What way?”she asked, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “What is he going to do?”

Jace shrugged. He had no idea what Simon had in his head. They decided to go to bed and figure out what to do in the morning. Jace took off his clothes and put on pyjama pants and laid down on his bed. Five minutes later, as he was falling asleep, his phone rang. “Hello?”he asked as he opened the phone without checking the caller ID.

“Hi.”Simon voice sounded weird at the other end.

Jace sat up and brought one of his knees to his chest. “Hi.”he said.

“How’s everything?”Simon asked.

“I told them about Hodge.”

“Oh, ok. How did they take it?”

“Pretty badly.”

“Yeah, I figured. At least now they know. Try and be safe, ok? All of you. As much as I hate to say this you three have grown on me. Even Alec.”

Jace smiled. “Aww.”

“Don’t push it.”Simon said.

Jace could hear the smile in his voice. “How are you?”

“I’m scared, Jace. I’m really fucking scared. This thing that I’m going to do. It’s crazy. But it will probably be the thing that saves me.”

“What are you doing, Simon? I don’t like this. Please tell me.”

Simon took a shaky breath. “I’m going to be Raphael’s subjugate.”

Jace’s jaw dropped. “Are you nuts? You can’t do that. First of all it’s illegal.”

“Exactly. The Clave will do anything in their power to make sure I don’t end up a vampire. They can’t figure out what’s up with me if they don’t. Raphael will negotiate my release with them. He’s gonna insist that Magnus does the tests on me. That way I’ll be safe.”

“And Raphael is ok with this? Really? Since when is he so generous?”

“Since he has to do everything Camille says and Magnus made a deal with her. She’s ok with it, so Raphael has to be ok with it. We’ll make it look like I was gravely injured and Raphael gave me his blood so I would heal. That way nobody would be in trouble.”

“The Clave will never fall for that. They won’t believe you.”

“Well they can’t prove that I’m lying anyway. Just do me a favour and don’t tell Clary.”

“Ok.”

“I got to go. See you when I see you. Bye.”

“Bye.” Jace closed the phone and stared at the wall for a few minutes until he finally fell asleep.


	13. Dangerous Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael stood in the doorway silently shrugging of his his coat. He was smirking.   
> “Don’t make it anymore awkward than it is.”Simon said sitting down the bed.   
> “I make it? Dios, you’re the one in my bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! yes, I know it's only been three days since I've last uploaded, don't get used to it, though. I also know I've strayed form the holy path (the canon story), but I'm trying to add some new things. I will however attempt to create a schedule (I know I said that before, shut up.) now that I'm on vacation.   
> right now I'm kind of thinking that I should break clary and simon up. I mean, clary has to start dating jace at one point.   
> anyway, see you when I see you. for now, enjoy the chapter. (it is longer by 1000 words. baby steps)  
> xxjadexx

**Simon**

Raphael locked the door and motioned for Simon to sit down. He did so, feeling his heart beat like crazy in his chest. Raphael told him about subjugates. They were basically slaves. Did everything their master told them, felt drawn to them, wanted to protect them. With Simon’s mixed feelings for Clary and Jace, the last thing he needed was to be drawn to Raphael. But I had to. Raphael stood in the doorway silently shrugging of his his coat. He was smirking.

“Don’t make it anymore awkward than it is.” Simon said sitting down the bed.

“I make it? Dios, you’re the one in my bed.”

Simon shot up and moved on the couch. Raphael smirked. Simon rolled his eyes. “Can we get this over with?”

“You will have to drink my blood once a day, maximum two, to keep the bond strong. Also, try not to die.”

“I’ll do my best.” Simon said sarcastically. Raphael approached him like a panther getting ready for the kill. He had the quietness and the grace that one can only obtain after decades of being alive. Raphael pulled up his sleeves and produced a knife out of his jacket. It was black and had small diamonds pressed into the hilt. He slashed his wrist in one swift motion and then poured something on it from a little bottle on the night-stand.

“Condiments?” Simon asked, trying to calm his racing heart.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Magic. It will keep the wound from closing. Now drink.” Simon took a deep breath, dragged Raphael’s pale, ice cold wrist to his lips and drank. The blood was sweet. Simon did not expect that. He liked it. Did that make him a freak? Was this a normal occurrence? His thoughts were interrupted when Raphael abruptly removed his wrist from his hold. Simon blinked away the fog that suddenly covered his eyes. He was feeling energized. More energized than ever. His blood was fizzing and his heart was racing. He felt like he drank fifty glasses of coffee. Or snorted cocaine. “Is it always sweet or just me?” Simon said not looking at Raphael. He pretended to be engrossed in his phone.

“Always.” Simon sneaked a glance at Raphael. He was shrugging on his jacket. “Yell if you need anything.” Raphael said and then left the room. Simon let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. He could already feel the changes in him. He felt sad because Raphael left and felt an almost overpowering feeling that he needed to go find him and be wherever he was. He decided to fight that feeling. He was not going to follow Raphael like some sad, lost puppy. He was better than that. He was again brought out of his thoughts by a suggestive cough. He blinked and saw Jennifer in front of him.

She grinned. “Hello. How are you feeling?”

“Like crap and also better than I’ve ever been? Does that make any sense?”

Jennifer laughed and sat on the couch next to him. “Yep. Welcome in our world.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “What’s up with Raphael? Isn’t he supposed to stay with me and make sure I don’t make stupid decisions?” he asked.

Jennifer bit her lip. “I can’t possibly say I know what goes through Raphael’s mind. He is the most complex being I’ve ever met. What I do know is that Raphael takes good care of his people. And while you are not a vampire, you are now one of his people. I am curious of something, though. You are here. And Raphael is not.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Great observation, Sherlock. Any other clever insights? Perhaps the fact that the sky is blue and the blood is red?”

Jennifer hit his arm lightly. “What I mean, idiot, is that a subjugate lives, breaths and exists for his or her master. The fact that you can be so calm and be apart from Raphael is baffling to me.”

“I do feel like that. Like I should be close to him, but it’s not that powerful.”

“It will grow. It will become hard to fight it.”

“Yeah, well I don’t have an intention of becoming an annoying groupie. And if I ever start wearing a ‘Team Raphael Santiago’ shirt with a heart dotting the ‘I’, then please, do me a favor and put me out of my misery.”

Jennifer smiled. “Ok. Are we still on for the party tomorrow?”

“Aren’t I supposed to come with Raphael? You know maintain appearances, act like he’s actually the most important person in my life.”

“Nah, they’ll see right through you. It’s fine. Now, go to sleep. You’ll need it.”

“But I’m not tired.” Simon whined.

“Do I look like I care?” Simon huffed and sat down on the couch.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at him. “Why aren’t you sleeping on the bed? You know, like a normal human?”

“Are you crazy? I’m not sleeping in Raphael’s bed. It’s bad enough I’m in his room.”

Jennifer grinned. “Fine, suit yourself.” She stood up and left with a wave. Simon laid down on the couch and picked up his phone. He debated whether or not to call her. He decided not to because it was three in the morning and she was probably sleeping. He didn’t want to wake her. He put his phone down and closed his eyes. With Clary’s face in his head, he fell asleep.

**Alec**

Alec couldn’t shake the feeling that Jace was hiding something from him. He felt their bond shake with strain. Jace was actively trying to hide something from him. And it made Alec very sad. A few months ago Jace told him everything. Too much in Alec’s opinion. Now he didn’t say almost anything. Alec spent the majority of the next day hiding in his room in case Clary decided to castrate him for what he did to Simon. Not that he blamed her. He wanted to castrate himself. He thought he was doing a good thing by handing him to the Clave. Surely the Clave had more resources than Magnus and could figure out what happened to him. Plus, Alec though Simon would be safe with the Clave. Now, it seemed foolish. If Valentine got to Hodge, who knew who else was under his sway. He only got out of his room twice to go to the kitchen and eat. The second time though, Clary was there. Her eyes were red, like she cried herself to sleep and she had a wild look in her eyes. She was also cutting up an apple. With a knife. Alec swallowed and hoped that knife wasn’t going to end up in his gut. He tried to leave before she saw him, but didn’t manage to. Clary turned around and narrowed her eyes. “I’ll just ... come back later.” he said, trying to slip away. No such luck.

“Sit down.” Clary ordered, waving the knife between Alec and the chair. Alec took a deep breath. Hopefully not my last “I want you to tell me something and I want you to be completely honest. And trust me, I’ll know if you lie.” Alec nodded. He would be crazy to lie to Clary. Especially now. He wasn’t suicidal. “Why do you not like me and Simon? And don’t give me the ‘we ruined your precious order’ bullshit. You’re still in charge. You could have stopped us at any point.”

Alec bit his lip. What was he supposed to tell her? That he jealous of the attention that Jace gives them? That he got used being the one Jace goes for help? That they used to spend hours reading or fighting or patrolling together and now all Jace thinks about are them? How could he say that? Especially now. “I ... don’t know how to tell you. It’s not that I don’t like you. Or Simon. It’s just complicated. And entirely my fault.”

Clary must have sensed something because her eyes softened and she put the knife down. She sat on the chair in front of him. “Is this because of Jace?”she asked, again being spot on. Alec knew he couldn’t lie. He nodded, not trusting his words. “Do you like him?” Clary asked again, her voice gentle, void of any judgement. Alec nodded again. “Oh, honey.” Clary said hugging him. “I thought about it, but Jace never seemed to act like he knew so I didn’t want to ask.”

“He doesn’t. Falling in love with your parabatai is not only impractical, but against the law. If he were to die, a big part of me would die too. And if I add feelings to that … Well it’s a big mess. And he’s a boy. Not against the law, but frowned upon. You have to keep it a secret.”

Clary nodded. “Of course. But, a little piece of advice : Simon waited a long time to tell me he loved me. And if he hadn’t, I don’t know if we would be together right now. You’ll find someone, I know that. But what I’ve learned throughout my stay here is that secrets and especially big secrets tend to come up when it comes to parabatai. You might want to tell him before he figures it out on his own.”

“I was kinda hoping to just ignore it until the feelings go away. Then I won’t have to.” Alec said shrugging. He knew what Jace would say. It starts with an ‘n’ and ends with an ‘o’.

Clary rolled her eyes. “Boys. Why do they insist on making things so freaking complicated?” Alec grinned. Maybe Clary wasn’t that bad after all. He still knew that Jace was hiding something related to the two newbies, but maybe it wasn’t about Jace liking Simon. Jace was straight. Alec was sure of that. Maybe he liked Clary. Alec stood up, thanking Clary and went back to his room. He was about to go into his shower when he felt his parabatai rune tingling. His heart raced and his mouth was suddenly dry. He ignore the feeling and went on with his shower. It wasn’t the first time he felt that. It was Jace, having ‘fun’. Alec didn’t know if he was alone, or with someone and at this point he didn’t care. Jace finished his activity by the time Alec stepped out of the shower. He got out only wearing a towel and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Jace on his bed. Jace was wearing a shirt that had the first three button undone and skinny jeans that hung low on his hips. Alec could see a strip of golden skin when Jace stood up. “Hey.” Alec said, trying to act normal. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of underwear and a shirt. His mind flashback-ed to the last time Jace was in his room.

“Dress nice. We’re going to a vamp party.”Jace said.

Alec turned, lifting an eyebrow.“Why?”

“Simon is gonna be there. Izzy and Clary want to see him.”he said.

“And you don’t?” Alec challenged him. He needed to know. Feelings flashed through the bond. Jace tried to cover them with calm, but Alec caught enough to make an idea. Guilt, jealousy, desire.

“No.”Jace said. Alec felt his heart break.

“I’ll be right out.”he said trying to keep his voice even. Jace nodded and got out.

**Jace**

‘This is not a mistake. This is not a mistake. This is not a mistake.’ Jace kept repeating in his mind as they approached Pandemonium. He knew exactly what Simon’s plan was and knew how heartbroken Clary and Izzy were going to be. Maybe even Alec. And even by some mistake Simon still recognized and had the desire to talk to them, he would be different. Very different. The taxi stopped in front of Pandemonium way too soon and Jace, being the one next to the driver, paid. They got out and headed inside. Jace half hoped that they wouldn’t be allowed in, but the doorman merely looked at them and opened the door. The lights were dimmed and had a red tint to them. At least a hundred vamps and about thirty subjugated were lounging on couches. Waiter dressed in only black jeans were milling around serving red drinks. The music was slow and sensual, more like a background noise to fill the occasional silence, then to dance on. They had about five seconds to look around until someone jumped on Clary and kissed her.

“Simon.” she yelled, when they broke apart. Jace’s eyes adjusted to the light and quickly surveyed Simon. He was wearing and expensive looking dark purple suit, probably Raphael’s and a black shirt, with three buttons undone. His hair was shining and looked styled. He looked like the American version of Raphael.

“Hey guys. I’m so happy to see you.”

Jace did a double take. Except for his clothes, he looked exactly like before. “What?”Jace asked looking thoroughly befuddled. The other raised confused eyebrows.

Simon, knowing exactly what Jace was asking, shrugged. “I don’t know. I am apparently a very unique case.”

“Unique case? What unique case? What are you talking about?” Clary asked confused.

Alec looked behind Simon at Raphael who was watching them carefully. He looked back at Simon. Then back at Raphael. Then back at Simon. “No. You did not just do that.”he said, looking stunned.

Simon turned from smiling to defensive in a second. He moved past Clary to get closer to Alec. “No. You don’t get to judge me. If you hadn’t run your big mouth, then i wouldn’t have had to. It was the only choice. It still is the only choice.”

Jace looked around seeing the vamps throwing them curious glances. “Can we go discuss somewhere more private?”

Simon nodded, threw Alec an angry look and headed to a dark blue door. The room behind the door was small, but cozy. It had two couches, a coffee table, a desk and a few bookshelves full of magic. Clary and Izzy sat down on a couch, Jace and Alec on the other. Simon climbed on the desk. “Before i say anything i want you to promise me that you won’t freak out or try to change my mind because it’s not going to happen. I am perfectly fine and perfectly safe.” he started. The rest nodded. “Ok. Basically the plan was very simple. I needed to somehow get the Clave to allow me to do what i wanted. They want to figure out what is going on with me, but if i know something is that they definitely don’t have my best interests at heart. They want to figure it out if they can use my ‘abilities’ as a weapon especially now that Valentine is out and about. We would be stupid to think that he would stay in the shadows forever. If i have to become a guinea pig, at least i can do it on my own terms.” The rest nodded. “So my plan was to become Raphael’s subjugate. And i did.”

A heavy silence followed Simon’s words. Izzy’s and Clary’s jaw dropped. Alec and Jace shared a look, but didn’t say anything. Then all Hell broke loose.

“What the Hell?” Izzy screamed.

At the same time Clary shouted “Are you crazy?”

“What have you done?” Izzy continued. They both stood up looking ready to commit murder.

Simon remained oddly calm. “What i had to. Now stop freaking out. As you can see, regular rules do not apply to me. I am not any different. I don’t feel like doing everything Raphael wants, i don’t feel like becoming a vampire and i don’t want to remain like this forever. Camille will negotiate my release to the Clave. The Clave doesn’t want me to become a vampire because then it would be harder to figure out what’s wrong with me. So they’ll agree to anything. Plus, if I’m a vampire, I’m out of their jurisdiction.”

“Camille always has an agenda. How can you trust her?” Alec asked. Jace saw Simon bite his lip. He guessed that Simon wasn’t telling them everything.

“I don’t.” Simon said. “I have everything under control. And it will all be ok. Trust me.” Izzy and Clary shared a look, then nodded. Then someone knocked on the door. “Come in.” Simon said.

A pretty vampire girl entered the room. She was dressed in a pink, skin tight, mini dress and blue heels. “Mr. Lewis, a challenger has convoked Mr. Santiago to a duel. Tomorrow at sunset in the Moonrise fighting club.” She handed him a business card and left.

“What just happened?” Clary asked.

“Raphael has been challenged. Someone wants to get me as a subjugate.” Simon said.

**Simon**

Raphael warned Simon about challengers. He also said the whoever it was, they would pay for daring to challenge him. Despite the courage and sureness that Raphael displayed, Simon was worried. If Raphael lost, everything will change. He’ll have to move and be with the vamp that claimed him. He would lose everything. Moonrise was a werewolf-run werewolf-build fighting club for Downworlders. It was a good place for a duel. The arena was big, there were many places for people to sit and it was soundproofed.

“Raphael, are you sure about this?” Simon asked one hour before the challenge. He was in Raphael’s designated changing room. Raphael was wearing only a pair of loose tracksuit pants. His pale white skin was slightly glistening with magic. It was apparently some sort of serum that made the wounds stay open. It was tradition. It helped with speeding up the duel. Otherwise, since vamps healed super fast it would probably drag on forever.

“It’s not like i don’t have a choice. If i deny, then the French clan can claim you. I will lose any chance i have of getting a favor from the Clave. And your Shadowhunter friends will probably try to kill me. I don’t need more Shadowhunters to hate me.” he said looking bored.

Simon rolled his eyes. “And i thought you didn’t want to lose me.”

Raphael looked at Simon like he said the sky was green. “You are the single most annoying person I’ve ever met. And i lived with Magnus. I will be glad to get rid of you.” Simon pouted. Raphael rolled his eyes. Then the door opened and Jace barged in, followed by Alec, Clary and Isabelle. Simon hugged Clary. She beamed at him.

“The French leader seems strong. Are you sure you can take her?” Jace said. Raphael snarled. “Would you like me to break your neck and prove it?” he said, fangs out and eyes glowing wildly. Simon stepped between them. “Ok, this is not helping. Back off, he was just asking. Nobody wants you to lose.” he snapped at Raphael. For a second Raphael looked shocked, but then composed himself and moved to the table. Jace smiled at him.

Alec looked positively baffled. “How can you ... Like, what is … Ugh. This is so confusing.” he said.

Simon grinned. “Yeah. Why do you think the French girl wants to have me? She would risk death otherwise. I’m not that good-looking." The girls laughed and Jace and Alec rolled their eyes. “She wants me because she wants to see if i would be the same as her subjugate. Vamps like the fact that their subjugates are completely addicted and dependent on them, but as I’ve heard, it gets boring. I’m the new thing.”

“Oh, Dios, as if your ego wasn’t already big enough.” Raphael complained. Clary opened her mouth, but a look from Simon changed her mind.

“Ok, let’s let Raphael get ready. You’re sitting with me, Camille and Magnus in the Top Box." Simon said. Alec perked up. “Magnus is here?”he asked, looking slightly happier.

Simon nodded. “Yeah, he and Raphael had history.” Simon saw something flash in Alec’s eyes. “Not that kind of history.” he clarified.

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned around. “The warlock is annoying. I pity his former significant others.”

Simon got everyone in the Top Box where Camille was sitting there, dressed in a short red dress. Next to her, Magnus, wearing black leather pants, a red shiny shirt and a silver coat was texting like there was no tomorrow. Simon sat down next to Camille, trying to alleviate and possible arguments. Jace and Clary sat next to Simon and Alec and Izzy went next to Magnus.

The duel started twenty minutes later. The French lady was wearing a skin-tight red top and black sweatpants. She was also wearing black latex gloves. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun and her skin was glistening with the same magic Raphael had on him.

There was a loud bong that announced the beginning. The French lady did not hesitate. In a heartbeat, she flashed towards Raphael and tried to push him in one of the wooden stakes that were glued to the pols holding the arena. Raphael dodged and grabbed her hands even faster. As a normal human being, Simon would not have been capable of seeing more than blurry colors. But as a slightly enhanced human with vamp blood in him, he could. Raphael spun on the spot and threw the French girl, Gabrielle, out of the ring. He flew back, landed on top of him and pulled out a stake from a sheath. They both had one at their hips. Gabrielle tried to stab Raphael with the stake, but he caught it and in seconds their positions were reversed. But Gabrielle was stronger. Even Simon’s untrained eye could see that. She pushed Raphael off her and stood up. Raphael jumped back and pulled out his stake. Gabrielle flashed next to a pole and grabbed hers. Simon stood up and approached the glass window. Gabrielle looked up and smirked at him. He felt his blood not just with anger, but with the need to protect Raphael. Thankfully it was not strong enough to overpower him. Gabrielle flashed towards Raphael, faked on attack on his left and then moved at the last second and stabbed him.


	14. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something flashed in her mind. Her mom, covered in runes, sitting at the piano the their living room, dressed in a white, silk bath robe and playing that song. She saw Simon there too. He looked about five, which meant that she was four. She saw Simon lift his head and frown at the piano. Then he picked up his toys and went to Clary’s mom. Jocelyn stopped playing, picked Simon up and put him on the piano. He laughed and started playing with his cars on the piano. Memory-Clary picked up her Barbie and climbed the piano with Jocelyn’s help and played on the piano next to Simon giggling when Simon pretended to drive his car on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, I wonder why Simon got bothered by the demon song ... *mischievous laugh*  
> \------------------  
> chapter ... idk, 12 I think? all these interludes are messing me up.   
> enjoy :)

**Jace**

Jace’s mouth dropped open. At the same time Raphael was stabbed in the stomach, Simon let out a shout and doubled over. Alec and Izzy sprung from their seats and caught him before he fell. Clary’s eyes widened and hurried to him.

“I’m fine.” Simon said, trying to stand up.

“What happened?” Clary asked.

“Just because Simon isn’t gung ho on Raphael, doesn’t mean that the link is not there.” Alec explained. “It’s a way for subjugates to know when their master is in pain. They feel it too.” Simon managed to stand up and rushed to the window. Jace and the rest sat back down. “It’s just mental, he doesn’t get the wound too.” Alec finished. Clary nodded and watched as Simon stared at the scene below us. Jace could see that she was scared. Scared that she was losing him. Scared that some things were stronger than Simon’s willpower. Except for his eyes, Simon was not moving. His hands gripped the steel rail so tight his knuckles were turning white.

“Simon.” Clary said, trying to get his attention. “Simon?” she tried again. Jace caught her eyes and shook his head. Simon was gone for the moment. All he could focus on was the scene below them. Raphael was hurt. Not fatally, but because his wound wasn’t closing it was enough to make it very hard for him to win. He was losing blood and not replacing it, making him hungrier by the second. And a hungry vampire was easy to distract. He leaned on the rail and looked at Gabrielle, who was circling him like a panther, smiling devilishly. Jace saw Simon snarl at her. His hands tightened on the steel rail and steam started to come out. Clary shot up and went to him. “Simon.” She touched his left hand, but quickly drew back with a hiss.

That snapped Simon out of his trance. He loosened his hold on the rail and looked at Clary. “I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

Clary nodded. “I’m fine.” Simon turned back to the window. Jace was stunned. Simon could burn steel now? What else could he do? He found out the answer to that question a few seconds after when he saw Simon close his eyes. He started glowing slightly for a few seconds, then stopped and opened his eyes. Down in the arena, Raphael also had his eyes closed. At the same time Simon opened his eyes, as if they were in sync, Raphael opened them too, he looked better. His wound was still bleeding, but now he looked like he didn’t even feel it. He looked angry. Simon on the other hand, was shaking slightly. Raphael snarled and jumped Gabrielle, who froze for a second, not expecting the attack. That second was all Raphael needed and he dove the stake straight through Gabrielle’s heart. Her mouth opened comically, forming an ‘o’ and for a brief moment everything was silent. Then Raphael’s vamps started cheering and clapping. Raphael flashed out of the arena and Simon hurried out of the Top Box. Jace went after him followed by Alec, Clary and Isabelle. Jace flew down the stairs until he saw Simon heading towards Raphael’s changing room. Two vamps were guarding the door.

“Simon, don’t...”the blond started, trying to stop Simon from entering the room, but he pushed past her. She moved towards the door, but Jace stopped her.

“Don’t. He’s hurt, you can’t stay between them right now. You’ll get yourself killed.” She looked worried, but nodded. Jace wondered if she had a thing for Simon, but his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a vampire girl dressed in a long, expensive looking, red dress. She handed him a white box.

“Give this to Raphael along with my regards.” she said in a thick French accent. The vampire girl who guarded the door stepped forward.

“So you are the second in command?” she asked.

The French girl smiled. “I am the leader now.”

“Well that was quick.” Clary observed.

The new French leader regarded Clary with careful attention. “We live dangerous times. A clan without a leader is anyone’s for the taking. I can’t have that.” she turned to the vampire girl that tried to stop Simon and smirked. “A little free piece of advice for Raphael : the French clan is not the only one coming for Simon. There are many more on the way. I hope he is capable of defeating all of them. For the boy’s sake. As for my clan, you can be assured that we won’t ever challenge Raphael again. I have no death wish.” She turned to the Shadowhunters. “Take good care of the boy. He is something special.”

 _If only you knew._ Jace thought. She left after that mini speech. Jace sat down on a chair and looked around. Alec was biting his lip, looking worried, Clary was rubbing her arms, looking cold and Izzy was pacing, looking frustrated. The vampire girl looked at the door, frowning. Jace figured she was eavesdropping. Suddenly she went to the other vampire and and whispered something in his ear. He went inside.

“Everything ok?” Jace asked the girl.

She nodded. “Everything is fine. I just sent Roy to check on Raphael and see if he needed anything.” Jace nodded. “I think we should go back at the hotel. All of us. Wait for the guys there.” she continued. They nodded. With one last look towards the changing they left, heading towards the exit.

**Simon**

Simon wasn’t stupid. He knew that going in that room with Raphael half starved wasn’t a good idea. But he also knew that the pull in his blood was strong and for once he didn’t want to fight it. Regardless of the reason Raphael fought, he was here with friends because of him. He pushed blindly past Jennifer and got inside.

“Go away.” Raphael snarled, leaning on the table with the back towards the door. Simon took a deep breath, but remained glued on the spot. Whether it was the subjugate-master bond or just gratitude, he didn’t know. What he knew was that he had to stay there.

“Nope. You need me.”

“I don’t need anyone.” Raphael said almost like a whisper. He was shaking and his hands had a death grip on the table. Simon could tell that it took everything in Raphael to not jump on Simon and drain of blood. It made Simon feel weirdly good, knowing that he had that power of someone. The power to completely make someone lose their mind. Simon took another deep breath and said the three words that he knew would make Raphael let his guard down.

“I trust you.”

Raphael turned around and had Simon pinned against the wall in a second. His face was three inches away from Simon’s. His eyes were wild and he was breathing hard. “I don’t trust myself.” he said simply.

Simon shrugged. “You should.” Simon arched his neck and Raphael did not hesitate. His fangs pierced Simon’s neck. He felt a tiny sting that faded away replaced by a wave of content. He was happy to be doing this for Raphael. Especially after what Raphael did for him. Simon knew that Raphael had an agenda, but he also knew that Raphael could have found a different way to get whatever it was that he wanted. Simon was starting to feel lightheaded from the lack of blood. His eyes closed as the serotonin from Raphael’s saliva kicked in his blood and gave him an euphoric sensation and a little moan escaped his lips. That’s when someone took Raphael off him. Simon’s legs gave out from the lack of blood and he fell to the floor. He blinked a few times to clear out the fog in his eyes and saw Roy standing between him and Raphael.

“I’m fine.” he heard Raphael say. Simon shook his head, feeling like he was in slow motion. He saw Raphael take a small pocket knife and cut his left wrist. He let the blood pour in a little clear glass. Then he handed it to Roy like he didn’t trust himself to be near Simon. Roy took the glass and gave it to Simon who was so weak he could barely hold it.

Simon downed the glass like it was a shot of whiskey and started feeling better immediately. “Roy, do you mind waiting outside? I need to ask Raphael something.” Roy nodded.

“Stay close.” Raphael muttered so quickly and quietly, Simon would have missed it if he didn’t have his new superpowers. Roy nodded again and left.

“What are you getting out of this? Because not even Camille can have this much of a hold over you. You nearly died out there. I don’t know exactly what i did, but if i hadn’t been that quick to do it, you would have been killed. To be honest, i don’t want you to die. So what is it? What are you expecting out of this?”

Raphael sat quietly on a chair for a second, looking like he was trying to explain in a way that Simon understood. Then looked down at Simon who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, ten feet away from him. “I’m Camille’s second in command. Which means that if anything should happen to her, i would be the next one to lead. Camille is not a good leader. She doesn’t care about politics, she only cares about herself. She adorns herself with pretty jewelry and expensive clothes to mask the demon inside. A demon that would drain a person of blood in the middle of Times Square just to see the shocked faces. Unfortunately, there are still vampires who are loyal to her. And any attempt of mine to take charge would result in a bloodshed. We live dangerous times, there is absolutely no need for us to fight each other. The cleanest, fastest way for me to take charge of the clan and make it as powerful as it used to be would be to convince those vampires who are still loyal to change their alliance. And the cleanest, fastest way for me to do that would be to get information on Camille. Something that would make those vampires realize that she is a menace and will get us killed. The Clave holds information on everyone. There is a file in their archives that holds evidence against Camille. It’s all gossip and no real foundation, but it’s enough for me. Camille wants that file destroyed. That is what she will ask in exchange for you. My plan is to take a little detour.”

Simon stared at the floor for a few seconds, taking that in. It seemed like a legitimately good plan. But Simon could see flaws. “Camille said she wants to negotiate with the Clave in a week right?” he said.

Raphael nodded. “Make that tomorrow. And don’t tell Camille. She won’t expect it and it will give you time to convince her vamps behind her beck. Then fake the meeting in a week if you have to.”

“I thought you wanted to give your friends time to find the rest of the members in the Circle.”

Simon smiled. “Don’t worry, I have a plan for that.”

**Clary**

“Are you ok?” were the first words out of Clary’s mouth as she saw Simon enter Dumort followed by Raphael. He nodded, then went to Jennifer.

“Is Camille here?” he asked. She shook her head.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked.

Simon looked at him, like he didn’t even realize he was there. “We’re going to the Clave tomorrow.”

Isabelle frowned. “We haven’t found anything about the Clave yet. We haven’t even had a chance to look.”

Simon smiled. “No worries. I got a plan.”

They all turned to Raphael. He rolled his eyes. “I am not in no way involved in this.”

“Everything’s going to be ok, chill. Alec, call the Clave. Tell them Raphael is going to handle the negotiation. They want this to be over as much as we do. And you all should go to the Institute. I don’t want you to be in trouble.” They frowned but reluctantly nodded. Clary kissed Simon goodbye and left, but all the way to the Institute she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was going to regret leaving. Like something bad was going to happen. They arrived at the Institute at five and piled in the tech room. The Clave representatives that still remained in the Institute were sleeping peacefully, not knowing what Clary and the rest went through. She looked at the Shadowhunters and saw worry, anger and sadness etched on their faces. Everything she felt. They spent the next three hours nodding off in chairs around the coffee table in the main room. When everyone else started waking up and making noise in the kitchen Clary woke up. She shook everyone awake and tried to straighten her hair and clothes so she wouldn’t look like she just came from the war. Alec rubbed his eyes and yawned. Jace was blinking, trying to wake himself up and Isabelle stretched. Clary saw Marysse Lightwood hurry down the stairs, her head down, furiously typing on her phone. Robert, Marysse’s husband came after her. They stopped when they Clary and the others in the main room.

“Is there something wrong?” Marysse asked her children.

Alec shook his head. “Raphael has a message for the Clave. He decided to move up the negotiations to today at midnight. Marysse nodded.

“I expected something like that.” Robert said. “Let me guess, Camille is clueless?” Alec nodded.

“I personally don’t care. The politics of the vampires are their business. My concern is getting Simon back. I assume the Inquisitor would like to be present at this.”Marysse said.

“You should get her here. Before she finds out from someone else.” Alec said.

Jace stood up and stretched. “Well, i’m tired. Now that everything’s solved, i’m going to sleep, if you don’t mind.”

Marysse smiled. “Of course, Jace. Go. Alec, Isabelle, you should go to. You are patrolling tonight.” The Lightwoods nodded and left with Jace. Marysse turned to Clary. “Would you like to be present at the negotiations?”

Clary lifted an eyebrow surprise. “I thought i wasn’t allowed because i wasn’t of age.”

“Taking into consideration the nature of your relationship with Simon and the fact that you must be worried i think an exception could be made. I’m sure the Inquisitor would agree.” Clary nodded excitedly. “Ok, then. Go to sleep. You will accompany my children tonight.”

Clary smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood. For everything.”

Marysse waved her off. “No problem, sweetheart.” Clary climbed the stairs and headed to her room. When she passed Jace’s room she heard someone play the piano. The door was partially opened. She tiptoed inside.

“Alec, is that you?” she heard Jace say.

“No, it’s me. What were you playing? It feel like i’ve heard it before.”

Jace was sitting at the piano, wearing just his jeans. “It’s Bach. It’s actually a song that hurts demons. Back was Shadowhunter and he managed to create a sequence of notes that demons hate. It makes them go crazy.” Jace played the song again. Clary closed her eyes and tried to remember when she heard it. The beginning of something flashed in her mind. Her mom, covered in runes, sitting at the piano the their living room, dressed in a white, silk bath robe and playing that song. She saw Simon there too. He looked about five, which meant that she was four. She saw Simon lift his head and frown at the piano. Then he picked up his toys and went to Clary’s mom. Jocelyn stopped playing, picked Simon up and put him on the piano. He laughed and started playing with his cars on the piano. Memory-Clary picked up her Barbie and climbed the piano with Jocelyn’s help and played on the piano next to Simon giggling when Simon pretended to drive his car on her arm.

“Clary?” Jace’s voice snapped her out of her memories. She blinked and focused on him.

“Yeah.”

“Are you ok?” Clary nodded. “Yeah. Another memory came back. My mom played this song at the piano when i was small.

Jace smiled. “See, your memory’s coming back, just like Magnus said. Are you still having dreams?”

Clary shook her head. “I’ve been so tired lately i didn’t have time for dreams.”

Jace looked at the clock. “We should go to sleep. Come on, get out. Before Marysse finds you here.”

Clary rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. “Whatever. Sweet dreams, Jace.”

“Sweet dreams, Clary.”


	15. Unknown Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon has to spend two months with Magnus. After that he has to go back to his family and is not allowed to contact us or come to the Institute or talk about us. Ever.” Alec said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so here's chapter ... 13, I think. I know I posted pretty often this past couple of weeks, but just wanted to let you know to not get used to it :))) me lazy as fuck.  
> alsoooo. in case you're curious, I will reveal what's simon's deal pretty soon. idk, maybe some of you figured it out by now. in that case be nice and don't tell others. :)))  
> anyway, bye. see you when I get off my butt and write the next chapter <3

**Clary**

_“Clary, come on!” Simon said, standing on the barn roof next to Clary. He wanted to jump down on the grass, but Clary was scared._

_“Si, we’re going to get hurt.” Clary told him. She noticed a glint in his eyes and his grin seemed somehow different than usual. Clary felt shivers run down her spine._

_“_ _No, we’re not. It’s only six feet. Look.” Simon said. He bent his knees, took a deep breath and jumped. He landed perfectly on his feet, without even flinching._

_Clary smiled. If Simon could do it, she could do it too. She got ready, but didn’t get a chance to jump as her mother suddenly appeared next to the barn. She was wearing a long, white dress and her skin was decorated with weird black marks._

_“Clarissa Adele Fray, get down here, right now!"_

_“But mom! Simon always gets to do the fun stuff. It’s not fair.” Clary whined._

_“Simon is older than you.” Jocelyn argued._

_Clary rolled her eyes. “Only by six months. I’ll be eight in September.” she said._

_Jocelyn smiled. “Climb down the ladder and when you will be eight, I'll let you do whatever you want. Deal?”_

_Clary bit her lip and looked at Simon who was nodding behind Jocelyn’s back. “Deal.” she said._

_Jocelyn smiled. “Come on. I made you your favorite sandwiches. And yes, Simon, the pizza is ready."_

_Clary saw Simon grin and this is was the same, regular grin he always had. She must have been imagining the weirdness that happened earlier. She climbed down the ladder and joined Simon. “Let’s race back to the house.” she said._

_Simon grinned and nodded. “Ok. At three.” he said. “One, two …”_

Clary woke up with a start, breathing hard and feeling her heart beat a thousand beats a minute. It has been a while since she dreamed anything and felt relieved that the memories where coming back. She texted Simon, telling him about the memory. She wanted to know if he remembered that night and how he remembered it. Despite his new abilities, he was still a mundane who did not possess the Sight. He texted back in a few minutes.

_S : Idk. I don’t remember much from that time. You know i don’t even remember what i ate the day before._

Clary smiled. She knew indeed that Simon was very forgetful. She wondered sometimes if his brain was actually made from cotton balls.

_S : I know you are insulting me in your head right now. Stop putting me down woman!!!_

Clary laughed.

C : I was actually thinking about how lucky i am to have you as a friend.

_S : Bullshit! :) PS : I’m the lucky one._

C : Cheesy. Love you, Si.

_S : And I'm cheesy. Love you too, Red._

Clary put her phone down and stood up. The clock read 6.35. p.m. She took a shower and got dressed, then went downstairs to get something to eat. She found Simon, Jace, Isabelle and Alec around a table, eating pizza and laughing about something. Jace and Simon, who were sitting next to each other, moved apart to make room for Clary to sit.

“Simon told us you that another memory came to you.” Isabelle said, biting from a slice of pizza.

Clary nodded. “Yeah. This time i was almost eight. I’m guessing the memories are coming in chronological order.”

Alec nodded. “Their probably coming in the same order as Magnus deleted them.” he said waving a slice of pizza around. Isabelle eyed it carefully. “But I'm worried about the Cup. I mean, what if you don’t know where it is? Then Valentine kidnapped your mother for nothing. He’ll probably end up killing her and we’d be no closer to the Cup as we were in the beginning.”

Clary shook her head. She tried not to think about that possibility. “Valentine loves my mother. As much as i don’t like that, he does. In his perfect world, we three would be a family. He won’t kill her. As for the Cup, I'm sure i know where it is. Mom would not risk my safety otherwise. It has to be somewhere. I keep thinking that maybe I've seen it somewhere, or something that resembles the Cup.”

Isabelle smiled. “You’ll find it. If it’s in your memories, it will come, just like the rest.”

Clary nodded. They spent the rest of the meal in silence, each focused on their own thoughts. After they finished they stood up and cleaned the kitchen.

“Let’s go.” Alec said when they were done. “We have a city to protect.”

Simon smirked. “You sound like a superhero.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. Superheroes aren’t real.”

Clary smiled. “Ok, boys, let’s not start a brawl here.” She turned to Isabelle. “We need more girls in this Institute.”

Isabelle nodded. “Definitely.”

“Ain’t gonna argue with that.” Simon said, playing on his phone. “Jennifer texted. I am to ‘present myself at the Dumort in precisely four hours without delay’.” he said in a mocking tone. “I swear, Raphael is becoming more annoying by the second.”

Clary laughed and put a hand around his shoulders.

“Now you understand how we feel.” Alec said, checking his bow.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Shut up, you love me.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Whatever gets you moving.” Alec said.

“Nice middle grade comeback.” Simon said.

“GUYS! Shut the hell up already. Jeez. I’m gonna go nuts in here.” Isabelle complained.

Clary smiled. “Don’t worry. If i haven’t, you won’t either.”

**Simon**

The patrolling was … Well, pretty boring. Nothing happened. They just wondered around the streets, looking for any signs of trouble. Simon found it odd that there were no signs of demons or any other bad people. He figured that now that Valentine was back and stronger than ever, the city would be crawling with his minions. But nothing. It was quiet on the magical front. Almost too quiet. After three hours, they ended up going to Mc Donald’s, to get some desert before Simon had to leave for Dumort.

“This was probably the quietest night I've ever seen. There’s almost always a demon attacking us when we patrol.”Jace remarked as they walked back to the Institute.

Simon licked some ice cream off his spoon. “Thank Jesus. I think we could use a break.” Then he checked his watch. “I better go. No point in pissing off his Holiness.”

Jace lifted an eyebrow. “I thought he said four hours.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but when he says four hours, he actually means three and a half.” Then he stopped and sighed. “I know too much. I need a serious break from everything vampire.”

“Amen.” Clary said and high-fived him.

“See you after the negotiation.” Simon said, waving at them and heading down the street towards Dumort.

When he arrived there he saw Jennifer, sitting in the doorway, waiting for him to enter. “How was the walk? Killed any demons yet?” she asked after he was inside.

Simon grinned. “I knew that’s the only reason you liked me.”

Jennifer pretended to be offended. “Why, Mister Lewis. How dare you accuse me of such shallow reasons?” she said in a Texas accent.

Simon laughed. “My apologies, Miss Crane. I don’t know what i was thinking.”

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Come on. The boss is waiting.” They climbed the stairs to the third level and walked in Raphael’s office. He was leaning on the desk, reading a piece of paper. He didn’t acknowledge them when they entered, just carried on like they didn’t even exist. Simon rolled his eyes, annoyed and cleared his throat.

Raphael looked up, feigning surprise. “Didn’t see you there. Is everything settled with your Shadowhunters?” Simon frowned. He didn’t like the way Raphael said ‘your Shadowhunters’. Simon refrained from stating that the whole subjugate thing was temporary. Simon wasn’t a vampire and had no intention of becoming one, or staying a subjugate for that matter. Nevertheless, he wanted to keep Raphael on his good side, so he just nodded. “Good. Magnus lured Camille away for the night so she won’t intervene.” Simon nodded again. “Stay here. I need to do something before we leave.” Raphael said and left the room. Simon sat down in a chair. Jennifer leaned on the wall and pulled out her phone. Simon looked around the office. It looked exactly like he imagined. Dark colored paintings, a dark red, plush carpet, mahogany desk, comfy, but elegant chairs and enough light to be comfortable. Simon’s vision got better and better as time passed. He ditched his glasses two weeks ago. He would have to buy contacts to fool his mother when he came back. Speaking of... He pulled out his phone and texted him mom. Magnus had visited her already and made her and Rebekah think Simon was at camp, so they wouldn’t worry.

_S : Mooooom. How’s it going?_

E : Hey, honey. Everything’s fine. How’s camp? The kids aren’t being mean?

_S : Mooom!!! I’m 18. I can take care of myself._

E : I know that, honey. That doesn’t mean I'll stop worrying.

_S : I figured. Anyway, just wanted to check on you._

E : Oh, thanks honey. Don’t worry, I'm fine. The quiet has actually been pretty nice.

_S : I feel offended. Our music is sent from Heaven._

E : Honey, i was joking. Anyway, i have to go to the store. See you when you come home. Bye, sweety. Love you.

_S : Bye, mom. Love you too!!!_

Simon put his phone away and stared at a painting of a beautiful city. It looked familiar to him for some reason. There were glass towers and green patches of grass and Gothic-style houses. “Where’s that?” he asked Jennifer. She looked up from her phone at the painting.

“That’s in Idris. That painting is of Alicante. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Simon nodded. He felt like he saw this city before. He just didn’t know when.

The door burst open that specific second and Roy barreled in, looking angry enough to kill. “Where is Raphael. We’ve been betrayed.”

Simon jumped on his feet, fighting his subjugate instinct to go look for Raphael. “What happened?” he asked instead.

“One of my vampires sold me out to Camille.” a voice said. They all turned to the door and saw Raphael, buttoning up his shirt. Simon didn’t want to think what exactly caused Raphael to want to change shirts, but whatever it was, that vampire had it coming. “It is an issue, but not a big one. I set my vampires to detain here just enough for us to go to the Clave. We’ll go on as planned.”

“Even if you get what you want, when you come back here, she’ll kill you.”

Raphael smiled. “I’m already dead.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “You know what i mean. She’ll re-kill you.”

“I’ll have the documents. She won’t risk it. Trust me, i have known her for a very long time.”

**Jace**

Waiting around for the Clave to strike a deal with Raphael was torture. Especially since Jace found out Camille was on a war path. He didn’t know how Simon had been so calm before he entered the Clave meeting room. Camille was most definitely going to come after him too, not just Raphael.

“I can hear you think, Jace. Chill. Everything is going to be ok.” Isabelle said, playing on her phone.

Jace rolled his eyes. “I am chill. I’ve never been more chill. I am the definition of chill.”

It was Isabelle’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yeah, ok.”

“They are in there since twelve. It’s one now. What is taking so long?”

“It’s a negotiation, Jace. With the Clave. You know they hate being played. They know Simon did this so he can have control of his situation. The Clave doesn’t like losing control.” Jace nodded. He knew exactly how harsh the Clave could be. That’s what worried him. Simon, despite everything, was just a mundane. After he ingested enough holy water to drown a shark, the Clave could technically have his mind erased and have him sent away to his family. The prospect of having a moping Clary around, sad and distracted didn’t sound so good. Plus, Jace found himself actually caring about the strange mundane. He brought some much needed break in their boring routine. The door opened and Jace saw Simon step outside. After him came Clary and Alec. Clary was allowed inside the room because she was Simon’s girlfriend and Alec was nineteen, so technically an adult.

Jace and Isabelle stood up. “What’s going on? ”she asked.

“They asked us to step outside so they can talk something with Raphael.” Clary said.

“How did it go?” Jace asked.

Simon was looking strange. They all were. He was standing next to Clary quietly, looking down at the floor. He looked up when Jace asked his question and put on a smile that Jace could see was as fake as Marysse’s one inch nails. “Fine. Everything went pretty well. The Clave agreed with Raphael’s conditions and they’re allowing me to stay with Magnus.”

“But,”Jace said. He sensed there was something Simon wasn’t telling them.

“Simon has to spend two months with Magnus. After that he has to go back to his family and is not allowed to contact us or come to the Institute or talk about us. Ever.” Alec said. Clary looked positively wrecked. They all sat down around the coffee table.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Clary looked at Jace. “Isn’t there something we can do?” She turned to Alec. “When you take over the Institute? Can’t you keep him here?”

Alec shook his head looking angry. Jace knew he hated to feel powerless. Jace hated it too. “I can’t. The Clave is the ultimate power. If i keep Simon here, we’re all facing expulsion.”

Clary looked at Simon. Simon shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m ok with that.”

“But I'm not.” Clary said.

Simon grinned. “You will be. You don’t have time to worry about me. There’s the Cup and Valentine and all that shiz. You’ll be fine.”

Jace saw tears form in the corner of Clary’s eyes. He wanted to leave and give them some privacy, but he didn’t want to appear uninterested. That’s when Raphael came out followed by the Inquisitor. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Simon stood up.

The Inquisitor stopped in front of Simon. “I have announced Magnus of our decision. He’s expecting you tomorrow, bright and early.” Simon nodded. She turned to Clary who looked angry and fierce, but respectful. “It is best. The Shadow World isn’t good for a mundane.” Clary nodded. She looked like she wanted to rip the Inquisitor’s head off. Thankfully she didn’t. Alec escorted Inquisitor Herondale outside, while Raphael hanged back.

He waited until the Inquisitor was out of hearing range and then looked at Simon. “I’m supposed to portal to the Archive in half an hour. I will look for your files and send them to Magnus.” he said. Simon nodded. Raphael held out his hand. Simon looked a bit surprised, but shook it. Then Raphael left.

“That was weird.” Simon said. “He actually seemed normal for once.”

“I heard that!” Raphael yelled.

Simon laughed. “I know.” he yelled back.

Clary sighed. “So what happens now.”

Simon shrugged. “We take it day by day, i guess. Maybe something is up with me and I'll be classified as ‘unidentified Downworlder’.”he said. “Whatever happens, I'll never forget you, that’s for sure.” He turned to the rest. “Come on. I’m in serious need of some Oreo ice cream.


	16. Interlude.Little Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, stop being a baby.”  
> “Theoretically, he still is. He’s not nineteen yet.”  
> “Yes. In the eyes of the Clave, I'm still a child. I can call the Child Protection Services.”Nick said pretending to be upset.  
> Jack grinned. “Go ahead.”

“Jack!”Nick said as he got out of the cab.  
“Finally. I’ve been waiting here forever.”Jack said, trying to look mad, but failing.  
Nick pouted. “I’m sorry. I got stuck at the airport. This annoying bitch kept pushing me around trying to see if i had anything illegal at me. Apparently, they ‘got a anonymous tip’. She kept me there for an hour and i could barely find a taxi and don’t get me started about the traffic.”  
Nick went on and on about how hard this day was for him, while Jack smiled and shook his head.  
“You’re an idiot.”he said. Nick rolled his eyes. “Come one. We got to get going. I told Marysse we’ll be there by five. It’s almost four and the traffic is still jammed so it’s gonna take a while.”Jack said.  
Nick nodded excitedly. “This is gonna be awesome. I can’t wait.”  
Jack rolled his eyes, but got in his car, followed by Nick who was still talking. He didn’t even notice the fairy girl sitting in the back until she cleared her throat. He turned around and grinned. “Si!!! Oh my God! You’re still dating this loser?”  
Siobhan laughed. “Yep.”  
“Hey, I'm not a loser.”Jack said, smiling.  
“Yes, you are. The biggest loser.”Nick said. Jack punched him in the shoulder. Nick pretended to be hurt. “Ow.”  
“Oh, stop being a baby.”  
“Theoretically, he still is. He’s not nineteen yet.”  
“Yes. In the eyes of the Clave, I'm still a child. I can call the Child Protection Services.”Nick said pretending to be upset.  
Jack grinned. “Go ahead.”  
Nick rolled his eyes and stayed quiet for the rest of the way. When they reached the Institute they saw a middle-aged woman standing on the stairs accompanied by four teenagers : a tiny redhead, a slightly taller brunette, a blue eyed boy with a bow strapped to his back and a blond guy who looked exactly like humans expected the Nephilim to look. Jack kissed Siobhan and followed Nick out of the car. Siobhan moved in the driver’s seat and drove away, letting the Shadowhunters have their meet-and-greet.  
The woman stepped forward and held out a hand. “We are pleased to finally meet you. I am Marysse Lightwood.”  
Jack and Nick shook the lady’s hand. “I’m Jack.”Jack said. “And this is Nick.”  
“Yo.”Nick said grinning. The brunette smiled at him and Nick winked at her. Jack elbowed him. “I mean, hello. Nice to meet you.”  
Marysse smiled. “I hope you’ll have a nice stay. Alec and Isabelle will show you around. Welcome to the New York Institute.”


	17. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon turned around. “That’s the problem, Clary. Lilith’s blood is poison. It burns out your humanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I CALL UPON THE POWER OF EDOM. SHOW YOURSELF.)  
> that's what Magnus said.  
> I know I did a time gap situation, but it was for the sake of the story. I will put some of the backstory in the interludes. I thought it would be boring to spend fifteen chapters on those few weeks.  
> anyways, we now know what is wrong with Simon. the mystery is not over yet because we don't know how put the blood in Simon. plus, there is Prague. some exciting things happened in Prague. :)  
> enjoy.

**Simon**

_10 weeks later_

“This is useless.” Simon said, feeling more annoyed than ever. Magnus had him hold a iron bar in one hand and a silver one in the other. He was also supposed to attempt to levitate those bars. “Nothing’s happening.”

“Oh, for the love of God, stop complaining. You are constantly annoyed or irritated or frustrated. It’s driving me insane. I would think that since the longer you stay here the longer you can stay with your friends, you would be more appreciative of the time I'm taking to figure you out.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend you’re doing this for me. You like the fact that Alec feels guilty and he’s visiting every day.”

Magnus grinned. “Can’t I be doing it for both of you?”

Simon dropped the bars and flipped him off. He sat on the couch and put his feet on the table. Magnus rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. He flipped some pages in a very thick book, while Simon checked his Instagram. He was surprised a few weeks ago when he found a few Shadowhunters on there. Mostly teenagers. He talked to them a few times. Someone knocked on the door. Simon checked his watch. It was one o’clock which was about the time Alec visited. Usually with Clary and either Jace or Izzy. This time it was Jace. Clary sat on the couch and hugged him. He kissed her on the top of her head. They decided to press pause on their relationship for the time being. If Simon had to leave, it will be easier on them. Jace climbed on the breakfast bar and played with one of the knives. Alec leaned on the wall and texted someone.

“Anything new?” Clary asked and Simon didn’t miss the hopeful tone in her voice.

Magnus shook his head. “I’m running out of spells to try.”

“The Clave’s been badgering me with questions. They want to know how much longer will Simon’s and i quote ‘status be unidentified’. They’re thinking you’re stalling.” Magnus looked at Simon and grinned. “Well, that's because I am.” Magnus said. He bit his lip, while staring in Simon’s general direction, but not really seeing him. Simon got used to this looks. Many times he talked to Magnus thinking he was listening only to find out that Magnus was not even hearing him. “There is something i haven’t tried. It’s risky and I’m going to need all of you to do it. You have to bring Izzy too. The more, the better.” Alec nodded and called her.

“What are you thinking?” Simon asked.

Magnus bit his lip again. He did that a lot while he was thinking. “It’s kind of complicated, a complete gamble and could end very horribly.”

“Yeah, Magnus will make a portal for you. Ok.” Alec said, closing his phone. "Izzy is in her room. She’s ready.” Magnus snapped his fingers in the direction of the door and a portal started forming there.

Izzy stepped out it, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red crop top. Her silver whip was in bracelet from on her arm. “So … What are we doing?” she asked smiling.

“We are going to Hell.” Magnus said cheerfully.

Turns out, he was pretty much right. Magnus arranged all of them in a pentagram, with Simon in the center, sitting down, cross-legged. Simon held a black candle. He liked it. It fit his aesthetic. Magnus started chanting something in some language Simon didn’t understand. Although about halfway he started understanding a bit. He was invoking someone. Or something. Talking about darkness. Magnus stopped chanting at one point and stared at the black candle. Simon looked at it to.

“Focus on it.” Magnus said. Simon sighed, but did as he asked. He stared at the candle. He started feeling a bit dizzy immediately and in seconds the candle lit up. Magnus closed his eyes and started chanting again. The room got blurry all of the sudden and it started changing. The walls disappeared, the couches turned to stones and the carpet turned into red dust. There was a bright light and everyone closed their eyes. When Simon opened his, they weren’t in Magnus’s apartment anymore. They were in a deserted land, with an orange-red sky and large black rocks. It looked like a war zone.

“Where are we?” Clary asked.

“Edom." Magnus said

"It’s a demon land." Simon explained.

"And where not actually there.”

“Astral projections.” Simon guessed. He’d been learning a lot about warlock magic in the 10 weeks he’s spent in Magnus’s apartment. Magnus used it a couple of times to take Simon out of the apartment when he felt like he was going to explode with frustration. They’ve visited Egypt. Simon always wanted to visit the pyramids. He smiled at the memory.

“What are you smiling about?” Alec asked. Magnus winked at him.

Simon shrugged. “Just thinking. So what exactly are we doing here?”

Magnus looked around. “I’m trying to test something out. Don’t step out of the formation or the spell will break.”

“What happens then?” Clary asked.

“It’s kind of like going through a portal without knowing where you’re going. You get sent somewhere. Usually is not somewhere nice.” Simon said. He started making a sand castle.

“As long as you stay where you are it’s cool.” Magnus said, flipping through his book. “Ok. Let’s see if I'm right.” He started chanting again.

**Jace**

Jace looked around Edom as Magnus continued his chanting. The place looked barren. “So what’s up with Edom? It looks like after an attack.” he asked Simon.

Simon looked up from his castle. “It was attacked. Edom was a sort of a parallel universe to our world. The Shadowhunters in this world didn’t have the Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters, so they didn’t have a lot of things you do. They invented a scepter that helped them fend off demons, but it didn’t work. They destroyed this world, as you can see. Demons now rule it.”

“How do you know about it?” Clary asked. Jace saw Simon exchange a look with Magnus.

“I read about it. Didn’t have a lot to do while Magnus was experimenting on me. Apparently the Shadowhunters of this world where to vain and conceited and they crashed and burned. Imagine a world full of Jaces everywhere.” he said.

“Hey, I'm not vain and conceited.” Jace said.

Isabelle laughed. “Shut up, you are.”

“You shut up, I'm not.”

“Both of you shut up, i can’t focus.” Magnus snapped at them, waving his hands around. A blue aura surrounded him and Simon.

“Simon, what are you doing?” Clary asked, frowning at him.

Simon was half way through building a tower on his castle. “I’m trying to built the most awesome sand castle this world ever had.”

Magnus finished his chanting and rolled his eyes. “You have no idea how hard it was for me this past weeks. It was like living with Raphael all over again.”

“Yes, hard would be the perfect word ro describe it. And I am not that annoying.” Simon argued.

“You lived with Raphael?” Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Briefly, after he was turned. Not big deal. Ok, i need your help. Shadowhunter energy. Everyone hold hands, focus on your angel part of you.”

Jace took Clary’s and Alec’s hand. He closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the energy around him, his parabatai link, the spirits of the dead Nephilim. He felt something else too. Something dark, evil, but dormant. Kind of kept in check. He wondered if the demons knew they were here.

“Ol dooain mirc a alonusahi de Edom. Zamran.” Magnus said. Jace opened his eyes. Everyone looked at Magnus.

“What was that?”

“Enochian.” he said. He gave the book to Isabelle who was next to him.

Jace looked up. The sky started to get dark. “What’s happening?” he asked. Dark wisps of smoke surrounded them.

“Demons.” Magnus said. “The spell i was, trying ... I told you it was risky and complicated.” The demons spun in circles and created a little whirlwind around them. “I tried everything, every Downworlder variation that could exist. What i didn’t try is demon. I can’t verify if he has demon blood in him, because it can be easily hidden. But you can’t fool a demon.”

“Demon blood?” Simon said.

“The song.” Clary whispered. Everyone turned to look at her.

“What?” Magnus asked.

Jace saw Clary close her eyes. “A memory. Simon was five. I was four. Mom played the demon song and Simon distracted her, stopped her from playing.”

“I don’t remember that.” Simon yelled sitting up.

“Simon, sit down. Your brain was manipulated. Nothing new in that.” Simon sat back on the sand. “The demons should sense if there is demon blood in you. It will draw them to you.” It seemed to be working. Jace could see the demons swirling around them closer and closer, trying to get in the circle.

“They won’t get in.” Simon noticed.

“Nope.” Magnus said. “You’ll get out.” He waved his palm and Simon was catapulted outside of the circle.

“Simon!” Clary yelled. “What are you doing?” she screamed at Magnus.

“They wouldn’t hurt him. They sense him as one of them. Stay in the circle.” Magnus yelled back. More demons came. They were swirling around Simon. He was on his knees, looking up at the demons. Jace saw his pupils dilate. Suddenly the demons gravitated towards the sand and they formed themselves. They looked ugly as always. They fell down on the sand and looked at Simon who was staring at them, with wide eyes and an open mouth. Then the demons did something Jace had never seen them do. They bowed like, full on, got-on-their-knees-and-bow.

“They’re bowing. They’re actually bowing. Why are they doing this?” Magnus snapped his fingers. Simon was whisked back in the circle. Then Magnus snapped his fingers once more and they ended up back in Magnus’s apartment. Simon ran to the bathroom. Jace could hear him throwing up.

“What just happened?” Clary yelled.

Isabelle knocked on the bathroom door. “Simon, are you ok?”

“Yeah!” he said, opening the door. “Astral projection never agreed with me. You should have seen me in Paris. Almost threw up on Magnus’s leopard skin shoes.”

“Crocodile. I told you a million times, its crocodile.” Magnus said turning on the lights. Jace saw a look pass between Magnus and Simon. It made him angry for some reason.

“What happened? Why did they bow to me?”

”I told you, i tested you for demon blood. I didn’t know exactly whose demon, that’s why i took you to Edom. I know that place, i can get there easily. I didn’t expect your blood to be from there.”

“So whose blood is it?” Clary asked.

“Lilith. She’s the ruler of Edom. That’s why they bowed. They sensed her in you. She probably knows that you know by now. You got to be ready. She's gonna come for you.”

**Simon**

Crap, crap, crap.

“Nah.” Simon said. “Nope, not happening. You did not just say that.”

“Look, it doesn’t change anything. You’re still the same Simon.” Clary said.

Simon turned around. “That’s the problem, Clary. Lilith’s blood is poison. It burns out your humanity.” He sat down on the couch and put his head on his knees.

“It is true? Will he be ok?” Clary said.

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know. He handled the subjugate link pretty well. He has will power. It will help.”

“Against Lilith?” Simon said. “Nothing’s gonna stop her. And why would she do that? Why me?”

“You’re a friend of Clary’s. She knows that. She wants to keep it in the family, i guess. She could keep her eye on you that way. As for the why, I'm assuming an undercover agent, someone easy to control, an enhanced mundane would be a pretty sweet deal.”

“This changes everything.” Alec said. “We need to tell the Clave. They’ll let him stay with us.”

“No, we can’t tell the Clave.” Magnus said. “They will kill him.”

“Well we have to tell them some variation of the truth. Otherwise they’ll force him to leave.” Magnus and Simon shared another look. They had discussed this before. Lying to the Clave about Simon’s powers in case Magnus didn’t find anything. Simon kept throwing ideas, but Magnus kept pointing out flaws in each one. They came up with a variation of warlock blood. Magnus said, that warlock blood, if enhanced with certain herbs and spells could, in theory, make mundanes slightly more magical.

“We’re going with that?” Magnus said.

Simon shrugged. “Well, Paris was productive.”

Magnus smiled. “Very. Alec, call the Clave.” He nodded and pulled out his phone.

Simon suddenly stood up. “Could the demon blood in me make me resistant to the Raphael’s subjugate link?” he asked Magnus.

“No.” Magnus said, shaking his head. It actually should have made you less resistant.” He sat down. “It burns out your humanity, leaving only an empty shell. The thing is, I don’t know how long it’s going to be until Lilith’s blood burns you out. It should have happened by now. Especially if you already had the blood in you when you were five. Something made it slow down.”

“But what?” Clary asked.

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know. Contrary to what you all believe, I'm not God. I don’t know everything about the Shadow World. I don’t even know everything about myself. Some answers, you’re gonna have to find on your own.” Simon’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Raphael.

R:Meet me at Dumort. I found something in your files. Bring your friends, too.

“Raphael texted me. He says he found something. In the files. He wants us to go to Dumort.” They all stood up.

“Let’s go, then.” Jace said.

Simon put a hand up. “I’m tired. Make a portal.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You’re getting way to used with bossing me around. You could say thank you every once in the while.”

“I thanked you in Prague. More than enough for the next five months.” Simon said. “Come on, chop chop.”

Magnus sighed. "Will you stop mentioning Prague? It's not like you saved me from eternal death." He stood in front of the wall, waved his hands and murmured something.

“How many places did you visit?” Clary asked sitting next to him. “More business than pleasure, don't worry.” Simon said. “We tried to track one of Magnus’s friends, who has a book he needed. We couldn’t find him, of course, but we found other stuff. Things that would help create a believable lie in case we didn’t find anything magical with me for real.”

“Oh.” Clary said. “What did you come up with? I mean, what are going to tell the Clave? We need to be on the same story.” A purple portal appeared on the door.

“We’ll talk later.” he said. “Let’s go see what Raphael found.”

Simon stood up and brushed his clothes. He stepped through the portal and ended up in Raphael’s office. He was leaning on the desk, holding a file..

“What did you find?” Simon asked sitting down. That’s when Jennifer walked in carrying a similar file.

“I got it. The others have agreed to back you. They know what’s good for them.” Raphael nodded and then turned to Simon. He held out a piece of paper. Simon took it. There were names on it.

_Jocelyn Fairchild_

_Valentine Morgenstern_

_Lucian Graymark_

_Anson Pangborn_

_Céline Herondale_

_Charles Freeman_

_Emil Pangborn_

_Jeremy Pontmercy_

_Malachi Dieudonne_

_Michael Wayland_

_Samuel Blackwell_

_Stephen Herondale_

_Amatis Herondale_

_Hodge Starkweather_

_Jia Penhallow_

_Maryse Trueblood_

_Patrick Penhallow_

_Robert Lightwood_

“What’s this?” Simon asked.

“Meet the Circle.” Raphael said.


	18. Interlude.Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We got all day, my friend,” Simon said, smiling at the terrified vampire. “I suggest you start talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first interlude about Simon and Magnus's journey to find Ragnor. enjoy :)

_Paris, two weeks after negotiations_

“You know, if someone would have told me two months ago that i would have dinner in Paris a warlock through astral-projection, i would have thought they smoked too much weed.”

Magnus stared at the sunset. “It is pretty, isn’t it? I always loved Paris.” He turned to Simon. “You’re worried.”

“Can you blame me? If you find something wrong with me, then there’s something wrong with me. If you don’t, then I'll be forced to leave everything and everyone.”

Magnus nodded. “I get it. And I'm trying, Simon. I’ve been practically inhaling books this past two weeks trying to figure something out.”

“I know you have and i appreciate it. I think i showed you that in Prague.” Magnus smiled and took a sip out of champagne glass. Simon looked down at the street below the suite they borrowed for their meeting. “Tell me again why aren’t we meeting this guy in person?”

“There is a chance that he might want to kill me. It’s safer if we’re not actually able to be killed.”

“Why would he want to kill you? What did you do?” Simon asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Magnus shrugged. “I dated his sister. He didn’t approve. Then, one day, when he wasn’t home, she told me she wanted to leave that place with me. She wanted to see the world. So i took her. He followed us. He was always one step behind us. At one point, his sister found him stalking us and told him off. He still thinks i put a spell on her.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

“I know, right?” Magnus said.

“I was talking about you.” There was a knock on the door and both of them stood up. Magnus waved a hand and the door opened. A guy entered the apartment. He was tall, pale and dressed in a white suit. Vampire, Simon thought instinctively. The vampire bowed his head towards Simon, then threw an icy glare in Magnus’s direction. Simon cleared his throat. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with us.”

“I agreed to meet with you, Mr. Simon. What do you want?” the vampire asked, speaking with a thick French accent.

“We need to find a warlock. His name is Ragnor Fell.”

The vampire tilted his head and stared at Simon. “And why do you want to find Ragnor?”

“He has a book we need.” Simon explained.

“The Book of the White, i presume? Yes, I’ve heard of it.” the vampire said in response to Simon’s questioning glance. “I’ve seen it. Ragnor is a friend of mine.”

“Perfect.” Simon exclaimed, rubbing his hands. “Where is he?”

“I’m afraid i can’t tell you that. He wishes to remain hidden.”

“Then we have a problem.” Magnus said. He snapped his fingers and the door closed behind the vampire. He turned around quick as a lighting bolt, but the door was sealed with a purple shield. Simon sat down on the couch and put his hands under his hand. “So,” Magnus started, waving his hands and pushing the vampire against the wall, “care to reconsider your statement?”

“We got all day, my friend,” Simon said, smiling at the terrified vampire. “I suggest you start talking.”


	19. Golden Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary watched in fascination as her mom finished the rune and the Cup started diminishing. A few moments later, Clary realized that the Cup wasn’t getting smaller. It was sinking in the cars, like it was water. In a few seconds it disappeared. Her mom held the card up and Clary saw that the empty hand was now holding a cup similar to the Mortal Cup. Jocelyn put her hand through the card and pulled out the cup again. The hand in the card was empty like before. Then Jocelyn repeated the move and put the Cup back in the card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I'm like suuuuper late. i'm sorry. it's just sooo hot outside and I feel like sleeping the entire day, but when I lay down in bed, i'm not tired anymore. anyway, I made this chapter longer to make up for it.  
> looooove you xoxoxo

**Clary**

 

“Are those my parents?”Isabelle asked looking at the list over Simon’s shoulder.

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but Alec appeared next to him and ripped the paper out of his hands. Clary saw his face go from pale to red to pale again. She saw Simon turn to Raphael. “Are you sure that’s the right list?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “It’s from the original files.”

“My dad was in the Circle?”Jace said looking at the list.

“Apparently everyone was in the Circle.”Simon said bitterly. “You know, for a group of people who put themselves above everyone else, you sure fight a lot with each other.”

Alec looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but Jace stopped him. “He’s right. The Clave should have told us. And better yet, our parents should have told us. Robert and Marysse should have told us. They didn’t want anyone to know that they fucked up.”

Simon went to Raphael’s liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. “Seems legit.”he said pouring himself a drink. Raphael looked like he wanted to say something, but Simon threw him a look that screamed ‘try me’. Clary smiled. It was one of Simon’s dual looks that either got people to back off or challenge him just to see what happened. Raphael backed off.

“Really, Simon?”Clary asked, looking amused. “It’s barely 12 o’clock.”

“I’m sure it’s happy hour somewhere, babe.”Simon answered taking a large sip out of his glass. Clary tried to ignore the ‘babe’. They were taking a break after all.

“What do we do with this?”Alec asked. Clary had never seen him look so lost. He was usually the leader, the one who ruled the situation, the one that told them what to do, the one who made the plans. This time he looked at Simon, his eyes pleading, letting Simon take the reigns.

Simon stared at the wall for a second. “We keep it. It’s leverage. This is the perfect time for your coup. We know what’s going on with me and things are pretty quiet.”

“What’s the plan?”Jace, who seemed to see Simon as the ring leader too, asked.

“It’s simple. You go to the Clave and you ask them to take charge of my training. Your parents are going to say no. I heard them talking when they came to visit, they don’t want to keep me here for long. Then you push the Circle. Tell the Clave that you don’t trust your parents to be in charge of my situation or the Institute’s situation. Tell them that if you were in charge, I would still be clueless. I will back you up and say that you tried to drive me away. I’ll say that you almost succeeded. They like you. You’re young and you like rules.”

“You make it sound like I’m a loser who never ever did something that he shouldn’t do.”

“Well, did you?”Simon asked with a smile. Alec rolled his eyes. “Not important. The important thing is to get you to the Clave and talk to them about your situation. Then we’ll deal with the coup.”

“And then you’ll tell me what you did?”Simon asked, making puppy dog eyes.

“That doesn’t work on me.”Alec said, fighting to keep a straight face.

Simon finished his drink, brushed his clothes of non-existent dust and headed towards Magnus. “Make us a portal to the Institute.” Magnus ignored him. Simon sighed. “Please.” Magnus continued to ignore him, tapping on his phone. Clary and Isabelle laughed and even Raphael seemed amused. “Praaaague.”Simon said dragging out the word and grinning. Magnus finally reacted. He rolled his eyes and waved his hands, a portal forming on the wall.

“Ok, what happened in Prague?”Clary asked, looking confused. She felt like she missed so much from Simon’s life these past two months. Whenever she visited they talked mostly about Magnus’s plans and experiments that he wanted to try. They never talked about Simon. Whenever she steered the conversation that way, asking about what he did when he wasn’t being Magnus’s lab rat, something strange would flash in Simon’s eyes and he would steer the conversation in another direction. This time it was the same. She saw the same weird look pass through his eyes, replaced in a flash by amusement.

“I saved his life.”

“From what?”Alec asked, rising an eyebrow.

“Boredom.”Magnus answered annoyed. Clary studied him more closely that day, trying to seem casual. All through the day, even in the demon world, Magnus would sneak looks at Simon, looks that Clary couldn’t identify.

“And demons.”Simon said throwing Magnus a dirty look. “Don’t forget the demons.” The portal cracked into existence and Magnus slipped through it, dragging Simon after him by his hand. Clary went through after them followed by Isabelle, Jace and Alec. She ended up in the Institute’s tech room. Simon and Magnus were nowhere to be seen. Clary realized that when Magnus dragged Simon through the portal, he must have taken him somewhere else.

“I wonder where the boys are.”Isabelle says, in a sing-song tone, sitting down.

“Probably discussing what to tell the Clave.”Clary said, but even she wasn’t convinced.

 

**Simon**

 

“You know, for someone who’s practically living in the shadows, hiding your true nature from mundanes, you are not very subtle.”Simon said as he leaned on one of the Sanctuary walls. Magnus rolled his eyes and grinned as he pulled out some things from a satchel and spread them on a table. Simon saw a tiny book, a peacock feather, a few stones and a small stone bowl. Magnus held out a hand to him and Simon reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bag of herbs that Magnus insisted he kept with him. They were supposed to help mask him from other Downworlders so they won’t sense him. He went to the table and put the bag next to the bowl. Magnus went to work immediately, opening the book, and chanting. Simon pulled out his phone and saw a worried text from Isabelle asking him where he was. He tapped on the reply box and told her that Magnus wanted to work on a spell and needed his help.

“Ok, put this around your neck.”Magnus said holding out a beautiful leather necklace embedded with glittery black and red stones.

Simon pretended to be flattered and fanned his face with his hand. “For me? Why, thank you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes again, looking irritated. “It will hide you. I think it’s more convenient that having a bag of dried plants in your pocket.”

Simon grinned. “Yes. It is. And I meant it. Thank you.” Magnus shrugged and looked up at him, biting his lower lip. He did that a lot when Simon thanked him for anything. It was very distracting. Simon’s phone buzzed a second later and he pulled it out looking at the new text. It was from Jace, telling him that the Inquisitor was ready for them.“Come on, her Highness is here.”

Magnus grinned. “Don’t let her hear that. She’ll have your head on a silver platter if she thinks you’re insulting her.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, before she actually starts considering that.” They got out of the Sanctuary and climbed the stairs to one of the conference rooms. Jace, Isabelle and Alec were waiting for them in front of the door.

“I sent Clary to sleep. She barely did these past few weeks. We can’t go in. Good luck.”Isabelle said, hugging him. Simon smiled and nodded. Then he opened the door and stepped in followed by Magnus.

The Inquisitor was sitting in a chair, dressed in a beautiful blue dress, that curved in all the right places. Her hair was curled and pulled up in a elegant bun and her face held only the smallest traces of make-up, making her look forty rather than sixty. “Simon. I’m so glad you are safe. You had me worried.” Simon made a small bow, while Magnus headed towards her, took her hand in his and kissed it gently. The Inquisitor smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Magnus Bane, as I live and breathe. First time I see you doing work for no reward.”

Magnus shrugged. “Everyone’s got to be charitable once in a while. And Jocelyn has become a friend of mine. I help my friends.”

Inquisitor Herondale nodded. “Very well. Tell me what happened these past two months”

Magnus launched into a very different version of what happened. He didn’t mention Prague or Italy, or their little incursion in the demon realm which Simon thought was weird. He also didn’t mention their search for the Book of the White. Simon figured it was Magnus’s distrust of the Clave or any Shadowhunters except for Simon and Company. “And then I tried a little spell that’s supposed to bring out evil in things and combined with all the other stuff I managed to break through the protection spell and find out that Simon has been injected with warlock blood. I have not figured out whose blood yet. It’s not someone I know, though.”

The Inquisitor was silent for a while. Simon was worried that she’ll want him dead. That she’ll think he was too dangerous. If only she knew the truth. Simon glanced at Magnus. He was biting his lip again. Simon wanted to tell him to stop worrying. That was Simon’s job. “Do you believe that it will pass? Or that it is something for life?”the Inquisitor suddenly asked.

“Forever.”Magnus said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, then I guess you’d better stay here. I presume you’d rather be around Clary, Jace and the others than another Institute.” Simon nodded vigorously even though it wasn’t exactly a question. “Very well. You may go. If you like you can start accompanying the others on patrols. It will give an idea of the true extent of your powers.”

“I wouldn’t call them powers, per se.”Magnus insisted. “More like abilities. I think he should train a little longer before you sent him out in the devil’s den.” There was an rough edge to Magnus’s voice. Simon had heard that tone before. It was Magnus’s ‘Don’t fuck with me’ tone that he used when he needed to get information out of someone or when he just wanted people to do what he said and his charm didn’t work.

“Very well.”the Inquisitor repeated. “I will leave the training to Alec, he is more than capable. You will go on patrols when he says you are ready.”

Simon nodded. “Thank you,”he said, bowing his head again in a goodbye.

The Inquisitor smiled. “I shall need an monthly update.”she told Magnus. “If anything changes, tell me as soon as you can.”

Magnus nodded. “Yes. You will be the first to know.”

 

**Jace**

 

Jace, Alec and Isabelle were waiting in front of the conference room when they heard an ear-splitting scream. They sprung to their feet and ran out of the hallway in the Main Room. A second scream followed the first and Jace was able to put a name to the voice. “Clary.” he said. They ran up the stairs to her room. When they reached the door they saw that it was open. Clary was in her bed, sleeping, tangled in her sheets. She was mumbling something Jace couldn’t understand. They sat on the bed next to her. Isabelle shook Clary a few times. “Clary, wake up. Wake up.” Nothing. Then she slapped her. Hard.

“Izzy!”Jace and Alec shouted at the same time.

“What? I was trying to wake her up.” Jace pulled out his phone and was about to call Magnus and get him there, when the screen lit up with a text. It was Simon asking him where he was. He shot a text back telling him to get Magnus up to Clary’s room.

“What’s wrong?”Simon said as he burst to the room. Magnus followed right behind. He touched Clary’s forehead. Blue sparks flew around Clary. Magnus closed his eyes.

Clary mumbled something. “Diss…im…ulo. Dissim … ulo”

“What is she saying?”Simon asked.

Jace frowned. “I think it’s dissimulo. It means disguise in Latin.”

“She’s speaking Latin?”Simon asked, then stepped away from the bed and eyed Clary warily. “Is she possessed?”he asked. Jace laughed.

Izzy shook her head. “Jesus, no. Ghosts aren’t real, dumbass.” Simon rolled his eyes, but sat back down next to Clary and took her hand.

Magnus opened his eyes and blinked slowly a few times to adjust to the sudden light. “She’s dreaming. Or more like remembering. One of the memories I erased it’s coming back. It’s a strong one. I couldn’t see what she remembered, but it’s keeping her locked in the dream. She can’t wake up until it’s over.”

Simon sighed. “Wonderful.”

Jace’s phone rang. It was a text from Nick.

**N : Dude, where you at? The queen bitch is asking for you.**

Jace snorted.

“What?”Simon asked.

“Right, I forgot. We didn’t introduce you to Jack and Nick.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Who are Jack and Nick?”

Izzy grinned. “They are two very yummy Shadowhunters. They’re original from the London Institute, but they transferred to the Paris Institute a couple of years ago. They came here to help with Valentine.”

Simon smiled. “Sound like someone has a crush.”he said in a sing-song tone. Isabelle slapped him. Jace and Alec burst out laughing and even Magnus smiled. Simon looked speechless. “Uh … um … huh?”

Isabelle looked like smoke was going to come out of her ears. “For your information, Jack has a girlfriend and Nick’s not my type.”

“More like you’re not his type.”Magnus said, checking his nails.

Simon frowned. “I seemed to have missed a lot of things.”

“Well, you were away for two months. We don’t know anything about where you went and what you did.”

Simon sat cross-legged on the bed. “It was a very long and confusing ten weeks that’s for sure. Magnus didn’t have any leads on what was going on so he decided to try every type of spell and potion he could find, but nothing worked. We visited different cities, to talk with different warlocks.”

“Unfortunately they had no clue. Useless idiots.”Magnus said.

Simon hit him. “Maybe if you had been nicer instead of bashing them over the head with your magic, they would have helped.” Magnus, shrugged, went to the table and grabbed a glass water.

“I bet it was exciting.”Isabelle said laying down on the bed next to Clary. Jace looked at the little redhead. She seemed to have calmed down. Her hands were relaxed on the sheet, her face was calm and and she was breathing normally.

Simon waved Isabelle’s statement off. “Not really. Most of the times we were astral projections and we usually spent all the time in the hotel room we rented for the meetings. It wasn’t a road trip around the world. It was my only chance to keep staying here. I don’t even know if they planned on erasing my mind on not.”

“They were.”Alec said.

Jace looked at him. “When did they tell you that?”

Alec shrugged. “When I talked them into giving me the reins of the Institute. I’m the official head of the New York Institute. They’re supposed to make the announcement in a week.”

Simon looked at him. “What will happen to your parents?”

Alec looked at the floor. “They’ll go back in Idris. They’ll be the Institute’s representatives. But they won’t ever have power over who says what and who does what again.”

 

**Clary**

 

Clary’s mom was painting again. This time, it was a pack of tarot cards. Her skin was decorated with the same runes Clary saw in other memories and she was wearing a silky, white bathrobe. Clary was hidden behind the door. It was midnight. Clary’s mom thought she was sleeping, but Clary didn’t feel like it. She wanted to see what her mom was painting on the cards, but she couldn’t. Not without giving away her place.

Suddenly, Jocelyn stood up and went out of the room. Clary ran to her desk and climbed on the chair. The cards were stacked neatly one on top of the other. The one on the table had a hand painted on it and a sun. Clary heard her coming back, so she dashed behind the door once more. She was carrying a plain old wooden box. She sat down on the chair and started painting flowers on the box.

Clary always loved watching her mom paint. They always stood in silence, the only sounds being the sound of the brush hitting the water and moving on top of the paper. It was relaxing. Whenever she felt stressed about something, Jocelyn would start painting in the living room while Clary laid on the couch and watched her. Clary had a file cabinet in her room full of drawings that she didn’t have where to hang, but didn’t bear to throw away.

As Jocelyn was painting the box, Clary heard footsteps approaching Jocelyn’s bedroom. A few moments later she saw Luke enter the room. He smiled at Jocelyn then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Jocelyn smiled up at him.

“How’s Clary?”he asked. Clary’s heart nearly stopped. If they decided to check up on her they’ll discover that she wasn’t sleeping.

But Jocelyn didn’t want to do that. “She’s sleeping.”her smile fell of her face. “I’m worried about her. I’m worried about both of them. Oh, Lucian, I just want them to be safe. What if I won’t be able to keep them safe.” Luke hugged her and kissed her hair. He whispered something in her ear and Jocelyn nodded. Jocelyn turned back to her box and finished painting it. She grabbed a little bottle that was full of an yellow, oily substance and unscrewed the cap. She dipped a clean brush in the oily substance and started brushing the entire box with it, giving it a glossy look. “Did you talk to Magnus yet? I haven’t heard from him in a while.”

Luke shook his head. “Last I heard he was in Italy.” Jocelyn smiled, mapping out the excess off with a little cotton pad.

“That’s Magnus. Hopefully he’ll be back in time for the appointment. Clary’s starting to remember.”

“Relax, Josie. He was never late.”Luke said.

Clary’s mom huffed. “I told you to never call me Josie again. I don’t like it. “It’s too … cute.”

Luke smiled. “You’re too cute.”

Jocelyn rolled her eyes, but ignored it. She turned her attention back at the card in front of her. Luke saw her starring and put his hands on her shoulders. “It will be ok.” He kissed her cheek again, then left.

Clary’s mom waited a few moments, then stood up and closed the door. She went next to the bed and stuck her hand under it. A few seconds later she pulled out another box. This one was engraved with the same runes her mother was wearing. Clary felt a slight hum came from the box. It was like the runes were trying to talk to her.

Jocelyn sat back down at her desk and opened the box. Clary couldn’t see what was inside, but she could see the faint glow coming out of it like there was a lit light bulb in it. Clary was curious to see what was in the box and why her mother wanted to keep it hidden from her and Luke. Moments later, Clary’s curiosity was satisfied. Jocelyn pulled out a cup. It was bigger than her palm, made out of glass and decorated with runes. A name floated at the back of Clary’s mind. A name that the real Clary, the present-time Clary, trapped in her past self knew. The Mortal Cup. Her mom was holding the legendary Mortal Cup. Clary’s heart started beating rapidly. Her mother put the Cup on the card and pulled out a glass, wand-like pen. Or, at least something that looked like a pen. It was transparent and full of runes. Present-Clary helpfully supplied the name of the pen. Stele. Jocelyn put the tip of her stele on the card and started drawing something that looked like a rune. A name popped in Clary’s mind. Dissimulo. Her mind also provided a translation. Disguise. That was the name of the rune that Clary’s mom was drawing. Clary watched in fascination as her mom finished the rune and the Cup started diminishing. A few moments later, Clary realized that the Cup wasn’t getting smaller. It was sinking in the cars, like it was water. In a few seconds it disappeared. Her mom held the card up and Clary saw that the empty hand was now holding a cup similar to the Mortal Cup. Jocelyn put her hand through the card and pulled out the cup again. The hand in the card was empty like before. Then Jocelyn repeated the move and put the Cup back in the card.

Clary took a sharp breath. Jocelyn turned around and saw her standing there. She didn’t look mad. More like scared. “Clary. Go to bed. It’s late.”Clary ran to her room and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Nine years later, it the present time, Clary Fray woke up screaming.

 

**Simon**

 

Clary woke up with a scream. Simon grabbed her hands and forced her to look him in the eye. “Clary! What happened? What did you see?” Clary shook from all limbs. Simon grabbed a blanket and Jace helped him put it on her. Magnus put a hand on her head and blue sparks appeared in her hair.

She took a deep breath and stopped shaking. “Mom. I saw mom. She was in her room, painting a deck of cards. She was covered in runes, like in every memory. Then Luke came in and she talked about Magnus. Said something about an appointment. Then Luke left and she closed the door. She pulled out a box from under the bed. And there it was.” “What was?”Jace prompted. “The Cup. The Mortal Cup.” Everyone took a sharp breath in at once.

“Your mother had the Cup.”Alec said. He looked at Clary. “Can you tell us where it is? Did you see that?”he asked in a surprisingly soft voice. Simon half expected him to shook the information out of Clary.

Clary nodded. “Um, she … drew a rune on one of the cards she was painting. And then, she .. um … she put the Cup in.”

Alec frowned. “In? How in?” Clary shrugged, closing her eyes. “In. She put it in the card. Like the card was some sort of a portal and it just sucked the card in.”

“I never heard about that.”Jace said. “You can’t possibly put objects in flat surfaces. Maybe with magic, but otherwise, no.”

“It’s not magic.”Magnus said and the certainty of that statement made Simon think he knew something. “Anyway, if Clary says she saw that it means it happened. Do you know where the cards are know?”

Clary nodded. She turned to Simon. “Remember that pack of tarot cards Madame Dorothea kept flashing out whenever we went there?”

Simon’s eyes widened. “The Ace of Cups!”he exclaimed looking ecstatic.

“We have to go get it.” Clary stood up and brushed her clothes.

“We’re not telling her. We have to find a cover story. I don’t trust that warlock.”Jace said pulling up his phone. “Yes, hello. I’d like to order a cab, please.”

“How about I just tell her we wanted to visit. Ask her if she hasn’t heard anything about my mom. She definitely has more sources than the police.”

Alec nodded. “Sounds good.”

“The cab will be here in a few minutes.”Jace said.

Clary grabbed her backpack and shoved some things in it. “If we’re going home I need to see if there’s anything whole in that house and get it before someone decides to come back and thrash it even more than it already is.” She went to the mirror and brushed her hair. Alec was talking with Magnus in a corner. Isabelle was texting with someone and Jace was talking on the phone.

Simon sat on the bed quietly. Sometimes when he was alone in his bedroom, he would lie on his bed and think about his life. So much has happened in the last three months since everything started that most of the times Simon felt like that life happened to someone else. Everything before July felt like a dream and these past few months were the cruel reality. It was nearly Halloween. He was supposed to go to university. Clary was supposed to go to highschool and finish her senior year. She was excused, though. Because her mom was kidnapped, she was allowed to take a break from school until she was ready to be back. For Simon it was easier. He just took a gap year. His grades were great, he could go to university whenever he wanted. He was pretty excited when he found out that there was a secret world like in his games. If it weren’t for Valentine and the Cup and Clary’s mom being kidnapped, he thought he could have had fun in the Institute. He wanted to laugh out loud. How could he have been so naive. Clary looked at him from her spot at the mirror.

“You ok?”she said. Simon smiled and nodded. She always knew him better than anyone else. But he didn’t want to worry her. Truth was, he didn’t know how he felt. His mind was a jumble of emotions and he couldn’t make sense of most of them. He thought breaking up with Clary had been one of the worst things in his life. Traveling with Magnus kept him mostly busy and his experiments made him so tired, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But when they were taking a break he would find himself thinking about Clary. Wishing he knew what she was doing. Whenever she came around, the conversations were mostly based around two topics : did they find Valentine or the Cup and Simon’s little magic problem. They didn’t talk about their relationship, they didn’t talk about their future, they didn’t talk about anything. Simon knew that if he wanted to clear his head he needed to clear the air and figure out what he wanted to do with his new life. He wanted to figure out how to deal with the fact that Lilith tainted him with her blood. He wanted to figure out how to use the Cup to get Clary’s mom back.

“Taxi’s here.”Jace said as he closed his phone. “I think me, Clary and Simon should be the only ones going. There’s no need for all of us.” The rest nodded.

“Let’s go, then.”Simon said.


	20. Human Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he managed to wake her up and help her out of the burning room. She screamed when she saw Simon.
> 
> “Oh my God!”
> 
> “Worry later. He’s fine. Let’s go.” Jace felt bad for lying to her, but they had to leave. Plus, Jace made a promise to himself that he’ll make Simon better even if he had to go to Hell and bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yeah, yeah, I know, I haven't posted anything in like 2 months.  
> I had the worst writers block in the history and I didn't want to post shitty chapters. Mea culpa.  
> Enjoy :)

**Simon**

 

As Simon walked back to Clary’s apartment he couldn’t help, but notice the strangeness of the situation. Jace was glamoured so no potential evil-doers could see him. Clary was dressed in leather and black jeans and had more weapons on her than a soldier going to war. And then there was Simon, wearing a blue T-shirt that had the World of Warcraft logo on it, dark green jeans, white converse and a winter coat. And somehow, he was the most dangerous in the group. Go figure. They were quiet on the way to Madam Dorothea, only talking when they made changes to the plan. Clary kept glancing around and Jace fiddled with his bracelet. Simon was oddly calm. At least on the outside. On the inside, he was three shades of angry. He was angry at Valentine for starting all of this. He was angry at Jocelyn for keeping them in the dark about everything and he was angry at himself for not being bale to do more. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice they arrived at the house. Clary stopped him before he passed it.

“It’s so quiet.” she said. Simon looked around and saw that there was no one on the street. The cold winter air was not enough to keep everyone away. Jace appeared next to them. Despite all his abilities, Simon still had a hard time seeing through glamour. Sometimes it was easy, sometimes it was hard. “It’s almost like they know.”

“Mundanes are more perceptive than most Shadowhunters and Downworlders give them credit for. They can feel things that they can’t see. Some can see it, but … well, nobody believes them. They end up in mental hospitals.” Clary shot Simon a sideways look, but he did his best to ignore it. It wasn’t a good time to dwell on his fucked up mind. “Can you sense anyone in?” Jace asked Simon.

Simon shrugged. “I don’t have a handle on this yet. I felt something, but it might be residual.” Jace pulled out a seraph blade and called out its name. It extended in a two foot long glowing sword. Clary followed suit. Then they walked into the building. It looked so normal, Simon looked up the stairs and saw that the door to Clary’s apartment was closed.

“Is it ever going to be safe to go there?” Clary asked.

Jace shrugged. “Soon. Hodge is sending Shadowhunters to clear the place and Magnus is going to put some spells on it. It will be safe after that.”

“I don’t even know if I want to go back there. I think, after all this is over, I’m just gonna sell it.” she said. She took a deep breath and she knocked on Dorothea’s door. She opened it two seconds later like she was waiting for them. Simon felt a chill run down his spine. His whole self was screaming “Danger”. he shook it off and walked inside after Madame Dorothea, followed by Clary and Jace.

“Please, sit. I’ll get you some tea and sandwiches. I’m assuming this is not a curtoasy call?”

Clary opened her mouth to tell her the reason, but Simon shook his head. He put his finger to his mouth, signaling for her to shut up. “We wanted to talk a bit about Jocelyn. Clary had some questions about how she was at the beginning. And Jace wanted to get a reading. He was curious.” Jace raised an eyebrow at Simon behind Madame Dorothea. Dorothea went into her kitchen to bring the sandwiches.

Clary and Jace ganged up on Simon. “What the hell?” Clary asked. “Why didn’t you tell her the truth? She needs to know what she has.”

Simon shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain this, but something in my gut tells me that we shouldn’t tell her anything. We have to get the cup without telling her what it is.”

Jace frowned, but nodded. “Ok, I trust you. You have a plan?” Simon flashed him a smile. “I always have a plan.” They sat down and waited for Madame Dorothea to bring them sandwiches. When she did, Clary bombarded her with questions about Jocelyn trying to keep her focused on that.

“Oh, I remember the time your mother first walked on that door. You were two years old. I could sense Magnus’s magic on you so I knew she had already been to him. She had been on the run for a while and she needed a place to stay. Magnus told her who I was and she begged me to help her hide.”

Simon asked her to dazzle Jace with her card skills. “He’s a non-believer.” he explained.

Jace raised his arms in surrender. “That’s when I thought you’re a fake. Now that I know you’re a warlock, I’m totally on board your train.” Madame Dorothea stood up, went to a cabinet and pulled out the cards. Simon stood up and wondered around the room while Madame Dorothea told Jace his future. Simon still had that feeling in his gut. That feeling of complete wrongness. He kept picking up objects trying to see if it came from them. But he felt nothing. He moved into a corner next to the dark curtains. He sat down in a red chair and watched Clary explain to Jace what Dorothea was showing him.

“So, let me get this straight. I will fall in love with the wrong person and it’s gonna break my heart, but it’s all gonna be ok in the end. Right?”

Clary nodded.

Simon raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Aww, pretty boy has love problems? I’m shocked.” Jace blushed, but rolled his eyes.

“Hardly an exact science.”

“And that’s what makes it fun.” Simon said. He spared a glance at Clary who took advantage of their chat to put the card in her pocket without Dorothea seeing.

“Well, thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going.” Jace said. Simon followed him and Clary to the door, but before they could reach it, Dorothea stopped them.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” she said. Simon turned and saw her casually leaning on a wall and watching them. “Let’s have a chat.”

 

**Isabelle**

 

“You let Jace, Clary and Simon, go get the Mortal Cup alone? Alec, I thought you knew better than this.” Marysse yelled at Alec. Isabelle flinched at her mother’s tone. It has been a long time since she saw her so upset.

“The Cup is in the hands of someone who knows Clary. Clary is the only one that can get it without anyone knowing about it or getting hurt.”

“The Cup is one of the most important objects in our world. I don’t think I need to remind you that.”

“Jace is my parabatai and he’s one of the best Shadowhunters this world has ever seen. Clary, while she hasn’t been raised in the Shadoworld, she has it in her blood. And Simon’s … circumstances make him even more powerful than a Shadowhunter and you know it. I had a short amount of time to get the Cup before it entered the wrong hands. I made a tactical decision. I don’t regret it.” Marysse softened out a bit and sighed.

“I hope you’re right.” she said and left. Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. Alec closed his eyes for a second.

“She really knows how to push your buttons.” Isabelle laughed.

“She does. But I’m worried. What if she’s right? What if something happens?”

Isabelle patted her brother’s shoulder. “They’ll be fine.” Alec opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell rand and interrupted him.

Nick’s head poked in the room. “Alec, there’s someone at the door for you.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Expecting someone?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Stand down, pussycat. It’s just Magnus. He said he’d check in with Simon every two days to make sure he’s ok.”

Isabelle grinned. “Yeah, but I’m sure that he won’t complain if you’re here too.”

Alec blushed, but slapped her arm. “Shush. Too many people around.” Isabelle rolled her eyes, but shut her mouth. Two seconds later, Magnus walked in with Marysse. He was wearing a silky, red shirt, a black coat, a pair of black leather pants and dark red shoes. Marysse was holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses. “Um, preparing to be a toreador?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow with an amused look on his face.”

Magnus, straightened his coat. “I do not take advice or criticism from you. You might be a Shadowhunter, but you’re a complete mundane when fashion is concerned.”

Alec grinned. “Aw, I insulted you? My apologies.”

Marysse searched for a vase to put the flowers in. “Simon has gone with Clary and Jace to get the Cup from Dorothea.”

Magnus frowned. “Do you think that’s wise? The house hasn’t been cleared out yet.”

“They aren’t going up. I’m sure Dorothea has all the protections she needs on the house.”

“I still can’t believe that Dorothea had the Cup.” Magnus said.

“I mean, it kind of makes sense. It was the last place I would think of looking.” Isabelle answered.

“It’s dangerous, reckless and borderline stupid. It could have gotten lost. Dorothea could have damaged it somehow.” Marysse said. “And to keep it so close to her … I don’t know whether to call Jocelyn crazy or very trusting. Maybe both.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to respond, but that’s when the Inquisitor came in. “Two more Downworlders were reported missing today.” she said. The Inquisitor was holding a file in her hands. “A werewolf and a warlock. Both children.”

Magnus’s face drained of color. He almost ripped the file out of her hands. “When?” he said, his voice strained and shaky with fear.

The Inquisitor looked remorseful and sad. “At two a.m. The werewolf got kidnapped two hours later.” A shiver of fear ran down Isabelle’s spine. She wondered for a millionth time if Valentine was doing this and why. Why would he risk getting caught for some children?

Magnus ran his hands through his hair. His eyes were wild and he looked on the verge of crying. “I have to … I have to go. Tell Simon to call me when he gets here.” And with that, he vanished. Isabelle didn’t see him create a portal, but in a second, a swirly purple circle appeared behind him and closed after he stepped through it. 

The Inquisitor looked at Alec. He knew as much about magic as the warlocks. “Do you know why anyone would want Downworlder blood? Especially children?”

Alec frowned. “There are plenty of spells that require different kinds of blood, but off the top of my head, I can’t recall anything requiring children. I would have to do some research.”

The Inquisitor nodded looking grim. She sighed. “Could the fairies be doing this? They’re the only ones not missing a child.” Marysse shook her head. “I don’t think so. It doesn’t make any sense. They don’t usually mix with anything unless it’s favorable for them. Enraging the other Downworlders is not a good think right now.”

The Inquisitor nodded. “We’ll have to set this on the back burner. In the meantime, you need to make sure that the Cup arrives here safely, with Jace, Simon and Clary all in one piece. And keep it under wraps. Right now, the only advantage we have is the fact that Valentine doesn’t know we have the Cup. Let’s keep it that way.”

“What about Jocelyn?”

The Inquisitor sighed again. “As long as Valentine doesn’t have the Cup, he’ll keep her. He needs her. After we get the Cup, we’ll have to regroup and formulate a plan.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to ask where Jack and Nick came into this plan when Alec screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. Isabelle was next to him in a flash, catching him and setting down on the floor gently. “He’s burning up.” she said. Alec opened his eyes slowly, moaning in pain.

The Inquisitor knelt next to him and put a hand on his forehead. “Alec? Alec can you hear me?” Alec gave a grunt of acknowledgment. “What hurts?” Alec forced his eyes open. He had a semi delirious look in them. He opened his shirt with trembling fingers and pointed to his parabatai rune. Isabelle drew a sharp breath. It was bleeding.

 

**Jace**

 

The pain was almost unbearable. Dorothea plunged the knife into his chest three more times before she waved her arms and she healed him. He felt his wound close and heal faster than any stele could do. “Why are you healing me?” he mumbled. He tried opening his eyes, but all his vision was blurry.

“It’s not fun if you die too quickly.” Jace forced his eyes open and looked around, trying to go through the blurry haze to see if Clary and Simon were ok. He blinked a few times and managed to see a black coat that looked like it hold Simon somewhere on the floor and a big mop of red hair next to the door.

“Stop.” he heard Clary’s voice. “If you don’t, I’ll burn the card.”

Dorothea growled. “You wouldn’t dare.” Jace turned his head to Dorothea, wincing at the sudden pain in his shoulder. Only Dorothea wasn’t Dorothea anymore. Her face was melting away, revealing a a gray skull. Her skin turned from dark olive to ash-like. The manicured hands that were holding him turned into black, poison-filled claws. Tentacles extended from it’s torso. Clary lit up a candle and held right next to the card. Jace struggled against the demon with renewed force. He had to save them. He had to bring them and the Cup back to the Institute. The demon roared and slashed him over the face with it’s claws. Jace howled in pain. He felt like his entire body was on fire.

“No! Leave him alone.”

“Give me the Cup then, little girl.” the demon said, it’s voice raspy and distorted. Jace blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and opened his mouth, willing his voice to work.

“Don’t.” he whispered. The demon tightened his grip on his hand, making him scream in pain, then let out a low, harsh laugh. Jace saw a black tentacle lash out and wrap around Simon’s waist. Jace couldn’t do anything, but lie there powerless as Simon was lifted in the air.

“I think I’m going to take my pet home with me.” Anger boiled inside Jace, wiping all trace of any pain. Clary screamed in rage and her seraph blade extended in her hand, gleaming in the dark room. “Give me the Cup and I’ll give him back. Or don’t and I’ll take him with me. He belongs with my kind anyway.”

“He’s not like you and he never will be!” Clary screamed. The demon laughed again. Jace struggled against it’s hold, trying to reach his second blade that was tucked in his left boot. He stopped, though, when he heard Clary scream again, this time in fear. He looked at Simon and saw that he had black lines, snaking their way on his arms and neck.

“What are you doing to him?” he shouted, his voice cracking at the end.

The demon grinned. “Me? Absolutely nothing. It’s all on the pet. His blood is mixing with my poison.” Clary started screaming profanities at the demon that made even Jace want to wash her mouth with holy water and jumped in the air, waving the sword at the tentacle and cutting it off. Simon crashed to the floor. Jace’s fingers found his seraph blade. He pulled it out and slashed the demon’s hand, forcing him to release him in one fluid motion. He jumped to his feet and moved to stand in front of Clary and Simon.

“Who are you?” he asked the demon.

It smiled. “Abbadon.” A tentacle extended itself and hovered in front of Jace. “Nice to meet you.” Jace slashed the tentacle. It felt to the floor. The demon pouted. “Don’t be mean. What did that tentacle ever do to you?”

Jace held out his sword. “Leave.”

The demon put a tentacle to it’s chin. “Hm. Let me think about it. Nope.” Three tentacles extended toward Jace and Clary. They dived out of the way. Jace landed on the floor and groaned in pain. He struggled to his feet. The demon’s tentacles extended, two of them wrapping around Clary and two other diving for Jace. He jumped back, slashing around with his sword. He landed on a chair and crouched, ready to pounce. He grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it at the tentacle holding Clary, who landed on her hands and feet like a cat. She ran towards the demon with her sword pulled out and managed to drive it through what used to be Dorothea’s stomach. The demon howled and shook her off, making her slide to the floor and hit her head on the door.

“Hey, asshat!” Jace heard a voice from his left. Simon was standing on his feet, looking tired and sick, but determined. He grabbed one of Jace’s discarded knives and attacked Abbadon, slashing, jumping, and ducking tentacles. Jace joined him and together they managed to weaken the demon enough to step back and retract it’s tentacles. But then Jace heard another piercing scream. He looked at Simon. The demon had it’s left hand claws buried deep inside Simon’s chest. Simon’s eyes widened in shock and pain and with a last supreme effort he managed to throw his knife towards the window. It cut through the curtains and hit both the glass and the set of candles next to the windows. The curtains caught fire and fell to the floor, the sunset light filling the room. Abbadon screamed and hissed and started burning. The black spidery lines reappeared, but whatever they did it didn’t work. Simon fell to the floor. Jace couldn’t hear a pulse. He picked him up and then went to Clary. After a little prodding he managed to wake her up and help her out of the burning room. She screamed when she saw Simon.

“Oh my God!”

“Worry later. He’s fine. Let’s go.” Jace felt bad for lying to her, but they had to leave. Plus, Jace made a promise to himself that he’ll make Simon better even if he had to go to Hell and bring him back.


	21. Pain Redefined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a chapter and an interlude today as a "I'm so very sorry for my absence."  
> The next chapter will be shorter because it's just Luke explaining the Circle and the Uprising. I tried to keep that part as close to the book as I could so if anything is different it was because I re-read the books months ago and didn't remember all the details. I did my research, though. Anyway, that chapter's already written, I just have to transcribe it on my computer and post it so it will probably be here tomorrow. :)

**Clary**

 

Clary went into autopilot mode. She shoved all feelings inside a drawer in her mind and focused on getting Simon to safety. He was still unconscious. The rational part of her brain was screaming at her that Simon wasn’t breathing and that she needed to take him to a hospital. The Shadowhunter in her, however, was telling her that this was the magic world and anything could happen. She helped Jace carry Simon outside of the house. The fire extended to the coffee table and the living room chairs. The place would be torched in minutes. They needed to leave before the neighbors saw the fire and called the police.

“How do we get him to the Institute?”Jace asked, setting Simon down next to an S.U.V. they crouched behind it to stay out of any line of sight. Clary looked at the S.U.V. and bit her lip. It didn’t look familiar. She pulled her stele from her pocket and drew an opening rune on the door. The door opened. She got in quickly and pressed some buttons trying to get the back door to open. She finally managed and motioned for Jace to get inside. She let down the passenger seat and Jace climbed in, laying Simon down on the back seats and sitting in the passenger seat. Clary pulled out the wires behind the wheel and started mixing them together to start the car. When she finally did, she floored the gas pedal and started driving. “Are we really stealing this car? And how do you know how to do that?”

“We’re borrowing it. And the Internet. Buckle up.” Clary drove as if Hell itself was following her, the car skidded on the frozen ground and she nearly bumped into a telephone pole a couple of times, but somehow managed to drive all the way there without leaving a scratch on the S.U.V. She parked near the Sanctuary to better hide the car from outside perspective and then opened the doors.

“Go. Get whoever is here. And someone who can drive the car back.” Clary crawled next to Simon and put his head on her lap. She pulled out his phone from his pocket. She opened it, but it was password protected. The password was five letter. Clary smiled and typed her name. It opened. “Simon, don’t you know better? That’s too easy.” She scrolled through his contacts for Magnus’s name. No such luck. She tried different nicknames that Simon could give Magnus, but she didn’t find anything there either. She went into settings and saw that Simon had an app to hide things. Photos, files, music and apparently contacts too. She opened it and saw that it was again, password protected. She tried her name, but it didn’t work. She tried a few more things, but nothing worked. “Come on, Simon, I need Magnus’s number.” A little light bulb lit in her head. She typed in ‘Crescent’. It worked. “Predictable, as always.” she said smiling. She pressed on the M letter and called the number.

“Simon? Are you ok? Did you get the Cup?”

“Magnus? It’s me, Clary. Simon’s been hurt. Really bad.”

 

The next three minutes were a flurry of activities. Clary told Magnus a short version of the story before Jace came back with Isabelle, Jack and Nick. Nick and Jack got Simon and carried him inside. Isabelle got behind the wheel. “You drive? Since when?” Clary asked her programming the GPS.

“Since today.” Isabelle said. “Back up.” Clary backed up and went back inside. When she reached the Infirmary she saw Alec get up from a bed and hug Jace. Simon was lying on another bed. Clary was about to ask what to do when a purple portal formed next to her on the wall and Magnus stepped out. His hair was ruffled, his black coat was rumpled and under that, he was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. There was no make-up or glitter on his face either.

“Back away.”he said. He pulled out candles from a bag and told Alec to light them. The he checked Simon’s pulse. Clary knew he felt nothing. She checked her watch. Simon had been dead for fifteen minutes.

“Magnus.” she pleaded. He looked up at her. His eyes looked empty.

“The only thing that might work is Edom. But I need all of you.” Marysse and the Inquisitor looked like they wanted to interrupt him, but Magnus shot him a glare that shut them up.

Clary nodded. “Anything.”

“What’s Edom?” Nick asked.

“One of the demon lands.” Jack answered. ”Think of it a parallel universe to ours.” Magnus handed one candle to everyone. They set themselves in a circle around Simon’s bed. Magnus started chanting something and waving his hands. The world started to flicker around them and in a few seconds they were back in the demon world.

“Wow.” Nick said. Clary looked around. She could see demons lurking in the background.

“The circle won’t protect us this time.” Magnus said. “You’ll need to fight.”

“I thought you needed us to stay in the circle.” Jace said. Clary saw demons approaching. They could probably sense there was no protection spell on them.

“Not this time.” Everyone pulled out their weapons. Clary, Jace, Jack and Nick pulled out their seraph blades, Isabelle extended her whip and Alec put an arrow in his bow. Magnus looked around. “Jace, get down here. The rest of you get ready. Whatever you do, do not let anyone break into the circle. If they do, we die. Think of it as a motion sensor bomb.” Jace lifted an eyebrow, but knelt down next to Simon. Magnus started chanting again. The demons surrounded them. Clary saw Jace close his eyes. She turned to the demons. It looked like they were waiting for something. Magnus’s hands started glowing blue.

And then all Hell broke loose.

 

**Simon**

 

Simon was in Heaven. Or some sort of Heaven. He was sitting on a hill, staring down at a beautiful valley. It seemed familiar for some reason. “Do you like it? It was my idea.”he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Jace. He sighed. “What are you doing in my dream? Get out of here.”

Jace grinned and sat down next to him. “It’s not a dream. You’re kind of dead. Magnus dragged us to Edom to save your skinny ass. He asked me to keep you distracted. Apparently if you’re not alone here it’s easier for your spirit to stay in this valley and easier for him to bring you back.”

“Distracted, huh?” Simon said, with a grin.

Jace punched him in the shoulder. ”Jackass.”

“Why Edom?”

“It’s Lilith’s place. You’re Lilith’s … well something. Edom’s like home to you.”

Simon huffed. “Some home.”

Jace grinned and slapped his shoulder. “Come on. You get to spend a few hours with my magnificent self.”

Simon faked a horrified face. “A few hours? Dear Lord, what did I do?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Time flies differently here, just like in Edom. What in Edom might take five minutes, here it could be five hours, or even five days.”

Simon stood up. “Well, let’s take a walk. I won’t sit in one place for five hours.”

Jace followed suit. “Ok.” The walked down the hill, following a man-made path and reached a small lake. Simon grinned. “What?”Jace asked. “You up for a swim?” Simon said, taking off his shirt.

He saw Jace blink rapidly. “Um, right now?” he asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Duh, we’re here. How many chances do you think you’ll get to swim in a fantasy paradise with an almost-dead someone, while the almost-dead person gets spelled back to life?”

Jace shrugged. ”With this job? Probably more than I would like.”

Simon took off his shoes, but let his jeans on. He climbed a boulder and jumped. He swam underwater for a few seconds, then went back to surface. “Come on!”he shouted at Jace, shaking his head to get the water out of his ears.

Jace bit his lip, then sighed. “Fine.” he said. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, revealing a very tan six pack from all the years of training and and fighting. He took his shoes off, climbed on the boulder and started stretching.

Simon rolled his eyes. “You’re not in a competition, just jump already.”

Jace stuck out his tongue. “Patience, my novice.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Novice? Hardly.” Jace jumped in the water. Simon swam a few laps around the lake while Jace grabbed onto a small rock in the middle of the lake and watched him with his head on his hands. “What happened?” Simon asked, when he finished his tenth lap. He grabbed on the rock and started jumping in place. He felt restless.

Jace closed his eyes. "Um, what do you want to know?”

“After I hit the window. What happened?”

“The demon burned. Disappeared in the Void. We dragged you out and, believe it or not, Clary stole a car and drove us to the Institute.”

Simon lifted his head and smiled. “Yeah, we both learned how to do that when we were thirteen. We went through a phase.”

Jace lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. “You’re preparing for a life of crime or something?”

“Something like that. We were into heist movies back then. We fancied ourselves bank robbers.”

Jace rolled his eyes. ”Typical.”

Simon splashed him. “Don’t be mean.”

Jace grinned, then looked down. “You weren’t breathing. Your heart wasn’t beating.” Jace laughed, but it was humorless. “I thought you were gone.”

Simon frowned and looked down. “I am gone, Jace. At least until Magnus brings me back. And there’s no guarantee that he’s going to manage that.”

Jace looked up. He had a haunted look in his eyes. “He has to. Clary will break if he doesn’t. We all will. And Valentine will win.”

Simon reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Jace’s eyes. “You’ll be fine. You’ll have each other. Look, I’m not saying I’ll just give up. I mean you don’t see me walking towards the bright light or anything.”

“Can you see it?” Jace asked, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

Simon closed his eyes. “I can feel it.” He let go of the walls he put inside of his mind and let it take over. A sense of calm and peacefulness overtook him. Complete and utter bliss. He wanted that. He wanted that with every fiber of his being. But he couldn’t leave. Not yet. When he opened his eyes he saw Jace smile at him. But it was a slightly scared smile. He was afraid Simon was going to leave.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” he said. And he hoped he’ll be able to hold that promise.

“Yeah.” Jace said. He let go off the rock and swam back to the shore. Simon followed him. The put on their shoes and their shirts and sat down on the grass.

“You ok?” Simon asked.

Jace scoffed. “I should be asking you that. You’re the dead one.”

Simon stared at the lake. “You know, this valley isn’t the first place I’ve been since I died. I appeared here, like, a second before you.”

“Where were you?” Jace asked.

Simon closed his eyes again. Even with the calmness of the place, he could still hear the screams. Feel the fire. “I don’t know. Hell?”

Jace turned around to face him. He put his head on his left knee. “You want to talk?”

Simon smiled. “Not yet.”

Jace nodded. “Ok. I’m here when you want to.”

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but that’s when he heard Magnus’s voice.

“Simon? Jace? Wake up?”

Simon saw a bright light surround both Jace and him.

“Duty calls.”Jace said.

Simon smiled. “Yeah. Let’s not be late.”

 

**Jace**

 

The first thing Jace was aware off as he opened his eyes was the fact that he was back in the Infirmary, on the bed next to Simon. He got one second to smile at Simon before a large quantity of hair blocked his view.

“Jace! Thank Raziel.”Isabelle exclaimed.

“Oh, get off, I’m fine.”Jace said, laughing. He grabbed Isabelle from her waist, lifted her up and put her on his lap. “I’m fine.”

Isabelle pouted. “It took like ten seconds for you to wake up after Simon. I was worried.”

Jace looked around. Clary was sitting on the other side of Simon. Alec was next to Magnus, helping him drink some water. Marysse was talking with Magnus and the Inquisitor. And Jack and Nick were on the chairs next to the bed, playing on their phones. Magnus looked up. His face was pale, but he looked ok.

“How are you feeling? It’s not easy what you did.”

“What exactly did you do?”Clary asked.

“Remember when I told you that me and Magnus traveled via astral projection a lot of times?” Simon said. “It’s sort of like that. His spirit was detached from the body and sent into the same world mine was.”

Jace got up from the bed and went to a drawer to get some towels. He threw one to Simon who started toweling his hair.

“Speaking of which.” Isabelle started, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you guys wet?”

“Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.” Clary said. Simon grinned. Jace started laughing.

“That will be a safe guarded secret, Mon amour.” Simon said.

Jace rolled his eyes. “There was a lake. Simon wanted to go for a swim.”

“The water was so pretty.” Simon said.

Isabelle laughed. “Yeah, the water.” Jace grinned and threw his towel at her head hitting her in the face and ruffling her hair. She screamed in rage. “You’re going to pay for this, Jace Wayland.” she said throwing his towel back at him.

Jace caught it and immediately after his vision went black. “Wow.” he said, when he could see again.

Alec and Isabelle both jumped up and went to him. “Are you ok?” Alec asked. Jace nodded slowly. Shaking his head made him too dizzy. He took a step back. His vision was started to get black again.

“Alec?” he mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“Catch me…”

Alec frowned. “Sorry?”

Jace fainted.

 

Jace woke up with a bright light in his face.

“Are you ok?” Magnus asked. Jace opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. “Don’t force it, Jace. Abbadon, left a substantial amount of poison in you. I managed to get most of it out, but you need to take it easy.”

Jace nodded slowly. He felt something cold his lips. “Drink, it’ll help.” he heard a voice Hodge. He didn’t want to drink whatever Hodge was giving him, but he didn’t have a choice. The drink was cold and refreshing and Jace felt his strength came back.”

“What … is it?”

“Just a special blend I made. You should be feeling stronger soon.” Jace nodded.

“You’re lucky.” Hodge said. “Why didn’t you tell us? About the poison?”

“Abbadon healed me after every time it stabbed me. I thought the poison was gone too.”

“Nah, that would have been too easy.” Simon said. Jace turned his head and saw him sitting in a chair next to his bed. “He healed the external wounds and he left the poison inside to slowly kill you from inside out. Gotta say, demons aren’t that stupid.”

Jace smiled. “Only you can find my pain interesting.”

“What can I say, I’m a nerd.”

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but the Inquisitor barged in, interrupting him. “A fairy child has gone missing. Whoever this is, the circle is now complete. One each of every Downworlder.”

Jace groaned. “Great. We still don’t have a clue what’s happening.”

“Where’s the Cup?” she asked. Jace heard movement somewhere to his left where he figured Clary was sitting.

“Here,” she said. “I left it in the card. I figured it would be safer that way.”

“Yes, you have a point. Alec, will you put it in the safe?” Jace felt Alec stand up from the bed and grab his stele from his pocket. Jace slowly stood up and leaned on his pillows. Alec put the tip of his stele on the floor in front of the bed and drew a swirly rune. Jace heard Simon and Clary gasp as they saw shelves raise from the ground. He put the cup above a silver box and closed the safe again.

“Wow.” Simon said.

“We might not be warlocks, but we have our own tricks.” Marysse said.

“That’s so cool.” Clary exclaimed.

Alec grinned. “Yeah, we’re bad ass. Get used to it.”

“Now that the Cup is safe, we need to focus on getting Valentine and Jocelyn back.” The Inquisitor said, her face grim and her voice somber. “Jace, you stay here. You and Simon need to rest. Isabelle, go to Meliorn and try to find out what the fairies plan on doing about their lost child. We don’t need to have them interfere. The vampires and the werewolves agreed to let us work the investigation. Magnus will talk to the warlocks. Alec, go with him to the abduction site and see what you can find out. And Clary, I don’t know if you’ve talked with Lucian yet, but we could really use the werewolves.”

“The what now?”

The Inquisitor sighed, frustrated. “Luke Garroway’s real name is Lucian Graymark. He changed it when he came to New York, I presume. He’s the leader of the resident werewolf pack.”

“He’s a werewolf?” Clary asked. Simon’s mouth opened in shock. Jace tried to remember if they ever discussed Luke, but he couldn’t.

“Yes. And you need to talk to him. Right now.”

 

**Alec**

 

Seeing Jace on the bed, just lying there, broke Alec’s heart. Jace was always the one full of life. The one who always jumped around, never stood still. “Have you spoken to Luke since all of this happened?” Alec asked Clary. She looked completely and utterly shocked. She stood up and left the Infirmary. Alec sighed.

“Where is she going?” The Inquisitor demanded. Something in her tone irritated Alec.

“It hasn’t been an easy day for her.” he snapped. “Give her a break. She needs to breathe.” The Inquisitor looked a bit shocked at Alec’s tone, but she shut up, nodded and left. When Alec turned, he saw everyone staring at him with wide eyes. “Oh, shut up.” he said.

Simon grinned. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Alec frowned and threw a pillow at him. “You said that before.”

“I did. Still didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I am a man of many secrets.” he said, smirking at them. If only they knew how many secrets Alec had. Simon opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell interrupted him. Marysse went to answer. A couple of minutes later, Luke came in. Alec saw Simon tense up. He didn’t blame him.

“Hi.” Luke said, breaking the awkward silence that descended upon the Infirmary.

“Lucian.” Simon answered, his voice icy enough to cut through flesh.

“Where is Clary?” Luke asked.

“Somewhere far from here, I assume. Not that I blame her. Give me a reason not to join her.”

Alec had to hand it to him. When Simon was angry, he had a way of speaking that made him sound older than he was. Scarier. Alec figured it was the demon blood, his power showing through.

“What do you want to know?” Luke asked.

Simon scoffed. “Everything. But later. Right now I want to know why you sided up with Valentine in the first place.”

Luke sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. “Valentine … he was different in the beginning. He was one of the popular kids. The jock in a mundane highschool. Jocelyn was like a cheerleader. I was the nerd who tried to fit in. When Valentine started dating Jocelyn … it was like the planets aligned. It was the natural order, you know? But Valentine wanting to be friends with me? That wasn’t. For me it was like striking gold. Anyone in his group was instantly a celebrity. He helped me in my classes and soon I improved my skills and was becoming more and more popular. The Circle seemed to be just another step in the popularity chain. I didn’t even question it at first.”

“Why didn’t you leave?” Simon asked. “It doesn’t seem that probable to me that you bought all of Valentine’s lies. Surely you must have seen something at some point.”

“That’s a long story that I will tell you once Clary decides she wants to talk to me again. You both need to hear this. But the short version is that I didn’t leave because of Jocelyn. And because of Jonathan.”

“Clary’s brother.” Simon said.

“Yeah. She was already pregnant when she started having doubts about Valentine. I could have left, but I didn’t want to leave her alone. And I didn’t want to let Valentine win. Plus, Jocelyn was stubborn.”

Simon smiled. “Yeah. That sounds about right.”

“Did the original story of Valentine’s death hold any truth?” Alec asked. “Because the Cup was supposed to be gone and it isn’t. Valentine was supposed to be gone and he isn’t. I’m starting to think Simon’s right, we should invest in DNA testing. Mundanes don’t seem to have issues with dead people staying dead.”

Simon grinned. “We do. They're called zombies.”

Luke sighed. “I wish that was the only problem. I would be prepared for that.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Please tell me you don’t still have that bunker in the basement.”

Luke looked shocked. “Of course I do. The zombie apocalypse is not something to be taken lightly.”

Alec looked at Isabelle. Isabelle looked at Jace. Jace looked at Alec. “Um, sorry, don’t want to interrupt the reunion, but what?”

Luke and Simon shared a look. “Mundanes.” they both said at the same time. Alec rolled his eyes.

Isabelle and Jace smiled. “So what now?” Isabelle asked.

Alec sighed. “We do what were supposed to do. The Inquisitor that we should talk to you and see where you stand. You’re the Alpha of the Brooklyn pack. Can we count on you should a war break out?”

Luke nodded. “We’re ready at any time. Just say the word.”

“What about the child that went missing?” Alec asked. He saw a flash of grief pass through Luke’s eyes.

“We’re working on it. And I know you’re doing what you can. But I’m not holding my breath. If Valentine is behind this -and that’s the general consensus, than they’re already dead. Valentine doesn’t hold hostages. Jocelyn’s the exception. She was always the exception.”

Alec sensed a hint of jealousy in Luke’s tone. He didn’t know the werewolf very well, but Alec could bet that he had a thing for Jocelyn. He also didn’t miss the irony. Jocelyn had two guys in love with her. She chose the wrong one. Alec wondered if things would have been different if she would have fallen in love with Luke instead of Valentine. There was a knock on the door and Clary walked in. “I want to know happened. Everything.”


	22. Interlude.Italian Escapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note. I'll introduce a new character soon. (No, not Enzo. But he'll appear again.)  
> The new character will be called Lola and she's from Magnus's past. She'll appear in an interlude at first, with Magnus and Simon, but i'll put her in the story. As far as I know there is no Lola in the canon story. If it is, then it's totally coincidental. Lola is my character and is based entirely on me. ;)  
> Anyway, enjoy <3

**Italy, three weeks after the negotiation**

 

Roaming the little stone streets of Italy, with am ice cream cone in his hand and his phone in the other was Simon idea of a relaxing afternoon. The only thing that was ruining his relaxation was Magnus. “Would you chill? You’ve been abusing that phone since we left the hotel.”

Magnus sighed and put his phone in his pocket. “Enzo is annoyingly smug. He thinks that the fact that I’m in need of his help is very amusing since I walked out on him. He asks a lot in return. The most ridiculous things.”

Simon held his hand out. “Gimme.”

“What?”

“Your phone. Gimme.”

Magnus pulled out his phone and typed the password. Then he gave it to Simon. “What do you think you can accomplish?”

“Well, I’m not you, so a lot more.” Magnus stuck out his tongue. Simon pulled out his messages and tapped the call button on the last number. It rang three times before Enzo answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Enzo? I’m a friend of Magnus’s. The one that’s coming with him to see you. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Well, well. Does Magnus’s friend have a name, perhaps?”

“I do. Whether or not you’ll get it, it’s all up to you.”

“I’m assuming you’re the reason for this meeting? Magnus would rather go through the nine circles of Hell without Virgil as a guide than to call me for a favor.”

“That bad, huh? Can I ask?”

“Him, not me. I’m not entitled to tell you that story. Tell Magnus I’ll help. Free of charge. I’m not going to ignore someone who needs my help because of him. But, a piece of advice: Magnus is all about Magnus. And even in the short moments when he’s not, he won’t be completely honest. Maybe it’s because of his immortality, maybe because of his past. But you’d better watch it. His charm is only equaled by his ruthlessness.”


	23. Werewolf Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon?” Jace said, after a few moments of silence.  
> Simon looked at Jace and Alec saw a flash of something pass through their eyes. “Yeah.” he said. “It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' warning. This chapter is almost word for word from the book. It's Luke's story and I didn't want to change it so I copy-pasted it and added a few lines to make it more mine. But if you don't want to skip it, you can.  
> Otherwise, enjoy :)

**Simon**

 

“The truth is, I've known your mother since we were children. We grew up in Idris. It's a beautiful place, and I've always regretted that you've never seen it: You would love the glossy pines in winter, the dark earth and cold crystal rivers. There's a small network of towns and a single city, Alicante, where the Clave meets. They call it the Glass City because its towers are shaped from the same demon-repelling substance as our steles; in the sunlight they sparkle like glass. When Jocelyn and I were old enough, we were sent to Alicante to school. It was there that I met Valentine. He was older than I was by a year. By far the most popular boy in school. He was handsome, clever, rich, dedicated, an incredible warrior. I was nothing—neither rich nor brilliant, from an unremarkable country family. And I struggled in my studies. Jocelyn was a natural Shadowhunter; I was not. I could not bear the lightest Marks or learn the simplest techniques. I thought sometimes about running away, returning home in shame. Even becoming a mundane. I was that miserable. It was Valentine who saved me. He came to my room—I'd never even thought he knew my name. He offered to train me. He said he knew that I was struggling, but he saw in me the seeds of a great Shadowhunter. And under his tutelage I did improve. I passed my exams, bore my first Marks, killed my first demon.

I worshiped him. I thought the sun rose and set on Valentine Morgenstern. I wasn't the only misfit he'd rescued, of course. There were others. Hodge Starkweather, who got along better with books than he did with people; Maryse Trueblood, whose brother had married a mundane; Robert Lightwood, who was terrified of the Marks—Valentine brought them all under his wing. I thought it was kindness, then; now I am not so sure. Now I think he was building himself a cult.”

“No shit.” Simon said.

Luke smiled. “I’m glad you haven’t changed.”

Simon high-fived him. “Me? Never.”

“Valentine was obsessed with the idea that in every generation there were fewer and fewer Shadowhunters—that we were a dying breed. He was sure that if only the Clave would more freely use Raziel's Cup, more Shadowhunters could be made. To the teachers this idea was sacrilege—it is not for just anyone to choose who can and cannot become a Shadowhunter. Plus, most humans cannot survive the transition, Valentine claimed they were lying, trying to keep the power of the Nephilim limited to an elite few. That was his claim, at the time—now I think he probably felt the collateral damage was worth the end result. In any case, he convinced our little group of his rightness. We formed the Circle, with our stated intent being to save the race of Shadowhunters from extinction. Of course, being seventeen, we weren't quite sure how we would do it, but we were sure we'd eventually accomplish something significant.

Then came the night that Valentine's father was killed in a routine raid on a werewolf encampment. When Valentine returned to school, after the funeral, he wore the red Marks of mourning. He was different in other ways. His kindness was now interspersed with flashes of rage that bordered on cruelty. I put this new behavior down to grief and tried harder than ever to please him. I never answered his anger with anger of my own. I felt only the sick sense that I had disappointed him. The only one that could calm his rages was your mother. She had always stood a little apart from our group, sometimes mockingly calling us Valentine's fan club. That changed when his father died. His pain awakened her sympathy. They fell in love. I loved him too: He was my closest friend, and I was happy to see Jocelyn with him. When we left school, they married and went to live on her family's estate. I also returned home, but the Circle continued. It had started as a sort of school adventure, but it grew in scale and power, and Valentine grew with it. Its ideals had changed as well. The Circle still clamored for the Mortal Cup, but since the death of his father, Valentine had become an outspoken proponent of war against all Downworlders, not just those who broke the Accords. This world was for humans, he argued, not part-demons. Demons could never be fully trusted. I was uncomfortable with the Circle's new direction, but I stuck with it—partly because I still couldn't bear to let Valentine down, partly because Jocelyn had asked me to continue. She had some hope that I would be able to bring moderation to the Circle, but that was impossible. There was no moderating Valentine, and Robert and Maryse Lightwood—now married— were almost as bad. Only Michael Wayland was unsure, as I was, but despite our reluctance we followed still; as a group we hunted Downworlders tirelessly, seeking those who had committed even the slightest infraction. Valentine never killed a creature who had not broken the Accords, but he did other things. I saw him fasten silver coins to the eyelids of a werewolf child, blinding her, in an attempt to get the girl to tell him where her brother was. … I saw him—but you don't need to hear this. No. I'm sorry.

What happened next was that Jocelyn became pregnant. The day she told me that, she also confessed that she had grown afraid of her husband. His behavior had turned weird, erratic. He would disappear into their cellars for nights at a time. Sometimes she would hear screams through the walls…. I went to him. He laughed, dismissing her fears as the jitters of a woman carrying her first child. He invited me to hunt with him that night. We were still trying to clean out the nest of werewolves who had killed his father years before. We were parabatai, a perfect hunting team of two, warriors who would die for each other. So when Valentine told me he would guard my back that night, I believed him. I didn't see the wolf until it was on me. I remember its teeth fastened in my shoulder, and nothing else of that night. When I awoke, I was lying in Valentine's house, my shoulder bandaged, and Jocelyn was there.”

 

**Clary**

 

“Oh, my God.” Clary exclaimed.

Luke smiled bitterly. “Not all werewolf bites result in lycanthropy. I healed of the injury and passed the next weeks in a torment of waiting. Waiting for the full moon. The Clave would have locked me in an observation cell, had they known. But Valentine and Jocelyn kept silent. Three weeks later the moon rose full and bright, and I began to change. The first Change is always the hardest. I remember a bewilderment of agony, a blackness, and waking up hours later in a meadow miles from the city. I was covered in blood, the torn body of some small woodland animal at my feet. I made my way back to the manor, and they met me at the door. Jocelyn fell on me, weeping, but Valentine pulled her away. I stood, bloody and shaking on my feet. I could scarcely think, and the taste of raw meat was still in my mouth. I don't know what I had expected, but I suppose I should have known.

Valentine dragged me down the steps and into the woods with him. He told me that he ought to kill me himself, but seeing me then, he could not bring himself to do it. He gave me a dagger that had once belonged to his father. He said I should do the honorable thing and end my own life. He kissed the dagger when he handed it to me, and went back inside the manor house, and barred the door. I ran through the night, sometimes as a man, sometimes as a wolf, until I crossed the border. I burst into the midst of the werewolf encampment, brandishing my dagger, and demanded to meet in combat the lycanthrope who had bitten me and turned me into one of them. Laughing, they pointed me toward the clan leader. Hands and teeth still bloody from the hunt, he rose to face me. I had never been much for single combat. The crossbow was my weapon; I had excellent sight and aim. But I had never been very good at close range; it was Valentine who was skilled in fighting hand to hand. But I wanted only to die, and to take with me the creature who had ruined me. I suppose I thought if I could avenge myself, and kill the wolves who had murdered his father, Valentine would mourn me. As we grappled, sometimes as men, sometimes as wolves, I saw that he was surprised by my fierceness. As the night faded into day, he began to tire, but my rage never abated. And as the sun began to set again, I sank my dagger into his neck and he died, soaking me with his blood. I expected the pack to set on me and tear me apart. But they knelt at my feet and bared their throats in submission. The wolves have a law: Whoever kills the clan leader takes his place. I had come to the place of the wolves, and instead of finding death and vengeance there, I found a new life. I left my old self behind and almost forgot what it was like to be a Shadowhunter.

But I did not forget Jocelyn. The thought of her was a constant companion. I feared for her in the company of Valentine, but knew that if I came near the manor house, the Circle would hunt me down and kill me. In the end she came to me. I was asleep in the camp when my second in command came to tell me that there was a young Shadowhunter woman waiting to see me. I knew immediately who it must be. I could see the disapproval in his eyes as I raced to meet her. They all knew I had once been a Shadowhunter, of course, but it was considered a shameful secret, never spoken of. Valentine would have laughed. She was waiting for me just outside the encampment. She was no longer pregnant, and looked drawn and pale. She had had her child, she said, a boy, and had named him Jonathan Christopher. She cried when she saw me. She was angry that I had not let her know I was still alive. Valentine had told the Circle I had taken my own life, but she had not believed it. She knew that I would never do such a thing. I felt her faith in me was unwarranted, but I was so relieved to see her again that I didn't contradict her. I asked how she had found me. She said that there were rumors in Alicante of a werewolf who had once been a Shadowhunter. Valentine had heard the rumors too, and she had ridden to warn me. He came soon after, but I hid from him, as werewolves can, and he left without bloodshed.

After that I began to meet Jocelyn in secret. It was the year of the Accords, and all of Downworld was abuzz about them and Valentine's probable plans for disrupting them. I heard that he had argued passionately in the Clave against the Accords, but with no success. So the Circle made a new plan, steeped in secrecy. They allied themselves with demons—the greatest enemies of Shadowhunters—in order to procure weapons that could be smuggled undetected into the Great Hall of the Angel, where the Accords would be signed. And with the aid of a demon, Valentine stole the Mortal Cup. He left in its place a facsimile. It was months before the Clave realized the Cup was missing, and by then it was too late. Jocelyn tried to learn what Valentine intended to do with the Cup, but could not. But she knew that the Circle planned to fall upon the unarmed Downworlders and murder them in the Hall. After such wholesale slaughter, the Accords would fail. Despite the chaos, in a strange way those were happy days. Jocelyn and I sent messages covertly to the faeries, the warlocks, and even to those age-old enemies of wolfkind, the vampires, warning them of Valentine's plans and bidding them prepare for battle. We worked together, werewolf and Nephilim.”

 

**Jace**

 

“Did he still attack?” Jace asked.

Luke smiled and nodded. “On the day of the Accords, I watched from a hidden place as Jocelyn and Valentine left the manor house. I remember how she bent to kiss the white-blond head of her son. I remember the way the sun shone on her hair; I remember her smile. They rode into Alicante by carriage; I followed running on four feet, and my pack ran with me. The Great Hall of the Angel was crowded with all the assembled Clave and score upon score of Downworlders. When the Accords were presented for signing, Valentine rose to his feet, and the Circle rose with him, sweeping back their cloaks to lift their weapons. As the Hall exploded into chaos, Jocelyn ran to the great double doors of the Hall and flung them open.

My pack were the first at the door. We burst into the Hall, tearing the night with our howls, and were followed by faerie knights with weapons of glass and twisted thorns. After them came the Night Children with bared fangs, and warlocks wielding flame and iron. As the panicked masses fled the Hall, we fell upon the members of the Circle. Never had the Hall of the Angel seen such bloodshed. We tried not to harm those Shadowhunters who were not of the Circle; Jocelyn marked them out, one by one, with a warlock's spell. But many died, and I fear we were responsible for some. Certainly, afterward, we were blamed for many. As for the Circle, there were far more of them than we had imagined, and they clashed fiercely with the Downworlders. I fought through the crowd to Valentine. My only thought had been of him—that I might be the one to kill him, that I might have that honor. I found him at last by the great statue of the Angel, dispatching a faerie knight with a broad stroke of his bloodstained dagger. When he saw me, he smiled, fierce and feral. A werewolf who fights with sword and dagger, he said, is as unnatural as a dog who eats with a fork and a knife. He raised his blade. He said he should have killed me while he had the chance and lunged for me. I parried the blow, and we fought up and down the dais, while the battle raged around us and one by one the members of the Circle fell. I saw the Lightwoods drop their weapons and flee; Hodge was already gone, having fled at the outset. And then I saw Jocelyn racing up the stairs toward me, her face a mask of fear. She tried to stop him. With a snarl Valentine seized her and dragged her in front of him, his dagger to her throat. I dropped my blade. I would not risk his harming her. He saw what was in my eyes. "You always wanted her," he hissed. "And now the two of you have plotted my betrayal together. You will regret what you have done, all the rest of your lives." With that, he snatched the locket from Jocelyn's throat and hurled it at me. The silver cord burned me like a lash. I screamed and fell back, and in that moment he vanished into the melee, dragging her with him. I followed, burned and bleeding, but he was too fast, cutting a path through the thick of the crowd and over the dead. I staggered out into the moonlight. The Hall was burning and the sky was lit with fire. I could see all down the green lawns of the capital to the dark river, and the road along the riverbank where people were fleeing into the night. I found Jocelyn by the banks of the river, at last. Valentine was gone and she was terrified for Jonathan, desperate to get home. We found a horse, and she plunged away. Dropping into wolf form, I followed at her heels. Wolves are fast, but a rested horse is faster. I fell far behind, and she arrived at the manor house before I did.

I knew even as I neared the house that something was terribly wrong. Here too the smell of fire hung heavy in the air, and there was something overlaying it, something thick and sweet—the stench of demonic witchcraft. I became a man again as I limped up the long drive, white in the moonlight, like a river of silver leading … to ruins. For the manor house had been reduced to ashes, layer upon layer of sifting whiteness, strewn across the lawns by the night wind. Only the foundations, like burned bones, were still visible: here a window, there a leaning chimney—but the substance of the house, the bricks and the mortar, the priceless books and ancient tapestries handed down through generations of Shadowhunters, was dust blowing across the face of the moon.

Valentine had destroyed the house with demon fire. He must have. No fire of this world burns so hot, nor leaves so little behind. I made my way into the still-smoldering ruins. I found Jocelyn kneeling on what had perhaps once been the front doorsteps. They were blackened by fire. And, there were bones. Charred to blackness, but recognizably human, with scraps of cloth here and there, and bits of jewelry the fire had not taken. Red and gold threads still clung to the bones of Jocelyn's mother, and the heat had melted her father's dagger to his skeletal hand. Among another pile of bones gleamed Valentine's silver amulet, with the insignia of the Circle still burning white-hot upon its face…and among the remains, scattered as if they were too fragile to hold together, were the bones of a child. You will regret what you have done, Valentine had said. And as I knelt with Jocelyn on the burned paving stones, I knew that he was right. I did regret it and have regretted it every day since. We rode back through the city that night, among the still-burning fires and shrieking people, and then out into the darkness of the country. It was a week before Jocelyn spoke again. I took her out of Idris. We fled to Paris. We had no money, but she refused to go to the Institute there and ask for help. She was done with Shadowhunters, she told me, done with the Shadow World.”

 

**Alec**

 

“I sat in the tiny, cheap hotel room we had rented and tried to reason with her, but it did no good. She was obstinate. At last she told me why: She was carrying another child, and had known it for weeks. She would make a new life for herself and her baby, and she wanted no whisper of Clave or Covenant ever to taint her future. I didn’t blame her.

Clary sighed. “I can relate to that. For the first couple of months I was here all I wanted was to leave.”

Luke shrugged. “This place has a way of getting to you. You either submit to it and let it take you or you leave.”

“How did she leave?”

“She showed me the amulet she had taken from the pile of bones; in the flea market at Clignancourt she sold it, and with that money purchased an airplane ticket. She wouldn't tell me where she was going. The farther away she could get from Idris, she said, the better. I knew that leaving her old life behind meant leaving me behind as well, and I argued with her, but to no avail. I knew that if not for the child she carried, she would have taken her own life, and since to lose her to the mundane world was better than to lose her to death, I at last reluctantly agreed to her plan. And so it was that I bid her good-bye at the airport. The last words Jocelyn spoke to me in that dreary departure hall chilled me to the bone: Valentine is not dead. After she was gone, I returned to my pack, but I found no peace there. Always there was a hollow aching inside me, and always I woke with her name unspoken on my lips. I was not the leader I had once been; I knew that much. I was just and fair, but remote; I could not find friends among the wolf-people, nor a mate. I was, in the end, too much human—too much Shadowhunter—to be at rest among the lycanthropes. I hunted, but the hunt brought no satisfaction; and when it came time for the Accords to be signed at last, I went into the city to sign them. In the Hall of the Angel, scrubbed free of blood, the Shadowhunters and the four branches of half humans sat down again to sign the papers that would bring peace among us. I was astonished to see the Lightwoods, who seemed equally astonished that I wasn't dead. They themselves, they said, along with Hodge Starkweather and Michael Wayland, were the only members of the former Circle to have escaped death that night in the Hall. Michael, wracked with grief over the loss of his wife, had hidden himself away at his country estate with his young son. The Clave had punished the other three with exile: They were leaving for New York, to run the Institute there. The Lightwoods, who had connections to the highest families in the Clave, got off with a far lighter sentence than Hodge. A curse had been laid on him: He would go with them, but if ever he were to leave the hallowed ground of the Institute, he would be instantly slain. He was devoting himself to his studies, they said, and would make a fine tutor for their children. When we had signed the Accords, I rose from my chair and went from the hall, down to the river where I had found Jocelyn on the night of the Uprising. Watching the dark waters flow, I knew I could never find peace in my homeland: I had to be with her or nowhere at all. I determined to look for her. I left my pack, naming another in my stead; I think they were relieved to see me go. I traveled as the wolf without a pack travels: alone, at night, keeping to the byways and country roads. I went back to Paris, but found no clue there. Then I went to London. From London I took a boat to Boston. I stayed awhile in the cities, then in the White Mountains of the frozen north. I traveled a good deal, but more and more I found myself thinking of New York, and the exiled Shadowhunters there. Jocelyn, in a way, was an exile too. At length I arrived in New York with a single duffel bag and no idea where to look for your mother. It would have been easy enough for me to find a wolf pack and join it, but I resisted. As I had done in other cities, I sent out messages through Downworld, searching for any sign of Jocelyn, but there was nothing, no word at all, as if she had simply disappeared into the mundane world without a trace. I began to despair. In the end I found her by chance. I was prowling the streets of SoHo, randomly. As I stood on the cobblestones of Broome Street, a painting hanging in a gallery window caught my eye. It was the study of a landscape I recognized immediately: the view from the windows of her family's manor house, the green lawns sweeping down to the line of trees that hid the road beyond. I recognized her style, her brushwork, everything. I banged on the door of the gallery, but it was closed and locked. I returned to the painting, and this time saw the signature. It was the first time I had seen her new name: Jocelyn Fray. By that evening, I had found her, living in a fifth-floor walk-up in that artists' haven, the East Village. I walked up the grimy half-lit stairs with my heart in my throat, and knocked on her door. It was opened by a little girl with dark red braids and inquisitive eyes. And then, behind her, I saw Jocelyn walking toward me, her hands stained with paint and her face just the same as it had been when we were children… The rest you know.”

“Simon?” Jace said, after a few moments of silence.

Simon looked at Jace and Alec saw a flash of something pass through their eyes. “Yeah.” he said. “It’s time.”


	24. Interlude.Dark Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If this doesn’t work…”Magnus started as Simon handed him a croissant and a cup of coffee.   
> “If this doesn’t work we’ll go according to plan.”   
> “I don’t like the plan.”   
> “Well, I don’t care. Promise me.”   
> “I promise.” Magnus sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stráže" means guards. And no, I'm not gonna tell you what stone they're looking for. You'll find out. Also, Blanka and Anastazie (Czech names) are gonna show up soon in the normal chapters too, not just in the interludes.  
> Byyyee.

**Prague, four weeks after negotiations**

**8.p.m.**

 

“Come on. I want to see it. I mean, who knows if I’ll ever be here again.” Simon whined.

Magnus looked up from his book. He was wearing a plain light blue t-shirt and faded gray jeans. His black hair was ruffled and there was no trace of make-up on his face. He smiled. “Ok.”

Simon grinned. The past months had been so chaotic that it made Simon appreciate those few quiet nights when they were just relaxing, usually Simon watching Netflix and Magnus reading. Those nights were also the ones where Magnus become more open about his past and would actually answer Simon’s questions. Magnus closed his book and stretched. His t-shirt rolled up revealing a thin strip of tan skin. He ran a hand through his hair and snapped his fingers. His t-shirt and sweatpants were replaced by a white shirt and black jeans. No glitter, no colors, no make-up. He looked three years younger.

“Come on.” he said. Simon grabbed the keys to their hotel room, his phone, wallet and coat and got out, followed by Magnus. He closed the door and went outside. It was getting dark and the street lights were turning on. Still, there were plenty of people on the streets. “Be careful. We’re not astral projections.” Magnus said, looking around cautiously.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Chill for a second, will you? We’re just two people out on a stroll.”

Magnus sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just worried. After what happened in Italy, I’m constantly on edge. I mean we’re about to break in the most secure vampire coven in the Europe. They are going to kill us, bring us back, re-kill us and then ask questions.”

Simon grinned. “We have a plan, remember? And it’s my plan so it’s a good plan.”

Magnus bit his lip. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Simon sighed. “Do that soundproof spell thingy you did yesterday.”

Magnus frowned. “Why?”

Simon rolled his eyes.” Just do it.”

Magnus looked around, then discreetly snapped his fingers. A blue aura, invisible to the mundanes surrounded them for a second, then disappeared.

“Ok. Let’s go over the plan again. For your peace of mind and so you can see that we have nothing to worry about.” Simon proposed. Magnus nodded. “Raphael spoke to Blanka about us so she knows we’re coming, right? We’ll be at the mansion tomorrow at nine for the gala. We’ll act as Blanka’s and Anastazie’s plus ones. That way we’ll blend right in. As much a a warlock and a possibly enhanced human can blend in.” Magnus nodded. "The stráže change shift at eleven. There is about five minutes until the new ones come in and that’s when they’re vulnerable. We need two minutes to be in and out of the safe and then another two to leave and return to the party. We have time. We’ll be fine.”

Magnus nodded. “Where did Blanka say the stone is?”

“Second shelf.” Simon said. He spotted an bakery and dragged Magnus to it. “Come on. I’m gonna buy some croissants and coffee. I’m hungry. You stay here and stop fretting. Simon went inside and ordered two chocolate croissants and two blueberry muffins.

“If this doesn’t work…”Magnus started as Simon handed him a croissant and a cup of coffee.

“If this doesn’t work we’ll go according to plan.”

“I don’t like the plan.”

“Well, I don’t care. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Magnus sighed.


	25. Destiny Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sleep well, blue eyes.”was the last thing Alec heard before the darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't figured it out by the shitiness of the lyrics, they are mine. I might make the whole song. Most probably not cause I can't rhyme to save my life.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

**Simon**

 

Simon took a deep breath, unsure of how to breach the subject. He knew it’s going to be a blow to them. Hodge was their mentor, their teacher, part of their family. They grew up with him. Finding out that he was in the Circle was bad enough, knowing that he betrayed their love and trust would destroy them. Simon couldn’t blame him and that scared him a little. He was only grounded for a couple of days in his life and those few days, locked in the house and not allowed outside to hang with his friends seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment. He felt suffocated, claustrophobic. Going outside, on long walks, was Simon’s way to deal with anything. Stress, pain, anything seemed so much smaller, more manageable when he was strolling down the streets. He could only guess how hard it must have been for Hodge, locked in the Institute for all these years. However, that was no excuse for him to go running to Valentine. He could have chosen different ways. “Before the whole vampire/magic/impromptu trips all around Europe fiasco happened, I heard Hodge talking in some secret room near the kitchen while I was making popcorn.”

“Which one?” Isabelle asked.

Simon’s mouth opened in shock. “You have more than one? What the hell? Is this Narnia or something? Please don’t tell me you have a torture chamber?”

“Narnia? What’s that?” Alec asked. “And we used to have. I think my parents converted it into a bedroom or something.”

Simon and Clary exchanged a look. He smirked. “Uuu, the Red Room of Pain. Shall we go explore, Anastasia?” he asked her.

Clary giggled. “Why of course, Mister Grey.” Isabelle, Alec and Jace shared a confused look.

Luke simply looked bored. “That movie is a waste of time, money and actors.”

“Who’s Anastasia?” Isabelle asked.

Simon grinned. “I think another movie night is in order. But more of that later. Let’s focus on the matter at hand. Which is the fact Hodge is a jackass and he’s been lying to you since you were old enough to be lied to.”

Isabelle frowned. “What do you mean? What did you hear?

Simon flashed back to that day and told them exactly what he heard

 

_“No, no. Not yet. She doesn’t have it yet.”_

_“Help her in any way you can. When she gets it convince her to give it to you. Bring it to me Hodge and you shall be granted you freedom.”_

_“Yes, Valentine.”_

 

“Val… he talked to … what?” Isabelle said. She started breathing really fast and her eyes were so wide she looked like a anime character. Alec stood up and walked to the window. Jace followed him and started talking to him in hurried whispers.

Luke seemed oddly calm and resigned. “It was only a matter of time. Hodge was the one that wrote the Clave Oath. He was practically the Circle’s groupie. More than any of us. He only quit because he was scared. When he got shipped of to the Institute, I hoped it would change him. Make him better. I guess it didn’t.”

“You know it’s not that easy.” Simon said. He didn’t know why he was defending Hodge, he despised the man, but he felt like he needed to do that. Maybe he was just explaining himself.

“Easy? Not that easy?” Alec exploded. “It’s not like we kept him in a dungeon. We loved him. We trusted him. He had everything he wanted.” he shouted. His eyes were shining with tears.

“Except freedom.” Simon snapped. He stood up. “In order to catch a criminal, detectives need to put themselves in the minds of the criminals. Valentine managed to get to Hodge because he promised him the one thing he wants more than anything. As much as he cared for you and as much as he maybe hated Valentine, the human side of him won. And Valentine knew that. Karl Kraus, said ‘The world is a prison in which solitary confinement is preferable.’ Tell me you don’t understand that. Tell me you don’t understand what it feels like to have to pretend, to hide, to lie. To have to ignore your most inner desires because you know they will only bring you pain.” Simon didn’t want to pull the gay card on Alec, but he needed him to understand. If Hodge found out they knew, he’d just disappear and they’d lose the only connection they had with Valentine.

Alec looked angry. But he also looked like he was trying to force a calm exterior. Alec turned around and leaned on the window, closing his eyes and taking three deep breaths. “Ok.” Jace looked from Simon to Alec and back, trying to understand what was going on. Simon sat back down and waited for Alec and Isabelle to process the information and come back to the world of the living.

“What now?” Isabelle asked.

“We go on as we would. He doesn’t know we know. Nobody knows we know. Valentine has a plan. I would bet my college fund on that. Whether or not Hodge is a fundamental part of the plan or just a tool, that’s not important. What’s important is keeping the connection he has with Valentine. He’ll make a move. Against the Institute, against the Shadoworld and when he does, that’s when he strike. That’s when he’s most vulnerable.”

“How do you know so much about attack plans?” Jace asked. “And don’t say movies.”

Simon grinned. “If you think me and Magnus just walked around those two months you’d be very wrong. I had practice.” There was a knock on the door.

Xander’s head appeared in the doorway. “Her Highness wants to see you. She has some announcement to make or something.”

Simon looked at Alec. “You?”

Alec shrugged. “Probably. She told me she already sent a memo to the Clave. She’ll leave soon to meet with them and discuss Valentine related stuff.”

“Well that’s gonna go well with mom and dad.” Isabelle said, smiling bitterly. “Their not gonna like this at all. Their gonna think it’s like the ultimate betrayal.”

“I don’t really care. I just can’t trust them anymore. That’s their fault, not mine.”

 

**Alec**

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Marysse said, standing up from her chair. She turned to Alec and he saw that her face was full of pain and anger. “Alec, how could you do this?”

Robert stepped in between them. He helped Marysse sat down and then turned to Alec. He looked sad. “Look, Alec. It’s not about the Institute. The fact that you wanted to lead the Institute it’s not the issue here. Although it’s part of the issue. The problem is the fact that you didn’t tell us. You should have come to us. Should have asked us. We could have discussed this. But you went behind our backs and completely betrayed us.”

“Well, apparently, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree because that’s what you did to me, Jace and Isabelle. You want to tell me you just ‘forgot’ to tell us about Valentine? About the Circle? Is that not considered a betrayal? Did you think we’ll never find out?”

Marysse started crying quietly. “Alec, I’m sorry. We should have told you. We were ashamed. We didn’t back out. We went on with the plan even after we realized Luke and Jocelyn did the right thing and told everyone. I just … I don’t know. Valentine made me feel like I had the respect I wanted. My brother married a mundane. That made me feel like an outcast in my own family. I took the Circle as a way to remake myself. I made a mistake. It was a huge mistake that costed me a lot and I have paid my dues. I just wanted to find a place where I belong and I thought that was it.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels.” Alec said. “But it’s still not an excuse, and it will not make me forgive you. At least not entirely.”

“Is it a start?” Robert asked looking hopeful. He turned and looked at Isabelle and Jace.

“A maybe.” Jace said. “How did you find out?” Marysse said, her voice thick with tears.

Alec exchanged a look with the rest. He didn’t want to get Raphael in trouble. “A combination on many factors. Not really important.”

“Are you sure? About the Institute?” Robert said.

“I’m not sure about anything right now. All I know is that we’re all in some deep shit, pardon my language and that I need to do something about it. I know I’m young and I might not know everything about leading the Institute, which is why I want you to be my advisers. If you want to.” Marysse dabbed a napkin around her eyes and wiped away her tears.

“Yes. Of course.” Robert nodded. “We want to help.”

Alec smiled. “When’s Max coming?” he asked.

Simon raised an eyebrow. “He’s coming here? Cool!”

Marysse smiled. “Next week.” She turned to Simon. “He wants to meet you. He said your powers seem cool.”

Simon grinned. “Well, if you move past the fact that they will probably turn me into a psychopathic maniac worthy of Kol Michaelson, yeah, they’re pretty damn cool.”

There was a deep silence after that. Simon looked around to see mostly confused faces. “Who’s…”Alec started, but Simon waved him off.

“TV-show reference, forget it.”

“You and your movies.” Marysse said, rolling her eyes. “I swear, if you’d know only a quarter of the Shadowhunter rules as well as you know movies, you’d be an expert.”

Simon sighed. “You sound like my mother. ‘If you’d be only half as interested in school as you are in video games, you’d be a genius’.” he said, in a high pitched voice.

“Sounds like a smart woman. Speaking of which, what have you told her? You’ve been gone a while.”

“I had Magnus put my mom, my sister and anyone who knows me and Clary and might ask questions in a time loop. Basically they think we’re at camp and we’ll be back next week. Then next week it’s the same thing. We’re at camp and we’ll be back next week. It worked so far, but Magnus said too much magic is dangerous on mundane minds so we’ll have to show up eventually.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” The Inquisitor said.

Marysse frowned. “You think it’s safe? To send them back home with Valentine on the loose?”

“I don’t think it’s safe. But I think it has to happen. We can’t spell everyone they know forever.”

“What about school?” Robert asked them.

“Clary was supposed to start her senior year, but because everyone knows her mom’s missing, she was allowed to take the year off.” Simon said. “We’re considering home schooling after we find Jocelyn. I was supposed to enroll in university this fall because I graduated an year early, but clearly that didn’t happen. I told everyone I’m taking a gap year to figure myself out. Not really a lie. I think I’m gonna take correspondence courses after this.”

Marysse turned to her children. “Now why can’t you be as organized and dedicated with your education as Simon and Clary are?”

Alec looked scandalized. “I always study. Literally always.”

Marysse softened. “Not you sweetheart.”

Jace grinned. “He always studies. I don’t really need all that information. All Isabelle and I need is to know how to kill things. Alec is our leader. He’s the smart one.”

“True.”Isabelle said.

“Um, I have another announcement. Hopefully a more pleasant one. I decided we should celebrate Alec’s promotion. We don’t have a lot of happy things happening right now, so we should focus on everything that is. I though it would motivate everyone a bit and give them something to boost their morale.”

“I think it’s a great idea.”Marysse said.

“I will extend an invitation to the Clave and you are welcome to invite others if you want. We’ll hold the party somewhere neutral and after sunset so anyone can come. And Simon, if you don’t mind, I’ll like for you to provide the entertainment. Everyone said you have a lovely voice.”

Simon nodded excitedly. “Yep. I already know what I’m gonna sing.”

Clary grinned. “Oh, this is gonna be good.”

 

**Jace**

 

_Bodies littered the valley floor on top of which Jace was standing. Countless of Shadowhunters laid with their weapons still out, all of which died by the hands of Valentine and his army._

_“Like what you see?” a voice whispered in his ear. Jace didn’t need to turn around to identify the owner of the voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere._

_“Valentine.”he said._

_Valentine laughed and moved to stand beside him. His white-blond hair was ruffled by the wind and his gear was stained with blood. The blood of his people. “You got to love this feeling, Jace. There isn’t anything like it. That pure bliss that comes after a fight, after you win, that short, sweet moment before the pain sets in and the adrenaline leaves your body. One second of ecstasy.”_ _J_ _ace’s hands shook in anger. He wanted to strangle Valentine. To rip him apart, limb by limb until there was nothing left. Valentine smiled, staring at the gruesome image in front of him with satisfaction clearly painted on his face. “We are alike, you and I. don’t even try to deny it. As much as you try to kill it, you have a dangerous side of you that is waiting to come out. And trust me, there is nothing Clary or Simon can do to stop it. In fact, when he’s ready to let go, Simon might even encourage you. After all, that’s what I made him into. And we all know we can lie to everyone, but ourselves. Isn’t that right, Jace?”_

“Jace!” Jace woke with a start. He was breathing hard and his heart was going a mile a minute. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and when his vision focused. He saw Clary staring at him.

“What time is is?”he asked her, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Almost midnight. You feel asleep in the chair. I was getting a glass of water when I saw you.” Jace yawned.

“What?”he asked his response to Clary’s questioning glance.

“You were agitated. And mumbling Valentine’s name. You looked ready for murder. Did you have a nightmare or something?”

“I’m always ready for murder when it comes to Valentine. And I don’t know. I don’t really remember. I fell like I did, though.”Jace shrugged. “Been having quite a few of those recently.”

Clary nodded and went into the kitchen followed by Jace. “It’s the stress.”she filled up a glass with water and grabbed a bag of chips from a cupboard. “Go get some sleep, we’re supposed to train tomorrow. You don’t want the Inquisitor to see me beating you with you being the best Shadowhunter of all times and all.”

Jace grinned. “Dream on, red.”

“Maybe I will. Good night, Jace.”

“Good night, red.”

Clary winked and left the room.

Jace leaned in the kitchen table and fiddle with the bracelet Simon gave him. He didn’t take it off since. The bracelet had five little chains attached to the black leather and Jace liked to think that each of those chains represented his family and friends: Alec, Isabelle, Max, Clary and Simon. Simon. Jace closed his eyes and tried to remember his dream. It somehow involved Simon. He remembered a valley full of bodies. And Valentine smirking about something. He remembered being so angry. He sighed and opened his eyes. He was getting a headache. He poured a glass of milk from the fridge, heat it up in the microwave and drank it slowly, starring at the wall in front of him. He felt antsy. Outside of Abbadon, there had been no attacks. No messages. No demons. How Valentine and people like him were thinking and this complete radio silence made him uneasy. Valentine was a narcissist. He loved bragging. And right now, he wasn’t. He had the advantage, he had Jocelyn. He couldn’t help, but gloat. Yet there was none of that. Only silence. Jace never liked silence. It gave him too much time and room to think. That’s why he liked playing the piano. It relaxed him and helped chase away the demons. Literally. In fact … He rinsed his glass and ran up the stairs to the music room. He closed the door behind him and took the white sheet of the piano. He sat down and let his fingers rest on the keys. A melody formed in his brain. It was something he never played before, something new that his mind was making up as we went. He started slow, his hands barely brushing the keys. He kept his eyes closed and picked up the pace. He let out all his feeling. His anger, sadness, frustration, confusion, love and hate. The song flew out of him and as he was approaching the end he felt a sense of peace overtake him. As he was playing the last few notes he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and saw Simon lean on the door watching him.

“I couldn’t sleep and I came downstairs to read. I heard you. What were you playing? It was beautiful?”

“Just something I made.”

Simon sat down next to him. “Play it again.”he said. Jace started playing, but this time, Simon sang along.

 

_How can you say what we have isn’t real?_

_How can you always deny what you feel?_

_‘Cause all I can see when I’m looking at you,_

_Are all the beautiful things we could do._

 

Jace played the song with a little smile on his face. Simon’s voice was beautiful. He thought that since the first time he heard it in that club. “Wow.”he said when they finished the song. “What were you singing?”

“Just something I made.”Simon answered, copying Jace.

Jace smiled. “Do you have a name for it?”

Simon shrugged, looking down. “We’re meant to be.”

 

**Alec**

 

Alec couldn’t sleep. He was both hearing Jace in the music room next to his bedroom and feeling him through their parabatai bond.

 

_‘Cause even when I stare in the face of the darkness_

_I know I’ll survive ‘cause I’m right beside you_

_And every time you’ll be thinking of me_

_I want you to know that we’re meant to be._

 

Alec had to hand it to Simon. After he managed to get past the meaning of the song, he could objectively say he had skills. He heard them get out and seconds later he heard the door to Jace’s bedroom open and close after him. Simon’s climbed up the stairs until Alec couldn’t hear him anymore. Alec tossed and turned for the next thirty minutes, but for some reason he couldn’t fall asleep. He finally decided to ditch the attempt, put on some clothes and go out for a walk. He didn’t have a destination in mind. He just walked and walked and walked. When he stopped to assess his surrounding he realized he was in front of Pandemonium, Magnus’s club. He climbed the stairs, ignoring the complaints he got from the mundanes who were waiting in the line. The bouncer, a warlock, took one look at him, saw his runes and let him enter. Some of the mundanes shouted their indignation, but with one look the bouncer shut them up. Alec wasn’t the kind of guy who went clubbing. That was Jace. His idea of a Friday night was staying inside, drinking hot chocolate and reading. But he couldn’t sleep and he thought maybe a couple of drinks would help.

“Alec?” Alec turned around and saw Magnus standing behind him. A few fairies were following him. Alec noticed that they were both boys and girls. Magnus dismissed his company with a wave of his hand. “What are you doing here?”Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.” Magnus motion for Alec to follow him in room hidden behind a curtain. Alec looked around curiously. The room was dimly lit by the red pin spots in the ceiling, throwing a dark red hue on the walls. There were a couple couches, sofas and coffee tables. He opened the mini fridge and saw a wide assortment of bottles of alcohol.

“Here.”he heard Magnus say and he turned around to see him holding a cocktail. “Drink.” Alec took the glass and swished the liquid around with a suspicious frown on his face.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s not poison, blue eyes. Drink.” Alec blushed and took a sip. He almost chocked. It was sweet, but also very strong and it burned his throat. He took another sip that went down a little easier. Magnus sat down and patted the space next to him. “Sit and tell me what’s wrong.”

Alec sat down. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Magnus laughed. “Sure and I’m the Seelie Queen. Come on, Alec, you can lie better than that. You forget, I’m more than a thousand years old. I can see inside people’s heads better than a mundane brain scanner. Alec shrugged. Magnus didn’t back down. “Is it about Jace?” Alec chocked on his third sip of Magnus’s cocktails.

“How … no, it’s not.”

Magnus grinned. “It totally is. Come, spill. And make it good. I can only live vicariously through you for the time being.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “It’s not about Jace.”he said more to convince himself than Magnus. “It’s about everything that’s happening. It’s all going so fast and I feel like I’m always one step behind. I don’t like that feeling.”

Magnus sighed. “You are the leader of the team, yet you always stay behind Jace and Izzy to protect them. This is the role that fits you the best. The role of a protector. And now you can’t protect them. It’s understandable. You have to understand that you won’t always be able to protect them. They can protect themselves too.”

Alec took another sip of his drink. “I’m the Institute’s leader. I took it from my parents. Went directly to the Inquisitor and basically guilt tripped her into giving it to me.”

Magnus looked slightly take aback by that. “Didn’t expect that. How did your parents react?”

“They were shocked in the beginning, but agreed that it’s a good idea in the end.”

“Why did you do it?”Magnus asked.

“I didn’t want my parents to have Simon, Clary and the Cup under their nose and be allowed to make decisions. I just don’t trust them anymore.”

Magnus finished his drink and smiled. “Ok. Now let’s try again and this time tell me the real reason.” He leaned on the couch on his hands, his face closer to Alec than the glass perched on Alec’s knee.

Alec looked down, then at the wall. “I always wanted to lead. From the time I was eleven and Jace came to the Institute, I would ask my mom to let me do stuff. Show him around, teach him our rules, help him adjust.”

“You like being in charge. At least with Shadowhunter business.”

“Is it weird? I mean, I would let Jace or Isabelle take life related decisions for me in a heartbeat, but when it came to the Institute, I like being the one people come to for advice. I like having veto power.”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s not weird. Most people like being in control at work and then they leave that control to someone else when they come home. Or vice verso. If you try to always stay in control or always keep your guard up, you’ll get tired. Whereas if you never take charge, you’ll feel useless. It’s all about keeping the balance.” Alec threw him a questioning glance, while he finished his drink. “Don’t let it consume you. The power. You’re a perfectionist, Alec, I can see that. That can be a good thing, just don’t let it take over your life. Sometimes, you guys forget that we’re part human. It’s in the human nature to want the best for ourselves.

Alec nodded, then suddenly got dizzy. “Wow.”he said, the room spinning around.

“You ok?”Magnus asked.

“Yeah, just dizzy.”Alec said, slurring his words a little.

“Oh, it’s your drink.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. Well, tried to raise an eyebrow. Didn’t know if it actually worked. “Did you roofie me? Simon made us watch movies.”He answered to Magnus’s questioning glance.

Magnus smirked. “Nah, I don’t need drugs to get someone to bed. It’s just something to help you sleep. You looked like you need it. Magnus moved over and helped Alec lie down. “Sleep well, blue eyes.”was the last thing Alec heard before the darkness overtook him.


	26. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon didn’t need to look at the demon to see the change. He could feel it in the air, feel it becoming taller, bigger, blonder. In seconds, the demon shifted from Clary to Jace. It was so similar to the real thing it was uncanny. The demon flashed from where it was standing above Simon to next to him. It leaned down and run a hand through his hair. It smelled of Hugo Boss, which was Jace’s favorite perfume. The demon kissed Simon’s forehead. Simon closed his eyes and tried to remain impassive, but apparently his body didn’t get the memo, because he felt a shiver go through him. Not disgust or fear, put pleasure. Demon-Jace grinned leaned on his hands, very close to Simon’s face. “Open your eyes, Simon.” Simon opened them. The demon’s pupils were blown and he knew that his were too. “I think I tortured you enough for now. Let’s have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, angels. So, school is starting and unfortunately i might not be able to post that much. I will attempt to have an weekly schedule and upload each Sunday. Shall the circumstances be unfavorable, i will try to post two or three chapters at once to make up for it.   
> Anyway, enjoy :D

When Simon woke up the next day, he found a couple of music sheets thrown under his door. Jace wrote the song down, music notes and lyrics. It made Simon smile. He took the papers and put them in a notebook he had in his backpack. Then he showered, changed and went downstairs to get breakfast. Everyone was awake and eating when he got there apart from Imogen and Alec.

“Where’s the boss?” Simon asked, pouring warm milk over his cereal.

Isabelle grinned. ”Which one?”

Simon smiled back. “Alec, duh. Imogen is ‘Her Highness’. Keep up with the code names, will you?”

“We have code names?” Jace asked looking confused.

Simon nodded, pretending to be serious. “Yes. I am Lord Voldemort.” Clary chocked on her cereal.

Jace grinned. “Ok, this is the first time I can honestly say I understand one of your references. Very well, I shall be Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein.” Clary chocked again, this time on her water.

“I suggest you stop eating until they stop talking.” Isabelle said.

“That’s not gonna happen soon.”

“And to answer your question,” Isabelle started, “I don’t know where Alec is. He wasn’t in his room when I went to call him to breakfast.”

Simon turned to Jace. “Weren’t you supposed to know?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I can read his mind, I can feel if he’s in pain or if he’s feeling a particularly strong emotion, but I’m a not a psychic. There’s no such thing as psychics.”

Simon nodded. “And what do you feel now?” he asked.

“Nothing.” he said. “Which usually means he isn’t feeling anything remarkable or he’s sleeping.”

“Who’s sleeping?” a voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Alec, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. He looked well rested.

“Where were you at?” Jace asked.

Alec shrugged. Simon noticed he wasn’t looking them in the eye. “I took a walk. Needed some fresh air.” He poured some milk in a glass, took a plate of waffles and sat down. That’s when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

“You took a walk?” Marysse asked.

“In the middle of the night?” Robert added.

Alec rolled his eyes. “What’s so shocking. I couldn’t sleep. Thought maybe some exercise would help me today at our eval.”

“And did it help?” Simon asked not believing him for a second. Alec nodded, taking a bite out of a waffle.

“Ok, then.” Marysse said smiling. “We need you to be the best you ca be today” At that precise moment, Alec decided to put the spoon in his mouth and lick the caramel off.

Simon grinned. “He is, apparently.” Alec blushed and hit him in the shoulder. Isabelle, Clary, Xander and Jack got the hint and grinned. The rest exchanged confused glances.

“So, what exactly is the reason for our supervised training, today?” Alec asked, changing the subject.

“The Inquisitor wants to make sure you are all in good shape and able to defend ourselves and the Institute. With Valentine out there we could expect to face another Uprising and this time he won’t back down. There are still plenty of Shadowhunters to back him up and he’s also got demons under his control. We’re still trying to figure out how he managed to do that, but unfortunately Valentine is very smart. He always was.”

 _Yes_ , Simon thought bitterly, _I know exactly who’s ready back him up._

But he didn’t say it. “So, let me get this straight.”Simon said, drinking his coffee and waving his spoon around like a wand, “Valentine wanted to use the Cup to make more Shadowhunters because you guys are a dying breed, right?”

The adults nodded. “You are correct.”Hodge said.

Simon waved his spoon at him. “You are too proper. Be human.”

Hodge smirked. “Just because you will it doesn’t mean it will happen.”

Simon looked down at himself. “You mean I don’t look like a french male model?”

Alec scoffed. “More like an American geek.”

“Anyway, the Clave said no because most people don’t survive the transition, right?"

“Yup. There isn’t an algorithm that the Clave can use to determine who is good to go and who won’t stand the change. Valentine’s solution was to change them all. That way some people were bound to survive.” Luke answered, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

“And Valentine got tired of the rules decided to rebel. Gotta say, he’s really honoring his name with this one. A true, veritable Lucifer reincarnated. Also, he wanted to destroy all Downworlders.”

“Mhm. Kind of like Hitler with the Jews. Guess, we’re kind of in the same boat here.” Simon grinned and high-fived Luke.

“Um, what’s with Hitler and the Jews.”

“You know who Hitler was?” Simon asked, preparing to give a very long and boring explanation.

“Duh, we’re not stupid. He was the German Nazi leader who killed all those people because they didn’t fit his ideology.” he stopped and stared at the table for a second.

“I guess it does fit.” Simon waved his spoon around again, splashing Alec with some milk in the process. He wiped his face, looking more annoyed by the second. “Well, you know, they never found Hitler’s body. Maybe he did some weird voodoo magic thingy and turned himself into Valentine. Is that even possible?”

Luke sighed. “It’s magic, kid. Almost anything is possible. But somehow I think this is highly unlikely.”

“I’m lost.” Jace said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Reincarnation.” Simon and Luke said at the same time. “Anyway,”Simon went on, undisturbed, “that was, like, fifteen, sixteen years ago. I’m guessing now he’ll be pushing forty and have a change in mind.”

Marysse frowned and shrugged “I don’t think so.”she said, taking a sip from her orange juice. He’ll still hate the Downworlders, I assume, so they’re annihilation will still be in his plan. But the main plan was always making more Shadowhunters which is why he wants the Cup.”

The door opened suddenly and Imogen walked in. “When you’re finished with your breakfast meet me in the main room. We’re ready for the evaluation.” And with that she left.

 

 

Imogen set them in pairs. Jace and Alec, Clary and Isabelle and Simon and Xander. Jace picked up a wooden sword they used for training and whirled around in his hand, while Alec talked to Imogen. When he finished, they both went on the training platform. Jace grinned. “You ready, big bro?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m always ready.” Jace started the fight. He always started it. He swinged his sword with an ease that made it look like it was an extension of his arm. Alec had skill and form, but Jace had raw, natural talent, the same talent that made him the best Shadowhunter of his time. He jumped and ducked and slided on the platform, avoiding all of Alec’s hits while he gave a few of his own. After just minutes, Jace managed a low blow at Alec’s feet and managed to throw him off balance. Alec fell down and Jace touched the tip of his sword to Alec’s chest, just above his heart, signaling the end of the fight. Alec smiled and extended a heart. Jace helped him up.

Imogen clapped. “Very good, boys. I’m glad to see the past few months haven’t chipped away at your excitement in battle. Jace, trigger-happy as always. Alec, calm and collected as always.” Alec did a small bow and jumped off the platform and grabbed a bottle of water. Jace sat down in a corner and pulled out his tablet.

“Hey, stranger.”a voice said beside him. He looked up and saw Simon slide down the wall and fall in a heap next to him. He had two bottles of water and handed one to Jace. “Nice fight. But Alec totally let you win.”

Jace scoffed. “No, he didn’t.”

“He totally did.”Simon said grinning.

“Shut up.”Jace said.

Simon was quiet for a few seconds. “Ok, what’s up? You’re not talking, you’re not gloating, you’re looking sad and lost and like a kicked puppy and I want to make it better.”

“Oh, you’re one of those people.”

“What people?”

“Those people who see something that’s broken and they want to fix it. Well, sorry to break it to you, but you can fix me.”

“Because you aren’t broken?” Simon guessed.

“No, because I there are too many pieces and I’m sure I’ve lost a few on the way so I’ll never be completely whole again.”

“Simon! Your turn.”Imogen said. Jace motioned for Simon to go. He sat up and went to the others. Clary and Isabelle were getting down off the platform and Xander was already perched on one of the beams up in the air that helped the Shadowhunters learn balance. Jace watched Simon get up from the floor, brush his clothes and head out to the platform. Jace pulled out his tablet and started playing a game. He heard Xander cry out a few minutes after and when he looked up, Simon was holding his sword above Xander’s heart. Xander was smiling. “Good job, Simon. And you too Xander.”

Xander rolled his eyes. Simon helped him up. “If I had done a great job, I would have beaten his skinny ass. So clearly, I need to improve.”

Imogen smiled. “I’m sure you do. But you are doing well now. And Simon has an pretty good advantage.”

“You talking about the weird warlock blood thing? Yeah, I would say that.”

Simon grinned. “I’m sure you think that. However, you have years of practice and the only practice I’ve done for years is sex and I’m positive that will not help against Valentine.” Xander high-fived him. Imogen looked a bit flustered, but she smiled. The dragon has been tamed. Jace thought.

“Simon has a point.”Isabelle butted in. “I think you’re both equal in power.”

“However, when I’ll have enough training to actually have a form not just power, well then, that a different story.” Simon said. Xander rolled his eyes.

After another two rounds of fighting, with different weapons, Imogen cleared them ready to defend the honor of the Institute and told them that she had to go finalize some details for the promotion party next week. Jace sat on his chair and pulled out his tablet. He was in the middle of a pretty competitive race when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Clary. “Hey, red? What’s up? And don’t say the ceiling ‘cause I’m gonna stab you.”

Clary grinned. “Simon?”

“Yup.” Clary sat down next to him and sighed.

Jace frowned. “What’s wrong? Well, aside from the obvious.”

“I’m just worried, you know? I mean, in the beginning I anticipated staying here for a couple of weeks, finding the Cup and my mother and leaving you to deal with Valentine. I never imagined being here for three months. I never imagined finding the Cup, but not finding mom. And I never imagined I wouldn’t want to leave.”

“You know, when Luke talked to us about your mother he said that the Shadoworld had a way to get you. Well, it got you. But in the good way, Clary.”

“Is it, though? Is it good? Because my mom spent all her adult life hiding and running from the Shadowhunters. Not demons, not Downworlders. Shadowhunters.”

“Valentine.”Jace interrupted her. “She ran from Valentine. Not the Shadowhunters. We’re not all bad and yes, we’re not all good. But what nation is? I mean mundanes are both bad and good, Downworlders are both bad and good. It’s the way life is. Yin and yang. You can't have only one. And sometimes, maybe the good justifies the bad.”

“Exitus acta probatur.”Clary said. Jace nodded. ”Would you say that Valentine’s acts were justified, then?” Jace looked down. He didn’t know what to say. Deep down, very very deep, Valentine’s actions made sense. And he was afraid of thinking that. Because he knew that if he started thinking like Valentine, what stopped him from being like him? Doing what he did?

“There’s a fine line between justifying something bad for the sake of the greater good and blaming the greater good for your evil deeds.”he said instead.

“Yeah, but how do we know? How can we tell what deserves to be justified and what not?”

“We listen to our hearts.”

 

 

Alec was crazy. He was absolutely bat-shit crazy. That’s the only reason he could find to explain the fact that he was thinking about Magnus in the middle of the night instead of focusing on the surveillance he was supposed to be doing. His mind drifted back to Pandemonium. When he woke up this morning he was confused for a second because he couldn’t remember where he was. Then Magnus walked in holding two cups of coffee and everything came back to him. “Morning, blue eyes. Coffee?”

Alec looked at the coffee with suspicion in his eyes. “Did you make it?”

“Nope. Magicked it from a coffee shop down the street.”

“Did you pay for it?”

“Sure, I left some cash in their drawer.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“No.”Magnus grinned. Alec rolled his eyes, but took the cup of coffee and took a sip. It was delicious. “How are you feeling?”Magnus asked.

“Exceptionally well for someone who was drugged a few hours prior.”he answered.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You were mentally and physically tired. I gave you a refresh, basically. Your welcome.”

“Thank you. I mean it.” Alec downed his coffee and looked at his watch. “Well, I uh, have to go. They are probably wondering where I am.”

“What are you gonna tell them?”Magnus asked.

“Nothing happened. Why should I lie?”

Magnus grinned. “Would you have like something to happen?”he asked. Alec didn’t look at him. He moved past him to the door. He was in doorway when Magnus called his name. He didn’t turn, but stopped. “Don’t let fear stop you from living.”

“Alec! Are you with me?”Isabelle shouted in his ear.

Alec blinked and saw Isabelle’s face two inches away from his, looking worried.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Simon Lewis, get your skinny butt here right now.”they heard someone shout outside the tech room. Magnus.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Uuu, someone’s in trouble.” They got out of the room and saw Magnus, with his hands crossed looking like he was ready to murder someone. Simon came downstairs, followed by Jace.

 _Of course._ Alec thought bitterly, then chastised himself for thinking that way.

“What’s wrong?”Simon asked.

“You gave Enzo the phone number from the flat?”Magnus said, or more like shouted.

Simon rolled his eyes, “That’s the problem? Jeez. I gave it to him for emergencies.”

He stopped and frowned. “Is there an emergency? What did he say?” Magnus’s mouth opened wide in shock. Alec smirked. Simon knew how to get to people.

“Who the fuck cares? He has my number. He can find me.”

Simon started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “Oh, man, I’ve lived to see this. So, the big mighty High Warlock of Brooklyn is afraid of a teeny tiny vampire who lost everything a couple of weeks ago.”he said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and sat down. “He said he needed you to go and talk to the vamps on his behalf. They need a witness that can testify that he didn’t betray the clan when he helped you.”he said.

“Us.”Simon corrected.

“You.”Magnus stated. “You know exactly he wouldn’t have done shit for me.”

“When’s the trial?”

“Tomorrow.”

“You going?” Isabelle asked Simon.“Right now?”

Simon nodded. “It’s my fault he’s in trouble. I gotta make it right.” Isabelle frowned.

“But we need you here. We’re going on patrol tonight.”

“Well, to be fair, we went on patrol without Simon before and we did ok. So we should be fine.” Isabelle bit her lip. She looked worried.

Magnus sighed. “He’ll be fine, mamacita, he’s with me. Loretta’s a friend of mine.” Simon grinned, but didn’t say anything. He shared a look with Magnus that Alec didn’t miss. He wondered for the millionth time what happened those ten weeks. Simon came back changed. It was a subtle change, but Alec could see it. Before, he was always in their faces. After, he became quieter, only talking when he’s talked to and spending a lot of time on his own. Alec knew that whatever happened, must have been tough. “I’ll be back soon before Her Highness gets back from Idris.”

Alec sighed. “Make sure that you do. She’s gonna kill you if she thinks you’re not 100% with us.”

“I’m 156,7342% with you. What Her Highness needs to understand is that I have spent more time with the Downworlders than with you guys and let’s not forget, whether it is warlock blood or demon blood, it’s Downworld blood in me.”

“You’re still one of us.”Isabelle said. She turned to Magnus. “You too. We’re not the Clave.”

“You’re the new gen.”Magnus said looking straight at Alec. “I have faith in you that you’ll be change bearers and realize the fact that the whole ‘dura lex, sed lex’ it’s only appropriate in certain situations. Sometimes you gotta go to your heart.”

Alec was avoiding Magnus’s gaze. He didn’t know how he figured it out. Was he that obvious? Since he was avoiding looking at Magnus his gaze flew on Jace who was, surprise, surprise, looking at Simon. Simon was, again, quiet, perched on a beam, staring at the floor, feet gently swaying in the air. “Penny for your thoughts?”Alec asked him.

Simon smiled a little sad smile. “I’m more expensive than that.”

Isabelle pretended to look him up and down. “I’d give you five hundred an hour.”

Simon smiled. “That much? I feel flattered.”

Isabelle grinned. “Boo, I got you.”

There was silence for a couple of minutes, everyone lost in their own thoughts interrupted only by Magnus’s phone. He answered. “Yeah, hi Enzo. Simon’s phone got broken in Prague.”

“You broke it. Admit it.”Simon said, but it halfhearted at best.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Not my fault. Diedre irritated me.”

“And she took it out on me.”Simon said.

He didn’t shout. He didn’t have to. Magnus flinched and looked down. “Yeah, I’m still here. He’s coming. Ok. Yeah, he’s good. I don’t know, you can check. If he did everything he was supposed to, then he should be fine.” Magnus raised an eyebrow. Simon gave him a thumbs up. “Ok. We’ll portal there tomorrow morning and leave after. No, we can’t. Simon’s gotta be here when Imogen comes with the rest on Saturday. Yeah. Bye.”

 

 

_Simon was tied up to a railway made of bones. Not the best image. He was above a fire pit and it was hot. There deep, red cuts on his back that were bleeding profusely. Clary was standing above him, grinning meanly and holding a red stained whip that was originally red. Simon felt his body hum with the energy in that place. It was calling to him. Like the many times before this he summoned up those energies and focused them on his body, healing himself. “_

_Ugh, why do you insist on doing that? You know it’s only going to weaken the protection spell Magnus put on you. You know the only reason you are still human is because of his spell. If you keep using your powers it’s going to go away and you’ll become the soulless demon I expect you to become. So actually, be my guest. Keep heeling yourself. But, man, I’m telling you, it’s not good for you.”_

_“If i die here, I die for good. If you are so concerned about my well being, then stop hitting me.”_

_Demon-Clary pretended to consider it. “Yeah, you know, I like you. You’re kind of hot and I would loooove to take for a couple of spins until you’re eventually rescued by Magic Man, but I got my orders. I have to at least try to wear you down. Asmodeus is gonna make it really hard for me if I take it easy on you. But you know, if you ever appear here again, then give me a shout. I can even stay as Clary if it makes it easier on you. Although, a different form might be more to your pleasure I think.”_

_Simon didn’t need to look at the demon to see the change. He could feel it in the air, feel it becoming taller, bigger, blonder. In seconds, the demon shifted from Clary to Jace. It was so similar to the real thing it was uncanny. The demon flashed from where it was standing above Simon to next to him. It leaned down and run a hand through his hair. It smelled of Hugo Boss, which was Jace’s favorite perfume. The demon kissed Simon’s forehead. Simon closed his eyes and tried to remain impassive, but apparently his body didn’t get the memo, because he felt a shiver go through him. Not disgust or fear, put pleasure. Demon-Jace grinned leaned on his hands, very close to Simon’s face. “Open your eyes, Simon.” Simon opened them. The demon’s pupils were blown and he knew that his were too. “I think I tortured you enough for now. Let’s have some fun.”_

“Simon, wake up. We have to go.” Simon opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away. Magnus was standing next to him, looking worried. “You ok? You’re burning up and you look pale.”

Simon nodded, shivering a bit. “Yeah.” He rolled out of the bed and put his shoes on. Then ran his hands through his hair. He looked up at Magnus.

“They’re back? The nightmares?” Simon nodded again. “This time they were about her. You think it was Diedre?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. My spell was still in place after Diedre. It’s must be Lilith.”

Simon sighed and stood up. “Come on. We’ll deal with this later.”

“You need me to give you something? To sleep? You need to rest.”

Simon shook his head. “No, I’m not taking anything.”

“It’s not like what Diedre gave you.”

Simon shook his head again. “No. I still struggle with that. I won’t risk it.”

Magnus nodded. “Ok.”

They got out of Simon’s room and went downstairs to the kitchen so Simon could have some breakfast. Everyone was awake and waiting for him there. “Good luck.”Clary said.

Simon smiled and hugged her, then waved at the rest. “See you tonight.” Magnus waved his hands in the air and blue sparks flew out and connected with the wall. A purple circle, cracking with static, appeared on the wall and Magnus held out his hand. Simon took it and stepped through the portal. When they got out, the first thing Simon saw was one of the little stone streets he loved so much in Italy. He looked at the clock in one of the shops and saw that it was three o’clock there. Italy was six hours ahead of New York. “Ah, the time difference is going to kill me.”he sighed.

Magnus grinned. “So where do we go? The sun sets in about two hours. The meeting is in three.”

“Let’s go back to the villa. I miss that jacuzzi.”Simon said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Fine.” The villa was a beautiful building, built sometime in the 17th century by a rich merchant. It had twenty rooms that had been remodeled and equipped with their own, personal bathroom and kitchenette. There was an underground spa, an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a backyard park, a sports center with a gym and a huge parking lot. And the best thing? Enzo owned the whole thing which meant that they got the best of everything. When they reached the villa, there was a cute warlock girl waiting for them. Simon recognized her from the two days he spent in Italy. Sierra, the girl’s name, was a tiny girl with long, pink hair, who had a pair of the most beautiful wings Simon had ever seen. When he first saw them he was shocked. “Those are her warlock’s mark.” Simon knew about those. Magnus’s warlock mark were his golden cat eyes, that he glamoured most of the times.

“Hey guys.”Sierra said, waving at them. Come on in, Enzo is awake and waiting for you. He wants to talk.” They followed Sierra inside. Simon hoped that the meeting would go smoothly. He didn’t know what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you? Did you?  
> As I'm sure I must have mentioned before, comments and all other forms of communication are much appreciated. In other words, TALK TO ME, I'M BORED!!!  
> Bye, angels.


	27. Interlude.Safe Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Simon.”Dominick said. Having spent a lot of time in London, he had a British accent which made him stand out in the sea of Czech vampires.   
> “Boss.”Simon said bowing his head.   
> “Are you enjoying the gala?”  
> “Immensely.”Simon said, smiling. If Dominick would have had the capacity to blush he would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the trailer for Shadowhunters Season 2??? Did you? DID YOU?? Caaan't wait!!!

Simon looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fancy. He was wearing a dark purple suit, that sparkled in the light, with a black shirt and a purple tie. Magnus was wearing black leather pants, a shiny red shirt that was slightly transparent and a long black coat. His hair was spiked up and had streaks of red through it. He also wove a couple of extensions through his hair with a red feather.  
“Ok, bye.”Magnus said, talking on the phone with the driver. “So, the car’s taking us to first to Blanka’s place to pick up her and Ana and then we’ll swing by Lola’s bar to get her and then we’ll go to the gala.”  
Simon nodded. He felt his heart beating faster. He was so worried and scared and felt so overwhelmed. He wasn’t even eighteen yet and he was about to rob one the most powerful vampire coven in Europe. He couldn’t say he blamed himself for being afraid and he wondered why wasn’t Magnus displaying a little more worry? Surely he knew all the things that could go wrong?  
“Simon, we need the stone. You need the stone. It’s the final piece of the key.”Magnus said.   
Simon nodded. The stone they were looking for was part of a bigger ensemble that opened a safe they retrieved in Italy. Magnus’s ex, Lorenzo told them that Ragnor hid the White Book, the one Simon needed to figure himself out and the one that had the antidote recipe for Jocelyn’s poison in that a safe. The safe could only be opened by a key in the shape of a Triskele, three spirals interconnected. Each of the spirals had a stone in the middle, spelled by Ragnor. They had the Triskele, which came with the safe, but without the stones it was useless. We found the first stone, the emerald in Rome, but now they needed the ruby and a sapphire. The ruby was in the Czech republic and the sapphire was somewhere in either Greece or Bulgaria. They weren’t sure yet.  
“I’m fine. I’m good. Let’s go get them.”  
They put on their shoes, checked to see if they had everything, then got out and into the limo.  
When they reached Blanka’s house they saw the two girls waiting for them on the bench, smoking cigarettes. Blanka was wearing a red ball gown and Ana wore a short, tutu-like, purple dress. As soon as they got in the car, Anastazie latched on to Simon.  
“Hey mama.”he said. “What’s up?”  
“Everything’s fabulous, baby. Are you ready?”she asked, speaking with her weird Czech accent that Simon loved.  
Simon smiled and kissed her neck, making her giggle. “Yep, as ready as I’ll ever be. How about a kiss for good luck?”  
Ana rolled in his lap, put her hands around his neck and kissed him hard on his mouth. Blanka groaned. Magnus turned of the lights in the car.   
“Not helping much.”Blanka sighed, regretting her vampire senses. Magnus laughed and snapped his fingers. Ana broke the kiss and looked behind her. Simon did the same. A black smokey wall appeared between them and Magnus and Blanka.   
“I can’t see through it.”Ana said turning back to Simon.  
“Perfect. Simon said, kissing her. 

About ten minutes later, they reached Fantazie, Lola’s club. The door opened and Lola waltzed in, gracefully and sat down next to Simon. She was wearing a short black dress, with purple geometric designs on it. She smiled widely at Simon. Ana, who was sitting on Simon’s other side, rolled her eyes.   
Lola, was a warlock. Her real name was Lucy, but Magnus kept calling her Lolita and her nickname became Lola. Her warlock’s mark was her her hair. Glamoured, it looked black as night with different colored highlights depending on how she was feeling. But without the glamour it looked like the night sky, dark blue and with little white spots that shone like stars.   
“Are we ready?”she asked.  
Simon sighed. He wished everyone would stop asking him that. How could he be sure he was ready now when he’ll only find out when he’s there? 

When they finally reached the gala, Magnus and Simon both latched on to their dates and paraded around the room, trying to get as many people to see them as possible. That gave them an alibi should the need to use one arise.   
“Look,”Ana whispered in Simon’s ear, pointing discretely towards a purple door. “That’s where you need to go.”  
Simon nodded. He looked around and spotted Magnus and Blanka on the other side of the room, chatting with Dominick, the clan leader. Dominick was as tall as Simon, lean, with honey colored hair and vivid green eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a green shirt. Magnus turned and spotted them. He waved cheerfully. Simon smiled back. Dominick turned around too and when he saw who was at the receiving end of Magnus’s wave, he smiled really widely. He motioned for Simon to join them.  
Dominick had been turned when he was only fifteen, but because of his height and lean body, he looked to be about eighteen. But mentally, he was still fifteen. He had the intelligence that being a vampire for two hundred years brought, but he wasn’t as serious or uptight as the others. He also had a crush on Simon which worked out in their favor.  
“Hey Simon.”Dominick said. Having spent a lot of time in London, he had a British accent which made him stand out in the sea of Czech vampires.   
“Boss.”Simon said bowing his head.   
“Are you enjoying the gala?”  
“Immensely.”Simon said, smiling. If Dominick would have had the capacity to blush he would have.   
“Great.”he said. “The show will start soon. I can’t wait to show the středobodem.”  
Simon frowned. That was a new one. “What centerpiece?”he asked. He shared a confused look with Magnus. The girls seemed equally uninformed.  
“Oh, it’s beautiful. I don’t want to ruin the surprise, but it’s red, shiny and you’ll love it.”  
Simon’s mouth opened in shock. The gala had an auction as the main event. He knew that. But what he didn’t know was the fact that the ruby they needed was being auctioned. He turned to Magnus. He looked angry. But forced himself to smile. “Can’t wait.”


	28. Silent Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, say we could find out our future. Would you like to know?”  
> Simon shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t. Nothing ever can be good when you play with time. Knowing will make me think about changing it and if try to change it, I’ll forget to live it. I mean, when you think about it, we don’t really have any guarantees that we’ll see next year. I’d rather be surprised every day that know what will happen and lose the excitement of living. It’s not worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry I'm late. Been feeling slightly under the weather recently. Anyway, I decide to cut out the names I put at the beginning of each point of view and just go with it like Cassie went, without any. If you would like me to put them back, let me know. I think it looks better this way, more fluid and it's easier for me when it comes to editing. <3

Saturday morning Clary woke up with Jace’s face inches away from her. She jumped in a standing position, narrowly missing hitting Jace’s head and put her hand on her chest. “Jesus, Jace. You scared the shit out of me. What the hell?”  
Jace grinned. “I was about to wake you. Isabelle is in full party planning mode and she’s ‘requesting your presence in ten minutes or she’ll drag you downstairs by your hair’. I figured since is …”he stopped and looked at the clock, “… 7:30, you’d be less grumpy if you had something nice to look at.”  
Clary raised an eyebrow and grinned. “You mean you?”  
“Obviously.”  
Clary rolled her eyes. She had been fond of the Shadowhunter since the first few days, but in the past two months they have gotten quite close. Jace liked to put up a tough front, but Clary was one of the few people that managed to get under that wall and see the real Jace.  
“Ok. Tell her I’ll be there in ten. Go away.”  
Jace grinned and kissed her cheek. “Don’t be late.”

Jace wasn’t lying. When Clary got downstairs Isabelle was shouting instructions at three different people at the same time, looking like she was about to murder anyone who wasn’t listening to her. She turned to Clary and frowned. “Well, well, well, look who is here. Sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?”  
Clary smiled and ignored her. She figured Isabelle was under a lot of pressure to get this right. “What can I do?”Clary asked.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and then turned around. She picked up a little notebook and threw it at Clary. “All that.”  
Clary opened the notebook and saw she needed to go to twenty different locations and pick up different things including Isabelle’s gift for Alec. Which reminded Clary that she still hadn’t picked one. She remembered Alec liked Perfume: The Story of a Murderer when Clary made them watch it. Clary had told Alec then that the movie was based on a book and Alec seemed very interested in that. But with everything that happened she figured he didn’t have time to get the book. So Clary made a mental note to stop by a bookstore and get it for him.  
“Isabelle! I told not to make so much fuss about it. It’s just a party.”  
Clary turned around and saw Alec standing in the doorway looking shocked at the preparations. But, he smiled. So that was a good sign.  
“You know Isabelle. She lives for this.” Clary told him. Alec smiled his little, shy smile that made everyone say ‘Aww’ and nodded at Clary. “Well, I’m off. I have a lot of things to get.”  
“Do you need any help?” Alec asked. Clary stared at him a bit shocked. She had the feeling he didn’t like her that much. Alec blushed under her gaze and started fiddling with his shirt. “I mean, I know my sister. She probably gave you a list the size of our Codex.”  
Clary grinned. “No worries, brother of my best gal pal. I got this.”  
“Aww, I love you!” Isabelle shouted from a corner. Clary sent her an air kiss. Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Some things never change.”  
Clary laughed and left. She called a cab and started crossing off the places on her list. When she came back, Jace and Luke were waiting downstairs, laughing, talking and throwing a ball from one another. Clary rolled her eyes, paid the cab driver and shouted at them to stop with their silly games and help her.  
“I’m just getting to know my future family. I can’t possibly marry you without getting friendly with such an important part of your life.”  
Clary looked at Jace like he grew another head. “Are you drunk?” Then she turned to Luke. “Is he drunk?”  
Luke grinned. “Nope. We’re just killing time. Isabelle shouted at us to stay out of her creative space.”  
“Aha.”  
Together they brought the bags inside and after a few tense moments while Isabelle checked to see if Clary got everything, they were sent in the residential wing to not get in Isabelle’s way. They went in the music room where they found Alec.  
“Hello, fellow nuisances.” he said, grinning. Jace sat beside him at the piano and started playing something random. Luke turned around in a slow circle.  
“Pretty.” he said.  
Clary grinned and sat next to the boys, cross-legged on the piano. Jace’s song turned from random to an actual song. Clary didn’t recognize it, but Alec’s eyes widened. “That’s Simon’s song, right?” Jace stopped and looked surprised. Alec blushed. “I heard you. My room’s right next to this and I still had my runes on.”  
Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s not his song. He just made the lyrics. I made the music.”  
Luke grinned. “Jace, Jace, Jace, you know it’s all about the singer. The other band members are, sadly, mostly in the background.”  
Clary nodded wisely. “Yep, yep. He’s right. I mean I know so many bands and their singers, but I only know a few bassist and guitarists and other players.”  
Jace huffed and started playing again. This time it was another song, one that Clary knew. Jace smiled a little, like he sensed Clary watching him intently. The song was just an instrumental, no lyrics and Jace played it once after Clary woke up from a horrible nightmare and she couldn’t go back to sleep. She went into his room and found him reading. After they talked about her nightmare, Jace asked her if she wanted to hear a song. He told her that it came to him in a dream. Clary slept soundly that night.  
“You can play really well, Jace.” Luke said.  
Jace shrugged. “I always liked playing. There aren’t a lot of distractions in our world. I guess I just wanted to know that there is beauty in the world among all this crap.” he said, sounding really sad for a second. Clary’s heart ached for him. “Although looking at myself in the mirror was an alternative.” Jace added with his usual narcissistic sense of humor. Clary rolled her eyes.  
“Idiot.” she said.  
“At your service.” Jace replied, doing a little bow.

 

Jace wasn’t sure what prompted him to pursue Clary these past two months. It hadn’t been as fast paced as he was used to, kind of letting Clary set the ritm. Maybe it was Simon’s absence. The mundane had an uncanny ability to always get in his face and, while annoying, it proved to be a welcomed distraction sometimes.  
But recently, since Simon was back, he expected Clary to go back to him. He promised Simon he won’t stand in their way and he would honor that promise. However, Clary had stayed her course, hanging with him in the music room when he couldn’t sleep and training with him. Simon seemed to also be out of it, a bit, less annoying, less visible, still sarcastic.  
After some time, Alec and Luke left the music room to do their own jobs and Clary and Jace were left alone. Clary was staring at a painting of a man that was clearly a much younger Hodge. He looked almost the same, but his face was void of any sadness and his smile was big and white.  
“Weird to think he used to be like us when he joined Valentine. I couldn’t imagine ever joining anyone like him.”  
“There were different times. Shadowhunters have different traditions, different values. He wasn’t very strong. He was bookish. And most Shadowhunters want to be fighters. They want to fight demons. He couldn’t. It left a mark, I guess.” He stopped and looked down when he saw Clary watching him. “I don’t want to excuse him. He did a bad thing. I know that. It’s just that … I’ve known him for seven years. It’s still hard to see him as anything else than my mentor. I know it’s fucked up.”  
“I wasn’t judging, Jace.” Clary said, sitting down on the piano bench and turning Jace’s head to her. “I get it. I mean, I know what I know, and I’ve known him for three months and I still don’t want to believe it. I still find excuses for him.”  
“Simon doesn’t seem to have that problem.”  
Clary sighed and looked down. “Simon has seen some of the worst humanity can do. He’s out of positivity, I’m afraid.”  
Jace frowned. “What happened?” Clary bit her lip. Jace could see that she was debating whether she could tell him, or not. Whether it will upset Simon or not. Jace didn’t want to push, just took her hand and squeezed it to let her know that whatever she decided, it was ok with him.  
“When he was five, he started getting strange.” Clary said after such a long time, Jace had given up on finding anything. “He started seeing things. Hearing things. He would have horrible nightmares. He would wake up screaming bloody murder. He started getting paranoid. As paranoid as a five-year-old can get. He wouldn’t let me play with his toys, he would frown at me. Sometimes I would see him staring at nothing with his head slightly titled as if someone was whispering something in his ear.” Clary took a deep, shaky breath and went on. “There was a six months gap where neither me or my mom knew what happened to Simon. His parents said he went to visit some family, but they were weird about it, wouldn’t answer detailed questions, stuff like that. After those six months he came back. I saw them return from my bedroom window. I ran outside to greet them. His mom was in tears when she got out, but she tried her best to say they were happy tears because he was back. His dad was pissed. And Simon, he was out of it. He looked up at me when I called him name and his eyes were blank. He didn’t know who I was. His parents said that he hit his head while he was trying to jump from the shed to the ground and he was a bit dazed. They said he’ll be fine after a couple of weeks of rest. My mom didn’t buy it. She looked stern, but somehow suspicious. She accepted the explanation, though and kept me away while he was recovering. After ten days, he was better and I was allowed to see him again. He was the same Simon. He remembered me, cracked jokes, threw pillows at me, let me play with his cars while he dismembered my Barbies. Same old Simon.”  
Clary took a deep breath and stared at the wall for a few minutes. Her eyes were shining with tears. Jace let his head fall on her shoulder and squeezed her hand again.  
“I didn’t know what happened for a long time. Simon would never say. But one time, when we were fifteen, we went to a party and we got drunk. Well, he more than me. We were outside, in the yard, sitting on a bench and starring at the stars when he started talking. He told me how his parents thought that his little outbursts where natural for a child at first, but they reconsidered when they didn’t stop. He told me they took him at a doctor, who said that he was fine, physically, so the problem must be mental. They took him to a psychiatrist who diagnosed him with some sort of child schizophrenia. It’s very rare under eighteen. They took him to this facility that promised great results in a short time. They … um, electroshocked him. It’s a therapy that involves shocking the brain with about six hundred volts of electricity. It’s banned for children that young in most countries, but a few decades ago it used to be very widely used. It’s very dangerous, though. Almost always has side effects. It changes you, basically.”  
Jace lifted his head and stared at Clary. She was crying and looking at the floor. He wanted to hug her, but didn’t know if it was appropriate.  
“He told me he asked Magnus about the things he was seeing and hearing. Magnus said that since whoever injected him with demon blood must have done that when he was four or five years old, that would have been why he started seeing things. They weren’t imaginary. He was seeing the Shadoworld. Like I was. Only I was forgetting it. He wasn’t. and because he was raised in the mundane world and he thought that what he saw wasn’t real, his brain couldn’t handle it. It snapped.”

 

“Hello, fellow humans. What a pleasure to be back.” Simon said as he entered the main room. Preparation for the party were nearly done. Isabelle had the whole thing down to a science.  
“You’ve been gone for a day. Stop acting like you haven’t seen us since paleolithic period. I didn’t even have time to miss you.” Isabelle said, but she smiled and hugged him.  
“I like what you’ve done with the place. Tres fancy.”  
“Well, thank you, my good sir.” Isabelle said, doing a little bow.  
“Where are the rest?” Simon asked, looking around.  
Isabelle sighed and waved her hand dismissively. “I sent them away. They were messing up my Chi.”  
Simon laughed. “Ok. Sure. Do your thing Party Queen. I’m gonna go find them.” Isabelle grinned.  
Simon climbed the stairs to the music room where he knew both Clary and Jace liked to go. Clary liked it because it had a pretty view to the city that she could draw and Jace liked to play the piano. He hoped he find would both of them there, but the music room was empty when he opened the door. He pulled out his phone to text Clary.  
“Yo! Simon!”  
Simon turned around and saw Jace in the middle of the hallway. He was leaning on a wall, looking bored. Or maybe slightly sad? Simon never knew with him.  
“Hello.” Simon said, waving cheerfully. Jace didn’t return the wave.  
“You’re back.” Simon nodded, frowning a bit at the cold attitude he was getting from Jace. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Jace surged forward and stopped inches away from Simon. “What didn’t you tell me?”  
Now Simon was confused. “Tell you what?”  
“You know damn well what!” Jace whisper-shouted. “Does the Atwood Mental Hospital ring a bell?”  
Simon’s face dropped. He knew. Jace knew. How did he find out? Did he tell Alec? Did he tell anyone? Isabelle obviously didn’t know, but what about the rest? Did they know?  
Jace must have seen something on his face because his frown changed from one of anger to one of worry. His reached out, like he wanted to touch Simon, but he seemed to think better of it and dropped his hand.  
“I didn’t think it was important.” Simon whispered, staring down. “It’s not something I like to talk about.”  
“It is important.” Jace said, more gently this time. “It’s the reason you still have problems seeing the Shadoworld. Your brain is still in shock after what happened. Unconsciously you’re scared of your Sight because of what happened. You’re scared to look.”  
Simon scoffed and crossed his hand over his chest. “Didn’t know you were such a psychologist, Jace.”  
Jace didn’t take the bait. “I know enough to get why you’re angry right now. But there isn’t time to be angry. If you can’t see the Shadoworld, you can’t fight back. And then you’ll die. It’s you choice.”  
Jace turned around and stalked away. Simon bit his lip. “Jace, wait!” he shouted after a few seconds. Jace was close to the stairs. He turned around and stared at Simon. Simon ran to catch up with him. “What do I do?”  
Jace gave him a small smile. “We’ll talk to Magnus after the party. Maybe he can make some magic.”  
Simon grinned. “He can always make some magic. He’s Magnus Bane.”  
Jace nodded and smiled. “Don’t get mad at Clary. I made her tell me.”  
Simon rolled his eyes. “I’m glad she told you. If you think this is what’s keeping me back, then I want to fix it.”  
“Ok. Do you want to tell the rest?”  
Simon nodded. He didn’t even think about it. He didn’t want to think about it, because if he did he would back down even though he knew that they needed to know. He didn’t want to see their pity and sadness, but they needed to know. No secrets. That was the only way a team would work well. No secrets. 

Telling everyone the story was hard. He went into a lot more detail than what he assumed Clary told Jace. There were things Clary didn’t know about. There were things he didn’t want to tell. He wanted full honesty, but it was beyond difficult. Isabelle and Clary cried silently and it made it even harder for Simon to tell his story because he didn’t want to make them cry. Jace stared at the floor the whole time. One time Simon though he saw him quickly wipe a tear away. Alec didn’t cry, but his mouth hung open the whole time. When Simon was done, Alec stood up and hugged him. Simon hugged him back, even though he was surprised. Alec wasn’t as cold towards him as he used to be, but he wasn’t all warm and fuzzy either. Simon hoped whatever wall Alec built between them will come down eventually. He wanted them to be friends.  
“We should postpone the party.” Alec said all of the sudden. Isabelle nodded. Jace and Clary didn’t say anything. They already knew what he wanted.  
Simon shook his head. “No way. Izzy worked too hard on the party to postpone it now. Plus, so many people are coming and there are going to be questions I don’t want to answer. There’s no point in telling anyone else, especially if Magnus can do something to help me.”  
“We could just, I don’t know, invent a reason.” Alec insisted.  
Simon opened his mouth to say no again, but Jace butted in. “It’s too late, Alec. Let’s not complicate everything more than it needs to be. People need this party. With all the shit that’s going on, we need a little bit of joy in our lives.”  
Alec bit his lip, but nodded. Simon almost laughed in relief. He didn’t want to cause a scene at the party. He just hoped Alec could hold it together for the rest of the party so nobody would find out anything. Isabelle and Clary wiped away their tears and took deep breaths. Isabelle redid her make-up.  
“Ok. Let’s do this.”

 

“Simon! Sing!” Clary yelled.  
“Sing! Sing! Sing!” people started chanting. Simon grinned and hoped on the training platform where a group of fairies had just finished singing. The soloist, a pretty girl with blue hair and green eyes, handed him a silver microphone. He took and waved at the crowd. Everyone cheered. He chose Riot by Three Days Grace. Clary didn’t know how the Shadowhunters would react to a modern rock song, especially since the fairies sang a pop/opera/dance kind of a mix.  
However, most of them were relatively drunk after three hours of drinking wine and beer and God knows what else and when Simon started singing with his Jesus vocal skills, everyone went crazy. They started jumping up and down and swinging their glasses, splashing everyone around them with wine, but nobody cared. The power of Simon, Clary had called it since she first heard him. His voice was always her favorite thing. When she couldn’t sleep she would call him and ask him to tell her a story, or if he was alone, to sing to her.  
“Let’s step out of the war zone.” a voice said in her ear. She turned and saw Jace stand next to her. She nodded and dragged him through the masses until they found an emptyish corner. They sat down on the floor, Jace with his back against the wall and Clary between his legs and watched Simon sing for a little while.  
“I wish everything could be this way. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow to the reality of the fact that everything is still shit.”  
Jace put his arms around her and let his head fall on Clary’s shoulder. “That’s the difference between reality and fantasy.”

They stood like that for about another hour while Simon went through five Three Days Grace sings, four Black Veil Brides songs and two All Time Low songs and then stood up and brushed their clothes when they saw Simon towards them, shaking hands and accepting congratulations. He picked up a bottle of water and chugged half of it before he reached them. Clary beamed at him.  
“Hello, pretty lady. How was the show?”  
Clary smiled widely. “It was so good. And the band was so good. I didn’t even know they knew the songs.  
Simon shrugged. “They didn’t. Not at first. But apparently those fancy music instruments are spelled to be quick studies.”  
Clary’s mouth opened wide and turned to the stage where the fairy soloist had returned. “That’s so cool. I want that.”  
Jace laughed. “After everything you saw here, that’s what’s cool? Oh, your priorities are whacked.”  
Clary hit him in the shoulder, but she smiled when she did it. “Shut up. You would love a piano like that.”  
“I don’t need a piano like that. I’m a quick study.”  
The music stopped abruptly and everyone turned to the stage. Marysse was standing there, next to the Inquisitor. On her other side was Robert. They were all smiling and holding champagne glasses. “I’d like to propose a toast.” Marysse said. Clary handed Simon a glass of champagne and all of them raised their glasses. “To Alec Lightwood, the new leader of this Institute, one of the smartest Shadowhunters I know and my son. Alec.”  
“Alec!” shouted the whole room and then they drank the champagne. Clary could see Alec blushing next to Isabelle, who was hugging him. He looked down, but had a smile on his face.

A few minutes before midnight, Jace told Clary to follow him. She raised an eyebrow, but did what he told her. They climbed the stairs all the way to the greenhouse and got in.  
“There is a flower here that I wanted to show you.”  
Clary carefully walked the path after Jace thorough the flowers wondering what Jace wanted to show her. She looked up and saw that three quarters of the moon could be seen through a round skylight.  
“Here.” Jace said. He looked up. “Any second now.”  
Clary looked at the flower he wanted to show her. It was obviously closed, cylindrical looking and white. She waited a few seconds and then, precisely when the moon hit the center of skylight, the flower bloomed. It opened quickly, in a matter of seconds and Clary gasped. While it’s exterior was milky white, it’s interior looked like the night sky, dark blue and with white spots.  
“It’s called a Moon Flower. Only it’s a different breed. Made in Idris. Only grows there and here. The mortal flower is all white. Do you like it?”  
Clary nodded, speechless. She turned to Jace and saw him looking at her. His pupils were blown, his eyes looking almost black and the moonlight accentuated his features, making him look like an actual, real angel. She saw him lean in, felt his hands grip her waist and pull her closer and then his lips on hers. Her heart was fluttering madly in her chest and when she put her hands on his, she felt his heart beating faster too. She leaned into the kiss, tasting the bitter sweetness of the champagne they drank, smelling the euphoria-inducing scents from the flowers around them and felt his hands gently massaging her lower back. He was all around her and she felt his reckless abandon, his power, the way he was opening himself up to her. And then she felt something else. Fear, then anger, then love, then shame. Emotions hit her one after another and she realized on things after they were over: they were not hers. They were Jace’s, and not current feelings either. She broke the kiss, shaking and dizzy and rested her head on his chest. They were both breathing hard. Jace didn’t seem to know what Clary felt. She didn’t seem to know either. It’s like she could read past feeling, maybe memories through the kiss. It scared her.  
“Well, you really know how to charm your girls.” she said, in a shaky voice. When she looked up at him, she saw he was smiling.  
“I seem to excel at some things.”  
Clary grinned. “Yeah, yeah you do.” She would have wanted to say something else, but Jace kissed her again and made her forget everything she wanted to say. 

 

“You kissed him?” Simon asked in a shocked voice.  
Clary sighed, exasperated. “That’s what you got from everything I told you?”  
Simon blinked. “Sorry. I just didn’t see that coming.”  
Clary sat down and played with the hem of the sheets. They were in Simon’s room. They got up there because Clary stormed in the party, dragged up the stairs telling him they needed to talk. She looked flustered, but had a determined glint in her eyes, that sometimes scared Simon. Other times it turned him on. Right now he was scared.  
“It’s been coming for a while, I guess.”  
“While I was away, I presume?”  
Clary looked up, her eyes wide and teary. “We were practically broken up and you were so closed off and only talking a little and being secretive and I just wanted …”  
“Clary, shut up. It’s ok. I’m not mad or anything. I’m glad you’re happy. You are happy, right.”  
She nodded and looked back down with a smile.  
“Yeah, I am. But I’m worried about this thing, Si. What if it happens again? I feel weird, reading his emotions like that.”  
“Are you sure they aren’t yours? Maybe they’re some leftover memories or something.”  
Clary shook her head. “They didn’t feel like that. They didn’t feel like they were mine at all.”  
Simon bit his lip and stared at door. He read a lot about Shadowhunters in the last three months and nothing Clary was telling him made sense. It was like Clary and Jace were parabatai and could feel each other’s feelings, but without Jace being able to do that and without actually being parabatai.  
“Have you told him?” he asked her even though he already kind of knew the answer.  
“Of course not. How exactly I would go about doing that? Oh, hey, you’re such a good kisser that you opened a pathway from me in your past. Please, he’ll think I’ve gone mad. Plus, it only happened the first time.”  
Simon shrugged. “Magnus? We could talk to him when he comes by to help with my sight problem.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I swear it’s like I’m cursed or something. I can’t even see the mundane world clearly and they’re expecting me to see demons? Ha. Fat chance.”  
Clary smiled. “You’re such a dork.” She stopped and looked him up and down. “Although, with the muscles and the new clothes you don’t look like a dork anymore. Huh, I just realized that.”  
Simon grinned. The constant training had left him with some serious muscle mass that he didn’t previously own. He actually had abs. He was shocked. His hair was longer and he was wearing clothes Magnus insisted to buy from him during their week in Milan.  
“It’s the capital of fashion, young grasshopper.” he said as they strolled around the streets, carrying bags of clothes. Well, Simon carried. Magnus was ‘carrying the talent’.  
“There are seven days in a week. I need exactly seven outfits that I can rotate each week.” Simon said. He lifted his arms and pointedly looked at the twenty shopping bags full of stuff. “One does not need these many clothes.”  
Magnus scoffed. “One needs these many clothes if they want me to be seen with them. I have a reputation, you know.”  
“Yes, I’ve heard.”

“Simon! Earth to Simon?” Clary was waving a hand in his face. Simon blinked and broke away from his memories. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, just thinking.”  
“I was saying that you might be right. Magnus could prove to be helpful in this situation.”  
Simon grinned. “Yes, I would say this is a situation. However, I really think you should tell Jace. I don’t know, it seems like something your future boyfriend should know.”  
Clary rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell him when I know exactly what this is. Maybe it was a one time thing. Maybe it only happens in certain situations.”  
“When you kiss.” Simon said, trying to stay serious. “Again, I imagine your future boyfriend should probably know that.”  
Clary grabbed a pillow and hit him. “It’s not funny.”  
Simon laughed. “Sorry, it’s just … oh, how did our lives turn into this?”  
Clary smiled and shook her head. “I don’t know, Si, I don’t know.”  
“It’s like … I remember when the only think we had to worry about was how to manage to do our homework, sleep and go out all in the same day.”  
Clary nodded. “And now we worry about demons, evil Shadowhunters and going crazy.”  
“Shit hit the fan, as Matt liked to say.”  
“Speaking of Matt, have you talked to the guys recently? I know Magnus spelled them into thinking you’re with some family, but they’re bound to get worried if they don’t hear about you in such a long time. Even Matt who could probably play games for two days and think that only two hours passed would probably realize too much time has passed and get suspicious. And Magnus said suspicion could”  
“I did. I called them almost every week in those two months I stayed with Magnus. I blew up his phone bill with roaming charges, but he’s rich, he can afford it.”  
“Everything’s so out of control.” Clary said, staring at the wall.  
“It always was. And it always will be. That’s life. It’s not a video game, or a book. It’s real. And not having control over it makes it more exciting, more surprising.”  
“So, say we could find out our future. Would you like to know?”  
Simon shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t. Nothing ever can be good when you play with time. Knowing will make me think about changing it and if try to change it, I’ll forget to live it. I mean, when you think about it, we don’t really have any guarantees that we’ll see next year. I’d rather be surprised every day that know what will happen and lose the excitement of living. It’s not worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. LEMME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. SERIOUSLY I LIVE FOR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS AND SHIT. I HAVE NO FRIENDS.  
> Kidding. Well, sort of. But seriously, my inbox has cobwebs on it and Halloween is over.  
> Speaking of Halloween, did ya party? How was it? :D


	29. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Alec. It’s been a while.” said a male voice at the other end of the line.  
> Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know if Jake would be home or at work. “Yeah, I know. I’ve been busy. Shit hit the fan as you always say. I need a break. Can I come over?”  
> The boy laughed. “Of course, silly. Always. You know that. When are you going to be here?”  
> “I’m on my way.” Alec answered crossing the street and hailing a cab. “I’m getting a cab.”  
> “Ok. I’ll see you when you get here. We have a lot to talk about, I presume.”  
> “Yeah.” Alec said and he closed his phone. A cab pulled next to him. Alec got inside and gave the address to the driver. Then he leaned on the back seat and closed his eyes. He hoped he would be able to make sense of the shit storm that his life turned into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! What's up? I've started watching Dexter. Really thought-provoking.   
> Anyway, enjoy <3

“Hey, leader!”

Alec heard a voice say behind him. He turned around and saw Magnus leaning on the wall. He was wearing jeans that rode low on his hips, a white tank top and flip-flops. Alec rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Nothing’s changed, really. I don’t know why everybody’s making such a fuss. I always lead my team.”

“Yeah, but now you lead an Institute.”

“Which only houses my team. Again, no different.”

Magnus grinned. “You want some coffee?”

Alec nodded. He followed Magnus into the kitchen. “How was Italy?”

“Hot. Humid.”

“O…kay.” Alec said, sitting down. He felt weird vibes from Magnus. He was different. Then it hit him. The missing warlock child. “Oh my God. I totally forgot. The missing kid.”

Magnus shrugged. “It’s alright. You have your own trouble to think about,”

“I feel like an idiot.”

Magnus turned around, holding two cups of coffee and smiled. “It’s ok, Alec. I can’t expect you to remember one missing warlock girl. Especially with Valentine and the Institute and all that.”

“That’s exactly what I want to do. That was one of the reasons I wanted to take over. To improve the relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders.”

Magnus laughed. “You’re not gonna do that. We’re talking centuries of differences, Alec. It’s probably going to take another few centuries to get over them, not seventy years or however long you’ll be here. But I like that you care. That’s important too.”

Alec looked at Magnus. He was smiling and talking, but everything seemed mechanical. Rehearsed. “Did you knew her? The missing child.”

Magnus nodded. “I knew her. I found her. Her mundane parents left her to die in a garbage bin thirteen years ago. I found her and brought her to one of my friends who wanted to raise her. Kara had the most beautiful pair of butterfly wings.”

Magnus laughed. “Killer on her outfits, but beautiful nonetheless. She wore a lot of backless clothes.”

Alec smiled. “What do you think happened?”

Magnus shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, Alec. I’ve been trying to find out, reached out to anyone I know, but if anyone saw Alisha, they aren’t telling. Valentine’s reach is big. Anyway, you need help and I need a distraction, so please, share.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I have a problem? Maybe I’m just visiting.” Magnus laughed. “Yeah, right. You’ve been given free reign over the Institute. You’re in your personal heaven right not. I’m a pretty fabulous company at my best, but I’m hardly that important.”

“You’re not that bad.” Alec said, stirring in his coffee.

Magnus grinned. “Was that a compliment? My, my, we’re learning. I’m starting to like this new you.” Alec blushed. “So, tell me, what do you need.”

“Simon has a problem.” Magnus dropped his spoon and stood up. His eyes were full of concern. Alec felt a flash of unwarranted jealousy pass through him. Why was he jealous? Magnus could like whoever he wanted. And he didn’t like Magnus. Right?

“What happened?”

“The Sight thing, I think we found out why he’s having it. I wanted to call you yesterday, but Simon thought it would be best if he did it after the party so no one would worry. I waited until everyone was sleeping to come here.”

“Who knows?” Magnus asked.

“You, me, Jace, the girls and Simon. We’ll just tell the rest that you want a follow up on Italy.”

Magnus stared at the wall and nodded. “Yeah, ok. Sounds good.”

Pushed by an impulse that he could only associate with temporary madness, Alec grabbed Magnus hand. Magnus looked so surprised Alec would have laughed, but the time was definitely not right. “Can I help? With Kara?”

Magnus bit his lip and shook his head. His eyes were shining with tears. Alec’s heart broke. “No.” he said softly. “You can’t.” He blinked a few times and snapped his fingers. A portal started forming on the wall next to them. Magnus stared at it for a few seconds, then squeezed Alec’s hand and walked through it. They arrived on the front steps of the Institute. Magnus blinked a few times and took three deep breaths. Alec squeezed his hand, and then let it go and opened the door. They went in the main room, up the stairs and in Simon’s room where everyone was waiting.

Simon was sitting cross-legged on the bed. He grinned up at Magnus. “Hey!”

Magnus sighed. “Why do you always have a problem? Can I have one peaceful day without you. I swear, I’m gonna close my phone and my door and let you fend for yourself.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Sure you will.”

“So what’s the problem?” Simon took two deep breaths and started talking. He told Magnus everything he told the rest. He didn’t mention the nightmares, but judging by Magnus’s face, he already knew about them. Simon also mentioned a girl named Diedre, but didn’t elaborate. Alec didn’t push. Whoever she was, she wasn’t important. Magnus was fuming by the time Simon finished his story. He closed his eyes, then opened them and attempted to control his voice. “And, why exactly haven’t you mentioned this before I WE WENT TO PRAGUE?” he said, shaking with rage.

Simon bit his lip, but shrugged. “It’s fine. That’s not the problem. The problem is that Jace thinks my Sight is blocked by deep psychological wounds left by the ECT. So, fix me.” Simon grinned and stared at Magnus.

He stared back, no grin, only a frown. “I can’t do that. Only the Silent Brothers can do that. If I get into your head it will only make things worse. Which is why you should have told me about this in Prague!”

“Ok, what the fuck happened in Prague?” Clary exclaimed, looking annoyed. “I want to know and I want to know, now!”

“That’s not … “ Simon started, but Clary wouldn’t have it.

“Simon Lewis if you dare to say that it’s not important I swear to God, Raziel and Lucifer freaking Morningstar that I will kill you.” Everyone was left speechless. Alec made a mental note to never annoy Clary. She was a fiery ball of hell when she wanted to be.

“Fine.” Simon snapped. “Fine.”

“Simon.” Magnus said in a warning tone.

“No. I’m done. She wants to know. Fine.”

 

 

“I’ve already told you that we went looking for the Book of the White. It’s a very powerful spell book and we thought it will help Magnus find out why I’m different. It also has the cure for Jocelyn’s potion, so when we find her, we can wake her up. When I first moved in with Magnus, we didn’t know where the book was, but after a few calls he found out that a friend of his, Ragnor Fell had it.”

“Ragnor is very paranoid.” Magnus said, taking over the story. “He’s been alive for a while and he’d love to stay that way. And let’s just say, things usually go badly and he’s around me. I have a penchant for trouble.” Magnus smiled brightly. Simon rolled his eyes. “Anyway,” he started, “Ragnor didn’t want to come out of his hiding and help us, so we decided to hunt him down. We didn’t find him. However, we found the book. Only there was a problem. It was locked in a safe and we didn’t have the key. The key, was a Triskele, already stuck in it’s place.”

“I heard about that.” Jace said. “It’s a Celtic thing, right?”

Magnus nodded. “The Triskele has many meanings depending on the culture that used it: life - death - rebirth, spirit - mind - body, mother - father - child, past - present - future, power - intellect - love and creation - preservation - destruction to name a few. As you can see, it’s always three things that go together. Ragnor’s Triskele, however came with an extra. Three precious stones, embedded in the Triskele, each spelled with a different lock-unlock spell. Without the stones, the Triskele was useless. So we went searching for them."

“The emerald, the first stone, was in Rome.” Simon continued. “The ruby was in Prague and the sapphire was in Greece. The emerald was pretty easy to find, but it did put Enzo, a former friend of mine in a bit of a situation because he helped us. Luckily, I was able to clear that out. However, the ruby was a bit more challenging.”

Simon involuntarily flashed back to Prague and to Diedre.

 

_“Tell me who sent you! Who betrayed us?”Diedre was shouting. She was holding the whip like it was an extension of her arm. Simon opened his eyes, but his mouth stayed shut. He wasn’t going to rat out Lola. Another slash came across his chest and immediately he felt blood pour out. It hurt. He wasn’t going to deny it. He was tied to the ceiling, hanging over a bottomless pit and every hour he felt the bonds loosen up. He felt like he was a pinata and Diedre was trying to get the sweets out of him. Problem was, he was going to ran out of sweet eventually. And the vamps watching the show were looking like they wanted to grab him and claw the sweets right out of him with their bare hands. He looked up at the knot that ensured his safety. Diedre looked up to. Then hit the rope with her whip. Simon heard it crack. Diedre laughed. “You’re gonna faaall.”she sang. Simon’s heart was almost beating out of his chest. He was so scared and in so much pain he wanted to cry. Ego and shame be damned._

 

He snapped out of his dream and saw everyone looking at him. He swallowed and then went on. “We, um, we found out that the ruby was owned by the Prague vampires and they were planning to sell it. I don’t know if Ragnor intended to sell it or not, but that’s what they wanted. We managed to get it, but we couldn’t portal out of there in time. They blocked the area. Magnus hid and tried to find the command center to lift the block. I distracted them.”

“Diedre.” Clary said, starting to piece things together.

“Diedre was an enforcer. I kept her occupied, while Magnus dealt with the magical force field keeping us in.” Simon started talking faster to distract them and stop any possible questions about Diedre. He wasn’t ready to tell them the truth. He was ready to tell them that Diedre was from his past. There were things that happened in that mental hospital he wasn’t going to tell anyone ever. “After we managed to get out, we portaled in a few cities one after another for about three days, until Magnus couldn’t do anymore magic. We stopped in Siberia. He had a friend there who took us in and let us stay there for a couple of days and rest. After that we went back here to search for the sapphire. We found it in Athens, hidden in an abandoned cellar, deep in the underground. We needed dynamite to tear down the roof, so we could dig it out. After that we, pieced the Triskele together, opened the safe and got the book. We spent five days searching for Jocelyn’s cure, but we found it and after a few calls, Magnus had everything he needed to make it. All we need now it’s Jocelyn. However, obviously, because karma hates me, another problem arose.”

“Diedre.” Clary repeated. ”I’m starting to hate that name.”

“Who doesn’t?” Simon asked, waving his arms around. “It’s so hard to pronounce and what kind of whacked parents names their child Diedre? It’s like their begging for the kid to be bullied.” Clary smiled. Simon felt a little better. He didn’t want to worry them. They had enough on their plates.

Magnus continued the story. “One day, she just appeared in the middle of my living room. Simon and I were trying out a variant of Jocelyn cure when she appeared quite literally out of thin air, crying and screaming and looking like she was dragged through the mud. After I managed to subdue Simon who was trying to kill her …”

“On good reason!” Simon exclaimed.

“Yes, whatever.”

“How exactly did you subdue Simon?”

“He tied me up to the chair.”

“Yeah, well I can’t exactly interrogate someone successfully when you’re trying to cut their head of with a katana!”

“I feel the need to repeat myself: I HAD A REASON!”

“Yes, I got that. However, tying you up was necessary.”

“You have an obsession.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t hear you complain. Anyway, point is, that after Simon calmed down and turned into a rational human being, we tried to calm Diedre down and figure out why she was crying. We didn’t get everything, there were some things that didn’t made sense, but the gist of it was that she was possessed in Prague and everything she did was because of that and now she came out of it and wanted to apologize.”

 

 

“Bullshit.” Clary said, rolling her eyes. “Possessed my ass. She probably wanted help and she thought if she apologized it will make everything better.” Clary was fuming. She knew something happened in Prague, something bad, but she didn’t know what. And even though Simon hasn’t told them everything that happened she knew it wasn’t good.

“Actually, she wasn’t lying.“ Simon started. “Magnus did a spell on her. She had been possessed. There were traces of demonic energies on her brain.”

“So what did she want?” Jace asked.

“The Czech coven leader, Dominick found out about her, transgressions with me and was on a warpath. Apparently I wasn’t given a fair trial. No shit. She wanted me to calm Dominick down because he didn’t believe her story.”

Clary scoffed. “I like Dominick.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you. He’s a scoundrel. Uses everything to solidify his place in the coven. Simon was just another way for him to show how powerful and smart he is.” Magnus said.

“Anyway, thing is I went back to Prague and set up a meeting with Dominick. I told him why I took the ruby and how I only needed it for a few weeks until I could open the safe and he agreed to let me go with just a warning.”

“Just like that?” Alec asked. Simon shrugged. “He needed a little persuading. But, yeah, just like that.” Simon flashed them a grin that made everyone understand what kind of persuading he did and then continued. “He left us the ruby with strict instruction to bring right back after we were done and then asked me if Diedre’s story was true. I told him what Magnus found and he relented. He didn’t order her death, but he exiled her from the Czech Republic. So she came back with us.”

“Wait, so the bitch is here?” Isabelle asked.

“She’s with Raphael. I asked him to help adjust to the States.”

“She let her be part of his coven?” Simon nodded. “You know he’s all about politics. Having diversity in his coven is really helpful. Makes him seem like such a welcoming leader.”

“Why do you help her? Like, I don’t know what she did, but it must have been pretty bad. Don’t even try to deny it didn’t change you.”

“Change is necessary. We can stagnate if we want progress.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m helping her, because Lilith was the one possessing her. Diedre was just one of her ways to get to me. I don’t how being possessed feels like, but I’m assuming it’s pretty bad. Diedre had nightmares for days and she needed twenty-four-hour supervision because she wanted to kill herself every couple of hours. When I asked her why she said and I quote: ‘Because the voices tell me too’. Lilith hasn’t left her alone since and she was going crazy. So yeah, I’m helping her because it’s my fault. She wouldn’t have been possessed if it weren’t for me.”

“Si…” Clary started, but Simon lifted a hand.

“Don’t. Anyway, the second day of our second visit to Prague we wanted to explore the city, so we got a map and pretended we were just like other normal tourists, taking pictures, ooh-ing and aah-ing at every thing we saw. About half an hour later, Magnus told me, very casually that he thought we were being followed. We continued our tour as to appear inconspicuous, but took some odd turns, that tourists wouldn’t take to see if we were being followed or Magnus was just paranoid.”

“Were you?”

“Yes. Because Magnus is not paranoid.” Magnus said.

Simon rolled his eyes, but smiled. “An Eidolon demon shape-shifted in a young woman. She followed us for about thirty minutes until we managed to ambush her in a corner. We killed her. The next day we were followed by two demons. And so on for the next week. The last day we were the ones who were ambushed. Magnus did his magic, but they were many of them and kept appearing like spiders. Um, I don’t exactly remember what happened next. I feel like I blacked out, but Magnus told me that it looked like I got into this trance.”

“He looked possessed to be honest. He started pointing at demons and speaking in old Latin and they disappeared one by one. It was weird.”

“I guess it was my demon blood.” Simon shrugged. “Anyway, we left after. I got sick for a few days after.”

“It was more than sick.” Magnus intervened. “You were practically in a coma. I wanted to take you to the Silent Brothers to see what was wrong with you, but I knew you didn’t want that.”

“You and me both know they wouldn’t have found out shit if I had stayed with them. Demon blood doesn’t even cross their mind. It’s so absolutely despicable they don’t even want to believe it.”

Clary searched Simon’s eyes. He looked a little wild, but his gaze was hard. He really believed what he was saying. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by his words. She was a Shadowhunter after all. She could be part of the ‘they’ Simon was ranting about. “Present company excluded, obviously.” Simon said, probably realizing he sounded a little accusatory to his friends.

“Of course.” Alec grinned.

“Anyway, the sickness or whatever it was went away as quickly as it came. One day I was sick, the next I was ready to face the world. Magnus speculated that it might be exhaustion. Like warlocks need rest after doing a lot of magic, I probably needed too. To be honest, I’m not quite sure how this demon blood thing works. Remind me to ask Valentine to do a school report before I kill him.” Clary smiled. Changed, or not, at least his sense of humor was still intact.

“Ok. Enough stories.” Magnus said sitting up. “What do we do now?”

Alec shrugged. “We call the Silent Brothers. We get them to break through Simon’s barrier and see if we can get him to see the Shadoworld like he’s supposed to see it.”

“What if that barrier is there for a reason? What if that’s the reason I’m still human?”

“It’s all up to you, Simon. If you think it’s worth it, then we’ll do it. If not, just say the word and we’ll never speak of this again.”

 

 

Alec was in the kitchen with Isabelle and Clary, waiting for Simon to decide on what he wanted to do when Magnus strutted in and poured himself a large cup of coffee. Because the party ended late in the night, everyone else was sleeping so they were relatively free to discuss without anyone overhearing them.

“Decided to leave the love birds to discuss in peace.” Magnus announced as he sat down. Alec chocked on his coffee. Magnus grinned. “What?” he said, innocently. Alec hated how easy it was for him to talk like this. Like it didn’t matter. Like being like that wouldn’t change Alec’s reputation.

Clary grinned. “I would love to see that happening.”

“Ditto!” Isabelle said, high-fiving her.

“Do you think he’ll do it? Go to the Silent Brothers?” Alec asked, trying to change the subject.

Clary shrugged. “If I have learned anything since I’ve known Simon is that I don’t know Simon. You can’t guess what he’s going to do.”

“I don’t know if he really has a choice.” Isabelle said. “He has a place in Valentine’s plan, I’m sure of it. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time Valentine aligned himself with demons to get what he wanted and Lilith seems to be exactly the kind of demon he would align himself with.”

“He’ll come after us.” Clary said, staring at the wall, holding her coffee mug tightly. “He’ll come after both of us. I’m the only way to the get the cup and Simon’s his special little project, so he’ll definitely come after us.”

“And when he does, we’ll be ready.” said a voice behind Alec. He turned he head and saw Jace sitting in the doorway, looking like an avenging angel. Clary looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“Is there a choice really?” Jace asked, grinning.

Clary smiled back. “I’ve told Marysse to call them.”

“Have you told her why?” Isabelle asked.

Jace shook his head and shrugged. “Told her half the truth. That Simon wants to check out his mind for any clues. Pretty close. Haven’t actually lied.”

“You and your loopholes.” Alec said, smiling.

Jace grinned. “I hate rules, bro. It’s either that or being grounded for the rest of my life.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “We don’t get grounded.”

“I hate you.” Clary said. Alec grinned. Their relationship improved in the past couple of weeks. Clary started acting more and more like a Shadowhunter and while, he didn’t necessarily love the fact that Jace was interested in her, at least it kept him away from Simon. Alec still thought Simon was a bad influence for Jace. Jace needed someone to keep him in line, not to make stray even more.

“Well, of everything’s solved, I have some things to attend to. Alec, will you walk me out?” Magnus said sweetly. Alec sighed, but put his coffee cup down, ignored Isabelle’s smug smirk followed Magnus outside of the kitchen. When they reached the front door, Magnus turned. He was standing close enough that Alec could see silver and green specks in his golden cat eyes.

“I don’t know if anyone’s asked you this, with everything that’s going on, but are you ok? ‘Cause no offense, but I’m the only one who can rock the tired and mentally drained look.” Alec smiled.

“I will be.” Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s shoulder. It was only a second, but it sent a jolt of warm electricity through his body, opening up his senses and making everything brighter around him. It also made Magnus’s eyes duller and dark circles around his eyes more pronounced.

“Bye blue eyes.” Alec closed the door after Magnus and then leaned on it, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

“You ok?” he heard Jace’s voice in front of him. He blinked the haziness out of his eyes and nodded. Jace gave him a smile and went back in the kitchen. Alec cursed his heart. Why couldn’t the damn things at least decide? If he was damned, at least he wanted to know who was he damned for. Was that too much to ask? He didn’t want to go back in the kitchen. Isabelle knew too much and Clary was too intuitive. He was so sick of answering questions. He considered his options, which weren’t many until an idea popped in his head. It was crazy and something he swore never to do again, but he needed a change. Just a couple of hours.

“I’m going out for a walk to get some fresh air.” he shouted from the hallway.

“Kaaay, be safe!” Isabelle shouted back.

“I will. ” he answered.

“Bring me some chocolate!” she added.

Alec rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Fine.” He grabbed his coat and got outside, pulling out his phone from his pocket in the process. He scrolled through his contacts until he found one number that didn’t have a name to it. After Isabelle stole his phone a couple of years back and went through his contacts and messages, he decided to take some precautions. Just in case. He barely managed to avoid her questions that one time. He didn’t need a repeat. Isabelle could be very persistent when she wanted to. He pressed the call button and waited, preying for an answer.

“Hey, Alec. It’s been a while.” said a male voice at the other end of the line.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know if Jake would be home or at work. “Yeah, I know. I’ve been busy. Shit hit the fan as you always say. I need a break. Can I come over?” 

The boy laughed. “Of course, silly. Always. You know that. When are you going to be here?”

“I’m on my way.” Alec answered crossing the street and hailing a cab. “I’m getting a cab.”

“Ok. I’ll see you when you get here. We have a lot to talk about, I presume.”

“Yeah.” Alec said and he closed his phone. A cab pulled next to him. Alec got inside and gave the address to the driver. Then he leaned on the back seat and closed his eyes. He hoped he would be able to make sense of the shit storm that his life turned into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in the comments! :D


	30. Interlude.Paper Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aww, he’s sweet to worry about you.” Simon hit her on the shoulder. “Tell him everything’s fine. I won’t ever go with Camille. There’s nothing she could give me anyway.”   
> Simon kissed her on the top of her head and nodded. He didn’t have to feel her pulse to know she was lying.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m not doing well, if that’s what you’re asking. I don’t fit in this coven.”

“You have to try, Diedre. It’s your last chance. You can’t go back to Dominick or to doctor Ellison.”

She sighed and turned from the window. Simon pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She closed her face and turned her head into his palm. Simon sighed and hugged her. “I wish I could go back to him. I know it’s fucking Stockholm syndrome. I know he fucked you over with the ECT. But life was just so fucking simple when I was there.”

“Yeah, he kidnapped you, found a way to dull your vampire senses and tortured you for ten years. Very simple.”

Diedre started laughing in his shoulder. Simon sat down on the pink love seat and dragged Diedre next to him. She dropped her head on his shoulder and stared at the moon. “How did everything get so fucking complicated?”

“I guess we’re lucky.”

“So what did Raphael call you for? Was it just to help him deal with my sorry ass? Or did he have some secret problems that only you, his trusty adviser could help him with?”

Simon laughed. “Something of a mix of those. Although I don’t really know why he thought I could help him. I’m not aware of vampire politics.”

“It’s pretty simple. Feed without killing and getting caught. And cooperate when convenient. That’s pretty much it. At least for Dominick.”

“Raphael is not Dominick. Anyway, he’s still getting trouble from Camille. She’s kept trying to sent people under the radar to get to you. She thinks she can use you to her advantage.”

Diedre snorted. “I’m not gonna be that easily swayed. Actually, I’m not gonna be swayed at all. Is that why Raphael called you here?”

“Something like that. He wants to make sure you’re not gonna shove his face into shit after everything he gave you. Or mine to that matter.”

“Aww, he’s sweet to worry about you.” Simon hit her on the shoulder. “Tell him everything’s fine. I won’t ever go with Camille. There’s nothing she could give me anyway.”

Simon kissed her on the top of her head and nodded. He didn’t have to feel her pulse to know she was lying.


	31. Wintertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything ok?” Clary asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
> Simon nodded, while he held the phone to his hear. “Yeah, I’m good.”  
> “Hello?” a female voice said at the end of the line. Simon was very aware of everyone in the room covertly listening and he didn’t want them to know anything, so he chose his words carefully.  
> “Hi. I need you to do me a favor. It’s about Prague.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for being MIA for MONTHS!! I am the worst person alive and i deserve to be thrown in the deepest pits of Tartarus for my heinous crimes.  
> Ahem... went a little far there. Please don't throw me in the deepest pits of Tartarus. I've heard is horribly hot in there and I'm an autumn person myself.  
> Anyway, enjoy this 6000 words chapter and thank you for sticking with this story so far. :D  
> Also, how about that Shadowhunters 2x02? Sometimes I think Alec is too loyal for his own good.

“Hey, Clary! I was thinking. Since Simon’s gonna be busy with his memories for the next couple of hours, why don’t we go out? You know, for a walk, or, even better, to Taki’s.”

Clary smiled. “Is this a date?”

Jace shrugged. “It’s whatever you want it to be. If you want it to be a date, then it’s a date. Now that I think about it, we haven’t actually gone on a date before.”

Clary bit her lip. She hadn’t gotten around to talking to Magnus about her ‘Jace problem’. She still didn’t know what it was and how she could tell Jace about it. On the other hand, if she said no without having a legitimate reason, Jace would get suspicious. “Sure. I’d love to. Let me go get my bag.”

She ran up the stairs to her room, grabbed her backpack, checked herself in the mirror and ran outside, nearly bumping into Isabelle.

“Oh, hey. Where’s the fire?”

“Your brother asked me out?”

Isabelle grinned. “Really? So cool! Good luck, then.”

Clary waved and rushed down the stairs. Jace was in the hallway, staring at a painting of Hodge on the wall. “Hey.”

He turned around and saw her. “That was fast. Let’s go.”

 

They didn’t make it to Taki’s. They were attacked by a pair of rogue Shadowhunters. As Clary stabbed one of them she thought that her relationship with Jace, if they could call it that, was cursed like Hodge. All of their first dates kind of blew up.

After hiding the bodies of the two rogue Shadowhunters, they hurried back at the Institute. Jace went to Marysse to tell her what happened and Clary went around the Institute searching for everyone. She could only find Luke in the library. “Where are the rest? I need to tell you guys something.”

Luke shook his head. “I don’t know. Simon’s still with the Brother Jeremiah. Alec isn’t back yet from wherever he went and Isabelle just dissapeared.”

“Great. When we need people to be here they aren’t.”

“Guys!” they heard Jace shout downstairs. Clary and Luke hurried outside and down the stairs and found Jace standing alone in the main room.

“Don’t tell me. They dissapeared.” Clary said.

Jace nodded. “They dissapeared.”

That’s exactly the precise moment Isabelle walked in, looking flustered and hurried. “We have a problem. They know.”

“Who knows what?”

“The Clave found out about Hodge and Valentine. They know they’re working together and they know we knew. The Institute is officially out of the loop and we’re considered traitors. Mom and dad left with the Inquisitor to try to smooth things over. We need to find Alec. He’s the head of the Institute.”

“I can find him through our parabatai bond.” Jace said.

Isabelle shook her head. “No. It’s dangerous. It can kill you. We’ll ask Simon to call Magnus when he’s back.”

“Ugh, how did they find out?” Jace asked, sitting in a chair.

Isabelle sighed. “Apparently the Clave sent someone here to basically spy on us. Some blond bimbo called Lydia Branwell. She had Shadowhunters running around the town and spying. They found Hugo delivering a letter to one of Valentine’s acolytes and intercepted it. They put two and two together.”

“Where’s Hodge?”

“In Idris with everyone. They lifted the curse on him to get him there and question him. The rest of the Silent Brothers also went there with the Sword. They’ll use him to get him to tell them where Valentine is. And after that they’re going to deal with us, apparently.”

“Is the Cup still where it’s supposed to be? In the safe?”

“Yes, that’s why we need to get Alec here now. He’s the only one who can get it and it’s our only leverage.”

“Not anymore princess.” they heard a voice behind them. A blonde Shadowhunter dressed in gear came inside, followed by four more Shadowhunters, all heavily armed and Alec who looked grim. At the same time Simon got out from the one of the hidden rooms. He looked tired and had a slightly haunted look in his eyes like an animal caught in the net. “Lydia Branwell.” the blonde announced herself. “Pleasure to meet you all. Mister Brownstone, please accompany Mister Lightwood to the safe and retrieve the Cup. The rest of you, check and make sure everyone is downstairs.”

Isabelle was fuming. Clary put a hand on Isabelle’s shoulder to keep her from saying something they’ll all going to regret. Simon stepped forward. “What exactly is happening here?” he asked.

“I am taking over the Institute. That’s what is happening here. This Institute was left on incompetent hands for too long. Alexander, will continue to be the head of the Institute, but he won’t take any decisions without my approval.”

“That sounds like you’ll be the head, not me.” Alec said as he came back with Mister Brownstone and the Cup.

“You will have veto power, of course. You are a smart man, I trust you will be able to put your thoughts over your feelings.”

“What about us?” Isabelle said.

“The Clave will deal with you, not me. I think you’ll be useful here in helping us apprehend Valentine. I know you must have had a good reason for keeping Hodge’s betrayal a secret and I will speak to the Clave on your behalf. However, your fate is out of my hands.”

“And me?” Simon asked.

“Magnus is already in Idris filling a petition to take full responsibility for you. You are considered to be a Downworlder, so I’m sure he’ll get it. You will be granted asylum in the Institute, but if you want to have freedom of choice, I suggest you move in with Magnus. That way you can still help your friends and you’re not going to be bound to the Clave.”

“Why are you helping us?”

“Because as much as you must hate me right now, I’ve been in your spot. I’ve lost my Institute and much more. I empathize with your situation. However, there is only so much I can do. Now, I’m going to need a rundown of what happened here since Clary and Simon stepped foot in this Institute.” she said turning to Alec. “And make it good. I get bored easily.”

 

 

“I want to hate her.” Simon said when he, Clary, Isabelle and Luke went up to the library to wait. “I really want to hate her.” They weren’t allowed to stay because Lydia thought they might influence Jace and Alec to lie. Like they can’t lie on their own.

“But you can’t.”

“I can’t.” Simon nodded. He felt so powerless, more powerless than he had ever felt before.

“She might be our only chance of making it alive and with our runes intact.” Isabelle said.

“So we’re officially screwed.” Simon concluded.

“Basically.” Jace said, coming in followed by Alec. They looked dejected. Simon felt a little pang of joy, however, when Jace sat beside him, in a chair and not on the empty beanbag next to Clary. He was sure everyone noticed, but Jace seemed so out of it that he looked to not have done it on purpose. “Lydia’s gonna talk to them, but we’ve done a lot of stupid, illegal, unsanctioned shit. They’re not gonna gloss over it so easy.”

“Yeah, those snobby shits love their little rules more than anything. If you don’t obey, they’re gonna strip you of your runes so fast, you won’t even see it coming.” Isabelle added.

Clary opened her mouth like she wanted to answer, but that’s when a purple portal opened in the wall next to the door and Magnus walked out. He wasn’t wearing only make-up and was dressed in a tank top and jeans. “Hello, normal world. What’s happening here?” he asked, a little smile playing on his face.

“We’re normal?” Simon asked, grinned. He got so used to Magnus in the past couple of months, that just seeing him was making Simon’s day better. He was a good blast from the past and a good ally to have in this war, especially since if the Clave cooperated and let Magnus take the responsibility for Simon and thus giving him immunity in the face of the Clave.

“Compared to where I was, yes. I bring good news, though. For Simon, anyway. The Clave was kind of relieved to get rid of you, to be honest. You are my bitch for the time being. They only require that you move in with me and away from the Institute. For some reason they seem to consider you a bad influence.”

“For some reason?” Simon asked grinning. “Try a million.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Now, the rest of you are royally screwed. It’s a very good chance that your parents are going to lose the Institute and be sent back to Idris. Alec is still seen as a good Shadowhunter, so if they’re feeling generous, which, lets face it, is never going to happen, you’re gonna keep it. Jace is your parabatai, so, he’s probably gonna stay too. However, since Clary and Isabelle are still underage they’re probably gonna go to Idris, too.”

“What?” Isabelle shouted, sitting up. “They’re gonna split us up?”

“Probably. It’s nothing set in stone. They’re just talking right now, debating. They haven’t come to a conclusion. They’ll probably want to talk to you before they make any long term moves.”

“That’s great. Divide us, just when we need to stay together more than ever now that Valentine is on the warpath. We need to fix this.”

“That’s up to you, beautiful Simon, a word?”

Simon sat up and followed Magnus in a corner of the library.

“There’s a problem with Diedre and the vampires. She’s allied with Camille. Raphael called me a couple of hours ago, shouting that Diedre left and he had no idea where she was. I asked around and I found out Camille resurfaced at a fancy fae restaurant in the Bronx. And guess who was with her enjoying a nice, free meal full of betrayal.” he said, turning around and lowering his voice.

“The faeries? She’s conspiring with the fairies? That’s new.”

“My first guess? Yes. My second guess? Not with all of them. There are divisions in every camp and I think we just found the ones on the fae camp.”

“I thought Camille’s persona non grata in the Downworld. She broke the Accords.”

“Just for most of vampires. The other segments of the Downworld don’t care. And apparently, some of the vamps don’t care either. Beautiful, coming here for a second.”Isabelle got up and came up next to them. “Go talk to Meliorn. Find out if there’s a link between the vamps and the fairies.”

“Meliorn?” Simon asked. “I know that name.”

Isabelle bit her lip. “Meliorn is a faerie knight, one of the best. He’s … close to me.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “How close?”

“Close enough so I can find out things I want.” She turned around and left the library.

“Where did she go?” Jace asked.

“She’s helping me with something.” Magnus said, then turned to Simon. “Diedre needs to be stopped. She could blow the whole Prague thing up in pieces and then Dominick and ”

“And what do you want me to do about it? I can’t give her what she wants. Camille can. You know that.”

“Talk to Camille.”

“Me? You dated her. You know her weak spots. You talk to her” Simon said a bit louder that he planned. “I can’t just go there and tell her to fuck off.” he continued, slightly lowering his voice. “She doesn’t give that many fucks about me. This is your turn to fix it. I fixed it last time, remember?” Magnus gave him his most effective puppy dog eyes look. “Fine. I’ll handle Camille. You handle Deidre

Simon pulled out his phone and went back to the rest of his friends.

“Everything ok?” Clary asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Simon nodded, while he held the phone to his hear. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Hello?” a female voice said at the end of the line. Simon was very aware of everyone in the room covertly listening and he didn’t want them to know anything, so he chose his words carefully.

“Hi. I need you to do me a favor. It’s about Prague.”

 

 

“Simon! Where are you going?” Jace called a few hours later when he saw Simon hurry down the stairs.

Simon turned around and smiled. “I need to do something. I’ll be right back.”

Jace opened his mouth, but that’s when the door opened and Magnus came outside. “Hi, Jace! Bye, Jace.”

Jace went inside the library where they spent the last five hours, waiting for some news. He was getting tired of constantly being out of the loop and constantly having to wade through a sea of secrets to find out the truth. Especially since most of the time, the secrets were his family’s.

He sat down in Simon’s chair and sighed. “I hate waiting like this.”

“There’s nothing we can do.” Alec said with his nose in his phone. He had been texting someone for about two hours now.

“Who are you talking to?”

Alec blushed and hid his phone almost immediately. “Nobody.”

“We have to go to Idris. I don’t care what anybody says, we have to go there and make them understand that their not going to win this without us. We’ll get Magnus to portal us.” Clary said.

Alec sighed and resumed texting. “I admire your passion, I really do, but you can’t portal in Idris without an approval. You’ll die.” He stood up and left without saying anything.

Jace shook his head, staring at the door. “I hate this. We’re falling apart.”

“Jace…” Clary started, but Jace interrupted her.

“We didn’t used to have secrets. We used to tell each other everything. And even if we didn’t, we knew. We were so close, that we knew. We just knew. And now, I don’t know anything. Now, they’re going away to Raziel knows where and I can’t reach them.”

Clary put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. “You’ll be fine. They need you. We all need you.”

“It doesn’t feel like it. It just feels like everybody’s drifting apart and I can’t bring them together.”

Clary hugged Jace. “Everything’s going to be ok. Everyone’s just confused and scared right now and they’re just trying to figure out a way to keep this … well, family together.”

Jace nodded. “Yeah. Ok. I’m fine, it’s just weird. Our life changed so quickly and I guess I am now just getting used to it.”

“Let’s just go downstairs. Change of scenery. Staying here isn’t going to help anybody.”

They went downstairs where they found Luke, sitting in the chair, by the fire and watching the news on the big screen. “Demons are stirring up. Mundanes think it’s freak storms and hurricanes in some countries.”

“Meteorologists are warning everyone to stay inside as much as possible. The storms will continue for the next few days at least.” the news anchor was saying.

“Ha, meteorologists. Like they know anything.”

Luke changed the channel. Different news anchor, same story. Freak storms all around the United States. They stayed in silence, flipping between watching the news and different shows for a while, until Clary sighed and stood up.

“We have to do something. We can’t just wait for the Clave to move their asses down here and help us.”

“I think you’ve done enough, young lady.” a voice said behind Jace. Luke stood up.

“Inquisitor.” he said, his voice grave.

“I’ve done enough?” Clary said, widening her eyes. Jace wanted to tell her to shut up and not piss off the Inquisitor. Who knew what she could do. But Clary was a force of nature. You couldn’t contain her. “You’re the ones who allowed Hodge to communicate with Valentine and plot my murder right under our noses.”

“You kept the Cup from the Clave.” the Inquisitor argued back. Jace figured she was still mad that they got the Cup without her knowledge.

“I wonder why?” Clary said, her voice full of sarcasm. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t going to give the Cup back to the people who lost it in the first place. Not until Hodge and Valentine were dealt with. Me and my mom are the only ones that get that Cup from the card. Mom put herself into a coma, so Valentine needs me. We could have lured him out. Battled it out. However, now he knows. He knows we know, he knows about Hodge being captured, he’ll never trust him again and he knows about us being taken away to Idris. So congratulations. I doubt he’ll resurface again until he knows for a fact it’s safe.”

Clary spun around and left. Jace was tempted to clap, but the redness of Imogen’s face kept him frozen on the spot.

“She’s got spunk, you have to agree.” Luke said. Jace grinned and fist-bumped him.

The Inquisitor turned around and looked like was going to curse Luke into a different dimension, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Where is Alec? I need the Cup and unfortunately, only Alec can access that safe.”

Jace shrugged. He knew exactly where Alec was, but he knew that Alec would most likely be striped of his runes and exiled if people found out so he lied. “I don’t know. These aren’t GPS’s you know. I can get a vibe that he’s still in New York, but I’ll need help to find out more than that. He’s coming back anyway, so don’t worry.”

That’s exactly when Alec came in, looking flustered and red in the face from the cold. Jace noticed his eyes were calm and focused, like they always were when Alec came from him. It made him mad and slightly hurt. He used to ne the person who calmed Alec down when he was on edge and discussed things with him to help him focus and concentrate. ”What did I miss?” he asked.

Jace snorted. “Th Inquisition.” Clary coughed to mask her laugh. “The Inquisitor wants you to open the safe so she can get the Cup and take it back to the Clave. Don’t worry, they promise not to lose it this time and you know me, I’m all for second chances.”

 

 

Jace looked and sounded weird. Alec didn’t need a parabatai bond to know that. But he couldn’t deal with that now. He had more pressing matters to deal with. “Isn’t it safer for it to be here? Where nobody can get it, but me? As opposed to being somewhere lots of people can get it. You know, more people for Valentine to torture, more chances for him to get it.”

“Don’t be foolish boy. You can’t protect it like the Clave can.”

“Clearly.” Alec said. He drew a mark on the closest wall and a black rectangular shape flickered in the air. “There.” A flickering door opened when Alec touched it, revealing a black velvet satchel, a wooden box and the card holding the Mortal Cup. Alec retrieved the card, handed it to the Inquisitor and closed the safe.

“Good. Another thing. Your presence in Idris is requested. Tomorrow morning. I shall expect all of you. Even Simon. Have Magnus create you a portal. And Simon shall be put under a examination. It will be brief. I don’t want another Hodge situation.”

“You think he’s a spy?” Clary asked, her voice shrill and incredulous.

“It’s just protocol, honey. They won’t hurt him.” Luke said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jace took her hand and gave her a smile. The Inquisitor frowned at the PDA, but didn’t say anything. Jace was sure he was going to hear everything and more once they were in Idris.

“I assume you are going to want to visit Amatis?” Imogen asked Luke.

Jace raised an eyebrow.

“Old flame?”

Luke looked shocked. “No.” He quickly regained his composure, though and smiled. “It’s no one you should be worried about. But, yes, I’m going with you in Idris. Jocelyn would have my head if she found out I didn’t watch over you every step of the way. Especially if something happened to you.”

“And here I though you love us.” Clary said, smiling.

Luke grinned. “Love you? God no! What gave you that impression?”

Clary laughed. Even Imogen didn’t look so grumpy. Alec couldn’t blame Jocelyn for falling in love with Luke despite being married and with children. Luke had an easy way about him that made him approachable to every generation.

Imogen left a few minutes after. She reminded them not to forget about the Clave meeting and to not forget to get Simon to the examination. Alec started to worry about that. He might not love the boy, but, like Luke, he had a way with people that made Alec feel a little less hate and a little more acceptance towards the nerdy stranger that took over their Institute. He knew what kind of examinations the Clave did and he knew that however brief, it will change him. For how long, that was up to him.

“Where is Simon, anyway? It’s almost 1 a.m.” Luke asked.

Everyone shrugged. “I don’t know.” Clary sighed. “He’s not telling me much of anything these days.”

She and Jace shared a look that made Alec curious about what they were talking about before Imogen came. He would have asked, but that’s when the doorbell rang. They went to the window and saw Raphael standing in front of the gates, holding something in his arms. It looked like a body.

“Simon!” Clary screamed. She bolted out of the door. Alec followed her. He found Raphael in the same spot, holding a limp, barely breathing, bloody Simon. Clary was next to him, checking Simon pulse. Alec saw tears in her eyes. They hurried back to the Sanctuary, the only place where Raphael could enter. He put Simon gently on the table and put a book under his head.

“What happened?” Luke demanded in a grave tone.

“Camille. Deidre decided to jump ship and move in with her and Simon thought he could convince Camille to back off. I told him he’s going to get himself killed, but he never listens. Camille’s not the type to just back off.”

“So, he’s dead?” Clary asked, her voice trembling.

“Not exactly. Not yet at least. He’s in transition.”

“Transition? Transition to what?”

“A vampire.” Jace answered.

“Oh my God.” Clary whispered. She sat down on a chair and started breathing heavily. Jace took her hand. “Can you save him?” Clary asked Raphael.

“I can bring him back, if you want.” Raphael said, carefully. He didn’t offer any further explanation, which was smart in Alec’s opinion.

“Clary, think about this.” Jace urged her, but Alec could see that her mind was made. “Think about what he would want.”

Clary bit her lip. “Alive and breathing?” she asked Raphael, completely ignoring Jace. “I can have him back?”

“That’s the thing, Clary. He won’t be alive and breathing. He’ll be a vampire. And not the sexed up romantic kind. The ugly, burning in the sun, coffin-dweller type. He’ll never have a normal life, that way.”

“Hey, that’s offensive.” Raphael protested. “Coffin implies wooden boxes. We have caskets now. They’re made of 14 carat gold.”

“My bad.” Jace said sarcastically.

“He’s never going to have a normal life anyway. It’s either death or this.

“Some people think this worse.”

“Some don’t.” Raphael interrupted, but nobody paid him any attention. He scoffed and sat down.

“I need you to think this through. This is forever. He’ll be immortal. And that can be a curse worse than death.”

“Jace, Jace, Jace. You know she doesn’t have that kind of time.” Raphael interjected. “Look, red, the boy needs to be in the ground, out of the ground and back at inside and out of direct sunlight by dawn or he’s doomed. If not, then just put a stake through his heart. It will be painless and a much better faith that what will happen if dawn catches him in transition.”

Clary bit her lip and stared at Simon for a few seconds. She looked thorn in half. Alec could sympathize. He knew what Jace would want if that happened to him, but he didn’t know if he would have the will to drive a stake through his heart. Clary took a deep breath and nodded. “Do it. Bring him back.

 

 

“Magnus!” someone shouted outside Magnus’s apartment. The same someone started banging on the door like they were chased by a pack of rabid dogs. Magnus hurried out of his bedroom, feeling a little dazed from his short nap and cursing the person who dared to disturb him. However, when he opened the door, a young girl stood in the hallway, with her hand raised to knock again.

“Alana?” he asked with wide eyes. “I thought you were dead.” Magnus ushered her inside and checked the hallway to make sure she was alone. Alana was shivering and looked like she hadn’t slept or eaten in days. She started crying as soon as Magnus hugged her. “Shh, take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

“He killed her, Magnus. He killed Kara.”

“I know. I know. I thought he killed you too. I’ve been trying to find you since I found out about your sister.”

“He didn’t want to kill me. He kidnapped me and kept me in a basement cell. It was so cold and so dark.”

Magnus helped her sit down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. “Do you know where he took you?”

Alana shook her head. “It was so dark I couldn’t even see the cell I was kept in. And so cold.”

“Alana look at me. Focus on me and take a deep breath. You are ok, you understand? You are safe now. How did you escape?”

“He called everyone out for a meeting. Even me. He was mad. So mad. Something happened and he wanted revenge. He wanted me to summon a demon.”

“What demon?”

“Asmodeus.” Magnus paled. He hoped he’ll never have to hear that name again. Alana looked at him with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry. I know I promised I’ll never summon him again, but he made me. Please don’t hate me.” She started crying and shaking again.

“Don’t worry, Allie, I don’t hate you. You didn’t have a choice.”

“He wanted my memories of Kara.” Alana whispered. “In exchange for my freedom.” Magnus felt a wave of rage rise up. He hated Asmodeus for that. He hated him so much. He took the most precious thing to Alana and destroyed it. “He left me enough to know who she was and what happened to her, but … he took the rest. I don’t remember her sixteenth birthday. I don’t remember when she gave me this necklace. I don’t even remember the time she saved me from that vampire. I would have been that if she hadn’t been so fast.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and blue sparkles enveloped Alana. She passed out in two seconds. He took her in his arms and laid her on the bed in the first guestroom. After, he went into the kitchen and started making her some sandwiches for when she woke up. His phone rang as he was looking around for plates.

“Magnus!” a girl shouted as he answered.

“Clary? Why are you shouting? What’s wrong?”

“Simon. He was bitten. We’re in the cemetery.”

“I’ll be right there.”

 

“I’ll kill her. No scratch that. That’s too easy. I’ll destroy her. I’ll rip her heart out of her body. And feed it to her.” Magnus threatened while pacing up and down the path.

“I’m positive that will kill her.” Raphael answered with a little smile playing on his lips.

“Don’t even start. I know you too well.” Magnus said. That wiped the smile of Raphael’s face.

They had done everything they needed to do to bring Simon back. Now it was up to him. He needed to dig himself out of the shallow grave he was put in.

No sooner than Magnus thought that and a hand rose up from the ground. The hand was followed by another and slowly, a dirty, growling Simon emerged from the grave. Raphael threw him a blood bag. Simon tore it in half and gulped it down in seconds. Raphael threw him three more that vanished just as quickly. “When you are reborn, you are hungry. Very hungry.” he told them after Simon finished the last bag.

A few seconds of silence passed, punctured only by Simon’s pants. His head was down and he was shaking slightly. He wiped his mouth and stood up, brushing some of the dirt on his clothes.

“Si?” Clary tried, her voice barely above a whisper. Simon gave her an icy glare. The silence was heavy and hurt Magnus’s ears.

“Yes.” Simon said, his tone flat.

“Um, are you ok?” Clary tried again.

“Yes.” Simon repeated. He looked at Magnus. Magnus noticed a slight change in his eyes. Not a lot, but enough to be visible. “I’m staying with for now. That’s still the plan, right?” Magnus nodded. Simon turned to Jace. “Tell the boss? I’m not in the mood to get verbally castrated.” Jace nodded.Simon sighed and walked out of the cemetery.

“What was that?” Clary asked after she got out of her shock induced stupor. “He’s completely different.”

Raphael shrugged. “Everyone reacts differently to the change. I wanted to jump in the sunlight and die.”

“What happened?” Jace asked him.

“I had a guardian angel.” Raphael answered, nodding towards Magnus.

“He’ll be fine.” Magnus assured Clary. Or maybe he was assuring himself. “He’s Simon. I better go after him. Make sure he doesn’t murder innocent bystanders.”

Magnus rushed out of the cemetery and almost bumped into Simon who was waiting outside. Magnus put his hand over his chest. “Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were halfway to the loft by now.”

“I waited for you.” Simon said simply. He looked much more like himself.

“Are you ok?” Magnus asked him after they started walking.

Simon looked up at the sky. “I can feel the sunrise. It puts me on edge. I feel like I have ants crawling up under my skin. And I can hear, see, smell everything. I feel different.”

“You are different. Not just from who you were, but also from other vampires. I don’t exactly know how the demon blood is going top affect you, but it will affect you. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

 

_Isabelle._

Isabelle turned around and spotted Meliorn about 50 feet away leaning on a tree. The fairy ring that he used to talk to her telepathically gleamed in the moonlight. She touched the identical one on her middle fiddle.

 _Meliorn._ she responded in her mind.

“What answers you seek this time, my dark angel?” he asked her out loud, walking slowly towards her.

Isabelle took in his velvety hair, black coat and beautiful, regal features. “What’s the deal with Camille?” she asked, slightly entranced by his mesmerizing eyes. Meliorn had a way with people. She blinked at him, tilting her head and biting her lip. Meliorn smiled at her. When he reached her, he took her hand and kissed it.

“Why do you want to know? I thought Camille was just a distant past.” He put two fingers under her chin and kissed her. An jolt of electricity sparked through her when his lips touched hers. She put her hands on his chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and sat down on the wood bench behind him, dragging Isabelle down on with him. She sat on his lap and kissed his neck.

“Indulge me.” she whispered, her lips close to Meliorn’s ear. She felt a shiver pass through him. She felt some other things too, a little south of the border and she rolled her hips slightly.

Isabelle and Meliorn had a pretty easy relationship.

They started dating after a raid through a fae bar. Meliorn and Jace got into an argument and she stepped between them and tried to calm them down. Meliorn kissed her hand, threw her a smoldering look and called her dark angel and it was pretty much a done deal from that point on. A couple of our later she found an leaf on her desk. She knew it was from Meliorn right away. Nature things were fairy things.

People passed past them in the park, but because of Meliorn’s magic and Isabelle’s runes, they were invisible. A circle of warmth surrounded them, blurring out the world for a few seconds and after, Isabelle found herself laying on top of Meliorn in his gigantic, fluffy, super comfortable bed. She loved that bed. In fact, she loved Meliorn’s entire bedroom. It was full of plants and just felt like life inside. It made her feel stronger. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly to have time to get her answers. “What’s the deal with Camille?” she asked again, rolling her hips and tracing the contours of Meliorn’s muscles with her fingers and then her tongue.

Meliorn took a deep breath and tried to contain his shivers. “The Seelie Queen likes to be on the winning side.” he answered, keeping it vague. “Camille has an interesting opinion about what seems to be another war with Valentine.” Meliorn pulled her up and kissed the skin just under her bra. Isabelle drew a sharp breath and felt herself mellow out under his touch. “Where’s the Cup?” he asked, his hands sliding over skin to her back to undo her bra.

“Not when your queen would want it to be. Especially if she sides with Camille.” she said, keeping it deliberately vague like he did. It was how their relationship worked. They were both too loyal to their friends and superiors to deliberately share their secrets. She liked Meliorn, but she didn’t trust him as far she could throw him. She opened her mouth to ask another thing, but Meliorn silenced her with another kiss, this time on top of her energy rune that was next to her belly button. He unzipped her pants.

“Enough talking, angel.”

 

“Does anyone around here care that you’re screwing a Shadowhunter?” Isabelle asked while they lounged on Meliorn’s bed. He was laying on top of the covers, naked and Isabelle resumed one of her favorite activities: tracing his muscles with her fingers and placing a kiss here and there, loving the sounds she extracted from him no matter how hard he tried to stay silent.

She loved being a Shadowhunter and the fairy politics was very complicated and not her thing, but sometimes she felt a pang of jealousy when she thought about how lax the fairies were with personal lives.

“No. It is not interfering with my ability to serve my Queen, so it is of no importance to anyone. Do they understand it? Not really. I do not understand it myself.”

“Sometimes I wish my world was so liberal as yours.” Isabelle said.

“Sed lex dura lex.” Meliorn said. “Isn’t that what your brother keeps saying when you tell him to live his life? You Shadowhunters keep wondering why your own people turn on you but you don’t stop to question if what your doing is right or wrong. You don’t stop to question if maybe you should change your ways and stop being so old fashioned.”

“You sound like Simon.”

“Well he sounds like a smart man. Maybe your Clave should take some notes.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to answer, but that’s when a golden leaf feel from a plant above the bed. “I’m being summoned.” Meliorn said with a sigh. He kissed Isabelle and snapped his fingers. The world started to blur around her. “Until we meet again, my dark angel.”

A second later, Isabelle found herself back on the park bench. She looked at her phone. She was in Faerieland for three hours. She checked to see if she was still invisible and then she saw the little red rose that was next to her on the bench. She picked it up and went home. She had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Sometimes I feel like I have to pull these comments out of you with the pliers.


	32. Interlude.Past Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will be right back, little man. Deidre, come with me for a second.” Doctor Ellison said, leaving Simon alone in the empty room. He remained there alone for a few minutes until he heard someone move behind him. He turned around and saw a man sit down in a chair a few steps in front of him. He was dressed in a pair of black, shiny pants, a turquoise blouse and a black leather jacket with silver studs all over it. His hair was spiked up and had silver tinted tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in one day? What??

“Hey, Simon. Welcome!” a young girl welcomed little Simon as he stepped inside the Atwood Mental Hospital. Seventeen years old Simon watched from the distance. It had been a while since he was sucked in a memory like this. Sometimes it happened while it was on the street. Sometimes, he was sleeping and it felt like a dream.

Now, he was sitting on the couch when it happened. One moment he was staring at Brother Zachariah as he telepathically told him to close his eyes and the next he was watching his younger counterpart walk inside this nightmare hospital.

The girl that let him inside was Deidre. Little Simon was so shocked because of everything he didn’t notice the way Doctor Ellison was watching Deidre or how he grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to him, in a way that seemed nice and caring, but from the distance looked possessive.

Simon followed them inside. Doctor Ellison and Deidre showed little Simon around. His parents were on their way back home at that point. Doctor Ellison told them that it would be better for his recovery to let him on his own for as long as possible. Too much interference from his old life will make it harder for him to heal from this. He wouldn’t tell them exactly was this was.

Simon tilted his head as he tried to understand exactly what Brother Zachariah wanted him to see. He remembered little from this part of his life.

He followed them to the main room where he spent most of his days when he wasn’t drugged out of his mind or so scared of the light that he wanted to lock himself in his room.

“I will be right back, little man. Deidre, come with me for a second.” Doctor Ellison said, leaving Simon alone in the empty room. He remained there alone for a few minutes until he heard someone move behind him. He turned around and saw a man sit down in a chair a few steps in front of him. He was dressed in a pair of black, shiny pants, a turquoise blouse and a black leather jacket with silver studs all over it. His hair was spiked up and had silver tinted tips.

“Hi, there. How’s it going?” Magnus asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuu, mistery. I love it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think :D


	33. Midnight Fairietale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine. Everything’s going to be fine. Once we’re back in New York, things are going to change. Everything’s going to be better. I’ll bring our name back to the top.”  
> Marysse bit her lip, then smiled. “I know you will, honey. I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close people! I have about 15 more chapters until the end. I'm SO EXCITED!  
> *ok, calm down Vanessa*  
> Question: Do you want me to continue this story? Like I intend to rework all of the 6 books in The Mortal Instruments series. That sound good? Is it something you want? Or nah?

“Um, there is a comatose girl in one of your bedrooms. “ Simon said coming into the kitchen. Magnus was making an omelet.

“That’s Alana.”

“What happened to her? I thought you couldn’t find her.”

“I couldn’t. She came to me.” Magnus dumped the eggs on a black, square plate and bend down to get something from the mini fridge under the table. When he resurfaced, he had a white cup in his hand, opaque and with a lid on. “Alana donated some O-Neg for you. I’ll get you more tomorrow. Enjoy.”

“Great. Essence of warlock. That should go well with the rest of my magic weirdness. Not that I can get any weirder. I’m a vampire with demon blood running through my veins and a lot of completely unexpected powers could jump out of the shadows at any time.”

 “Um, there is a comatose girl in one of your bedrooms. “ Simon said coming into the kitchen. Magnus was making an omelet.

“That’s Alana.”

“What happened to her? I thought you couldn’t find her.”

“I couldn’t. She came to me.” Magnus dumped the eggs on a black, square plate and bend down to get something from the mini fridge under the table. When he resurfaced, he had a white cup in his hand, opaque and with a lid on. “Alana donated some O-Neg for you. I’ll get you more tomorrow. Enjoy.”

“Great. Essence of warlock. That should go well with the rest of my magic weirdness. Not that I can get any weirder. I’m a vampire with demon blood running through my veins and a lot of completely unexpected powers could jump out of the shadows at any time.” Magnus laughed. “It’s not funny.”

“Is he always this annoying?” a voice said behind Simon. He turned around and saw Alana standing in the doorway of her room.

“Oh my God, you should have seen him in Spain. So loud.”

“That was not my fault.”

“Our neighbors called the police.” Magnus shouted as he went in the bathroom.

“What exactly happened in your little trip around the world? You’ve never told me.” Alana asked.

“We were sparing your innocence.” Simon said.

Alana laughed. “What innocence? By all accounts, I’ve slept with more boys than you.”

“To be fair, my tastes are diverse. You have to take the girls into consideration too.” Simon answered drinking from his cup. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

“’Happy to help. You can always take from the source though. I’m curious. I’ve heard its … interesting.” Alana took a few steps forward until she was inches away from Simon.

Simon grinned. He had no interest in getting anywhere near the girl. Not after the dreams he had. “Don’t tempt me. Some things are better left untested.”

“Ok. Let’s go. We gotta move if we want to be at the Institute on time.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Let me just get my bag.”

Alana followed him into his room. “I want to talk to you after you come back from Idris.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “What about?”

“I’ll tell you then.”

“Simon!”

“Coming.”

Alana went back into her room. Magnus was sitting on the table when Simon came out of the room. He was staring at a little wooden toy horse. “The other one is still at the villa.”

Simon smiled. “It took me forever to make those.”

“I know.  I waited for you for three hours outside. There was this little girl sitting next to me who kept asking me about everything, my hair, my make-up, my jewelry. Her mom kept telling her to shut up and stop annoying me, but she kept going. I remember thinking how much she’s reminding me of little you. So chatty.”

“I don’t remember ever meeting you. When I was a kid. Alone, or with Clary.”

“I put a spell on you.  The same one I put on Clary only directed towards me, not all Downworlders. I was there when they took to the hospital. I was there when Deidre woke you up in the middle of your third night there and took to the basement. I’ve never told you that.”

Simon pushed the door to the kitchen closed and leaned on it. “I know. I saw it when Brother Zachariah went through my mind. Why didn’t do anything?”

“I couldn’t. It was out of my hand. Deidre was under the Czech control at that time. There was politics, fore...”

“They tortured me!” Simon yelled. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. He didn’t even know he hated Magnus for what happened in Prague up to this point. And the whole hospital thing just felt like too much. “They tortured me.” he repeated, his voice a little higher than a whisper. “Not in the hospital. I’m not talking about the hospital. I handled that. I’m talking about Prague. I’m talking about what I haven’t told Clary and the rest. I’m talking about the three days locked in a cell, underground, being, starved, beaten, drugged, poisoned, burned into confessing. And I still haven’t. I knew that the Czech were your biggest allies and one of the only countries that will grant you asylum from the Clave in case you need it and because I care about my friends, I stayed quiet.”

“What do you need?” Magnus asked. “Ever since Prague, you’ve never been the same. And I can understand that. But if you keep doing this, everyone going to figure it out. And the last thing they need right now is the Czechs coming after them.”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s go talk to Deidre and then you’ll chauffeur us to Idris. And this conversation never happened and it will never happen again. There is nothing to talk about. Prague was a fun filled adventure with some fun battles with demons and a little time spent tied in a chair in a cold room with nothing but the silence to torture me. Clary and the rest of them are never going to find out what happened in Prague because if they do it will kill them, it will kill they’re soul and they will never be the same and I’m counting on them to be the same, because you and I? We are tainted. We are broken. Are we agreed?”

“Yeah.” Magnus whispered. “I’ll never talk about it again.”

 

 

“I’ve been gone for ten hours. Ten fucking hours. And what happened during these measly ten hours? Simon gets turned into a vampire and the Clave took the only leverage we had against Valentine. TEN FUCKING HOURS.” Isabelle ranted.

“Chill mama, I’m good.” Simon said, coming in the Sanctuary room and dropping his bag on the table. He kissed her cheek. “Consider it a promotion in the Downworld. I got an upgrade. Shall we? The bosses are waiting. “

“Are you sure you’re ok? Do you need anything?”

“A rewind on the last two months maybe.” Simon said. “I’m cool mama. Let’s just go to the Promised Land before Imogen comes back and busts our asses for ignoring her again. Fire cracker, do your thing.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but started waving his arms around the closest wall, a purple circle forming out of thin air. Isabelle loved portals. I mean she didn’t at first, she used to throw up afterwards, but now she loved it. It was so easy. And nothing beat free transport.

They stepped into the portal one after another, following Magnus towards the great unknown. Isabelle was excited to see Alicante. She hadn’t been there in a while and everything there felt like home, the demon towers, the flowers, the houses. She liked everything about it.

The portal opened in the only place possible, the Guard. Alicante had a million protection spells on it to keep intruders from coming in.

They had company when they walked out of the portal. Imogen, the Lightwood seniors and about fifteen armed guards.

“Gee, is the army necessary?” Simon asked in his usual Simon way.

“Just in case, of course.” Imogen said sweetly. “I don’t really expect to use them, especially if you behave. But with Valentine, we just can’t take any chances.”

Isabelle could see Simon getting mad, could actually feel the anger roll off him in heat waves. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Where are we going?”

“You and your brothers are going with your parents to the Council room. You’ll wait there for the rest. Magnus, you, Clary and Simon, follow me. There is a long, overdue chat I’m looking forward too.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but Marysse shook her head slightly. She got the message. This was not a battle she could win.

“Fine. Let’s go turn me in a guinea pig.” Simon said, clapping his hands once and taking Clary’s hand. They left with Imogen, followed by Magnus. Isabelle couldn’t stop feeling like something bad will happen. She had a pit in her stomach and he mouth felt dry from the nerves. She just hoped it was her newfound distrust in the Clave.

“It’ll be fine. “ Alec whispered in her ear. “They’re with Magnus. He won’t let anyone hurt them.”

Isabelle nodded and followed her parents and brother to the empty Council room were they were supposed to wait for the rest. As soon as they closed the door, Marysse turned around and hugged them. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” Their father told them. “I was worried something might have happened while we were gone. Raziel knows Lydia isn’t right in the head these days.”

“Who is Lydia anyway? Why is she ordering us around like we’re her puppets?”

“She’s an emissary for the Clave. Our ability to run the Institute has been brought into question.”

“But Alec’s the head, now. Why are they still blaming everything on you?” Jace asked.

Marysse smiled. “Because everything happened when we were running it. I don’t want you worrying about that. It’s our job.”

“Plus, you have enough on your plate with Simon and Clary.” Robert added. “Focus on your friends and help them. We’ll deal with Lydia and the Institute.”

“Are they going to take it from us?” Isabelle asked, for the first time in her life feeling truly lost.

“No, I don’t think so. We have a strong case in Alec’s favor. Plus, he one of the best Shadowhunters to ever exist.” Alec blushed and Robert ruffled his hair. “It will stay in our family. To be honest, I don’t know exactly what will happen. But something will happen.”

“We’ll get through it.” Alec said.

Marysse smiled. “Yes, we will.

 

They waited in silence for the rest to join them. When they did, Isabelle couldn’t help but notice that Magnus sat down next to Alec, which made her brother blush slightly and lower his head. Isabelle bit her cheek to keep from smiling. Meliorn’s words kept playing in her head. Her brother was very stubborn and with everything that happened recently he will be even more reluctant to accept himself and follow his heart. But she didn’t know what more she could do. She hoped that Simon might be able to prod him in the right direction, but Alec still didn’t trust him, so that was a bust.

The door opened again and the Council members trickled in, one by one. Isabelle didn’t know a lot of them and the ones she did know, she hadn’t seen in a while. She saw Raphael walk in as a representative of the vampires, Luke, representative of the werewolves and Meliorn, representative of the fairies. Magnus sat up and joined the others as a representative of the warlocks.

After everyone was seated and paying attention, Jia Penhallow, the Consul and a family friend of the Lightwoods, stood up. “We are at war.” She said in the deathly silence. “We must rally up our forces and strike back at the enemy with everything we’ve got in order to eliminate this threat once and for all. As I’m sure you have heard, Hodge Starkweather has betrayed the Clave once more and joined Valentine again. We are assembling a …”

“There’s no need for that.” Isabelle heard someone say. She stood up with everyone and saw Hodge limp through the door, holding his hand over his stomach. He seemed to be hurt. “I am right here.” He added and then collapsed in the middle of the room.

 

 

“Now that’s an entrance.” Jace said a few minutes later as they were put in an empty room to wait for news.

“I know, right?” Simon answered.

“I wonder what happened to him.” Clary mused out loud.

“Valentine probably.” Isabelle guessed. “Valentine happed to everyone these days.”

“He didn’t get the Cup before he was caught. Valentine must have been mad. He’s not the patient type.” Jace added.

“I hate waiting like this.” Isabelle complained. She stood up and started pacing. Jace didn’t bother to tell her to sit down. She always got like this when she couldn’t do anything. Isabelle was like a lightning bolt. You couldn’t keep her locked. It was one of the things Jace liked about his sister. “They’re treating us like children. Again. We just got them to actually care about our input and they’re treating us like children again.

“Hodge stayed with you.” Simon said, stopping Izzy’s rant. “He lived with you at the Institute. There were times were your parents were gone and you three were alone with him. Now, I don’t get many things in this world, but I do get is that they consider you children. In fact, they consider you mature enough to be able to be turned against the Clave. Mature enough to not automatically go where your parents go. Why do you think they wanted us to separate when we first arrived? You know what the examination entailed? Being put in a room, with no windows, just a door and left alone for thirty minutes. That’s it. All three of us. They wanted to see what we were going to talk about. Because cornered people tend to talk a lot. Especially when there’s no cameras or anything like that.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to answer, but that’s when the door opened and Jia came in followed by the Lightwood seniors, Imogen, five guards and Hodge.

“That is true to a point, my darling.” Jia said, sitting down on a chair in front of them. Marysse, Robert and Imogen sat around her. “I did not trust you. That was a mistake on my part. I won’t make it again. However, I ask you to see thing from my perspective. I needed to be sure. The Accords are five months away and Valentine is rising again. This time, we need to have a different ending or the peace between Shadowhunters, Downworlders and mundanes will be broken forever. I need to know that I can count on your help. On all of you. This is not the time to let prejudice rule us.”

Jace was the first to agree. He felt like he was selling his soul to the Devil, but at least the Clave was a less dangerous devil. He looked at Alec who was sitting on his right and saw him nodding reluctantly. He knew Alec lost his faith in the Clave completely, but Jace couldn’t help but wonder how much of that faith was lost because of Jake. Although, he couldn’t complain. Simon and Clary didn’t exactly bring the best of the Clave out in Jace’s mind either. Isabelle was the one fully cooperating right now, which was so weird in Jace’s opinion that he almost laughed out loud.

“Yeah, fine. We want Valentine gone as much as you. Hell, give me a sword and I’ll send him to Hell myself, but you need to stop going over our heads. I know you didn’t think we were capable of dealing with Hodge and the Cup, but we actually had a plan. If you want our help, you also want our input. Simon and I might not have been raised in the Shadoworld, but that just gives us a different perspective on everything.” Clary said.

“I agree.” Jia agreed, smiling. “Are we all on the same page here?”

“Yes.” Jace answered. Everyone else agreed.

“Good. I’m glad. Now, about our current issue.” She sat up, turned around and headed towards Hodge. He was slumped over, nearly falling on his face looking even worse than before. Jace felt a little bad. Just a little. He didn’t forget that Hodge would have sold them over to Valentine easy. Just because he understood the reasoning behind Hodge’s decisions didn’t mean he liked them or condoned them. “Hodge will be questioned and sentenced as our laws require. However, because of your connection with him and the long time you spent being his students, I decided to give you a little time to talk to him in case you had any questions. Take it from me; unanswered questions develop into long sleepless nights and guilt.”

She shepherded all the adults and the guards outside and left Jace and the rest alone with Hodge. He looked up, breathing hard, but didn’t say anything. Jace wanted to slap him and break down and cry at the same time. But that would have made everyone make fun of him, so he took a deep breath and looked away.

“We don’t blame you.” Clary said, breaking the silence. “Simon and I.” Jace looked at them in shock and saw that Alec and Izzy sported identical frowns of confusion.

“The price of understanding human nature, I guess.” Hodge said, cracking a smile. Simon smiled back.

“Si…” Izzy started,

“That doesn’t mean we forgive you. It just means we understand.”

“I know that.” Hodge said. “I knew you two were going to be okay from the moment I saw you.”

“What about us?” Izzy asked. “Did you even think about how this was going to affect us? You were our teacher. You were like our second father.”

“You are three of the best Shadowhunters I’ve ever seen. If you stand together, nothing can get in your way. I knew you were going to move past this. I asked to be allowed to explain myself in front of you. I don’t care if the rest understand, but I wanted you to understand. I needed to know I haven’t completely broken your trust in the Clave. They’re not the best, but they do what they can.”

Izzy started crying, ran to Hodge and hugged him. Jace saw Alec quickly wipe a tear too. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Alec shot him a grateful smile.

The door opened and the guards walked in to take Hodge to the prison. Izzy stood up and wiped her face. “Take down Valentine, ok? Just … take him down.”

 

 

Alec’s head was spinning. He wanted some answers and in a way, he got them. He just wasn’t sure he understood them. He most certainly didn’t agree with them. But at least he had them. After their talk with Jia and then Hodge, he wanted nothing more than to hide in an empty room and cry, but he couldn’t do that. He had to be strong for Izzy and Jace. He was their older brother. He also wanted to keep an eye for Simon and Clary. Just in case. He liked them, that wasn’t a question. Now that he decided that Jace was definitely still in love with girls, he wasn’t so threatened by Simon. In the back of his head he realized how stupid he sounded, but, as the song goes, the heart wants what it wants. But just because he didn’t hate them, that didn’t mean he trusted them. Especially not after what happened with Hodge. Right now the only people he trusted were his sister and his parabatai.

They were again left in the Council room alone after they took Hodge to the cells. This time, for only about three minutes until Magnus came in, looking flustered and tired. “They wanted me to check on Hodge, make sure he’s healthy enough to withstand trial. God, that was nerve-racking.”

“Healing people?”

“Being in a room full of Shadowhunters all watching intently to make sure Hodge wasn’t slipping me any secret notes or I wasn’t dodging security measures to help him escape, or other things like that. I could actually feel their wariness. I’m not used to be under such high scrutiny.”

“Wow.” Clary said.

“Yeah. What can you do? Si, go tell Lily to send a message to Alana. I want to make sure she’s ok and right now, I’m not sure I’m capable of lighting a candle.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Somehow I think she’ll be ok.” he said, but stood up and left the room.

“Who’s Alana?” Izzy asked, sounding confused.

 _Ditto,_ Alec thought.

“She’s Kara’s sister.” Magnus answered. “The sister of the warlock girl who went missing with the others. Alana was taken by Valentine instead of being killed. I’m guessing that whatever Valentine needed, Kara was enough. She barely escaped. I didn’t want to tell the Clave because she doesn’t need to be drilled with questions right now. She needs some space. Plus, she doesn’t know where Valentine is. Apparently he wanted her to summon a demon.”

“Who?” Simon asked, coming back. Alec wondered how exactly he managed to go and be back so fast, but that’s when he remembered Simon was a vampire. So many things changed in the past 48 hours.

“Asmodeus.” Magnus answered, with obvious hate in his voice.

“Shit.” Simon said. “That bad?”

Alec felt a pang of annoyance when he saw how much Simon knew compared to him or the rest of them. Magnus was much more open with Simon than with Alec. But Alec couldn’t exactly blame Magnus. He hadn’t been that forthcoming towards the warlock either. Jake definitely knew more about Alec than Magnus or even than Jace and Izzy.

“I can’t even begin to fathom what need Valentine has with that despicable demon.”

“He has a kingdom and all. Maybe he’s planning to relocate.” Simon suggested.

“Who’s Asmodeus?” Izzy asked, sounding even more confused. “I feel left out.”

“Asmodeus is one of the Princes of Hell. Terrible demon. Bad manners. Feeds on memories. Impeccable fashion sense, though.” Simon answered. “Got to give him that. Must not be easy finding good suits in Hell.”

Magnus cracked a smile. Alec wanted to ask what Magnus’s connection to Asmodeus was, but he had feeling that Magnus wasn’t going to like that. Plus, there was a very simple, if not good, answer to that question.

“Great, must introduce me some time.” Isabelle said. “Now that we got that out of the way, does anyone have any plans for when we go back to the Institute? We might be granted leniency, since Jia likes us, but we still have the Lydia problem. I’m assuming she won’t authorize all our missions and I refuse to stay on the sidelines, while the grown-ups have all the fun. It’s been a while since I’ve killed a demon.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that on.” Alec heard from he left. Everyone turned their head around and saw Marysse walk towards them. “In the meantime, if you don’t mind, we have a meeting to attend to.”

“Mom. What happened? Are we ok?” Isabelle asked, standing up.

Marysse nodded and smiled. “We’re ok. Jia understood. Well, she tried to understand. She knows we have bigger problems. However, Lydia stays. And our presence is requested here. You four are going to remain at the Institute and Simon, you’re gonna stay with Magnus, since you can’t actually stay in the Institute anymore.”

“Yeah, ok.” Simon said, shrugging.

“Good.”

“How long are you going to stay here?” Isabelle asked. “And what about Max? He’s supposed to come visit the Institute. He won’t understand if we keep postponing it.”

“Max is going back to the Institute with you for a while. Both your father and I decided it’s best if he’s not here at the moment. He’s young and like all children, he’s curious. I don’t want him stumbling on something he doesn’t need to know.”

Isabelle sighed. “Sounds good.”

“Great. Alec, may I have a word?” Alec stood up and followed his mother in a corner where they couldn’t be heard by the rest. “Lydia is a very resourceful, very ruthless person. She’s the kind of person who will always get what she wants or die trying. It’s going to be very hard for you to keep the Institute once she sets her eye on it.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’m good. I’m the best person to lead that institute and she knows it.”

“I just want you to be safe. And happy. I don’t want you to do something rash. You tend either overthink things or not think at all.”

“It’s fine. Everything’s going to be fine. Once we’re back in New York, things are going to change. Everything’s going to be better. I’ll bring our name back to the top.”

Marysse bit her lip, then smiled. “I know you will, honey. I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think.


	34. Interlude.Sacred Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alec, come on. Stop being stupid. I told you nobody is going to know. I’m not part of your world.”

**~a year ago.**

 

“Alec, come on. Stop being stupid. I told you nobody is going to know. I’m not part of your world.” Jake said, his voice slightly staticky at the other of the line because he was driving through a tunnel.

Alec sighed and leaned on the kitchen table. “I know that. That’s the problem. If anyone finds out I’m even talking to you, I’ll be dead.”

“Fuck off, loser!” he heard Jake shout, presumably at another driver. “How are even going to find out?” he continued like nothing happened. “Stop being so scared. Live a little.” Why was everyone telling Alec to “live a little”? Why didn’t they understand that he couldn’t just live a little? He had responsibilities, problems, expectations … “I can hear you overthinking.” Jake interrupted his thoughts. “Look, how about this? When I come back from this stupid trip, we’re going to the movies. Nice, relaxing activity in a place where none of your rule Nazis can follow us. Deal?”

Alec put his head on his hands. “Ok, fine. Whatever.” He closed the phone just in time to see Jace come in, straight from training, with no shirt on. Sweat made his skin slightly glittery in the light. He saw Alec and threw him a smile.

“Hey, bro? Up for some Shadowhunting later?” he asked, picking up a bottle of water.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I’m up.”

“Great. I’m gonna go shower and then you and me are going to kick some demon ass.” Jace said and walked out.

Alec sighed and looked up at the sky. “Your sense of humor sucks.” he said and went to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


	35. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec murmured a bye as he looked back down. The wind picked up like it didn’t want Magnus to leave. When Magnus was gone, he lifted his arm and touched his cheek were Magnus kissed it. It tingled. He felt a warm spark flow through him and his heart beat faster. He sighed and downed his drink. The glass disappeared when it was empty.  
> Well, I’m fucked. he thought, sitting up and jumping of the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Malec kiss in the show, tho. OH MY GOD!

“I want to see all the reports of every mission you’ve been on since Simon and Clary joined the Institute.” Lydia told Alec as soon as they stepped out of the portal in the Institute. Magnus sent him with Jace and Izzy directly in the main room and then created another portal for himself and Simon that took them in Magnus’s loft.”

“Yeah, there might be a problem with that.” Alec said, rubbing his eyes. “The missions weren’t exactly sanctioned, so we don’t have reports. We kept them on the DL.”

Lydia frowned. Alec sighed. He felt another lecture coming up and he had a huge headache so he wasn’t in the mood. “Then how am I supposed to check the accuracy and the legality of what you did? Someone needs to answer for everything that happened here.”

“I don’t know, you’re smart. Figure something out.” he snapped. Both Jace and Izzy raised an eyebrow. Even Lydia looked slightly taken aback. Alec wasn’t the type to shout at his superiors. But he was tired and cranky and he didn’t feel like it.

“Wow, Simon is rubbing off on you.” Izzy said, grinning. “And not in the fun way.”

Alec blushed and turned around towards Lydia, to keep from saying something. “I’m tired. It’s been a very long day. Fuck, it’s been a very long week. Let’s take a rain check on those reports, ok?”

Lydia sighed, but nodded. “Don’t forget. Max is coming here in five hours. Turn on your alarm.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but nodded. He walked up the stairs and then went into his room and closed the door. He reached out to the security camera and checked to see if it was turned off, then pulled out his phone and dialed Jake’s number. He answered at the first call.

“Hey Shadowhunter. What’s new in the world of demons and magic?”

“I just got back from Idris and Lydia already started hounding me about those damn reports. Literally two seconds after I got out of the portal. It wasn’t even closed.” Alec complained, laying down on his bad and staring at the ceiling.

“She’s just doing her job. Remember what I told you in that morning after we met.”

Alec frowned. “I was hangover. Things are a bit fuzzy.”

“Learn to detach yourself. Stop being so emotionally invested in everything and learn to ask for help. You’re not alone in that Institute. And stop trying to fix mistakes that aren’t yours. It’s not your job. Your job is to do the best you can with the Institute. Focus on that and focus on yourself. Fuck anything else.”

“I am focusing on myself. I basically told Lydia to fuck off and let me sleep.”

“You’re not sleeping.” Jake pointing out.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not tired in that way. Plus, I needed to talk to you. You help me concentrate.”

“Awe, I love you too, boo.”

Alec face-palmed. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Stop being such a prude. You haven’t told me all your problems yet. If I’m going to be your personal shrink, Imma need to know everything.”

“I told you everything.”

“Nope. You haven’t told me about Magnus.” Alec felt warmth pooling in his stomach spreading into his whole body just at the mere mention of Magnus’s name. “That warlock ain’t gonna wait for you forever. He might have forever, but you don’t. What’s the hold up?”

Alec sighed. “I’ve told you a million times. Liaisons that don’t produce children aren’t accepted in the Shadowhunting community. We’re a dying breed.”

Alec could feel Jake rolling his eyes. “Did anyone tell you that? Or did you read it in that book of yours? Because that book is a thousand years old. We live in the 21st century. There are solutions.”

“Well, they don’t. You should have seen my mom rolling her eyes when Simon talked about a guy he used to date. I could feel the waves of disapproval rolling off her.”

“Simon isn’t her son. You are. The love of a mother is stronger than anything in this world.”

Alec scoffed. “I’m pretty sure my parents love their reputation more than they love us. I’m positive about that.”

Jake was quiet and Alec felt a rant coming up, but Jake just sighed. “Just be careful, ok?” he told Alec. “Don’t do something you’ll regret in the long run because it makes sense in the short run, ok? Good think are worth waiting for.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You sound like a mom right now, you know that right?” He could feel Jake grin.

“Bye, boo.”

“Bye, Jake.”

Alec closed his phone and dropped it on the mattress next to him. For the first time in his life he was completely, 100 % stumped. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to fix the situation. His family life was always hanging in balance. His parents split their time between Idris and Max and New York and them. He had forbidden feelings towards Jace since the first few weeks they met and Isabelle always felt like she was invisible in the house, being the youngest and she started doing everything she could to get some attention. They were never united. He hoped Max would grow up in a safer world, a world without Valentine.

Alec rubbed his eyes and turned on his side, facing the wall. There was a painting on it. At one point while Simon was away with Magnus on his trip of self-discovery, Clary and Alec bonded a little over their shared interest in The Picture of Dorian Gray. Clary was shocked when he told her he hadn’t seen the movie. Alec had read the book while he was waiting for Jace to finish one of his dates. Clary planned another movie night. She wanted to get Simon to come back, for one night, but he didn’t answer when she called and sent her a text the next day saying he’s in Prague. Two days later, Clary came up with an idea: to paint Alec’s portrait in the same style as Dorian’s portrait in the movie. She even dressed him the same way. Apparently Magnus gave her a key to his loft, because the clothes Alec wore in the painting were his. Alec tried not to let that get to him too much.

 

 

“Glad to see you’re alive.” Alana said once Simon and Magnus portaled back to Magnus’s loft. Simon dragged himself to the sofa and laid down next to Alana, sighing in relief.

“I am so tired. Why am I so tired? I didn’t do anything.” he complained.

Magnus started pulling the curtains down and turning the lights on. “Because the sun is about to rise. We should all get some sleep.”

Alana stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna go listen to some music and maybe try to sleep a little. I slept so much yesterday I’m completely rested.”

Simon raised a lazy eyebrow at Magnus. “She seems fine.” he murmured. He was too tired to even talk properly.

Magnus shrugged. “I think it’s the shock. It will wear off eventually and things are going to hit her. You were the same after Prague.”

Simon wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn’t have the energy. He closed his eyes and started dozing off when he felt someone cover him with a blanket. He snuggled under it, feeling more relaxed than ever. The last things he heard before sleep took him was Magnus saying Raphael’s name.

 

//

 

“Simon.” someone said in a sing-song voice.

Simon opened his eyes and saw Raphael inches away from him holding a necklace with a vial attached to it. Simon smirked. “I could get used to this.” Raphael rolled his eyes and dropped the vial on Simon’s face. He picked it up and stared at it. The vial contained a bunch of plants in it. “What is it?”

“Something Magnus made. It’s for your protection.  It’s supposed to keep Camille from using the sire bond to find you.”

“And he had to call you to deliver it?” Simon asked.

“He needed my help with something. He’s gone now. He wanted you to have this as soon as you woke up. Put it around your neck.”

Simon sat up, put the necklace on and rubbed his eyes. He stared at Raphael for a couple of seconds as he put some of Magnus’s things away. That’s when Simon noticed a tiny scar on Raphael’s right wrist that he knew for a fact wasn’t there the day before. Raphael saw him watching and shook his sleeve to cover his arm.

“Where did Magnus go?” Simon asked, changing the subject. Raphael closed a black box and handed it to Simon.

“There are more of the things in the vial here. They only last a couple of weeks. Take some from the box and put them in after.”

“Where did Magnus go?”

“He’s solving some things.” Raphael said, still packing things up.

“You’re hiding something.” Simon stood up and in a flash he had Raphael pinned to the wall.

Raphael growled at him and pushed him into the table. “I said he’s solving some things. Back off. This does not concern you.”

Simon frowned. Raphael tried to leave, but Simon caught his hand. “He’s gone to Camille, right? What’s he doing? What’s he gonna give her? Camille concerns me, Raphael. She’s my sire. I want to know what she has on me.”

Raphael turned around and looked Simon up and down. Simon felt a little uncomfortable in the silence. He wished he knew what Raphael was thinking. “Well, I do see it.” Raphael mumbled. His eyes traveled up to Simon’s. “He knows Camille better than anyone. He knew her when she was human and he knew her when she was a vampire. Camille is all about Camille. She won’t side with Deidre if she gets nothing out of it. Magnus is trying to find out what.” For the third time Raphael turned around and started packing some more things. Simon let him. He went to his phone and shot Magnus a quick text hoping he’ll be okay.  Then texted Alec and asked him what was Lydia up to. Next up on the list was Clary.

“Simon!” she exclaimed when she answered her phone. “I’m so glad you’re alright. I was worried when you didn’t call.

“Sorry, it was close to the sunrise and I fell asleep. Apparently, now I literally can’t stay awake past my bed time.”

Clary laughed. “I totally get it.”

“How are things at the Institute? How is everyone dealing with everything?”

“Well, Lydia pounced on Alec two seconds after he stepped out of the portal and demanded he give her the mission reports from the last few months. Oh my God, you should have seen Alec. He was totally like, fuck off and let me sleep. Of course, that left us. Alec wasn’t even in his room when she turned to us and started ranting about rules and changes and how things continue as they are. She basically laid down the law. Max came earlier by the way. He was portaled here from Idris. Izzy, Alec and Jace are with him in the training room. I got banished to the kitchen to make some popcorn while they bond.”

“Better you than Izzy.” Simon said, remembering Izzy poor cooking skills. He absolutely positive that Isabelle would find a way to mess up popcorn.

“You got that right.” There was a beeping sound in the background. “The popcorn’s done. I had no idea what Max liked so I made a bowl of every flavor I found.”

Simon smiled. Then he saw Raphael signaling for him to close. “Listen, I got to go. See you later, ok?”

“Totally. I’ll ask Magnus when I can come. Bye, Simon.”

“Bye Clary.” He hanged up the phone and turned to Raphael. “What?”

“Magnus is coming back.”

A second later, Magnus stepped out of purple circle of smoke that formed on the wall. He looked unharmed, but also slightly shaken.

“Are you ok?” Simon asked. Magnus turned to him, but Simon could tell he wasn’t actually seeing him and nodded.

“How did it go?” Raphael said, his voice softer than ever.

Magnus sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. “Um, Deidre is dead. So, not good.” He said looking up at them.

 

 

“Hey,” Clary heard a voice behind her after she closed her phone. Jace was standing in the doorway, watching her.

“Hey, yourself.” she said. He was wearing only a top and jeans and Clary could see every sinful contour of his muscles through the thin layer of clothing. She felt her check redden.

Jace smirked and took a few steps forward until he was two inches away from her. “You smell good.” He whispered.

Clary’s eyes dropped to Jace’s lips. “I smell like popcorn.” she whispered back.

“Popcorn smells good.” Jace said and kissed her. It started slow and chaste, but then Jace bit lightly on her lower lip and Clary gasped in surprise. Jace’s tongue slipped in and started exploring Clary’s warm mouth. She moaned as the sweet tendrils of desire enveloped her body.

That’s when it happened. She felt a tugging sensation in her gut and her mind was filled with images. A young boy playing with a falcon. A whip stained with blood. Someone crying in the darkness.

She pushed past the memories, brushing them aside not wanting to break the kiss. She put a mental shield on top of the memories. As she was about to mentally congratulate herself Jace broke the kiss.

“Izzy’s coming.” he whispered and turned her around to face the table. She giggled and grabbed two bowls of popcorn, while Jace got another two.

“What’s the holdup?” Clary heard Isabelle’s voice.

Clary turned around and gave Isabelle the two bowls of popcorn she was holding. “Take these and shut up.”

Clary took the fifth one and went back into the training room. Max was sitting in front of the target shooting arrows with Alec behind him, giving him pointers. “Break time.” Clary said shaking the popcorn bowl. “Cheese.”

Max smiled widely, took the bowl and gave her a one armed hug. “Thanks Clary. You’re the best.”

Alec huffed. Clary grinned. “I know.”

They ate the popcorn in relative silence, with Max asking occasional questions and Alec explaining different things for him.

“Why aren’t mom and dad here?” Max asked all of the sudden. Alec, Izzy and Jace shared a look.

“They’re busy. Trying to save the world and all that.”

Max looked down at the bowl of popcorn. “I heard people saying things. About mom and dad.”

“What things?” Jace asked.

“Bad things.” Max answered.

Alec wanted to answer Max, but that’s when Lydia showed up. “Hey, Max. You wanna go upstairs and read? I need to do some paperwork with your siblings. Totally boring.” Max sighed, but nodded. He took his bowl of popcorn and the glass of juice Clary handed him and went up to his room. Lydia turned to them after he was gone, but didn’t get to say anything before Alec interrupted her.

“Max said people are talking about my parents. What are they saying? What does he know?”

Lydia sighed. “What aren’t they saying? They called your parents every name under the sun. They kept it down around Max, but he’s a hyperactive twelve years old. You can’t keep him from hearing things. He’ll move on. We have more important things to deal with. Valentine’s upgraded. He stopped killing Downworlders and now he’s killing mundanes.” She pulled out a handful of files from a case and handed one to each of us. In Clary’s file there was a picture of a little girl, followed by a birth certificate, a death certificate and a piece of paper with general information. The girl’s name was Kayla Monroe and she was five years old.

“They’re so young.” Alec said.

Lydia nodded. “Children. Both in or world and in the human world. None of them are over ten. They were found drained of blood and with two puncture wounds on the neck or on the wrist. We’re pushing the idea of a satanic cult. To justify the odd MO.”

“Are sure it’s Valentine? Not some rogue vampires that still obey Camille?” Clary asked.

Lydia shrugged. “It would be very unwise for Camille to irritate the Clave at this point. They could just say fuck it to the Accords and kill her without a trial. Call it an accident or self defence. It’s better for her if she plots in the shadows. Valentine however, he likes making mess. He likes being loud and being seen. That’s his flaw.”

“What is the Clave going to do about this?”

“Right now? Nothing. They are busy with Valentine. We’re supposed to make sure more mundanes don’t die.”

“And how are we supposed to accomplish that?”

“We start patrols. We get as many Downworlders as possible out on the streets. Now that Valentine stopped killing their own maybe they’re going to help. Xander and Jack are still in Idris?”

“Yeah. They’ll be back in a couple of days.”

“Ok. In the meantime, Isabelle, go and talk to the Seelie Queen. Ask Meliorn to get you a meeting. Clary, go with Simon to the vampires and see if they are willing to help. And then contact Luke and ask him to see if the werewolves are going to patrol. Don’t push them if they don’t. I’d much rather have them with us when we actually go to war with Valentine. Jace, go with her. Alec, go to Magnus and ask him if he can round up some warlocks to do some spells around the town or something. I don’t know. Whatever they do. I’ll contact Idris and see what Shadowhunters they can spare and sent here. I’ll text you a number so you can prep some rooms here.” Clary’s mouth opened slightly. Everyone seemed slightly shocked. Lydia raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You came up with that plan on the spot?”

Lydia nodded. “I got these files faxed to me half an hour ago. I didn’t even have a lot of time to think.”

“I kind of understand while Jia sent you here. You’re good.” Alec said.

Lydia blushed slightly. Clary grinned. “Thanks, Alec. But I’m really just trying to help. I know I came kind of hard on you guys, but I felt kind of scared to be honest. I kind of felt like I had to prove myself. Your family isn’t the only one with skeletons in your closet that could jeopardize their future at the moment.”

 

 

“Feeling done with the world?” Alec heard a voice behind him. “I relate.”

He was standing on the edge of the roof of Magnus’s loft, watching over the city. He wanted to go inside, talk to Magnus, but the view from the roof was so beautiful it made him stop. It made him calm. He needed some calm with everything that happened recently. He felt like more things happened in the past few months than in nineteen years. He smiled, but didn’t turn. “I’m weighing my options.”

Magnus joined him on the edge and looked down. “It’s a thirty feet drop. Give or take. You better weigh those options carefully.”

Alec turned slightly to the right and smiled at the warlock next to him. He was wearing only a tank top, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and military boots. “Hey, Magnus.”

“Hi, Alexander. Care for a drink?”

Alec shrugged. Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass appeared in both their left hands. “Thanks.” he took a sip of the blueish drink and started swirling the contents with a little umbrella.

“So, what brings you to my roof?”

“Lydia wanted me to ask you to round up some warlocks and have some protection spells put over the city. Or some sort of a warning system. Against Valentine. He started killing mundanes. We found five already. All children under ten. They’re drained of blood and dumped in the city so I’m guessing that it’s either Valentine experimenting again or Valentine’s vampires going for snacks. She thinks that if some of you work together you might cover enough of the city to give us an advantage.”

“Um, just that?” Magnus asked sarcastically. “I’ll sent my slaves to convey the messages to the king.”

Alec sat down on the edge of the roof, with his legs swinging in the wind. “Don’t be sarcastic. We are at war.” Alec said, smiling. “If it’s too much, I can tell her. She doesn’t want to push. It’s just that we can’t cover the entire city. We could really use your help.”

Magnus nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. How are things at the Institute? How’s Max?”

Alec smiled. “A little sad. He heard bad things about our parents. He asked me if mom and dad are in danger before I left to come here. I don’t know what to tell him. He’s old enough to understand things, but too young to know of everything.”

“He’s a perceptive kid. He’ll be fine, Alec. He’s strong and smart. And he’s got the two best older brothers and in the world, plus a killer sister. Emphasis on killer.”Alec grinned, nodded and took another sip of the drink. “How about you? How are you?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Fine? Just fine? You don’t seem fine. People who are fine don’t sit on the edge of the roof, drinking cocktails.”

Alec took a sip of his drink. “I’ll be fine. How is that?”

“Better. More real.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as neither of them had anything else to say. But it wasn’t awkward. Alec like it. He had so much noise around him at the Institute, especially now with Lydia bringing more Shadowhunters to help. He felt the need

“How are you going to summon the warlocks?” Alec asked Magnus out of curiosity. He knew warlocks tended to move around and not really settle down anywhere. At least not for long.

“I’ll go to the Spiral. They are already gathering most warlocks in America as we speak to draw up plans. My presence has been requested a few days ago.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you still here?”

“Because you need me here, silly. I’m not going to just up and go. They’ll be fine without me for a few days. I’m hardly holding up the fort.”

Alec lowered his gaze to the glass of blue alcohol. “You’re really staying here for me?”

Magnus sighed and smiled. “Oh, Alexander. How oblivious you are to your own charm.” He titled his head towards Alec.“I like you, stupid. And yes, I owe Simon an eternity of favors and I’ve been around Clary since she was two, but none of those things trump the Spiral. You, on the other hand…”

Alec’s mouth opened wide. “I …”he started but Magnus interrupted him.

“... don’t know what to say?” Magnus continued. “You don’t have to say anything. I haven’t told you this because I’m expecting something from you. I told you this simply for your own peace of mind. I know your community and I know their principles and even though I’d argue that they have changed,I know you’re going to wear me down with facts and arguments. We both know how good you are with words when it comes to your beliefs. I’m not pushing anything.”

Alec tried again. “I …”

“ … don’t know how you feel?” Magnus interrupted him again, smiling. Alec rolled his eyes. “You’re nineteen. You have time to figure things out. It took me a long time to figure me out. And it’s been an equally long time since I’ve let myself feel something for someone. It’s as new to me as it is to you. Which is why I haven’t been my usual pushy self.”

Alec pretended to be shocked. “You haven’t?”

Magnus grinned and rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go inside. I need my beauty sleep. I haven’t  slept a good eight hours in weeks.” He stood up and kissed Alec’s cheek. “Bye, blue eyes.”

Alec murmured a bye as he looked back down. The wind picked up like it didn’t want Magnus to leave. When Magnus was gone, he lifted his arm and touched his cheek were Magnus kissed it. It tingled. He felt a warm spark flow through him and his heart beat faster. He sighed and downed his drink. The glass disappeared when it was empty.

 _ _Well, I’m fucked__. he thought, sitting up and jumping of the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think :D


	36. Shadows Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me again, exactly how stupid you are?” Alec heard Lydia shout from the media room.  
> “Look, it’s not my fault. Don’t kill the messenger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but I'm busy and I wanted to get something out.

“Tell me again, exactly how stupid you are?” Alec heard Lydia shout from the media room.  
“Look, it’s not my fault. Don’t kill the messenger.”  
Alec hurried into the media room and saw Lydia holding a file and glaring at her phone. He heard a boy chuckle on the phone.  
“What’s wrong?” Alec asked. He knew something happened the second he stepped foot in the Institute. Lydia had called over thirty Shadowhunters to help them and they were all moving around the Institute, talking, training, settling down.   
“Hodge escaped. And he took the Cup.”  
Alec nearly dropped his bow. “What?”  
“He escaped. About an hour ago. Raj just called here to tell me. Nobody knows how, but he escaped. Ten Shadowhunters were killed trying to stop him.”  
Alec tried very hard not to shout. “How, in the name of Raziel, did a man who was barely walking on his own, managed to escape from a heavily guarded room in the safest location on the planet save the Pentagon?”  
“Dude, it’s not my fault.” Raj shouted from the phone.  
Alec took a deep a breath and sighed. “Ok. Ok. No reason to panic. Is he still in Idris?”  
“They don’t know. But general consensus is that Dorothea portaled him out of Idris as soon as he escaped. Some warlocks found traces of her magic around the border.”  
“I thought Dorothea was dead.” Alec said. He remembered Jace telling him that the demon burned down completely when Simon threw his knife at the skylight.”  
“Apparently she’s not.”  
Lydia sighed. “How soon can you come here?”  
“I don’t know.” Alec heard sounds of a struggle in the background. “I’m a bit tied up at the moment. I’ll let you know when I do. Gotta go, bye.”  
Lydia pushed the end button. “I have to consult with the others. Call Magnus here. Have him meet me at the Sanctuary with Simon.”  
She left Alec alone in the room. Not for long, though because two minutes later Jace walked inside. His feelings were all over the place because of Clary and it was giving Alec a headache. He usually cherished their link because it made him feel close to Jace, like no matter how many people he knows or sleeps with, nobody is going to know Jace the way Alec did. But ever since he met Magnus, he felt Jace’s constant internal blabbering become more and more annoying.  
“Hodge escaped and took the cup.” Alec said, texting Magnus.  
Jace sighed. He didn’t look particularly shocked. He ran his hand through his hair. Alec still found that endearing, so maybe Magnus’s magic had limits. “I figured something like this would happen. It’s funny, though. They wanted to have the Cup because they thought we can’t keep it safe and they lost it in two days, again, while we kept it safe for weeks.” Jace looked up. “At least our parents aren’t going to be in trouble anymore.”  
Alec shrugged. “I don’t know about that. Jace, you’ve seen Hodge and the state he was. There is no way he managed to kill ten heavily armed Shadowhunters. He had help. Inside help. Dorothea wouldn’t be able to enter Idris without setting off a thousand alarms.”  
Jace bit his lip. “You think they did this? Helped him?” His tone was slightly accusatory.  
“No Jace, of course not. I know mom and dad changed. But it’s not how the rest of them are going to see it. Let’s face it, there aren’t many Circle members alive and certainly not many Circle members that are around us. We lived for years with Hodge.”  
“It’s still Valentine, Alec.” Jace said. “I mean, we’ll just have to make the Council realize that we all hate Valentine and getting divided and attacking each other is not in our best interest right now.”  
Alec nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah.” He heard a weird, static-y sound behind him and turned to see a purple portal form on the wall. Magnus stepped out of it, dressed in a white, shiny shirt, his favorite black leather pants (and Alec’s favorite if he’s being honest) and a long, red velvet coat. His hair was glittery and his eyelids were smoky from the makeup. It brought out his eyes.  
“Hello, Alexander. Jace. Allow me to guess, something happened to Cup? Or to Hodge? Uh, no, both?” Magnus said, clapping his hands and grinning. “Ah, Shadowhunter drama. Always so exciting.”  
“I can’t tell if you’re sarcastic or not.” Alec said, scratching his head.  
“I’m not, blue eyes. So what’s wrong?”  
“Well, you kinda guessed. Hodge escaped and he took the Cup. Lydia told me to get you and Simon in the Sanctuary.”  
“Simon’s already there. I portaled him first.”  
“How is he?” Jace asked biting his lip. Alec refrained from rolling his eyes. He really needed to learn how to keep his emotions in check.  
“He’s fine, pumpkin. Just peachy. Let’s find Lydia.” Magnus’s voice was slightly strained and Alec could see that even under all that make-up, Magnus looked tired. He made a mental note to not forget to ask him if he needed anything before he left.  
Lydia was outside in the main room, yelling at some teenagers. They looked so scared it was funny.  
“Go now!” Lydia finished when she saw Magnus standing with an eyebrow raised in front of Alec and Jace. “Magnus, hi, thanks for coming.”  
“I’m starting to regret that.” Magnus replied grinning.  
“Sorry, I’m a little on edge. I’m worried they’ll send even more supervisors here.”  
“What if they do?”  
“They’ll probably want to put this Institute on lock down. It’s the standard procedure. That means no one gets out without a very good reason and no one gets in without a really good screening. No more missions, no more leaving whenever you feel like, no more socializing. You better pray they don’t send anyone here.”  
“Well, you’re a ray of sunshine.” Magnus commented.  
Lydia smiled at that. “Well, I am blonde. Now, come on. I have a plan.”

 

Simon’s was pacing up and down the Sanctuary room when Lydia opened the door and entered the room, followed by Jace, Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Clary. He leaned on the wall and crossed his hands in front of him.   
“Hello, Simon.” Lydia said. “I don’t know if you’ve been told, but Hodge escaped with the Cup.”  
“Shocker.” he answered. He wasn’t shocked at all, he was actually surprised it took Hodge that long. Maybe Valentine wanted him to suffer a little bit.  
“Ok, what do we know.”  
“Nothing.” Simon supplied helpfully, smiling. ”We have no idea where Valentine is, no idea where Hodge is, no idea who is working with him and for him and no idea what Downworlders are with us or against us. Except for the vamps. They’re on board.”  
“Simon is everything ok?” Clary asked. Magnus shot him a look that told Simon Magnus let him handle this situation the way he wanted.  
“Diedre’s dead. Whether it has anything to do with Valentine not not still needs to be determined.”  
“Oh my God.” Isabelle said. She sat down on the chair.  
“We have to assume Valentine has the Cup and is going to use it.” Magnus said.  
“To do what is the question?” Lydia asked.  
“What he wanted to do when he gathered the Circle together. Make more Shadowhunters. At least that’s what I think. He was always obsessed with that. However, it takes time and a lot of dead bodies which is something he doesn’t want. He doesn’t want to draw mundane attention.”  
“Is there any way to make sure that the people who drink from the Cup survive?”  
“Not that I know off. But I’m sure Valentine’s already perfected a screening system.” Magnus replied. “He’s pretty crafty in the research department.”  
“How do you know so much about him?” Clary asked.  
Magnus smiled. “Your mom talked a lot about her life when she wasn’t chasing you around my apartment. I think she just wanted someone to tell her that she did a good job by raising you away from all this madness.”  
“Did she?” Clary asked. “Because I’ve been trying to figure out and imagine what my life would have been like if my mom hadn’t tried to raise me in the mundane world.”  
“Yes.” Magnus answered, looking at Jace. “Yes, she did. Trust me, you’re much better off this way. Anyway, my point is, that Valentine wants an army so he can replicate the Uprising, only this time he doesn’t want to lose.”  
“Do you think he still wants to attack the Accords? Seems a bit risky.”  
“When are the Accords?” Simon asked.  
“The 23rd of January.” Magnus replied.  
Simon rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s in January.”  
“Why is January a problem?” Jace asked.  
Magnus leaned on the table. “Because, young Shadowhunter, Simon, like you, was born in January. A day after you to be specific. And Simon didn’t just happen to swallow a huge amount of demon blood by accident. Someone injected him with it. That someone, might very well be Valentine.”  
“Why? I mean, sounds like something Valentine would do, but why? Why would he risk being outed for a mundane with no connections to the Shadoworld?”  
“Demon blood slowly turns you into something less then human. A shell, basically. Feelings is removed and you are left with basic desires. Primal needs. Unfortunately, unlike in the case of a Forsaken, your intellect remains the same which means that a person with demon blood is impossible to control. They don’t about anything but themselves so you have nothing against them.”  
Simon could feel everyone turn and look at him. It was only a matter of time before they slowly extricated themselves from his life one by one and he couldn’t even blame them.  
“Why isn’t Simon like that, then?” Lydia asked. “He’s normal. Why is he normal?”  
“Because of my magic. I have protective spells over protective spell put on him since he was five.”  
“Well that’s good, then.”  
“Not quite.” Simon said. “There’s only so much magic someone can take.”  
“If I do anymore magic on him, I’ll risk bringing up that slightly psychotic demon-Simon up. Which is why I’m looking for a more permanent solution. I found something in Prague, but I need some uninterrupted time.”  
“I suggested blood transfusion.” Simon added.  
“And I told him that’s a stupid and impossible idea. You’re not a mundane anymore, Simon.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“What about angel blood?”Alec suggested. “Do you think it might work. Injecting him with angel blood? To counterattack the demon blood?”  
“Risky. And I would need pure angel blood. Or at least someone with a higher concentration of angel blood in them. Diluted Nephilim blood won’t do much.”  
“Ok, let’s focus on Valentine for now and we’ll deal with my blood later. I’ve talked with Raphael and the vamps are in. They want to fight against Valentine. I’m assuming Luke and wolves will also fight.” Clary nodded.   
“The warlocks are going to be hard to track down, but I’m sure I can find some who are willing. However, I wouldn’t count on the fairies. They’re pretty much out unless they can make sure that we can win.”  
“Are they crazy?” Clary exclaimed. “Valentine wants all Downworlders dead. All of them. Not just the warlocks or the vamps or wolves. All of them.”  
Magnus shrugged. “The Seelie Queen seems unconcerned with that. I’m positive she has some sort of plan in motion. Plus, let’s not forget. Fairie is a world that exits outside our world. There are things even Valentine can’t touch.”  
“So they are safe.”  
“I wouldn’t say safe. I would say, not that worried for the time being.”  
Lydia sat on a chair and put her head on her hands. “This is not my year.”  
“It’s no one’s year, sweetheart.” Magnus replied, sighing deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :)


	37. High Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon’s mind was blank. Peacefully blank. As soon as Jace said yes, he went on auto-pilot. He motioned for Jace to get on the bed while he took his T-shirt off. The bedspread was dark red. Awfully convenient. Jace laid down on his back, letting his eyes roam Simon’s body. His pupils were blown. It turned Simon on. He climbed on top of Jace and leaned forward. “Close your eyes.” he whispered watching as goose bumps appeared on Jace’s skin. He obeyed. Simon looked for a smaller, less dangerous vein and then with no warning, bit into Jace’s tan skin. Jace let out a whimper that turned into a moan immediately. Jace’s sweet, angelic blood hit Simon with the force of a freight train. He groaned and adjusted himself so he’d have better access. Jace started breathing heavily and moaning as his hips involuntarily started moving under Simon. Simon could feel Jace’s hard on poke him in the stomach. He grabbed Jace’s hips and pinned him down. Jace whimpered. Simon felt more awake by the second. With great difficulty, he pulled up and licked the blood from Jace’s neck. Jace’s skin was flushed, his head was disheveled, he was breathing hard and when he opened his eyes, they were full of lust and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look look, another chapter. Yay!

“Lydia!” Clary called, her voice echoing in the quiet room. After their chat in the Sanctuary, Simon and Magnus portaled back at Magnus’s loft because it was getting close to the daybreak. Lydia got a fire message from the Clave and left to talk to Jia Penhallow. Alec went to supervise the Shadowhunters who wanted to train and basically just willed the time away and Izzy disappeared somewhere. Probably with Meliorn.

Jace hanged around Clary for a couple of hours who spent five hours in the library doing some research on the Mortal Instruments. She wanted to know what she was working against.

“She left,” Clary heard as soon she stepped foot in the training room. She turned around and saw an olive skinned Shadowhunter in black gear who was leaning on a wall and reading a book. “Hi, I’m Raj.”

“Hello,” Clary said. She tapped on the big screen opposite the door and pulled up the activity history. The last activity was a video call with Jia. ”Meeting?” she guessed.

“Yep. She left Alec in charge apparently. No idea why, though.”

“Maybe because he deserves it? And he is still a co-leader until Lydia leaves.” Clary answered absently, going through the history. There were dozens of missed calls from Jia. Why exactly wasn’t Lydia answering?

“Not for long.” Raj said.

Clary felt a grin in his voice and turned to give him a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t Lydia tell you? Sorry, I thought you knew.” he said even though he didn’t sound sincere at all. “The Lightwoods are going to be tried. The Clave wants to make sure they had nothing to do with the escape. Alec and his sibling too, not just the seniors. They did a lot of illegal things while they were alone here. And of course, there’s the whole romance issues. The Lightwoods aren’t the favorite people in the eyes of the Clave right now.”

Clary frowned. “What relationship thing?”

“Izzy and Meliorn for starters. The budding relationship ‘friendship’ between Alec and Magnus.” he said, using air quotes around the word friendship. “And Jace’s tendency to bang fairies. Just saying. This family has more skeletons in their closet than Valentine.”

Clary turned around and tapped on the number attached to Jia’s name. “That has nothing to do with Hodge.” she said through clenched teeth. Jace mentioned to her about a few of his hook-ups when she asked about them, but vaguely. Clary had the feeling that he was a little ashamed of his behavior, even though Clary didn’t mind. Jace was a very attractive and charming young man who loved to flirt. She would have been surprised if he didn’t have a full dance card.

“Au contraire, chérie.” Raj answered. “Everything has to do with Hodge these days. Your behavior will influence how the Clave sees you and if they see you as a rebel they’ll spin however they like.”

“He’s not wrong.” Jia’s face appeared on the screen. She looked twice as big as Clary on the giant computer and quite scary. But Clary knew she was fair and not vengeful.

“Why are you investigating the Lightwoods, Consul?” she asked, keeping her tone low and respectful. “You can’t possibly believe that they have something to do with Hodge’s escape?”

Jia sighed and ran a hand through her short, black hair. “Of course not, Clary. I voted for leniency when they were on trial for being in the Circle. But we need to cover all our bases. It’s protocol. Anyone connected to the Circle even in the smallest possible way needs to be vetted. You’ll probably be called in soon, too.”

“I request permission to come to Idris.” Clary said, semi-formally. She was getting more and more used to the pompous, old way to the Clave’s fancy speaking.

“Permission denied. It’s won’t do any good, Clary, trust me. It will just remind the Clave that nobody told them that you existed. I’ll keep you posted.” And with that, the screen went blank.

“I’d listen to her.” Raj advised her. “You’re not in the clear either. You are Valentine’s daughter and as much as you claim to hate your father, nobody knows what Jocelyn told you or what she didn’t and you’re not exactly standard, if you know what I mean.”

“What? Because I won’t do anything they say blindly without having a reason that means I’m in league with Valentine?”

Raj walked towards Clary, sat down on a couch close by and dragged Clary next to him. He actually looked a little concerned. “Look, Valentine also had reasons for what he did. I’m telling you this because I’m not a mindless puppet either. None of the young Shadowhunters are. Reasons don’t mean shit here. If it’s not in the Codex it doesn’t exist. You’re not in Kansas anymore.”

“I know that.” Clary said, pretending to dust herself to look a little less concerned.

“I don’t think you do. Look, just because you don’t agree, doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t act like you agree. Especially now with everything that’s happening.”

“So what? I should just lie?”

“Not lie. Just not be so outright against the Clave. You kept the Cup hidden and safe with Hodge in the Institute. The Clave kept the Cup safe for two days until they lost it. It’s not looking good for them, but it’s looking good for you. You got the Cup, you took it to the Institute, Valentine took your mom and you have every reason to want him dead. You have all the balls in your court. So they aren’t going to bother you much. At least not yet. So count your blessing and stay in your lane.”

 

 

Simon was confused. He only wanted to sleep. It was twelve in the morning, middle of the night for him. He could barely keep his eyes open and he hadn’t had a chance to feed that day and Magnus told him that new vampires need to drink blood every about ten hours to keep from going crazy in the first few weeks. His ears were ringing and he felt a migraine coming up. He didn’t even know vampires could get migraines.

“Simon.” Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face.

Simon blinked a few times and his vision cleared. Magnus was staring at him. “I’m awake.” he said, shaking his head.

Magnus gave him a soft look. “I know it’s hard, bear. Just stake awake a little while longer and then you can back to sleep.”

Usually, Simon hated it when Magnus gave him nicknames. It was cheesy. Now he was barely registering what was happening around him. Between the sleepiness, the confusion and the slight ache in his gums from the hunger, he was more or less on auto pilot.

“I’m not sure, Jace. I’ve told you that.” Simon heard Alec say.

“Simon?” Jace added.

Simon shook his head again and rubbed his face to try and bring some feeling into it. Then smiled lazily at Jace. “Hi, Blondie. What’s up?”

Jace bit his lip and looked down. “We’ve been summoned.” Alec answered looking around for someone.

“So did we.” Magnus added. Alec gave him a sweet smile that made Magnus blush. Simon grinned. Not a lot made Magnus blush.

“You’ve arrived.” someone said from Simon’s left. “Great.”

Simon blinked and saw Jia Penhallow, the Shadowhunters’ Consul walk towards them. He gave her a sleepy wave. “Mind explaining?” he slurred, leaning on the wall behind him. Magnus put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he falling over.

Jia gave him a apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about keeping you here during daylight hours. I know you probably hate me right now.”

“Hate is a strong word.” Simon said. Or tried to say. He wasn’t sure what exactly came out.

“Right. I have a good reason however.” She turned towards the Lightwood boys. Izzy wasn’t there. “I’m afraid your family’s past and your recent actions have caused worry around the Clave. They have demanded a trial to establish whether or not you had a hand in, however small, Hodge’s escape.”

Several things happened at once. Jace and Alec started defending themselves, while Jia tried to make herself heard over their voices. Magnus tried to keep the peace, while Isabelle popped into existence next to them and gave all four of them confused looks. Nobody paid any attention to Simon, so he slid down against the wall until he sat on the cold, stone floor and put his head on his knees. He didn’t close his eyes because he knew he was going to fall asleep and he needed to pay attention, so he just looked up at Magnus and the four Shadowhunters, willing them to stop arguing. It didn’t help his headache. A particularly hard wave of pain went through his entire body and he couldn’t quiet the little whimper that escaped his lips. He took two deep breaths that he didn’t need and rested his head on the cold wall. His friends heard him and they all looked down with worried frowns on their faces.

“You ok, Si?” Izzy asked, kneeling next to him. He tried really hard to stare at her face and not at her jugular. His mouth felt dry. He nodded.

“Just tired. Could you maybe stop fighting? It’s giving me a headache.”

Alec sighed and took a deep breath. “What will happen and when will it happen?”

“You, your siblings, apart from Max and your parents will be questioned with the Mortal Sword. Simple, yes or no questions. Did you help Hodge escape? Did you help Hodge get the Cup? Did you help Hodge get to Valentine? Are you going to help Valentine destroy the Downworld?” At the last question, Alec spared a glance towards Magnus. Nobody noticed apart from Simon. “That’s the general idea.”

“No, no, no, no.” Jace answered.

“Then we won’t have any problems.” Jia said. She turned towards Magnus. “Since the Sword doesn’t work on you, I’m having a warlock brought in to assist in your questioning.”

“Who?” Magnus asked. Simon was hoping for Katarina, or Ragnor, Magnus’s friends. He liked them.

“Iris Rouse.” Jia said. Simon groaned and Magnus swore in French.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Simon. “You know her?”

Simon managed an eye roll. “Do I know her? Is the sky blue?” he turned his head towards Magnus. “I though she swore never to get within a hundred feet of us after what I did to her in Prague.”

“Again with Prague.” Alec sighed.

Jia raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

Simon and Magnus shared a smile. “Probably yes. Will I tell you? Most definitely not.”

Jia sighed. “Whatever your problems are with Iris, I suggest you get over it. She’s the best at compulsion spells.”

Simon grimaced. He was aware about Iris’s penchant for robbing people of their money by using her magic. But he couldn’t tell that to the Clave without revealing how he found out. “Yeah,” he said.

Magnus gave him a worried look, which didn’t go unnoticed, but Simon stood up and tried to shook himself awake. “Um, I get why I’m here, but why Simon?” Magnus asked.

“Because he is friends with all of you. Simon strikes the Clave as a loyal person who tends to stick with his friends.”

“Well the Clave got something right. Finally.”

A door opened behind them and someone’s head poked out from inside. Iris. Her eyes opened in fear when she saw Simon however. Simon grinned and waved at her. “Hi!” She yelped and snuck back inside the room.

“What did you do to her?” Jia asked, looking amused.

Simon shrugged. “Just a little something she’ll never forget.” he said, rubbing his hands together. They started to get numb from sitting on them. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Jace was dreading holding the Sword. It wasn’t the pain, though. The pain didn’t bother him. What bothered him was the lack of control he had. The Sword compelled him to tell the truth no matter what. He had no power over his mouth and he was scared what might come out. He had secrets nobody knew about. He was feeling things he couldn’t put into words. And more importantly, he couldn’t swear full allegiance to the Clave and he knew that they would take that as a sign of rebellion even though he’d rather saw his own right hand off than join Valentine.

Jace Wayland, Brother Jeremiah said in his head. Everyone became alert and Jace knew that he could hear Jeremiah too. Step on the platform and extend your hands forward.

He did as he was told and tried to not flinch when the cold blade was put in his hands. He felt a cold vibration in his brain and his thoughts slowed down.

“Jace Wayland,” the Inquisitor started. “ I want to begin with a few standard questions, if that is okay with you.” She didn’t give him a choice really, though. “Is your full name Jonathan Wayland Lightwood?”

“Yes.”

“Are you eighteen years old.”

“Yes.”

“Are you in a relationship with Clarissa Adele Fairchild?”

“What does that have to do with everything?” he snapped, trying to fight the Sword’s pull.

“Just answer the question, Jace.” the Inquisitor raised her voice and Jace felt a jolt of electricity fly through his body as the Sword glowed blue. He gritted his teeth and stared anywhere but at Imogen.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Jace took a deep breath as the Sword stopped glowing. Simon caught his eyes. His heart fluttered at the concern etched on Simon’s features. Simon blinked a few times rapidly, trying to keep himself awake, but he was swaying a little.

“Let’s move on, then.” Imogen said. “Did you, with intention, help Hodge run from the Institute.”

“No.”

“Did you help him escape from the Clave?”

“No.”

“Did you help him obtain the Cup.”

“No.”

“Do you intend to join Valentine’s army or enable him in anyway?”

“No.”

“Can you swear you full allegiance to the Clave?” And there it was. The question to end all questions. He hesitated. Imogen noticed. “Answer the question, Jace.” she pressed. The Sword reacted and glowed blue.

Jace nearly screamed out loud at the pain that hit him like a brick. He felt like someone was trying to pull out the ‘no’ out of his brain with a forceps. Then his eyes feel on Simon again. He was staring at Jace intently. Jace felt himself mesmerized by Simon’s eyes. They were so beautiful. He felt lost in them, but he liked it. He felt safe and warm.

“Jace!” Imogen snapped.

“Yes.” he answered, almost like in a dream. His vision was blurry at the edges, but he didn’t feel any pain. Then Magnus nudged Simon and he broke eye contact. Reality hit Jace like a ton of bricks. Simon compelled him. He didn’t know whether to feel angry or grateful. He spared one glance at Simon before he turned towards Imogen and based on the complete shock and guilt he saw displayed on the vampire’s face, he realized that he didn’t mean to compel Jace. He was losing control over his powers.

He needs to feed. I know your true allegiance, young Shadowhunter. I’m willing to let it slide, but one mistake Johnathan Wayland and you will be accused of treason. Brother Jeremiah said. This time, only Jace heard him. He gulped.

Thank you. he thought.

Simon was swaying even more by the time Jace gave the blade to Brother Jeremiah and went to him. He looked white as a sheet and his pupils were blown. “Are you done?” he asked Magnus. He nodded. “Can I take Simon somewhere to lie down?” Jace asked Imogen. She nodded and turned to Alec who was next on the platform. Jace bit his lip and silently asked for Alec’s permission. He couldn’t leave if Alec needed him. His parabatai was number one in his life. Alec nodded a few times and smiled. Jace took Simon by his forearm and helped him up and out of his room. They walked towards one of the guest rooms in the Gard. Simon fell on the bed as soon as they walked in. Jace locked the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed. “You compelled me to say yes.” Jace said. He hoped it didn’t sound accusatory.

Simon threw him an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too. I just wanted you to say yes so Imogen won’t punish or something. It … just happened.”

Jace nodded. “I know. Young vampires don’t have full control over their powers in the early days. Don’t worry, I’m not mad. I’m grateful.” Simon gave him a weak smiled, but it turned into a grimace soon after. “Are okay?”

“’M fine.” Simon said, but grimaced again. “Headache.”

“You need to feed.”

“You offering?” Simon asked, a week attempt at being playful.

“Yes, actually.”

That got Simon standing. “Jace, I was joking. You can’t do that.”

“Of course I can. You need it and you need it now.”

“I can’t control myself.” Simon argued.

Jace scoffed. “I’m not a doll, Simon. I’m capable of defending myself should things get too dangerous.” He started unbuttoning his shirt so he won’t get blood on it. He projected calm, but inside his heart was beating fast and his mind was going a mile a minute. He saw Simon’s eyes fly over his naked torso until they settled on his neck. Jace felt a wave of electricity pass through his body as he saw Simon’s pupils widen until the black took over the brown.

“Jace…” Simon tried again, but it came out more like a moan than like a warning. “Are you sure?”

Jace swallowed and walked towards Simon until he was at the foot at the bed. “Yes.”

 

 

Simon’s mind was blank. Peacefully blank. As soon as Jace said yes, he went on auto-pilot. He motioned for Jace to get on the bed while he took his T-shirt off. The bedspread was dark red. Awfully convenient. Jace laid down on his back, letting his eyes roam Simon’s body. His pupils were blown. It turned Simon on. He climbed on top of Jace and leaned forward. “Close your eyes.” he whispered watching as goose bumps appeared on Jace’s skin. He obeyed. Simon looked for a smaller, less dangerous vein and then with no warning, bit into Jace’s tan skin. Jace let out a whimper that turned into a moan immediately. Jace’s sweet, angelic blood hit Simon with the force of a freight train. He groaned and adjusted himself so he’d have better access. Jace started breathing heavily and moaning as his hips involuntarily started moving under Simon. Simon could feel Jace’s hard on poke him in the stomach. He grabbed Jace’s hips and pinned him down. Jace whimpered. Simon felt more awake by the second. With great difficulty, he pulled up and licked the blood from Jace’s neck. Jace’s skin was flushed, his head was disheveled, he was breathing hard and when he opened his eyes, they were full of lust and desire. Simon swept down and kissed him hard on his mouth, reveling in the way Jace was squirming under him. He knew Jace was feeling the aftereffects of the bite, but he was reeling from Jace’s angel blood, his pants felt tight and he wasn’t really thinking rationally right now. He also knew Jace would hate him in the morning. Plus he was in a …

Oh God, Simon thought breaking the kiss. Clary.

Jace whined and opened his eyes. He looked a little dazed. “What wrong?”

“This.” Simon said getting off and moving as far away from Jace as the bed allowed. “You’re dating Clary. She’s my best friend.”

That woke Jace up. He blinked a few times and groaning. He sat up and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.” he said.

“It was the endorphin in my bite.” Simon said while he put on his shirt even thought it wasn’t really true. The bite made the victims felt good, but if they weren’t attracted to the vampire it didn’t turn them on. Raphael made it perfectly clear. That had been vampires who used that excuse to sleep with mundanes and call it consensual.

Simon felt like shit. Clary was his best friends and he didn’t like lying to her or hiding things from her. But he also didn’t want to break her heart. Not again.

He stood up and brushed his clothes. “Are you going to tell her?” Jace asked, sounding really scared. Simon wanted to hug him. Jace was very dangerous. He needed to stay far away from him while he sorted his head If he wanted Clary to still be his best friend.

“No.” Simon said and sat down on a chair next to the door. “Go take a shower. A cold shower. I’ll wait here.”

Simon waited in silence for Jace to finish his shower mentally punching himself for being stupid and like another teenager cliche. You’d think he’d learn the lesson the first time.

When Jace came out, ten minutes later, he was shirtless, wet and looking like he was ready for a photo shoot. Simon turned and stared at the door. Jace got his shirt on in silence, then followed Simon out. “Go to your siblings. They’re probably wondering where you are. And tell Magnus I’ll ask Iris to send me home and he can stay here for as long as he needs.”

Jace looked like wanted to say something, but swallowed and nodded. “Ok.”

Simon left him there. He followed the sound of Iris’s voice and found her on the bench playing with her adopted daughter, Madzie. Madzie was an eight years old warlock with a pair of gills as a warlock mark. She had been abandoned by her mundane mother when she turned five.

Iris looked up and when she saw Simon her eyes widened comically. Madzie however, grinned and jumped in his arms.

“Si!” she screamed.

“Hey girlie.” Simon said, tickling Madzie. She started giggling. Then he let her down. “Mads? How about you go and find uncle Magnus? Mommy and I have to talk about something.”

“Ok.” she said. Simon put her down and watched her run along the empty hallway.

“Simon.” Iris said, once Madzie was out of sight. Her voice was only a bit above a whisper.

“I need you to portal me to the loft. Magnus is busy.”

Iris nodded. She bit her lip and stared in the direction Madzie left. “Yeah, sure.”

Simon frowned. “Is everything ok?”

Iris looked startled by Simon’s soft tone. “Yeah?”

“I care about Madzie. I hate you, not her. What’s wrong?”

Iris bit her lip again. “Valentine.” she said. She pulled up her sleeve. On her forearm Simon could see a black shaped X etched in the skin. “He wanted Madzie, but I hid her. That’s why he took the other warlock girl.”

“Why did he want Madzie?”

Iris sighed and looked down. “I can’t tell you. Magnus told me not to. I took a blood oath. You’ll have to ask him.” She stood up and snapped her fingers. A purple portal opened next to them. “Go. I can only keep it open for a few seconds.”

Simon walked to the portal and nearly bumped into Alana. She was pacing around the room looking relatively disheveled and talking to herself. Raphael was lounging on the couch looking amused. “Allie?” Alana turned around and looked right through Simon. She blinked a few times, seemed to realize he was there, nodded then started pacing again. Simon turned to Raphael. “What’s wrong with her?”

Raphael shrugged. “She woke up screaming from a nightmare. I compelled some calm into her and then she went back to sleep. The second time she woke up, she made breakfast, ate it and then started pacing and talking to herself. Maybe it’s some sort of PTSD?”

Simon turned to Alana. “Allie, sweety? Are you ok? Allie?” He snapped his fingers in her face.

She looked up and smiled. “Valentine is coming for us all.” she said, calmly. Simon’s mouth opened. Raphael was up next to him in a flash. “We’re all going to die.” Alana added and snapped her fingers. Purple smoke surrounded her and in seconds she was gone.

“Well hell.” Simon said. “What just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :D


	38. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My little corner of silence.” Jace answered. “It’s my apartment. I had a friend, that I used to hang with about four years ago, who died and left it to me.”  
> “Generous friend.” Simon pointed out.  
> Jace rolled his eyes. “I was fourteen. Get your mind out of the gutter. He didn’t have anyone else and I used to hang out with him and keep him company. He was old, about seventy and had the sight, but he didn’t know about the Shadoworld. He spent most of his life thinking he was crazy.”  
> “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a few chapters ahead and maybe, MAYBE, and that is a big maybe, I'll be able to post every week. Maybe.

Jace wasn’t being subtle. His hair was wet after his shower, he was quiet and didn’t look anyone in the eyes and more importantly, he couldn’t stop thinking about Simon. His thoughts were so loud that he was certain Alec was going to get a headache.

“Where’s Simon?” Isabelle asked, oblivious to Jace’s internal turmoil.

Jace shrugged. “Probably at the loft by now.”

Magnus closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Blue sparks surrounded him. A couple of seconds later, he nodded and the sparks died out. “He’s there.”

“Perfect.” she said and turned her attention on Madzie. The little warlock, Iris’s daughter, was currently braiding Isabelle hair. “You’re so good at this.” Isabelle said, watching Madzie work.

Madzie grinned. “Mommy taught me. She’s better.”

Isabelle smiled. “Can you teach me too, sometime?”

Madzie shook her head. “Yes.” she said, giggling.

Jace saw Magnus grin fondly at the little girl. It made him wonder about Prague. He knew Simon hadn’t been entirely honest about what happened there and to Jace, that meant that whatever happened was so brutal and painful Simon didn’t want to remember it.

Jia came out after a couple of minutes of them waiting around. She gave one look to Jace’s still wet hair and crumpled look, but didn’t comment. “You’re free to go. As are your parents.” Jace heard his siblings sigh. He felt relieved. “The Inquisitor had some concerns about you, Jace. And your … hesitation.” Jia said. “However, she has no proof you intend to defect so you’re good to go. You should all head back to the Institute. Clary’s … worried.”

Isabelle grinned. “What did she do?”

Jia smiled. “Let’s just say I like her spirit. Go. Your parents will join you shortly.”

Magnus set to work on a portal immediately. Once the purple circle of smoke appeared they all stepped through it, appearing in the media room. The first thing Jace was saw was Clary’s flaming red hair flying around her as she was playing a racing game on the giant screen with Raj. She heard them and turned around. “Oh my God!” she screamed, threw the console down and jumped on Jace. She kissed him hard on the mouth.

“Oi, let him breathe.” Izzy called, but Jace could hear the smile in her voice.

Clary drew back, a little breathless. “Sorry. Just … I was worried. You dissapeared and Jia told me you were questioned and I wasn’t allowed to come and I …”

Jace interrupted her with another kiss. His heart swell at the concern in her voice. The fact that she cared so much warmed him all over. “Everything’s fine.” he answered. He gave a nod to Raj who gave one back and turned to finish the game.

“What about your parents?” she asked.

“They’re fine too.” Alec answered. “So is Simon. Everyone’s fine.”

Clary sighed, relived, then stared at Jace. “Why is your hair wet?”

Jace’s stomach turned. The guilt that was temporarily pushed down by Clary’s kiss came back up and settled in his heart. He found it very hard to breath. Everyone turned to him so he sighed and shrugged, trying to project indifference. “Simon was dropping and seconds away from going on a rampage from hunger so I volunteered to help. I took a shower after.”

“What?” Alec asked.

Jace bit his lip. He didn’t know whether or not he should tell them about the compulsion. He didn’t want to get Simon in trouble. He looked over Clary’s head at Raj who was pretending not to listen. “Raj, can we have the room?”

He sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

After he was gone, Jace shepherded them to the couches. “Sit.” he told them. He remained standing. “Ok. So, I’m gonna tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out, ok?” They all nodded, albeit in a wary way. “Simon compelled me to say yes when the Inquisitor asked me if I could swear my allegiance to the Clave.” Clary took a sharp breath, Alec frowned and Izzy bit her lip. Magnus didn’t react at all. “It’ll happen again, right?”

Magnus nodded. “It’s the demon blood. It’s not a newbie thing like Raphael suggested. Vampirism is a demonic disease and his demon blood is only going to fuck him up more. However, it will override the mental block he had against the Shadoworld. He’ll be able to see everything.”

“Anything else?”

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know. From what I gathered his powers are stronger. The Sword should be stronger than any compulsion.”

Jace wanted to ask something, but the screen next to them turned on. Lydia’s face appeared on it. “Hey.” he said, turning towards the screen.

“Oh, thank God.” Lydia said, sighing. “I was worried. Are you ok? Is Simon ok?”

“Yeah, why?” Clary asked.

Lydia’s eyes flew to Jace. “I told them.” Jace said. He figured she meant about the compulsion things.

“How do you know?” Isabelle asked.

“Brother Jeremiah told me. He suggested I keep an eye on Simon. He said the compulsion isn’t the only thing that’s going to get stronger. His feelings, especially love and anger since they go together will be heightened.”

Jace flashed back to their kiss. He remembered Simon’s lust filled eyes before he bit him, his hard on pressing on Jace’s thigh, his hands pinning him down and the low, rumbling in his throat that was almost animalistic. “Jace?” Clary said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice think. He cleared his throat. “What?”

She grabbed his hand. “You feel hot. Are you ok?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Just tired.” Alec gave him a look that Jace tried very hard to ignore. “What about Jace’s blood? Will that help?”

Lydia bit her lip. To be perfectly honest with you I have no idea what will help. We’ve never had a situation like this. Valentine is the first Shadowhunter I know of that has messed with demon blood. I’ll look into it. Meanwhile, I’m gonna need you to stay out of trouble until tomorrow when I come back. Promise me. It’s important.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine for one day.” Alec answered.

“Fine. Bye, then.”

“Bye, Lydia.” everyone chorused.

“So what now?” Clary asked.

 

 

“It shows she’s in front of the building. At least her phone is.” Simon called to Raphael who was snooping in Alana’s bedroom. No time for privacy now.

“I still can’t believe you put a tracker device in her phone.” Raphael answered, shaking his head. “Where did you even get it?”

Simon shrugged. “Magnus knows someone.”

“Of course he does. Well, call your friends to bring her up. Sun’s still up.

Simon pulled his phone up and texted Clary.

 

**< <Clary, I need you to come to the loft and get Alana. She’s outside. Explain later. >>**

He didn’t know if Jace and the rest were back from Idris and he hoped Clary wasn’t busy or something. Turns out she wasn’t.

 

**< <What? Jeez, is she ok??>>**

**< <Idk. We’ll talk when you come. Are the rest back yet?>>**

**< <Yeah, they’re here. We just talked to Lydia. She’s coming back tomorrow. I’m having Magnus portal us outside the loft. And we need to have a chat about Idris.>>**

**__ **

__Well, shit.__ Simon thought. He never liked that sentence.

 

He and Raphael waited in silence for the others to find Alana and bring her up. He hoped that she didn’t ditch her phone and only dissapeared because she needed some air.

He found out she didn’t a couple of minutes later when they heard the gang up the stairs with a crying Alana in tow. As soon as she was in the apartment she jumped in Simon’s arms and sobbed. “I dreamed about the ship. I saw Kara.”

“Shh, it’ll be ok.” Simon tried to calm her down. He helped her down on the couch and sat next to her. She let her head sit in his shoulder. In a few minutes, Simon’s light touches on her back lulled her to sleep. He carried her in her room and closed the door. Magnus sealed it with a soundproof spell so she won’t hear anything that happens. They went in the kitchen which was farther away from Alana’s room than the living room.

“Ok, what did you wanna talk about?” Simon asked turning towards his friends. His eyes flew for a second at Jace who’s hair was still wet and was looking down like Magnus’s carpet was exceptionally interesting today.

“You. Jace told us you compelled him.”

“Did he.” Simon said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring daggers at the Blond.

“From what Magnus said, your blood is interacting with your vampire side, influencing your powers.”

Simon sighed and sat down on the counter top. “I know. I live with Magnus in case you forgot. Our whole bedrooms are filled with books. I don’t thing I read as much as I read this past two days in my entire life. Still, Valentine does bring a element of new to my situation.” Simon commented, trying to sound indiferent. He was still trying to forget the temper tantrum he threw when Magnus woke him up to go to Idris. He hadn’t seen Magnus so scared since Prague.

“I think if we normalize your schedule, you’ll be fine. That means no waking up when you shouldn’t, no missed meals and no more using your powers unless you’re in a life an death situation.”

Simon rubbed his face. “Great. I feel like I’m nine again and I have curfew.”

“Speaking of. Did you talk to you mom recently?”

Simon nodded. “Just before I was turned. Magnus took a break yesterday while I was sleeping and went by her house to refresh the memory spell she’s under. At the moment she thinks I’m on tour with the band.”

Clary grinned. “Enigma Live on Tour. I like the sound of that.” Simon rolled his eyes.

That’s when smoke filled the air behind Magnus. Simon, who was sitting next to him, bumped his arm. Magnus turned and snapped his fingers. “I accept the call.” he answered. Simon remembered they would get all kinds of these calls when they were away.

Dominick’s image appeared in the smoke next to his assistant, Kamila. Simon’s mouth dropped open.

“Hey, guys. Am I interrupting?” Dominick said.

Clary pushed forwards from behind Jace. “Who are you?” she asked.

“Dominick Novak, coven leader of the Czech vampires in Prague. This is my temporary assistant, Kamila Havel. I daresay you are Clary? Simon spoke a lot about you.”

Clary raised an eyebrow at Simon. He shrugged. “Yes, I’ve heard about you too. Funny thing, didn’t hear about you, Kamila.”

Kamila faked a shocked expression. “Simon! And here I thought I made a lasting impression on you.”

Simon grinned. “You did. Just not that long lasting.” Then turned to Clary as Kamila rolled her eyes. “Kamila gave us a Downworlder tour of Prague when we first portaled there. Lots of bars.” he added.

“Anyway, we didn’t call to reminisce. Valentine paid us a visit.” Dominick said.

“What?” Jace asked. “What did he do?”

Dominick gave him a look. “You’re Jace, right?” Jace nodded. Dominick gave him a once over. “I definitely see it.” he told Simon. Simon grinned. “Valentine knew you visited me. He wanted to know what you wanted. I didn’t tell him. He said that I better reevaluated my choices because he knew what side was going to win and I’m on the wrong one.”

“Did he say anything about Diedre?” Simon asked, biting his lip.

Dominick’s gaze softened. “No. But we have something that could help.”

Kamila opened the laptop she was holding and turned it towards us. It was a map of United States, zoomed in on Long Island. Southampton and Montauk were circled in red. “We sent scouts along the east coast to track any suspicious activity. Our warlock have been working on a spell that tracks huge bursts of magical energy. Basically like a magic detector. Warlocks ca do that on their own, but without a personal connection to help lock in all they get is a general area. The spell our warlocks worked on gives a more accurate tracking. They locked in on these two locations. Alana mentioned that Valentine was on a boat, right? But he must have one or two locations on the main land in case something happens.”

“So which one?”

Kamila shrugged. “Both display the same amount of magical energy which is impossible.”

“One’s a decoy.” Clary said.

Kamila nodded. “The location is underground. I can draw a map and send it to you.”

“No, the Clave.” Alec intervened. Simon raised an eyebrow. “You heard Lydia. No more shit. We barely escaped. No more unsanctioned missions. The Clave will strip us of our runes if we fuck this up.”

“The Clave will make too much noise.” Isabelle reasoned. “They’ll want to assemble a team and Valentine will know we’re onto us.”

Simon turned to Dominick. “Can you stay quiet for a few days. We need to make a plan.” Dominick bit his lip. If the Clave found out he had information that could bring them closer to Valentine, they would have the entire coven in jail faster than they could say Valentine. “Please.” Simon asked. “You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” Dominick nodded. The image flickered and dissapeared. “We’ll tell Lydia.” Simon continued. “And then we’ll see.”

 

 

“Hey,“ Jace said, sitting down next to Simon on the roof of Magnus’s loft. It was a cold November night, but Jace was wearing one of Magnus’s winter coats and Simon was a vampire and didn’t really feel the cold.

“Hi.” Simon answered, glancing sideways at Jace. “Long day.”

Jace nodded. “Yeah. Must have been even longer to you.”

“Not my favorite week, that’s true. I got turned into a vampire, found out my demon blood interacted with my vampire side and we know where Valentine might be, but we can’t do shit without alerting him. Am I missing anything?”

“Us.” Jace supplied unhelpfully.

“Right. That.”

“Can I show you something?” Jace asked. Simon turned to him and but his lip. “It’s only gonna take an hour or so.” Simon nodded. Jace pulled out his stele and drew a rune on his left arm. Then stood up and jumped off the building as easy as he would jumped from a one foot high ledge. Simon followed him down, landing swiftly like a cat. Jace pulled out his phone and texted a message to Clary so she wouldn’t worry, then hailed a cab.

“Where are we going?” Simon asked as soon as they were in the cab and the driver took off.

“Surprise.” Jace said.

They spent the drive in relative silence, only broken by Jace’s instructions. Eventually they pulled up in a back alley. “Are you sure this is the address?” the driver asked, looking suspicious. “It seems dangerous.”

Jace rolled his eyes and Simon grinned. “It’s fine Mr.” he said, pulling out his wallet and paying the driver. “Thank you.”

Simon followed Jace into a seedy-looking building and up a few creaking stairs that did nothing to ease his nerves. “Um, Jace?”

“Yeah?”

“This is safe, right? We aren’t going to get jumped by drug dealers or something? Because I really don’t need to have to answer in front of a Clave about why I killed mundanes.”

Jace laughed. “Chill. It’s going to be ok.”

They climbed a few more stairs until they reached the second floor. Jace stopped in front of door number 24. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. There was a long, dark hallway that lead to four different doors. On the walls were coat hangers, a shoe shelf and a little table with a phone on it. A red light was on meaning there were messages on it.

Simon opened the first door and walked inside what looked like a living room. There were a couple of red couches, a fluffy blue carpet and blue painted walls. A flat screen TV was perched on a stand above a DVD player and there was a coffee table full with books and magazines. Jace stood a little outside, letting Simon poke around. He went out in the hallway and tried another door which led to the bathroom. There were some bath products and towels, but it pretty simple. The third door revealed a tiny, but well stocked kitchen and the fourth door opened to a bedroom, with a big canopy bed, a desk with a laptop on it and some notebooks and a small closet in a corner. The curtain were pushed the side and the bed was made. Simon went back into the living room. Jace was sitting on the couch, playing with a little elephant plush toy. “What is this?” Simon finally asked.

“My little corner of silence.” Jace answered. “It’s my apartment. I had a friend, that I used to hang with about four years ago, who died and left it to me.”

“Generous friend.” Simon pointed out.

Jace rolled his eyes. “I was fourteen. Get your mind out of the gutter. He didn’t have anyone else and I used to hang out with him and keep him company. He was old, about seventy and had the sight, but he didn’t know about the Shadoworld. He spent most of his life thinking he was crazy.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“I told him. About two months after we first met. He had cancer and I knew he was going to die. I didn’t want him to die thinking he was crazy. I stayed with him until he passed away. Then helped one his neighbors who was close to him to prepare the funeral proceedings. Only after I found out he left me the flat.”

“Is this where he lived?” Simon asked looking around.

“No, this is a flat that he inherited, but never used. He left the one he lived in to his neighbor. Apparently they had a thing when they were younger and she never really got over him, so he left her his place. I’ve had this flat for three years now and I haven’t told anyone about it. Except for you.”

“Why me?”

Jace shrugged. “I don’t know. I just felt like it.”

Simon joined Jace on the couch. “Jace, this … I don’t know what this is, but it can’t go on. You’re with Clary and I’m her best friend. I love her to pieces and if you would have kissed someone else I would have killed you and them.”

Jace grinned. “And you’re at the other end.”

“For the second time.”

Jace frowned. “Did you do this before?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah, it happened before too. Make some coffee. Its a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :D


	39. Forever You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We care about your mom, Clare bear.” Jace said, putting a hand around her shoulders. “We’ll figure something out. I mean look at us. You have three Shadowhunters, a supercharged vampire and a warlock. What could go wrong?”  
> Clary laughed. “Never say that. Karma doesn’t fuck around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. Here's my updated socials in case you want to talk or have any questions or stuff.  
> TWITTER: https://twitter.com/vanessaxleia  
> TUMBLR: https://vanessainthesky.tumblr.com/  
> INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/vanessaxleia/
> 
> We're getting close to the end. I'm so excited! I'm so ready to start the second book. :D

“About two years ago, Clary stared dating this goth type dude that wore black skinny jeans, leather jackets and had like ten tattoos. He was the cool of the cool at that time. I guess she felt rebellious because Jocelyn didn’t like him. But to be honest, Jocelyn always hoped she’d end up with me.”

“Maybe she has a type.” Jace answered. “Clary. I mean, I ain’t no saint.”

Simon shrugged. “Maybe. Anyway, I was so jealous of him. Here he wad, dating this beautiful, smart girl and not treating her right. He was always late for their dates and not paying for anything and pressuring her into sleeping with him. One night he came to our house while Jocelyn was away and watched a movie with us. He was different, more attentive, made us dinner. He was actually a good cook. Then Clary fell asleep and he came up into my room to play games. We raided Jocelyn’s wet bar and got so wasted. Next thing I know we’re on my bed, with the door open and he was kissing my neck and with his hand halfway down my pants.”

“Graphic.” Jace answered, taking a swing out of his coffee.

Simon grinned. “Clary woke up while we were going at it and come up to see what was happening. She literally just stood in the door watching us in shock for about two minutes. He knew she was there, I didn’t.”

“He liked being watched?” Jace asked. He drank again, trying to get the images of Simon getting off with another guy in front of Clary out of his head.

“Yeah. Anyway, Clary was mad. She broke up with him and then didn’t talk with me for a month after. I was wrecked. I loved her. I barely slept, barely ate. I was so depressed. Eventually mom decided to take me to a psychologist. She was afraid I’ll do something. She found out what happened. She and Jocelyn were the only other people who knew. Clary was waiting for me when I came out of the psych’s office. She said she forgave me. I was drunk and still adjusting to being bi and she understood. I swore to myself I’ll never ever do something like this again. There were other boyfriends of hers that tried. Threesomes and stuff like that. Never happened. We weren’t into it.”

“I get that.” Jace said, draining his cup of coffee. Jace took his coffee cup and rinsed it in the kitchen sink. “And it won’t happen again. Heat of the moment, ya know?”

“Jace, I want to ask you something.”

Jace sighed, knowing this moment was already due. “Yeah?”

“Are you into Clary?”

“Yes.” he answered as seriously as he could. He was into Clary. He was very much into Clary. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up and the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep. He had no idea how he could love someone so deeply in such a short time, but he did.

“And you’re into me?”

“I think I’ve made that pretty clear, yes.” Jace said, trying to smart ass his way out of whatever interrogatory Simon had planned.

“Ok.” Simon said and dropped the subject. “So, do you come here often?” he asked, looking around the living room.

“That’s it? We’re not gonna play twenty questions?” Jace asked. Simon was usually more curious than it was healthy for him.

Simon shrugged. “I remember being in your position. The confusion, the doubt, the guilt. Plus you have the Clave and their stupid rules and traditions. So I get it. And I know you want to figure this out on your own. I don’t want to butt in. But you might want to tell someone. Like, Clary. She helped me figure things out. She’ll help you too. Or you can just ignore it. Repress it. Pretend it’s not there. Whatever. It’s not my choice to make. Just be sure those choices won’t hurt the people you love. Uuu, those look like Michelangelo’s angels.” he said, standing up and going in front of painting of a few curly haired, winged children, playing in the garden around a woman that looked suspiciously like Mona Lisa.

Jace was quiet while Simon inspected the bookshelves and poked around in his drawers only speaking up when he looked at the time and saw that they needed to leave so they wouldn’t worry the others. He had told Clary that he and Simon were going out for a walk so he could blow off some steam while she and the rest talked to Lydia. He played it off like he was scared of Lydia and what she might say to make it a little bit more believable.

“We have to go.” Jace said, picking up his coat and following Simon outside. “I told Clary we were going out for a walk.”

Simon nodded and stared at the sidewalk while they waiting for the cab. Jace bit his lip. He wished he could rewind the whole day or erase it from Simon’s memory. He used to be really chill around Jace, but now he’s closed off. Simon’s bouncy energy and Clary’s refreshing impulsiveness was what kept Jace motivated to move over the failures and keep pushing against Valentine. Now, Clary was becoming a lot more subdued because of her training and Simon was too afraid of loosing control to bounce around anymore. Jace was used to seeing these changes on himself and his siblings because it happened over the course of many years. But for Simon and Clary it all happened so fast.

They climbed in the cab and gave the driver Magnus’s address.

 

 

“Well, you were right about leaving.” Clary said as soon as Simon and Jace climbed the stairs. She was waiting outside, on the door frame trying to get herself to calm down so she won’t get in another fight with Lydia.

“What happened?” Simon asked sitting down next to her.

Clary rubbed her eyes, looking drained and exhausted and sighed. “Well, for starters we interrupted a meeting when we called and the Inquisitor was all up in our asses for that. Then when we told Lydia what we knew she gave us a fifteen minute long monologue about how we should have told the Clave. I told her that we can’t really talk about it to the Clave because if we do, Valentine would find out. I mean he clearly has people who infiltrated in the Clave so it’s not a stretch. I keep thinking about those places that Kamila talked about and I wonder if my mom isn’t in one of them. I just want to go and find her. It’s been like three months and nobody seems to give a shit about my mom. They’re all too worried about Valentine.”

“We care about your mom, Clare bear.” Jace said, putting a hand around her shoulders. “We’ll figure something out. I mean look at us. You have three Shadowhunters, a supercharged vampire and a warlock. What could go wrong?”

Clary laughed. “Never say that. Karma doesn’t fuck around.”

The door opened and Isabelle’s head poked out. “Oh, hey guys. You’re back. Good. Clary, are you calm now? Is it safe to be around you?”

Simon raised an eyebrow at Clary. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. “What exactly did you do to these poor people?” he asked.

Clary shrugged and stood up, “Nothing. Not my fault they can’t handle a five foot three little girl.”

“With a hell of a scream.” Isabelle added.

They went inside. Everything was pretty much the same as before Clary left. The smoke that reflected Lydia’s body was still in place and Lydia was still angry. Clary didn’t see the point in having her leave if no consensus has been reached in her absence.

“Hey, Lily.” Simon said, trying to defuse the situation like he always did. “Wow, your hair looks beautiful today.”

Lydia looked close to strangling him. “It’s like always. Were have you been anyway?”

“On a walk. Outside. I’m kind of glad I did.”

There were voices in Lydia’s background that sounded like a very heated argument. Clary recognized the Inquisitor. Lydia turned to and sighed. “I have to go. I’ll call you back. Do not do anything foolish.”

The smoke dissapeared. Simon sat down on the couch next to Jace leaving a little empty space for Clary between them. “How was the walk?” she asked them. They shared a look.

“Refreshing.” Simon asked. ”It’s pretty quiet outside.”

“Well, it is three a.m.” she said with a yawn.

Jace kissed her cheek. “You should go to bed. You haven’t slept in 48 hours.”

Clary waved him off. “I’m fine.”

“Clary, sleep.” Jace said, looking concerned. You’re dropping down from exhaustion. Will you just listen to me for two seconds?” he added because Clary kept shaking her head. She didn’t want to miss anything, but Jace looked stern and concerned and like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. And she was really tired.

He helped her up and she headed towards Magnus’s third guest room. Apparently the first one belonged to Simon and no one else and Alana was sleeping in the second one. She brushed her teeth and put on a pair of pajamas that Magnus magicked here from her bedroom in the Institute and covered herself in the duvet, inhaling the soft, lavender scent that Magnus loved. She was asleep in seconds.

 

__“Mommy, mommy. There’s a new boy at our school.” little, five years old Clary said, barging in her mom’s bedroom._ _

__Jocelyn turned around and smiled. “Really? And how is he?”_ _

__“He asked me if he could sit with me in class. The teacher let him sit wherever he wanted. He brought a teddy bear with him.” Clary answered._ _

__Jocelyn smiled and picked her daughter up. “Oh, is he your friend then?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Well, why don’t you invite him over sometime. So I can meet him too.”_ _

__“Ok.” Clary exclaimed, excited. The phone rang and Jocelyn put her down so she could answer. Clary picked up one of her discarded Barbies that her mom kept telling her to put away and started dressing her in a different outfit. She didn’t like it when her Barbies wore the same outfit for two days in a row._ _

__“Will be here on her birthday? Or should I come earlier? Well I don’t have anything planned now, Magnus. I mean it’s months away. Ok, ok. You don’t have to do that. Seriously, you don’t. ok, then. Thank you. I mean it. Bye.”_ _

__“Is Mags coming over for dinner?” Clary asked. She liked Magnus. He was sparkly and had really pretty clothes and always gave her new dolls when they visited._ _

__“Not today, sweety. He’s out of the country. He said he’ll try to swing by next week.”_ _

__Clary nodded. “Ok.”_ _

__“He asked me if you wanted anything for your dolls.”_ _

__“Well, Maria wants a new dress. Green.” Clary answered pointing towards a redheaded doll that her mom got her because she resembled her._ _

__“Ok.” Jocelyn said, smiling. The door opened and Luke came in. Clary liked Luke too. He was her mom’s best friend. “Hi.” she said, hugging him. “New case?”_ _

__Luke nodded. He worked with the police to catch bad guys. Clary asked him to come to talk at father’s day at her kindergarden. “This one’s different. Downworlder.”_ _

__Jocelyn bit her lip. “Again?” Luke nodded. “I don’t like it.”_ _

__“Josie, don’t worry. It’s not him. It’s too soon. You’re fine. Everything’s fine.”_ _

__

__

“You should go to sleep too.” Magnus suggested as he stood next to Alec in front of the window.

“I can’t. I tried, but every time I do I get these … nightmares. That we find Valentine and he kills us all, or that Clary turns on us and kills Jace. Or something like that. Which is stupid, I know. Clary has the most reasons to hate Valentine.”

“You’re worried. It’s ok. I’d be concerned if you weren’t. Valentine doesn’t bring the good out in people.”

“How do you know so much about him? I mean, the way you speak … it’s like you know him. Personally.”

Magnus shrugged. “I was there. When the Circle formed. Before Valentine’s father was murdered, he wasn’t as against Downworlders as he was after. I was in Idris a lot doing business for the Clave when Valentine was young and sometimes he would hang around me while his father was busy. When his dad died and the Circle was out and about he came to me one day. He wanted me to help him summon my father and give him control of his demons. He said he wanted to create a new world, a pure world. And he would give me a place in it, a space just for me to rule. Perhaps he thought I liked the idea of being the only warlock in the world. Of being the survivor.”

“Well, he’s delusional.” Alec said.

Magnus grinned. “Your faith in me in impressive. Ragnor thought I’d go for it.”

“Than Ragnor’s an idiot.”

“And probably joking. He has the most unamusing sense of humor that exists.”

Alec grinned, but then bit his lip. “I was thinking about what you said.” he whispered, out of the blue. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “About living my life. Not letting the Institute take over it. I talked to Lydia about making our arrangement more permanent.”

“Co-leading?” Magnus asked, smiling.

“Yeah. She said she’ll ask around to see if she can, although I don’t know why they wouldn’t.” Magnus sighed. “What? Do you know something?”

“Lydia’s past is pretty much as troubled as everyone’s. Long story short, she made a decision to go soft on a warlock and not torture him for information and because of that she went blind into a raid and her fiance died.”

“When did this happen?”

“Nine years ago. She was nineteen. Your age actually. So that’s why she’s asking around. Temporarily ruling an Institute when you can do anything without reporting to the Clave is a bit different than actually being in charge. What brought this on, though. Your change?”

Alec shrugged. ”Life’s short.”

“Yes it is.” Magnus agreed. They stayed in silence for a few more seconds until Alec started biting his lip again. Magnus sighed. “What?” he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Alec shrugged. “Nothing.” he answered and went back to the living room. Simon and Isabelle were sitting on a couch, watching a movie and Jace was on love seat next to them, even though there was enough room on the couch. “What are you watching?”

“American Psycho.” Simon answered.

“Of course.”

He sat down next to Simon on the couch and pulled out his phone. He had two texts and five calls from Jake. He dimmed the luminosity of his phone to match the darkness of the room and opened the message app.

 

**< <hey, are you k? I told you to check in with me. I’m worried.>>**

**< <boo! you better be half dead right now and unable to answer cause if I find out you’re ignoring me I’m gonna get really pissed.>>**

 

Alec smiled and bit his lip. He promised Jake he’d check in daily to let him know he was fine, but he fell behind with everything that happened.

 

**< <I’m fine, chill. A lot happened lately. I’ll call you later.>>**

 

Alec closed his phone and stared at the screen, trying to temper down his emotions. He had been so close to tell Magnus the real reason why he chose to share the Institute with Lydia. He knew that leading the Institute on his own would put a lot of pressure on him and he wanted freedom. He wanted to explore his friendship with Jake. And more importantly, he wanted to explore him and Magnus. Ever since Magnus admitted his feelings, Alec had been in a constant state of confusion. On one side, he was happy. Someone was finally seeing him. He was standing right next to Jace and someone saw him. On the other hand, he had been in love with Jace for so long, he felt like indulging in this fantasy would be like cheating. Which was crazy. Jace was straight. He wasn’t into Alec and even if he was, they were parabatai. It’s against the law. While his relationship with Magnus would be frowned upon, it wouldn’t be illegal. Dating Jace would. And thinking that, made him feel like shit. It made him feel like he was only into Magnus because he couldn’t have Jace. And Magnus deserved someone who was 100 % into him. Hence the confusion.

But whenever he tried to tell himself to move on from Jace, the blonde Shadowhunter would strut in half naked from training, wink at Alec and then dump water on himself. Alec always excused himself from the room when that happened. He had gotten to a point where just thinking about it made his pants feel very uncomfortable.

And his thoughts were so loud. He didn’t know how Jace couldn’t figure it out.

Alec sighed and settled back into the couch trying to watch the movie as Magnus walked back into the living room and sat down. Nobody spoke for the next hour.

Alec’s phone buzzed again, but this time, it wasn’t Jake. Or more specifically, it was Jake’s phone, but it wasn’t Jake texting.

 

**< <Alec, Alec, Alec. I thought you knew better than to make mundane friends. Even special mundanes like Jake. I know you found out about my safe house. Stay in your lane, Shadowhunter. I’ll be in touch. Valentine.>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think.


	40. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah.” Magnus said. “You can’t lie to me. I know how you look like after you have fun. Just a thought.” he whispered in Simon’s ear with a sly smile on his face, then left to join Alec.

“You told a mundane about us?” Marysse yelled twenty minutes later when they were all around the table in the Sanctuary.

Alec bit his lip and nodded. His secret was out. Jake had been taken and he couldn’t hide him any longer. “He saw me.”

“So? You could have blamed it on the alcohol.” Alec saw Simon squirm in his seat. Simon had always been a little more sensitive around people blaming the Sight on alcohol, temporary madness or mental illnesses. Marysse also seemed to notice and she dropped the subject. “Or you could have told us. We could have been prepared.”

“Nothing could have prepared us for this.” Robert Lightwood tried to reason with his wife.

“Look, I agree, Alec was a bit reckless and while I understand, I don’t necessarily condone his behavior, but we need to focus on the bigger matter here. Valentine. He has Jake for a reason. If he wanted bait, could have used something a lot more powerful. Like the Cup.”

Alec turned to Simon. “Are you implying that …”

“I’m not implying anything.” Simon interrupting him. “I’m thinking like Valentine which is something you all should do. Valentine wouldn’t think some mundane is that important to you, unless …”

“Unless what?” Marysse asked.

“Did you text a lot? Talk on the phone? Met in person?”

Alec bit his lip. “Um, we talked and met in person. We didn’t text that much.”

“Give me your phone.” Simon said, holding out his hand. Alec pulled out his phone and handed it to him. Simon checked his messages, holding his phone hidden from the Lightwoods. Alec appreciated that.

Simon stopped after a couple of minutes and handed the phone back to Alec. It was open on a couple of messages that, based on the mistakes, Alec must have sent when he was drunk.

 

<<your the only one I can count on, please don’t leave me Im sorry I yelled at u>>

<<please don’t ignore me>>

<<jake????>>

 

“Ugh, the grammar mistakes.” Alec groaned. His mom looked like she wanted to see the message, but Simon changed the subject.

“Valentine is holding two people captive now. They could both be at the same place, or each could have their own.”

“Or they could be on the ship.” Izzy piped in.

“I’m sorry, what? What ship? What place? What are you talking about?” Marysse asked, looking confused.

Alec sighed. “Right, I forgot we haven’t told anyone.”

Simon dropped his feet from the table and leaned on it. “I’m gonna be very vague now because there are people I care about that could get hurt and I don’t want to get them in trouble. So, long story short, there are two places in Long Island that exhibit a very large and distinctive amount of energy. Also, we think Valentine has a ship in the Atlantic.”

Marysse started pacing, massaging her temples. “What? You know where Valentine is and you haven’t TOLD US?” she yelled.

Alec stood up. “We don’t know where Valentine is. We can guess where Valentine is. And I’m sorry I couldn’t share all details with you. Last time you were in on a plan when it came to Valentine you were willing to destroy the Downworld. Trust is earned, mother.” Alec hit low. He was angry and defensive. Marysse looked like she was slapped. Robert was quiet.

“I thought I made up for past mistakes.” Marysse said, her voice low.

“You made up for past mistakes, that’s true. But you haven’t made up for your current thinking. You still hate Downworlders. Or at least certain Downworlders.” Marysse’s eyes flashed to Magnus, proving Alec’s point. Alec scoffed. “I’m not going to trust you with my friends. I can’t even trust you with a pen. The only reason you’re here right now is because I need someone to know where we’re going in case we don’t come back.”

“Alec.” his father said. “I know you don’t trust us. But you can’t just go alone. That’s just a few people. Valentine is going to have armies. You need our help.”

“We have the Downworlders.” Simon intervened. “The vampires, the wolves and warlocks. It’s enough for a stealth operation.”

Marysse sighed. “It’s risky.”

“It’s the Shadoworld, mom. Everything’s risky.”

“So what do you want from us?”

“A head start. Before you go blabbing to the Clave. We’re leaving tonight.”

 

Alec stared at his phone for the last two hours after his conversation with his parents. He felt so guilty for putting Jake in danger. Jake was a mundane he didn’t know exactly what he was getting into. He should have known better. As the only Shadowhunter in the friendship he should have known better.

“I can hear you blaming yourself from a mile away.” came Simon’s voice from his left. He sat down next to Alec on the training platform. “It’s not your fault this happened.”

“It my fault I started talking to him. He’s just so …”

“Normal?” Simon pitched in, trying to help. “That’s ok, Alec. Like, I’ve been in this world for just a few months and I feel like strangling myself sometimes. You’ve lived your entire life here. It’s fine to want some normality. It’s fine to want to know what’s on the other side.”

“It wasn’t always like this. Life used to have meaning before. Now it’s just a mess of moments and emotions.”

“Yeah, that’s what you get when you bring a vampire and a newly minted Shadowhunter into the mix.” Alec opened his mouth, probably to apologize, but Simon held his hand up. “Don’t sweat it. Life wasn’t exactly peachy for us this past few months either. Jocelyn’s gone and Clary can’t focused on finding her as much as she would like because of Valentine and my mom’s under so much magic it will be a miracle if she recognizes me anymore. Which might be a good thing considering I’m a vampire who can only walk at night.”

“Well, you definitely make my problems seem small.”

Simon grinned. “Happy to help, Alec. Happy to help.”

 

 

Clary stared in the mirror for a very long time that night. She really looked at herself after months of just glancing to see if her clothes were not ripped or dirty. Her red hair seemed to have lost it’s shine and she had dark circles under her eyes. She lost a little bit of weight, but gained more muscle and her face was more oval, less round. She was turning into a Shadowhunter, all rough skin and sharp edges.

“Hey.” she heard Jace say. He came in the room and joined her in front of the mirror. He put his hands on her waist and let his head fall over her shoulder.

“Hey.” she answered, turning around from her traitorous mirror to her boyfriend and kissing him. They have kissed a few times after their last failed date and Jace’s memories have only entered her mind twice before. This time she didn’t see anything but darkness as she closed her eyes and felt nothing but Jace’s hands as they roamed her waist, back and stomach. Clary backed Jace into the door, closing it with her body. She needed a distraction. If they went after Valentine tonight, she wanted to go out with the taste of Jace in her mouth and the memory of his hands on her body.

She broke the kiss for a few seconds to take off her blouse than captured Jace’s kips with hers again. They had a fast and hard relationship, all short kisses and random touches and Clary wanted to seal the deal. She wanted everyone to know Jace was hers. She didn’t care about those who were before. She cared about being the last. The last to hear Jace whimpering in her mouth as her hands palmed his hard-on over his pants and to see Jace’s blown pupils as her plumped lips from her kiss.

Clary dropped her head back as Jace kissed her neck and cried out in pleasure as he bit lightly on her skin, licking over the spot to soothe the sting. Jace pushed her down the bed and climbed on top of her, taking off his shirt before swooping down and kissing Clary hard on the mouth, biting hard enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood. It sent s jolt of electricity straight to Clary’s core. She moaned and rolled her hips, causing Jace to hiss as her thighs rubbed off on his erection. Clary groaned at the friction and did it it again, but when Jace stopped her. He pinned her hips down as he left kisses all over her clavicles and stomach. He unclasped her bra with one hand and kissed her breasts, licking over the nipples and blowing cool air on them to make them harden. Then continued his exploration down south, making Clary’s mind go numb with desire. She felt something switch in her brain, much like it happened with Simon and her brain filled with static. Jace pulled off her jeans and stared at her body, now dressed only in a pair of lacy white underwear.

“You are so beautiful. Like my little porcelain doll.” he whispered, touching Clary almost reverentially, like she was too precious and he didn’t want to break her. Clary made a disapproving sound. The static in her brain grew louder and would only shut up when Jace was kissing her so she grabbed him by his belt and dragged him back on top of her, kissing him with full force. She used the slight momentum to twist them around and climb on top of him. She undid his belt and pulled down the zipper on his pants, dragging them down to his ankles where Jace was able to push them down. Clary let her hands roam his body as her mouth was leaving little wet kisses all over his clavicle. Jace’s fingers dipped under her underwear, playing with her clit, pulling out a string of moans from Clary that left her unable to function properly. She let her head drop on his chest and allowed Jace to do whatever he wanted. Jace took advantage of Clary’s small frame to lift her up and push her down until he was once again on top of her. He pulled off her underwear and dipped down, licking and biting until Clary was a writhing mess. She felt everything. Her skin was tingling, her brain was quiet once more and she felt like she was on fire. Her body shook all of the sudden and she was hit with the force of her orgasm like a tidal wave crashing against the shore. Her years were ringing and someone was whimpering, but she didn’t know if it was her or not. Then, as she came down from the sky, Jace took off his underwear and bit hard on the skin under her ear as he entered her. Clary had no idea whether to push down on Jace’s erection or to arch up in his mouth and she felt assaulted by so many beautiful sensations her head hurt. She felt hot like she was in front of the fireplace and she heard herself mumbling something but her brain wasn’t functioning properly. She felt a light sting somewhere behind her ear and moaned, grabbing onto Jace’s waist to ground herself as Jace kept pushing and pulling and biting and scratching at everything around her until she felt her breath shudder and her hips shake and her her body clench as delicious waves of warmth overtook her once more.

Once she was back into the world of the living, she took a deep breath and kissed Jace who seemed as dazed and out of it as she was.

“Wow. That was … wow.” was all he could manage.

Clary grinned. “Shower?”

Jace smiled. “Not with you. The purpose of shower is to get cleaner nor dirtier.”

Clary giggled and wrapped herself in a sheet. “Fine. You go first. I’ll take longer.”

She watched him walk in her little bathroom then got up and went to her mirror. She picked a smaller, compact mirror and stood with her back in front of her vanity, holding the compact mirror up. She gasped when she saw the back of her head behind her earlobe: a small, swirly C was tattooed on there, with a pair of wings attached to it. She dropped the mirror down and pulled out her phone, calling the only person she knew that might be able to help. “Hey, I need your help.” she said when she heard the click of an answered call at the other end of the line. “Where are you?”

 

 

Jace walked around the Institute for a while, trying to will down his excitement and adrenaline so he’d be clear headed for the fight. He walked into the training room, wanting to expel some of the nervous energy into a punching bag. When he looked at the platform, he saw someone had the same idea. Alec, was shirtless and going at it as if that bag had personally wronged him.

“Someone’s angry.” he commented from the sidelines.

Alec threw more punches. “Someone’s in trouble because of me. I feel justified.”

Jace pulled of his jacket and turned up his sleeves. “Come on. I could use a little one on one. It’s been a while.”

Alec grinned, picked up a wooden sword and threw it at Jace, who caught it and twirled it in his hand leisurely. Alec took another one and they stood in front of each other, several feet apart, holding their battle positions.

Jace started the fight. He moved forward using his Speed rune and tried to hit Alec’s side, but Alec caught his sword with his own and deflected it. Jace hit again and again and every time, Alec parried, pushing Jace back until he was pressed on the wall. “You can do better than that.” Alec said, his face inches away from Jace’s. Jace saw Alec’s pupils enlarge. He used the temporary momentum to hit Alec in the stomach and then over his legs. Alec fell down and brought his sword up just as Jace attacked, pushing Jace off balance and giving him enough time to stand up. He hit Jace over his sword hand and the sword fell down. Alec took it and twirled it win his hand, much like Jace did.

“I’m saving myself for the actual fight. Plus, this is about you, taking out your guilt on someone else so you’re level headed when we’ll go after Jake and Jocelyn.” Jace said, answering Alec’s taunt.

“I’m fine.” Alec said, taking a bottle of water and dumping it on his head. Jace watched the droplets of water fall from Alec’s hair on his tanned skinned, momentarily distracted.

“I wrote the book on how to be fine.” he answered, finally. “Alec, I’m your parabatai. I know you better than anyone else.” Alec scoffed. That made Jace angry. He grabbed Alec hand and turned him around, his hair flinging water everywhere. “I do, Alec. I know you. I know your hopes and dreams and desires and fantasies. I know when you’re well, when you’re sick, when you’re happy, when you’re sad. You are part of me and I am part of you. I know you and I know that you’re torn apart right know between guilt and anger and pain and sadness. I know you always want to do what’s best for everyone, even when it hurts you, consequences be damned. I know you Alec. Nobody can know you like I do. So, just, don’t hide from me. Don’t tell me you’re fine. Tell me to fuck off if you don’t want to talk about it. Just don’t lie to me, Alec.”

Alec bit his lip and turned around. He leaned over the table, taking deep breath while Jace sat there next to him. He knew that sitting there, was enough for Alec. It was enough to know that his parabatai was there, ready to burn the whole world to the ground if it took away Alec’s pain.

After a few minutes, Alec stood up, smiled and told Jace he’s going to shower and get dressed. “Thanks, Jace.” he said, squeezing Jace’s shoulder. Jace nodded.

Alec left the training room, leaving Jace alone in the empty space. He went into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich and found Isabelle there, sitting on a chair, hugging her knees to her chest and watching some soap opera on the kitchen TV.

“What’s up?” she asked, her eyes still glued to the TV. “Are you and Alec done with your bromance moment? I didn’t want to interrupt.” she added, a small smile forming on her lips.

Jace sighed and sat down next to her. “Yeah, we’re done. Why? Do you need a moment?” he said, opening his arms. “Come to uncle Jace. Tell him what’s wrong.”

Isabelle laughed and put her head on Jace’s shoulder. Jace loved these little moments. Where he and Izzy and Alec curled up on a couch together and just sat in silence, Jace playing with Izzy’s hair, Alec’s head resting in Izzy’s lap. They couldn’t have a lot of those moments. Whenever they weren’t training, studying or hunting, Jace and Isabelle were out in clubs or bars, drinking, dancing and fucking their sorrows away while Alec read and acted like a complete bore.

“Everything is so many shades of fucked up right now I have no idea which way is right and which way is wrong.”

“There’s no right or wrong. There’s your allies and your enemies. You do what you have to for your allies and try to destroy your enemies.”

Isabelle laughed. “If people would hear us talking like that they’d think we’re freaking delusional.”

“That’s our job. To be delusional in order for them to be safe. And it sucks, I know. We have no childhood, no peace and we die early. But honestly, I don’t think I’d be able to stand the nine-to-five job and the neighbors and the school meetings.” Jace said, only half kidding.

“Yeah. Specialists would call it ADHD.” Isabelle said. She turned around and put her hand on Jace’s chest, breading in the honey scent of his favorite shower gel that always calmed her down when she was anxious. “I guess if I had to choose for a peaceful life and a life with you and Alec, I’d definitely choose you.”

“Same, little sister.” Jace said, kissing her on top of her head.

 

 

“Come on, be the boss.” Isabelle told her mother as she walked towards the training platform. She took a deep breath and stepped on the platform.

“We are at war. You all know that. Valentine is back and on the warpath. We have intel regarding two locations that might hold a Shadowhunter and mundane Valentine kidnapped. Jocelyn Fairchild and Jakob Montrose. It is our priority at this point to get both of them safe and sound back at the Institute. This is not a Clave approved mission. I’m afraid this is very time-sensitive and alerting the Clave would alert Valentine. If anyone here doesn’t want to participate, you can step outside the room no questions asked. I’m not going to hold it against you, nobody will.”

Marysse stopped for a second, to give people the chance to think. Isabelle looked around and saw that nobody moved. She smiled up at Marysse. They never saw eye to eye, but this wasn’t the time to be picky.

“Ok.” she turned around and tapped on the screen behind her, bringing up the map of Long Island. She pointed to the two areas where they were supposed to go looking. “Southampton and Montauk. These are the two locations. We’re going to send two teams, Shadowhunters mixed with Downworlders. Jace is going to lead the team going to Southampton. Alec will lead the team to Montauk. Separate yourselves equally as you please. Outside of the Institute there are twenty wolves and twenty vampires waiting for us. Gear up. You leave in thirty.”

“You’re sure we can’t come?” Robert said once Isabelle, Alec and Jace gathered around him and Marysse.

Isabelle shook her head. “Someone needs to stay here in case the Clave send an envoy. Plus, you’ve made it till 45. Let’s not stretch it. Life expectancy is small for Shadowhunters.”

“We can still fight.”

Isabelle nodded. “No, I know. But save it for the big fight. I can bet Valentine isn’t going to be there now. He’s not ready for it and we have no idea where this ship is.”

“Ok, just … be safe.” Robert said. Marysse hugged them.

They left then, going to help the others into teams. Isabelle turned to her brothers and Clary. “You’re sure you want to separate? Parabatai fight better together.”

Alec and Jace shared a look. “It’s fine. We’re going to get better chances if we’re at both locations.”

“Ok. I’m coming with you, Alec. And Clary, I’m assuming you’re going with Jace.”

Clary nodded. “Yes. Simon’s going to probably want to come with us and Magnus with you.”

Isabelle nodded. ”Ok. Magnus can portal them there first, then us.”

“How do you usually communicate?” Clary asked.

“Phones, generally.” Isabelle said, grinning.

Clary wanted to say something, but that’s when her phone rang. “Yeah? Oh, hey Simon. Yeah. Marysse told them. Mhm. Jace, me and you are taking a team to Southampton. Alec, Izzy and Magnus are going to Montauk. Wait, what? When? Ok, go to the Sanctuary. We’ll meet you there.” She closed the phone.

“What happened?” Isabelle asked.

“Let’s go to the Sanctuary. We’ll talk there.”

They slipped out unnoticed and made their way down to the Sanctuary. Simon was there, pacing and Magnus was sitting on the chair. Next to him, on another chair was Dominick.

“Dominick?” Isabelle asked. ”What are you doing here?”

Dominick grinned. “I came to help you. Well, Simon more specifically. To be very honest I don’t give a shit about you lot. My vampires are outside with the Brooklyn coven.”

“Well, regardless of your motive, I thank you.” Isabelle said.

Alec’s phone buzzed. “They’re ready to go.” he said, reading the message.

They pilled out of the Sanctuary and joined the others outside. The groups of Downworlders separated themselves in two teams. Alec’s team stood on the sideline, while Magnus made a portal for Jace and the rest. Then he turned and made another portal for them. Alec stepped in first, followed by Magnus and Isabelle.

At first it was darkness and Isabelle wasn’t really sure of where she as. The air seemed musky and old, like she was underground. It made sense. Valentine didn’t want unsuspecting mundanes to accidentally find their way into his lab. She felt Alec take her hand and she squeezed it, wanting him to know she was there. They kept going forward, following Magnus’s ray of light. Dominick came with them and directed them around the tunnels by using a clear stone that shone different colors depending on the cardinal point. Eventually they made it into a large open area, still underground, but the air was more breathable and the stones on the floor seemed to have been arranged in a geometrical pattern manually. They split around in smaller groups and started searching the area. There were abandoned cages hung from the ceiling and trap doors that lead to more underground rooms. And everything was eerily empty.

“If anything was here, they’re gone by now.” Alec said. Isabelle opened her mouth to respond but that’s when they heard a noise. It was muffled, but it sounded like a scream. A human scream. Alec called a few Shadowhunters to him and with Magnus’s help they broke through a secured trap door and found Jake. He was lying on a mattress, in what looked like a large hole in the ground. He was sleeping, but clearly having a nightmare. Alec jumped into the cave, ignoring his sister’s warnings that the hole might be booby-trapped and out a hand on Jake. He was feverish and shaking badly.

“Jake. Jake.” Alec said, shaking him a little, trying to wake him up.

“Alec, just grab him and let’s go. It’s too easy.” Isabelle said.

Alec hoisted Jake on his shoulder and jumped out of the hole thanks to his runes. He landed next to Isabelle and after making sure Jake was secured on his shoulder, they started back towards the entrance.

“Not so fast.” Isabelle heard behind her. She turned and saw a Shadowhunter in black gear pointing an arrow at her. Suddenly, they were surrounded by dozens of them. “Give the boy to us.”

Alec put Jake in a safe corner and pulled out his bow. “Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged.” the Shadowhunter answered and fired his bow.

 

 

Simon wasn’t screaming. If anyone said otherwise, he’d deny it vehemently. He was not screaming. He was just … expelling his anxiety in the face of three of the biggest Forsaken he has ever seen.

“Shit, shit, shit.” he said, while Jace brandished his sword like it was twenty-foot long pole. Simon wanted to laugh. That little piece of clear glass wasn’t going to do anything against a seven foot Forsaken that looked like he could rip a tree out of his roots with his bare hands. “Jace back away.” Raj screamed from behind them. He was currently fighting two different rogue Shadowhunters. They all were. Valentine’s minions were almost as twice as many as they were. Simon jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding an arrow filled with some sort of poison that was apparently deadly to vampires. He swung his sword and hit a Forsaken in the arm. He wasn’t getting tired thanks to his vampire stamina, but the Forsaken weren’t getting tired either. They swung their bats and almost swept them off the ground like with a broom. They were losing. Fast. Simon moved towards Jace, jumping in the air and plunging his sword in the back of Forsaken. It felt down to the ground. Simon took Jace’s hand and dragged him out of sight. He pulled out his necklace that protected him against Camille and grabbed a pack of matches from his backpack.

“What are you doing?”

“Being MacGyver.” Simon answered. He opened the bottle and put the match inside. He lit another match and put it in the vial, then quickly threw it away, hitting a Forsaken in the back. It exploded seconds later. “Come on.” he said, dragging Jace away.

“What was that?”

“Magnus’s spell made those plants highly flammable. I made a bomb, basically. Come on, we need to find Clary.”

They were ambushed as soon as they stepped out of the portal, but Clary managed to escape unnoticed. They have been portaled to a series of tunnels that connected to a large room where Clary thought Jocelyn or Jake might be kept. After a few seconds they reached a fork. Two tunnels extended in front of them, one a bit to the left and one more to the right. Simon pulled out a little stone Dominick gave him. It turned red a second after Simon pulled it out. “Left.” he said, dragging Jace in that direction. After a few more twists and turns, they reached the center. Clary was surrounded by twenty Shadowhunters. Her mom was at her feet, alive, but still sleeping. Magnus had the cure back at his loft. Simon flashed in the middle of the crowd, picked Jocelyn up and flashed back to put her in a safe corner. Then flashed back next to Clary.

“Come on.” Simon goaded them on.

The next few minutes were a blur for Simon. He fought with everything he had, back to back with Clary and Jace, working together in perfect harmony like they were a perfect magical trifecta. The rogue Shadowhunters were strong and not afraid to play dirty, but Simon used his vampire powers to stay one step ahead. Soon, the rogue Shadowhunters were all dead or unconscious. Clary and Jace breathed hard and while Simon wasn’t, he could feel his powers draining. His stomach clenched and his teeth hurt. He could feel his vision blur and his ears were ringing.

“We need to get out.” Clary was shouting, but Simon could barely hear her. “Simon! Simon are you ok?”

He nodded through the haze, even though he started seeing spots at the end of his vision. Jace gave him one look and he seemed to know what was wrong. He turned to Clary and told her something. She nodded and started walking towards her mother. A few seconds later there was only silence. Jace grabbed Simon’s hand and took him to one of the sealed off rooms in the underground compound and closed the door.

“Simon. Stay with me.”

Simon shook his head while he slid down to the floor. “I’m fine.” he answered, but his mouth felt like it was filled with sand. Jace sat in front of him and arched his neck a little. “Drink.” Simon shook his head. He wanted to say he was fine again, but Jace interrupted him. “You need to drink. You need your strength. Drink, Simon.”

Simon stared at Jace’s neck for a couple of seconds before surging forward and sinking his teeth in the tan flesh. The sweet vanilla taste of blood hit his tongue and he almost moaned at the relief. He felt Jace shake behind him, so Simon pushed him down without breaking apart and situated himself on top of Jace so he’ll be more comfortable. Simon’s mind went blank, as he was filled with a wave of warmth that settled into his belly. He could feel Jace squirming under him, keeping one hand on Simon’s hips and one hand inching forward to the front of his pants. Simon pushed it away and palmed Jace’s erection with his own hand. Jace arched his back and moaned, pushing his hips into Simon’s hand. Simon started rubbing in little circles while he retracted his fangs and licked the skin to stop the bleeding. Jace moaned as Simon lazily stroked his hard-on though his pants with one hand, keeping him still with the other while kissing a trail down from Jace’s neck to his collarbones.

“Si … shit.” Jace sighed. Simon kissed him. That’s when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, but Simon ignored it. He pulled off and stared at Jace looking for any doubts or questions. “Don’t stop.” Jace said. Simon was glad to obey.

 

 

Magnus wasn’t born the day before. He wasn’t even born the year his physical age suggested he was born. He had seen things, done things and thought things that other people don’t even conceive of doing in their short few decades of life. Through his many years of living Magnus has also developed a very fine bullshit radar and a highly tuned lying detector.

“Did you have fun?” he asked Simon once the six of them reunited at the Southampton underground compound with Jake and Jocelyn. Magnus gave Jocelyn her cure and they were currently waiting for her to wake up. Jake was fine, but sleeping.

Simon gave Magnus a blank stare that Magnus saw right through. “Sorry?”

“Magnus, come here for a second.” Alec called staring at a little drawing in the wall.

“Yeah.” Magnus said. “You can’t lie to me. I know how you look like after you have fun. Just a thought.” he whispered in Simon’s ear with a sly smile on his face, then left to join Alec. He was staring at an engraving of a falling star. “The Morgenstern insignia.” Magnus said, brushing his fingers on top of the engraving. It flared blue for a second and Magnus’s mind flashed with images. Valentine talking to a bunch of Shadowhunters. Valentine drawing a pentagram on the floor. Valentine talking to a smoky Hodge.

“Magnus.” Alec shouted, bringing Magnus back in the underground. The rest stared at them weirdly. “Are you ok?”

Magnus blinked. “Yeah, sorry. I saw Valentine draw a summoning circle. I can’t tell what was he summoning, though.”

“You said he wanted Alana to summon Asmodeus, right?” Isabelle said.

“Asmodeus doesn’t just answer to anyone. It takes serious magic for him to be summoned safely and without consequences.” Simon answered, waving a piece of paper above Jocelyn. She had a bit of a fever from the cure. “Valentine doesn’t have that kind of magic, regardless with what he injected himself. He can maybe summon a lesser demon, but definitely not a Prince of Hell.”

“How do you know so much about demons?” Jace asked him.

Simon shared a quick look with Magnus, then shrugged. “I like to know stuff. Knowledge seems to actually be power in this world.”

Magnus taught Simon pretty much everything he knew about demons. It was important that he knew what they were fighting especially after Prague. Magnus still had nightmares about that. Seeing Simon’s nearly lifeless body in his arms, using the Edom to bring him back from the brink of death. Not the type of thing you forget easily.

“So what was he summoning?” Clary wondered out loud.

It was silence for a few seconds until they hurt clapping. They all turned as one towards the entrance. Valentine strolled in flanked by two Forsaken and followed by about twenty Shadowhunters.

“I have to say, you did pretty well. And you two,” he added, turning to Jace and Simon, “Offered my people quite a show. I’m really impressed. You all had less people than me, but you managed to succeed in getting your friend my ex-wife back. Kudos to you.” Every Shadowhunter pulled out a sword. Valentine raised his hands. “Hey, chill. I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to offer my children and their mother a life with me.”

“Your children?” Clary said. She laughed, but it sounded more like a bark. “You have one living child. Regrettably, that’s me. And my mom and I are not going anywhere with you.”

“I don’t know about the second part, but regarding the first part, I’m afraid you’re wrong. I have a second living child, you have a brother and he’s sitting right next to you.” Valentine said, a sly smile playing on his lips.

Clary turned to Jace. “What?”

“Johnathan Christopher. J.C.”

“Jace.” Jace whispered and his voice echoed in the empty, stone room.

“Right you are.” Valentine said.

“My brother died.” Clary insisted.

“Nope. I staged their deaths.” Magnus was shocked at how blase Valentine was about this. He spoke about it like staging death and raising someone to believe he was someone else was nothing. Like the fact that Jace fell in love with his sister was nothing. “Michael Wayland and his son were the people who died in that fire. I took his identity and hid in his mansion with you.”

“No, no, no.” Clary whispered, clutching Simon’s hand.

“It was easy, too.” Valentine said, pacing around them. “I had Michael’s parabatai crush on my Circle and that helped.”

“Wait, what? Parabatai crush?” Alec said.

“What? It happens. I mean, I don’t judge. I’ve always thought the Clave’s rules with parabatai relationships are a bit harsh. You can’t have such a strong link between two people and not except some of them to develop feelings.” Magnus saw Alec’s eyes dart ever so quickly to Jace. It made Magnus’s heart hurt. “Anyway, your father was a homophobic little shit back then and let’s just say he didn’t take it very well. He started hating Michael and their bond suffered greatly.”

“That’s how you managed to escape.” Simon said. “Michael was dead, but Robert didn’t realize it because their bond was so broken. Nobody knew. The exile only made the estrangement stronger.”

“Aaa, I knew I chose you for a reason. You’re one of my greatest creations, Simon. A demon-blooded mundane who can hold his own against the invasion.”

“I could hold my own because of Magnus’s magic.”

“Oh, you poor, naive vampire. Magnus’s magic doesn’t do shit. At most, it can make your will stronger, but demon blood is harder to ward off than any magic. It’s you, who kept in check. Well, except for a few moments. Prague comes to mind right now. Did he tell you what happened? No? Well, not my story to tell really.”

“Oh, now you have integrity.” Simon spat.

“Look, I’m not here to dance around the problem with you. You’re free to take Jocelyn and Jake with you. Consider them my gift. Jace, I just want to tell you to go with it. You know what I mean. Simon, be careful, you’re treading dangerous waters. Clary, sweety, ask your mother about the static.”

All of these instructions seemed random to Magnus, but to Jace, Clary and Simon seemed to make sense. They all stopped fidgeting and started paying attention to what Valentine was saying. Valentine turned to Alec. “Alec, whatever you do, don’t be like your father. Your parents aren’t good people and that says something coming from me.”

Smoke surrounded Valentine and his army and when it cleared, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :*


	41. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus closed the door and turned around. “I’m not going to ask you if you’re okay because you’re obviously not. I am going to tell you that I’m here if you need someone to complain too, always ready with a cocktail and a shoulder to cry on.” Alec bit his lip for a second and nodded. “Good.” Magnus turned to leave, but Alec grabbed his hand, whirled him around and kissed him. Magnus made a startled noise and opened his mouth, letting Alec’s lips settle more comfortably around his. Magnus grabbed Alec’s waist and pulled him closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I'm back. Didja miss me? OMG only 8 chapters left. I'm emotional.  
> HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE. I think. It's Easter in my country, not sure about yours. Leave me a comment and tell me where you're from. I'm curious. :D

The trip back to the Institute was short and quiet. Nobody talked on the way out through the tunnels and everyone was quiet while Magnus made two portals, one for the vampires to send them back at his flat and one for the wolves and the Shadowhunters back to the Institute.

Clary sat down in a chair and started crying as soon as she stepped out of the portal. Magnus sat down next to her and rubbed his hand on circles on her back, letting her lean on him and literally cry on his shoulder. Jace went and locked himself in his room while Isabelle paced around and Alec called his parents down from the library.

“Oh, God. I was so worried. I’m so glad you’re all ok.” Marysse said, hugging Alec. Alec was standing still and rigid as a stone. His mom noticed because she took two steps back and seemed to finally asses the situation. She saw Clary cry and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Alec turned to his father. “Valentine told me you got angry when Michael told you he had a crush on you. He told me that that was the reason he could masquerade as Michael and raise Jace, his actual son, in silence even though he killed the real Michael and his son to fake his and Jace’s death. Because of you’re weakened link. Because it was so inconceivable to you to accept that someone who shared his soul with you could fall in love with you.” Alec said all of this things very calmly, his voice cold and clear. It made him very dangerous and very scary.

Robert swallowed. “Alec, I…”

“No.” Alec said, taking a step forward. “No. You don’t get to say anything. I want Max to come here. As soon as he’s eligible for his Rune Ceremony he’s moving to New York with us. You’re going to move back to Idris. I don’t care who I have to blackmail, I will make it happen. I don’t want you in my life anymore.”

“Alec …” Marysse tried, but Magnus interrupted them.

“Go. Just go. Go to Idris, we’ll coordinate later. There’s too much going on at the moment and I think everyone could benefit from a break.” Marysse looked ready to argue some more but something on Magnus’s face made her reconsider. They scurried away, leaving to their rooms to pack. Magnus moved Clary so she could sit more comfortably on the couch and stood up. “Alec, a word?”

Alec nodded and followed Magnus to the kitchen. Magnus closed the door and turned around. “I’m not going to ask you if you’re okay because you’re obviously not. I am going to tell you that I’m here if you need someone to complain too, always ready with a cocktail and a shoulder to cry on.” Alec bit his lip for a second and nodded. “Good.” Magnus turned to leave, but Alec grabbed his hand, whirled him around and kissed him. Magnus made a startled noise and opened his mouth, letting Alec’s lips settle more comfortably around his. Magnus grabbed Alec’s waist and pulled him closer to him.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Alec dropped his head on Magnus’s shoulder. “What brought that up?” Magnus whispered.

Alec shrugged. “I’m tired of being the perfect child to parents who aren’t as perfect as I thought.” he said, drawing back and smiling. “I’ve been trying to argue myself out of my feelings for weeks now and I’m done. Valentine’s on the war path, Jace and Clary went from dating to being siblings and I’m just … done. I’m tired of losing and losing. Today was a win. Despite of everything. We got Jocelyn back, we got Jake back. It just doesn’t feel like a win. I guess I just wanted something that made it a win. At least for me. Does that make me selfish?”

“It’s not selfish to want happiness after so many years of repressing your feelings.” Magnus said, whispering so the others wouldn’t hear. While Alec might be bold enough to tell his parents to fuck off and kiss Magnus, Magnus knew most definitely didn’t want the whole world to know. At least not yet. “Look, don’t over think it. We both know how good you are at that. Just go with it. Whatever it is, just go with it.”

“Can you do me a favor?” Alec asked. Magnus sighed. “Can you keep…”

“On the DL? Sure.” Magnus said, kissing Alec again, then drawing back and leaving the kitchen. When he went back to the training room he saw Jake up and running, talking to Isabelle. Clary was still laying down on the couch. Magnus sat back next to her and dragged her half in his lap, kissing her cheek and massaging her shoulders.

“Are you ok?” Magnus heard from his left. He saw Alec rush to Jake and hug him.

Jake shrugged. He looked tired and was very pale. “I’m fine. At least you weren’t exaggerating when you said it’s dangerous for me to be friends with you.”

“I am so sorry.” Alec said.

Jake waved him away. “It’s fine. You warned me, I thought I was invincible. Look, I am your friends, Alec. I meant it when I said I want to be here for you. I’m your personal human confident. I’m not gonna go away just because some psycho decided to take me as bait.”

Isabelle sighed. “I’ve been trying to convince him to go in hiding for a while, but he’s stubborn.”

“Then stay here.” Alec suggested.

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Stay at the Institute. There are about thirty Shadowhunters here, Valentine wouldn’t dare to come here. You’ll be safe as long as you stay inside.”

“House arrest?” Jake said. “I don’t know.”

“Come on. Look at this place. This isn’t house arrest. This is palace arrest.”

Jake bit his lip. He looked around at the room. “Yeah, ok. I’m in.”

 

 

****< <meet me at the flat. simon>>** **

 

Simon waited for Jace on the steps of the apartment building. He was starting to feel grateful Jace told him about the flat. He didn’t know if Jace would have taken kindly to a walk through the city at that point.

He didn’t have the key to Jace’s apartment so he had to wait outside. He didn’t have to wait long. Fifteen minutes after he sent the message, Jace was climbing up the stairs, looking tired and grim, but not murderous. Simon was grateful for that. He might be prone to accidental compulsion episodes, but he didn’t like his odds against a pissed off Jace. He opened the apartment quietly, took off his shoes and sat down on the couch. Simon went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, then sat down next to Jace and turned on the TV. He put on some mindless movie and grabbed two bags of chips from his backpack and gave one to Jace. They watched TV in silence for a while, drinking coffee and eating chips.

“Are you calm, now?” Simon asked. He sensed Jace was about to throw a temper tantrum and he wanted to avoid a confrontation or something worse.

Jace sighed. “Yes. Thanks for getting me out of the Institute. I was ready to torch down the place.”

“I figured.”

“It’s just a lot, I guess.” Jace said. “My girlfriend is my sister and Valentine, the man who murdered someone who I thought was my father is actually my father. It’s like losing my dad twice. First when I was ten and Valentine staged his second death and again, now. It’s too much.”

Jace put his head on Simon’s shoulder. “Valentine knows what happened in the underground.” Simon whispered. “I think he had cameras installed in the cave.”

Jace moved from his positions to sit in front of Simon, ending up almost in his lap. “If he did, then maybe we can access them and see what he did there. Magnus saw a few things in his vision, but with actual camera feed we can see exactly what happened.” Simon smiled. “What?” Jace asked.

Simon shook his head. “Nothing. You should call Alec, see if the Clave can borrow some techs to hack in Valentine’s network.”

Jace shook his head. He seemed to have noticed he was mostly sitting in Simon’s lap and moved to sit back next to him. He grabbed his phone and texted Alec. Simon stood up and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he returned he saw Jace stare at his phone in shock.

“What happened?” Simon asked.

“Alec sent our - his - parents back to Idris. He’s basically banned them from going to the Institute.”

“Wow, he’s got balls. But I don’t blame him. What Robert did was really shitty.”

“It’s fucked up.” Jace said. “Valentine was right on that. The separation between Michael and Robert weakened their link and that’s why nobody realized Michael was dead. Everything could have been much different if they did. I would have been raised by someone else.”

“Do you regret it?” Simon asked. “Being raised by Valentine?” He didn’t know much about Jace’s past, but whenever he talked about his father he seemed to be, maybe not happy, but content, at least.

“I regret not knowing. I would have viewed things differently. He wasn’t a bad father. Harsh, but not bad. He gave me a falcon once. I remember I asked him for a pet and a few days later he called me down and showed this beautiful falcon in a golden cage. I was … eight, I think. I remember I didn’t like that the falcon was in a cage. He told me to make the falcon obey me. To train him. I fed him, played with him, let it out of his cage. After a few weeks I went to Valentine and showed him. I let the falcon out and he flew around me and perched on my hand. He did all sorts of tricks I taught him. But Valentine got mad and broke it’s neck.”

Simon raised his eyebrow. “Wasn’t a bad father, huh?” he said, shocked. How could Jace be so blase about this?

“It’s not like that. He said ‘I told you to make him obey you. You made him love you.’ He said I broke him, that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.”

“’Love is the most powerful weapon on the face of the earth’.” Simon quoted.

Jace nodded. “I can’t stop to think that if maybe he’s right. Love makes us stupid.”

“It also makes us stronger. Don’t forget that. It gives us something to fight for when we have no reasons left. It motivates us. Yes, it hurts, but it’s worth it because there is nothing that makes you happier than being in love.”

Jace nodded and closed his eyes, leaning on the couch. Simon turned on the TV and connected his phone to it. Movies were exactly what they both needed right now. He was getting to sappy and romantic love declarations were never his thing. He liked to be more concise. He made some popcorn and found a bottle of champagne in a cupboard.

“Hey, let’s drown our sorrows in popcorn and champagne, how about that? And after we watch the totally awesome movie that I illegally downloaded we’ll go for a walk and ice cream.” Simon suggested.

Jace smiled. “That sounds cool.” he answered. He stood up and grabbed his coat. He searched it for a few seconds, then pulled out a key on a thin, black, leather chain. “Just in case you ever need to come here without me.”

Simon took the key and put it around his neck, then slipped it under his shirt.”Thanks.” He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to use it, but it didn’t hurt to have it. Just in case.

 

 

“Alec, I’m fine. Stop annoying me.” Jake said, rolling his eyes. Alec went by his room to check on him. He still felt guilty for bringing Jake into his messy, dangerous, disastrous life.

“I’m sorry. I was just … scared.”

Jake put a hand on Alec’s cheek. “You’re sweet. But I’m not the one you’re supposed to spend time with. I’m fine. I’m actually awesome. This place is so cool. So, go. Spend some time with your warlock boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“You kissed, right? Then he’s your boyfriend.”

“He’s busy. Trying some spells or something. I think I’m gonna go see if Lydia can talk. She really needs to get back. My hands are tied when she’s not here and I don’t want to wait here and just chill while Valentine has the Cup and is probably building himself an army as we speak.”

“Ok, go. Lead. Do your thing. Isabelle left me here with a million books about your history and life and I need at least a few days to go through everything.”

Alec left Jake in his room and went to the media room. Nobody was there so he closed the door and tapped on the screen. The contacts appeared and he pressed on Lydia’s name. She answered after two seconds. “What’s happening down there? When are you coming back? The Shadowhunters are back in Idris and we’re just sitting ducks here.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours, I just need to set up a few more things. Why did you send you parents back here? Jia’s worried.”

“Personal stuff. Is Jia going to send them back?”

“No. Their involvement in the search and rescue mission for Jake and Jocelyn was applauded. Their restriction was lifted. They can stay here.”

“Good. Where’s Max?”

“Here. He’s staying at the Lightwood manor with your parents. His Rune Ceremony is coming up fast. After that you parents told me you want him to come and stay with you.”

“Yeah. That’s the plan.”

“Ok. I can work with that. By the way, Jace requested Jia send an IT guy to hack into Valentine’s network to see what he filmed with those underground cameras. She refused. She said that it’s too risky in case Valentine figures it out and sends a virus through our firewall. Tell Jace I’m sorry, but he’s going to have to figure out another way to find out what happened in the underground.” Someone called Lydia’s name in the background. “I have to go. Don’t go anywhere until I come back.”

“Ok, fine. Just hurry back. I’m tired of walking on eggshells.” Alec said and pressed the end button. He took out his phone and called Jace.

“Hello?” Jace answered almost immediately. Alec heard car horns in the background like Jace was on the street.

“Where are you?”

“I’m out. I took a walk, needed to clear my head. Why? Do you need me to come back?”

“No, I just wanted to tell you that Lydia told me Jia denied your request. She’s scared Valentine’s going to go all cyber attack on us and infect the Idris network with a virus.”

“Oh, ok, then. I’ll figure something else out. How’s Jake?”

“Reading. I think he’s fine.”

“What about Jocelyn?”

“Still sleeping. You know, eventually we’re going to need to talk about it.” Alec said.

Jace was quiet for almost a minute before he answered. “Later. We’ll talk. I just need to pretend it’s not happening for a while, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” Alec said. He could feel Jace’s misery through their bond just as easy as he would if Jace was in the same room as him.

“And, by the way, if anyone asks, Simon’s with me. We’re going to get ice cream.”

Alec tried to really hard to stomp on his jealousy. He had just declared his feelings to Magnus and he meant it. He couldn’t care less with whom Jace was hanging. “Ok.” he said, keeping his voice calm and collected.

“Ok. See you in a couple of hours.”

“Bye.” Alec said and closed the phone. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, being in charge of everything didn’t really sound like fun anymore.

“Hey,” he heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Isabelle come down the stairs, looking tired. “Clary just fell asleep in my room. I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

“How is she?”

“Well, the boy she fell in love with turned out to be her brother. She’s crushed. But she’ll pull through. I keep thinking about what Valentine told her, Jace and Simon. Do you know what all that could mean?”

Alec shook his head. “I have no idea. It didn’t make much sense to me even though it seemed to made a lot of sense to them. I’m more concerned with how did Valentine find out enough about us to figure out things that we haven’t. That’s what worries me.”

“Do you think he’s spying on us?”

“The only way he’ll be able to do that is if he had an insider. And nobody outside of our own group was around us for long enough to get something on us. I was thinking about asking Jia to do a low key investigation.”

“You know that if you tell her she’s going to assume either Jace, Clary or Simon are the spies, right? They’ve had the most contact with Valentine. Jace and Clary by blood and Simon by magic.”

“I know, that’s why I haven’t said anything. It’s just weird.”

“What?”

“That he chose Simon, Jace and Clary for advice of week. Like, them specifically.”

“Well, Jace and Clary are his children and Simon is his little science project so maybe this his twisted way of acting like a parent? Or something. Maybe in his mind he’s actually helping them.”

Alec snorted. Yeah, helping. More like convincing the Clave they were spies. “Maybe.” Alec wasn’t sure. He wasn’t a naturally suspicious person. He liked to believe he was reasonably trusting. However, with everything that happened, he can’t really be blamed for not blindly accepting everything.

 

 

Isabelle checked on Clary every ten minutes. Maybe it wasn’t really necessary to do that so often, but she felt like if she didn’t Clary was going to wake up alone and start crying again.

Isabelle was never the emotional type. She tried very hard not to cry in front of people and to stay strong and stoic like her mother taught her. That was the only way she knew how to command respect. So seeing Clary crying her eyes out was both a new and sad thing. Isabelle felt powerless in the face of everything. She was useless against this, useless against finding the mole, useless against capturing Valentine. Her life had been turned upside down in a matter of months, but the thing that got to her was the inability to do something about it. She didn’t want to mess up their family situation even more by going behind Alec’s back.

The fifth time Isabelle went to check on Clary, the redhead was awake and staring at the wall. “Hey.” Clary said, when he heard Isabelle walk in. Her voice was rough from crying.

“How are you?” Isabelle asked, sitting down on her bed. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? You want me to get you something?”

“I’m angry.” Clary answered, surprising Isabelle. “I’m very angry.” Clary’s voice lost her rough, emotion-filled tone and turned steely. She stood up and grabbed the sweater, jeans and underwear Isabelle laid out for her. “I’m going to take a shower. Can you make me some cereal, please? I don’t think I can handle more than that right now. And you don’t have to bring it up, I’ll go down.”

Isabelle nodded. “Sure, anything you want.”

Clary smiled and went to the bathroom. Isabelle sighed, stood up and went down to the kitchen. She grabbed a box of Cheerios which supposedly were Clary’s favorite brand and poured some milk over in a bowl.

“How’s Clary?” Alec asked, walking in the kitchen holding a red coffee mug.

“Angry, by her own account. I think she’s out of the mourning phase and into the rage phase. I’m waiting for the rational phase to kick in.”

“The angry phase is a long one. You’re going to have to wait a while. Lydia’s coming sometime today, Jake’s in his room, reading, Magnus is … I don’t know, somewhere and Simon and Jace are out to get ice cream. It’s just you and me for a while, apparently.”

Isabelle grinned. “Let’s watch a movie. I think it’ll help Clary too.”

Alec shrugged. “Whatever, I don’t have any other ideas.”

Isabelle grabbed a mug and poured some coffee for Clary then dashed out to the media room to set up the huge screen for a movie night. However, when she got there, she saw that the screen was turned on and Lydia was arguing with the Lightwood seniors on the other end of the screen. She stood in front of the computer for a while, scratching her head and trying to understand what they were arguing about but it was hard because everyone was talking over each other.

“Yo! Time out!” she finally yelled, trying to make herself heard over the noise. “What’s going on?!”

“Oh, hey.” Lydia said, looking flustered. “Sorry about that. We have some news. Updates on the mundane kidnappings. There’s five more now.”

“Ten mundanes?” Isabelle asked. “What’s he doing with it?”

Lydia shrugged. “That’s not the problem.” Marysse interrupted. “The problem is that we found samples in the underground compound in Southampton and we tested the blood. It came positive for Jake.”

“That’s why he kidnapped him.” Alec’s voice came from behind Isabelle. “The whole setup was just a distraction. He wanted Jake’s blood.”

“There’s something else.” Marysse added. “The blood also showed traces of angelic DNA. Jake had a Shadowhunter in his family. It’s faint, so it must have been someone that lived many generations ago. But it’s there. It gave us an idea about why Valentine was kidnapping mundanes.”

“You think he was looking for people with angel blood?”

“Mundanes who have angelic blood, however faint and diluted are more likely to withstand the Ascension and survive the Cup. Jia requested Jake’s presence in Idris to test him in case Valentine gave him something or injected him with something. After Simon, they don’t want to risk him. Where is Jace?”

“Out.” Alec answered. Isabelle didn’t miss the angry frown on Alec’s face. “I’ll talk to Jake. Anything else?”

“There was another blood sample at the cave. Mundane, but with traces of angel blood. We’re running tests, but without someone to compare it too, there’s not much we can do about it. The test will give us a profile, but not a name and an address. Ask Jake if he remembers anything about another mundane or another person in general in the compound.” Lydia said.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I’ll ask.”

“We’ll get in touch with mundane police to see if they have any missing persons reports from the past few weeks or so. We’ll compare that to the profile.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Ok, I’ll talk to Jake and see what he says and I’ll try to round up everyone and call you back then. Bye.” Alec said and pushed the end button before the women had a chance to answer.

Isabelle sighed. She felt so mentally drained, even thought physically she had a lot of energy. She wondered if Simon could give her some mundane ways to cope with stress. “Text Jace. I’ll get Clary. This is not going to go well. Who is that last person?”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know. Nothing in the cave actually gave me any impression that there was another person there apart from the Downworlders that were held captive. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Ok.” Isabelle said and went back up to see if Clary was ready. She wondered what else could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think.


	42. Daylight Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It seems that Shadowhunter blood is full of miracles.” Valentine said. “That, and those little experiments I did, of course. Enjoy the sun, boys. The storm is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is late. Yes, I am lazy. I apologize from the deepest, darkest parts of my secrets filled soul. (I'm so dramatic, bless me)  
> Anyway enjoy.

“Have I mentioned before how much I hate you?” Simon grumbled as he followed Raphael down a dirty alley in the middle of the night. He got better at using his reflexes and controlling his urges. He still felt like he had something under his skin and his head still hurt no matter how much blood he drank, but other than that he was golden.

“Only two hundred and seven times. This week.” Raphael answered, his eyes glued to the number on the building. Finally, he stopped in front of a small, white, elegant-looking house.

“Well, I really do. So make that two hundred an eight. What are doing here?”

Raphael ignored Simon’s question and knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Simon heard someone, a woman, say.

“Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis.” Raphael introduced them.

The door opened and Simon saw a lady in her mid-thirties stepping out in the moonlight. She had long purple hair that was tied in a pony tail and was wearing a black suit with a red scarf tied around her neck.

“My darling.” she said in a posh English accent, coming down and hugging Raphael. To Simon’s complete and utter shock, Raphael hugged her back and even had a small smile playing on his lips.

“Eloise, you haven’t aged a day since the last time I saw you.”

Eloise giggled. “How long as it been? Five, six decades?”

Simon nearly chocked on air. “Five, six what now?”

“Eloise is a warlock and a very skilled one at that.”

Eloise fanned her face. “You charmer.” Simon almost wanted to poke himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, although he could never dream such weird dream. “I’m not better than Magnus, I assure you. Oh, the things that man does with his hands.”

“I seconds that.” Simon answered absently, looking down the alley. He thought he heard some noises. He hoped he wasn’t going crazy again.

“Hm, I thought Magnus had a no under 18 rule.” Eloise stated with a smile.

“Rules are made to be broken. What are we doing here, again?”

“Eloise was Camille’s best friend a while ago.” Raphael told him.

“Camille has friends?” Simon asked in a faux, shocked voice.

“Yes, my darling.” Eloise answered. “Camille appears to be cold blooded because she wants to appear cold blooded. She has friends, lovers, allies, enemies and servants. Just because it’s not immediately obvious, it doesn’t mean it’s not there. It’s easier to show no remorse than to show remorse and have it turned against you.”

“Yeah, why be a nice person and have no enemies when you can be a cold-hearted bitch hated by everyone which in turn makes you even colder and bitchier. That makes sense.”

Eloise smiled. “Come inside vampires. I have some time before I have to go. I expect we have a lot to talk about.” They followed her inside and Simon looked around the spacious apartment. It looked a lot bigger inside than from the outside. He suspected magic was involved.

“I heard a lot about you, Simon. The Shadoworld is buzzing with gossip about Raphael’s newest acquisition.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware I was a suit that someone can acquire. My bad.” Simon answered.

Raphael grinned at that. “Don’t get your feelings hurt so soon, newbie.”

“Plus, the chatter isn’t bad.”

“Who said it was bad? I love rumors. I always enjoy finding things about myself I never knew I did. So, why exactly are we here? What thrilling piece of useless information on Camille are we here to dig up?”

Eloise clapped her hands. “I like you. Sit down, I want to tell you two something.”

Simon and Raphael sat on the couch in front of the fireplace which Eloise lit with a wave of her hand. She then sat down in an armchair in front of the boys. “Just like anyone, Camille has weaknesses. Her weakness is her sister.”

“Coralinne alive?” Simon asked.

Eloise looked surprised. Raphael looked shocked. “You know about her?” Eloise asked Simon.

Simon nodded. “When I was Paris with Magnus he introduced me to an old friend of his. A vampire. He used to be very close to Camille. He told me some things about her.”

Eloise nodded. “Claude.”

Simon nodded. “He didn’t say anything about her being alive.”

“That’s because only a few select people know about Coralinne. She’s very much alive and breathing. Well, she’s a vampire, so technically not so much, but you understand what I’m saying. She’s currently located in a little prairie house in the rural France. If you want to control Camille, you have to control Coralinne.”

“No.” Simon said. Raphael raised an eyebrow. “I’m not Camille, I’m not going to use her sister to get back at her. Coralinne is not at fault for Camille’s behaviors.”

“Admirable sentiments. However, I’m afraid the only way to defeat Camille is to play by her own rules. She has no remorse going against everyone you love.”

Simon bit his lip. “We’ll find another way. I’m not hurting innocents.”

“How do you know she’s innocent?” Eloise asked. “I could tell you horror stories about Coralinne that would make your blood boil in your veins. Coralinne is every bit as cunning and blood thirsty as her sister and fiercely loyal. Camille went through hell before she was a vampire to keep Coralinne safe and sound. There’s nothing you can do that will convince Coralinne to not join Camille when she’s asked. The only choice you have is to beat Camille to her. Make her listen. Use violence if necessary. No matter how much you try, that vampire inside is going to come out and play eventually, Simon. There’s no hiding or running from it. So use it against the bad guys.”

Simon leaned against the couch and looked at Raphael. He seemed to be letting Simon run the things and decide what he wanted. Raphael gave him a little nod. Simon turned to Eloise. “Tell me everything you know.”

 

 

“Shadowhunters! I have news.” Lydia shouted. Alec could hear her from the library where he was currently trying to will some time away by reading up on demons. Jace was with him, sitting by the fireplace and staring at the window. Isabelle and Clary were in the kitchen making food.

They went downstairs and saw Lydia throwing files in the drawers wherever they fit, no bothering to arrange them in order.

“You know I have a system for those.” Alec told her, sighing.

“Yes and I don’t care. I have other things to worry about. We found a match. For the human blood. Maryssa Blakely. She’s an art student, coincidentally at the same university where Clary wanted to go.”

“That’s no coincidence.” Alec said.

“No kidding. The police are using their fancy facial recognition software to see if they can find her. Hopefully alive and well.”

“She’s been taken by Valentine. There’s absolutely no way she’s alive or well. Let’s face it.” Alec answered.

“Jake made it.”

“Valentine never wanted to hurt Jake. Jake and Jocelyn were his show to us. He wanted to show us that it was that easy for him to take everything from us and that easy to give everything back.”

Alec heard footsteps and saw Clary come down the stairs followed by Isabelle carrying huge bowls of popcorn. “Are we having a party and I forgot?” Alec asked.

“We’re hungry and out of everything. Someone needs to go grocery shopping.”

“Let’s make sure we live long enough to worry about groceries.” Lydia said, tapping on the screen. Magnus’s apartment appeared on the screen. Magnus was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling, looking very normal in jeans and a white top and holding a glass of something. If he wasn’t immortal, Alec would get worried about the amount of alcohol he had. Magnus didn’t look down, but sighed.

“What now?” he asked. He took a sip from his drink.

“Bring Simon here. I want to discuss something with both of you.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and Simon materialized next to him on the couch. He looked around, bewildered for a second before her saw Magnus and then rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Alec and the rest.

“Hello.” he said, smiling. Then turned to Magnus. “I told you not to do that without a warning first. Let’s not repeat Rome, shall we.”

“What’s Rome?” Jace asked.

“A city, the capital of Italy.” Simon answered with a grin.

“Don’t be a smart ass.” Jace replied, rolling his eyes.

“Impossible, that’s my default.” Simon said.

“Are you two done?” Lydia asked. “Great, we have stuff to do. The Clave wants Jake to go for an interrogation. Did you ask him about what I said?”

Alec nodded. “He said he was drugged the whole time and didn’t see anything. He spent most of the time sleeping, or too out of it to see or hear anything.”

“Sounds like Valentine.” Jace added.

“He’s willing to go to Idris to get checked.”

Lydia nodded. “I’ll arrange. Magnus, can you come here and make a Portal?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. The Clave and I will keep in touch with the mundane police in case they find her.”

“If the Ascension didn’t work than she’d probably dead. And if it worked, she’s with Valentine. Whatever the case, she’s not on the streets, or on the compounds. So that’s a dead end. The only choice for us is to find Valentine’s boat. And Alana was drugged to so she doesn’t remember.”

“Basically we have shit.” Simon summarized.

“Exactly.” Alec added, smiling a little. They indeed had shit, but at least all of them were safe. Jocelyn was back, still sleeping, but alive and well. Jake was also back and safe. They were all as unharmed as they could be and Alec was grateful for that. Things can always get worse and Alec wanted to be appreciative of the things he had while he still had them.

“Maybe not.” Magnus said, standing up. He went somewhere off camera.

“What are you doing?” Simon asked, looking to his left. Then he rolled his eyes. “That, again? It didn’t work before, why do you think it’s going to work now?”

“What?” Lydia asked.

Magnus returned then, holding a necklace. It was a leather chain with a small, wooden medallion. Alec remembered Simon had a similar one a while back, but he wasn’t wearing it now. “I made this a while back while we were looking for the Book of the White. It’s supposed to amplify connections between people. It’s like when one parabatai uses their connection to find the other.”

“You think that if Clary or Jace wear this it will take us to Valentine?” Alec asked.

“I wouldn’t use so many words, but yes. In essence that is what should happen. It won’t be like a map. You’ll get visions, dreams. They would be confusing, but put together, they should make sense.”

“It’s worth a try.” Clary said.

“I can make another one so both of you can wear one. I think Jace’s connection might be stronger since he lived for ten years with Valentine, but both of you are close enough to make it happen.”

“Is it safe?” Lydia asked. “Like, they’re not going to grow another head or something?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “No. Simon wore it and as you can see he’s perfectly fine so you have nothing to worry about. It’ll bring it by tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks Magnus. I appreciate the help.” Lydia said and closed the screen.

“What now?”

“Now we wait. When Magnus comes by he’ll make a portal and I’ll take Jake to Idris. You stay here, train, relax. Catch up with what you’ve missed. It’s be a crazy couple of weeks and we could all use some down time. Follow leads if you get them, but don’t do anything without consulting with me first.”

“Who wants take out?” Isabelle asked. Everyone raised their hands. “Great. Y’all go get the table ready. I’ll order.”

 

 

__“ **It’s just so frustrating, you know. Being so closed off. It feels like we’re not even acquaintances anymore. Just two people who room and hunt demons together.” Jace said sighing.**_ _

**__Michael laughed. “Dear me, if you want to stop the silence than end it. Don’t wait for someone else to do it. Stop trying to let others run your life and do it yourself. You kids, with your technology and information and still rely on juvenile methods of communication.”_ _ **

**__Jace rolled his eyes. “It feels weird. I’m not good with words. Give me someone to charm and I’ll do it. In five minutes I can get someone to sell their soul to the devil, but I can’t do that with Alec. He’s not fooling for the bullshit. The most I can do is play the I-know-you-like-me-so-I’ll-walk-around-half-naked-a-lot card, but I’m trying to save that card for emergencies.”_ _ **

**__“You still haven’t told me what are your feelings about that.”_ _ **

**__“About Alec’s crush? I don’t know what my feelings are. I’m not mad or anything. I find it flattering, to be honest. It doesn’t change my opinion of him.”_ _ **

**__“Does it change your feelings for him? Do you reciprocate? Or not? Because it feels to me like you’re leading the boy on. Your parabatai and best friend is in love with you. That’s enough to bring confusion to any person. But you need to get some clarity soon, or your friendship will fracture forever.”_ _ **

**__Jace sighed. “I have no idea what I’m feeling. I’m a teenage boy with a lot of energy; my body doesn’t discriminate when it comes to gender. But, no, before you ask, I’ve only been with girls. I never even thought about something else before I realized Alec had a crush on me. It’s like being bi, or gay didn’t exist until I realized Alec is gay. We’ve been raised with this breeding mentality. We’re dying, we have to reproduce, we have to bring good genes into the world. I don’t know, I kinda freaked at first and didn’t speak with him a week. But then I realized I was being a jackass and moved on again with our friendship. But something’s missing. He’s not all here. It’s like his mind is somewhere far whenever I speak to him.”_ _ **

**__“Do you expect anything else? Fantasy’s sometimes more powerful than reality. Especially when reality is not how you expect it to be._ _ **

__

“Jace?” Simon asked, bringing Jace out of his memories. He was leaning on the bridge, watching the water below him.

“Hey.” Jace said once Simon reached him.

“Thinking about jumping? Fair solution, but maybe not the wisest.”

Jace grinned. “I don’t want to jump. I needed some time away. Everything is happening really fast and I needed a break to think.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to make it all go away?” Simon asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. “I would if you could, but you can’t so I don’t. I want to ask you something, though. Magnus said you wore that necklace before. I remember seeing you with it. Why? Why did you wear it?” Simon sighed. “Does that necklace have anything to do with Prague?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah. And no, I’m not going to tell you. But the necklace does work in the right circumstances. It will work for you and Clary.”

“Why didn’t work for you? If that’s something you can tell me.”

“Because my connection wasn’t strong enough. But don’t worry, that’s actually a good thing.”

Jace turned to Simon. He was staring at the sky, but his eyes were slightly glassy and he didn’t look all here. He looked half lost in thought. “Are you ever going to tell us what really happened there? Are you ever going to tell me?”

Simon smiled and bit his lip. “Maybe later.” he answered, his voice slightly shaky. “Talking about it will make it real and I just need it to not be real for a while because I can’t handle that and Valentine at the same time.”

Jace nodded. “I understand.”

Simon turned to him. “I have to go back. Sunrise is close. Magnus will be at the Institute soon to get Jake to Idris and give you and Clary the necklaces.” Jace nodded. “Tell everyone I said hi. And good luck. That necklace is hell on earth so you’ll need it.”

Simon disappeared out of there immediately after the words were out of his mouth. Jace turned back towards the horizon, seeing the light slowly creep into the sky as the sun started to rise. It was still dark enough to not see more than two feet away without a rune but because of their schedule problems with the vampires it had been a while since Jace was outside in the sunlight, just chilling and not fighting for his life.

“Enjoying the view?”

Jace turned around, pulling out his blade quicker than a blink of an eye. “Valentine.”

Valentine strode towards Jace and pushed his blade away. “Don’t bother, I’m not actually here. You think I’d get close enough to you to actually allow you to harm me? No, not yet, son. I have big plans for us.”

Jace laughed bitterly. “Whatever you have planned, it won’t work. If you actually think I’m going to join you in this madness you are dead wrong. I’m not abandoning Clary.”

“Yes, Clary. The love of your life and your sister. It’s quite poetic, actually. Mundanes have a word for it. Genetic sexual attraction. Face it Johnathan, you were always different. Always hell bent on proving everyone wrong, on breaking the rules and standing out. That’s why you were never a leader. Alec’s much more suitable for that. You’re like a bomb ready to go off at any moment.”

“You know NOTHING ABOUT ME!” Jace shouted, feeling his blood boil in his veins. He knew that’s what Valentine wanted but he couldn’t stop it. He was so angry.

Valentine laughed. A boy, around Jace’s age came out from the shadows. He looked relatively normal with the exception of a black, velvety tail that looked like a lion’s tail. “Do it.” Valentine said.

The boy snapped his fingers. The sun was starting to rise more and the darkness spread, giving way to the light. “What is he doing?” Jace asked as purple smoke swirled around in a circle next to Valentine. When the smoke cleared, Simon was standing in it’s place, in full sunlight. Unharmed. He looked down at himself, then up at the sun.

“It seems that Shadowhunter blood is full of miracles.” Valentine said. “That, and those little experiments I did, of course. Enjoy the sun, boys. The storm is coming.”

 

 

“Simon? Simon! Simon, where are you?” Jace shouted running up and down the street. Simon was hiding behind a wall, trying to knock some sense into him.

He stood in the sun.

Unharmed.

Not burning.

He knew vampires burn in the sun. He saw one being tortured like that in Italy. He also knew he used to burn in the sun. Same thing happened to him in Prague. He looked up information about vampires at Magnus’s place and he never heard about vampires not burning anymore even after drinking Shadowhunter blood. He heard vampires talking about how angel blood was sweeter, but none of them said that they could walk in the sunlight.

He was stumped. The only thing that he knew was that if Camille didn’t have enough reasons to hate him before, after this she would definitely be on the warpath.

Simon stepped out on the street and called Jace who was climbing the stairs to go inside an ice cream shop. He turned around and ran to Simon. “Where were you?” he said. “I was worried. You just vanished.”

“Sorry, I needed some time to process.”

“’S ok. I understand.”

Simon looked up at the sun. It hurt his eyes a little bit, but it felt warm. He felt warm. He was so used to living in the darkness, that he got used to the cold, but now that he stood in the sunlight he realized how much he missed it. How he missed walking down the street, going into his favorite music shop, taking Clary out for ice cream - as friends, of course - and just hanging out in the Institute.

“Do you think I can walk in the Institute?” he asked Jace.

Jace shrugged. “Beats me. You can try. Are you ok? Seriously.”

“Overwhelmed. But yeah, I’m fine. I’m just surprised. I’ve never heard of this ever happening before.”

“Yeah. Well you heard Valentine. It’s because of those experiments he did on your blood. And let’s face it, I’m his son. I wouldn’t put it past him to experiment on his children too.”

“You think Clary too?”

“I don’t know. Clary had just been born when the Accords were signed. I don’t know if he had the time.”

“He could have done something to Jocelyn while she was carrying Clary. Is there some sort of test that you can do?”

“Not really. Our tests are different. They’re dangerous. We usually don’t test the blood of living people because bad things could happen. And it’s painful. Jake’s kind of a one-off because it could help us find out what Valentine wants.”

“Is it safe? I mean, is there any possibility that he could die?”

“Die, no. But it is going to be painful. We don’t test just the blood. At least not in these cases. We test the whole body. Let’s go back. I’m sure Lydia’s up and running. And we can see if you can walk inside. If not, then go back to Magnus’s loft and call us.”

Simon nodded. He felt so tired of everything like he just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for at least twenty years.

The Institute was dark when Simon and Jace arrived. Jace texted Clary and Alec on their way, but they haven’t answered which mean they were probably asleep. Jace climbed the stairs and opened the door, then turned around and waited for Simon. Simon took a deep unnecessary breath to calm himself. He could hear the memory of his beating heart pound in his years.

Jace could see him hesitate so he came down next to him. “You don’t know until you try. And even if you can’t it’s not like it’s going to hurt. You’ll feel it like a barrier.”

Simon nodded and walked up the stairs. He put his hand on the door and took a step forward. He felt a little resistance, like an invisible wall was keeping him away, but with a little push he walked inside. He heard Jace gasp behind him.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

“Oh my God, this is awesome. Do you know how awesome this is?” Jace said, grinning broadly and almost jumping up and down. Simon smiled and refrained from saying that this would most likely put a price on his head so no, it wasn’t awesome. He didn’t want to ruin Jace’s joy. They all needed a little happiness.

Jace ran up the stairs to wake everyone up. Simon went into the media room where Lydia was sleeping with her head on the desk. Simon shook her awake. “Hey, blondie.”

She blinked a little, stared blankly at him then stood up. “Simon! You’re here! In the daylight. In the Institute. How are you here?”

Simon grinned. “I’ll explain once everyone’s back.”

“SIMON!” he heard a shout and then Clary jumped on him.

“How is this possible?” Isabelle asked, hugging him too.

“Valentine.” Jace answered.

“What?”

Jace motioned for them to sit down. “Valentine paid me a visit when I was out on the bridge. He had a warlock with him that magicked Simon there in broad daylight. When we saw Simon isn’t bursting into flames he told us that it was because of my blood and his experiments. I’m guessing since Shadowhunter blood has never given powers to anyone, that Valentine experimented on me too. I mean he had ten years to do it.”

“This has to be part of his plan. Whatever he did to Simon has to be connected to whatever Valentine has planned with the Cup.”

“Am I interrupting anything?” Magnus said, walking out of a portal. Then he did a double take and stared at Simon. “My, my. This is some new development.”

Simon shrugged. “I’m full of surprises.”

“We’ll deal with this later.” Lydia said. “Jake first. Magnus, open up a portal. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can formulate a plan against Valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. :)


	43. Crimson King

“Jake is at Idris and Magnus is going to stay with him to make sure he’s ok. We called Luke and he’s on his way. He was working with the police on finding Maryssa. How are you feeling?”

Simon sighed. “Tingly. I feel like there something here that wants me gone, but it’s not strong enough to keep me out.”

Lydia nodded. “It’s hollow ground. You’re still a vampire under these blood experiments that Valentine did. That and Jace’s blood can only do so much.”

“That’s the nice way of saying I don’t belong?” Simon said, smiling.

Lydia grinned. “Of course you belong. You always have a place here.”

Simon ruffled her hair. “I’m actually starting to like you, you know. And I don’t like just anyone.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Wow, thanks. I feel special.”

“You are.”

“Aw, I ship it.” came Clary’s voice from behind them. Simon winked at her. She seemed to be better. Or at least more well rested. “Mom’s stirring. Her hands moved this morning. I texted Magnus and he said that she might wake up by tonight.”

“Do you think she might recall anything?”

Clary shrugged. “Magnus said mom was semi-conscious while in her come so she might.”

Lydia sighed. “Anything could help at this point.”

“Guys!” Isabelle yelled from the kitchen. They got up and went there. Isabelle was starring at her phone, reading something. “Meliorn sent me a text.”

“Meliorn texts?” Simon asked. “Didn’t fairies send messages in acorns and on leaves and shit like that?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Yes, Sherlock, that’s what fairies use. I’m trying to digitize him a little bit to make it easier for us to communicate. Anyway, he told me the Seelie Queen sent an envoy to find Camille. Apparently they’re little arrangement depends on Camille’s staying in New York.”

“Well, if they find her and bring her back, that’s one less problem for us.” Simon said. He tried to put the Camille problem in the back of his minds, but with what Eloise said about her and her sister, he found it very hard to put the Belcourt girls out of his head. Raphael was in touch with his contacts in France, but if Camille managed to keep her sister safe and hidden all this time, Simon wasn’t sure if they could actually accomplish anything. And there was also the issue of his new found abilities. He was both scared and kind of excited to tell Raphael about them.

“Not really.” Lydia replied.

“Must you always rain on my parade?” Simon asked her.

“Yup.” Lydia replied, grinning. “The Seelies usually do their own thing. They are more independent than any of the other Downworlders. They have managed to survive a long time by making their own rules and they aren’t going to back down now. So if they decided to help Camille and side with Valentine, we’re fucked.”

Simon’s phone started buzzing. He looked at the screen and saw that Raphael was calling him. “Be right back.” He went up to the first floor and locked himself in an empty room. “Hey, what’s up?”

“One of my contacts found Coralinne. We put vampires on her tail, but it’s only a matter of time before she finds out and runs to Camille.”

“Well, the Seelies are looking for Camille so that’s giving us some time. Do you think you can grab Coralinne and take her here before anyone notices?”

“I’m not sure. She has people checking up on her and regular meet-ups. If she misses them, they pull the alarm and I’m sure Camille has some sort of an contingency plan.”

“What about Dominick?”

“Dominick is under fire for helping you keep Valentine’s hideouts secret from the Clave. His whole clan is being investigated. He can’t lift a finger for you right now. He said he’s sorry.”

“No, it’s my fault he’s in danger. Anything we can do to help?”

“Stay away.”

“Got it. Hey, are you free tonight? I have something to tell you.”

“Yes, I’m available.”

“Good. Why aren’t you sleeping by the way? It’s way past your bed time.”

“I could ask you the same. I’m older than you. I can do things you can’t. Now go to sleep. You can’t afford to push your resistance too much.”

“Yeah, mom.”

“Funny. See you tonight.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

“Simon!” Isabelle yelled from downstairs. He sighed.

 _ _No rest for the wicked,__ Simon thought. He got out of the room and walked downstairs in the kitchen. Magnus was there, helping Jace and Clary with their necklaces. He looked up at Simon, started to smile, but then noticed Simon was standing in a patch of sunlight and his smile melted off his face. He dropped Jace’s necklace on the floor.

“Simon?”

Simon grinned. “Hey. ‘Sup? How do you like my new superpower?”

Magnus recovered quickly and picked up the necklace. “I’m sure I’ll learn all the gory details later. I need to go back to Jake so talk later?” he ask, looking unusually unsure. Simon nodded. Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal formed behind him. He stepped through it and was gone in a few seconds. Simon sat up on the table next to Clary.

“This is cool.” Clary said, looking at her necklace.

Jace started to play with it, moving it around on it’s chain. Simon slapped his hand. “Stop playing with it. You’re interfering with the magic mojo.”

“Don’t let Magnus hear you say that. He’ll magic mojo your head.” Alec said. Simon grinned and high-fived him.

“Aw, nerd bonding. So sweet. Where’s my camera? I need to capture this or no one will believe me.”

Clary laughed. “Well, you know what they say, pictures or it never happened.”

“Right.”

“Haha, so funny.” Alec answered. Simon just shook his head in amused annoyance.

Clary looked up at him and put her head on his shoulder. “Are you ok?” she asked him, lowering her voice while the others were joking around.

Simon nodded, staring at his friends who started chasing each other around the kitchen. Alec was waiving around a wooden spoon like it was a sword, making war proclamations. Isabelle was using Jace as a shield. “Yeah, I’m good. Everything’s good.”

 

 

“What’s going to happen now?” Jace asked Clary after everyone left to their rooms for a short nap. He had no idea what to feel around Clary anymore. Once upon a time, just a few days ago, he looked at Clary and saw a reason to change, to be better. To ignore whatever he was feeling for Simon and everything that brought up from his past and dedicate himself fully to keeping Clary safe and happy.

But now, he had to dedicate himself to being Clary’s brother. And that was piercing through his heart like an ice pick.

Clary shrugged. “Life goes on. We fight Valentine, we train and we move on.” She stepped down, moved to stand in front of Jace and brushed his bangs away. “We’ll be fine.”

Jace swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, ok.” Clary kissed his cheek and walked outside. Jace stood still for a few minutes, his brain processing everything that happened the past week now that there was silence around him. His phone broke that silence, buzzing his brain back to it’s place. Simon texted to ask if he wanted to go out for a walk. Jace sighed and answered back with yes. He felt like walking would be the last thing he wanted to do right now, but being so close to Clary hurt his heart so he would take a little bit of exercise.

Simon was waiting for him outside playing on his phone when Jace shrugged on his coat and got out. The sun was up and it wasn’t too windy so all in all was a good day to be out. Simon looked up when he heard Jace come out and stood up. “Where to?” Jace held up his keys. Simon hesitated a bit, but then nodded and started walking. Jace was still kind of getting used to Simon in the sunlight, but there were stranger things in the world. “How are you feeling?” Simon asked. “And don’t give me that ‘fine’ bullshit. You are talking to the master of denial here.” he added, smiling a little.

“To be honest, I have no idea how I’m feeling. I think I’m just still in shock and I’m waiting for the meltdown. Too many things happened at once.”

“Ignoring it won’t make it go away, you know.” Simon said. Jace rolled his eyes. He could say the same about the brown haired vampire and his secrets. Jace still had no idea what actually happened during those ten weeks Simon stayed with Magnus.

“I don’t even know what ‘it’ are you talking about. There’s lots of things I’m ignoring right now.”

“Um, I have a few ideas. Let’s go with Clary for now.”

Jace rubbed his eyes. “What I said before still stands. I have no idea how I’m feeling. No, scratch that. I’m feeling a lot of things, but I’m also feeling like I shouldn’t be feeling them because she’s my sister and we shouldn’t have dated in the first place.”

Simon blinked a few seconds. “Ok. I’m trying to follow that line of broken logic. Are you talking about us?”

Jace sighed. “Yes, stupid. I’m talking about us. I’m feeling extremely guilty right now, more guilty than I felt my entire life, because it happened while I was dating Clary. But I’m not regretting it which is weird because I should. And my brain is trying to justify with the fact that even though Clary and I were dating, we shouldn’t have so technically it’s not wrong. But then I feel like I should tell Clary about it, but if I do she’s never going to speak to us and I could handle that but she’s your best friend and I can’t do that to you.”

Simon started laughing. Jace hit his shoulder. “Man, you are all over the place.” Simon answered.

Jace lifted his hands above is head. “I know and it’s fucked up because I’ve never been in this kind of situation before and I don’t know what to do!”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Stop shouting, people are watching.” he said. “Take a deep breath. That’s a good starter. And than take it one by one. One problem at a time.”

Jace sighed again. “Ok. I can deal with that. Let’s talk about something else.”

“What?”

“Valentine. I’m not sure you’ve noticed, but when we met in the compound he told us something. To me, to you, to Clary. Alec’s instructions were shall we say, clearer.”

Simon nodded. “Yes, how could I forget. You know what he meant with what he told you?”

Jace shrugged. He had an inkling, but he wasn’t sure he truly wanted to know. Because if he was write and he ‘went with it’ as his father put it, he’d be in big trouble and he would disappoint everyone who put their fate in him and he didn’t want that. “Maybe. I need to think about it. But anything that Valentine agrees with it’s not something I would agree with. So even if I figure out what he meant, I still don’t want to do it.”

“Hm.” Simon said.

Jace looked at him. He was uncharacteristically quiet which worried Jace. “Si? You’re not actually thinking about what Valentine said, do you?”

“It’s not like he gave me advice. All he said it that I’m trading dangerous waters and let’s face it, life is pretty dangerous for me at the moment. I’m a vampire who walks in the sun, Jace. There’s pretty much what every vamp in the world wants. It’s not like I can piss them off even more. And Camille’s after me, too. I have no idea if she knows about the day walking thing. And that’s not even the worst thing. The worst thing is that Valentine never does anything that doesn’t suit him. And that makes me wonder what exactly does he plan with me?”

 

Jocelyn woke up that afternoon. Clary was happy for exactly three seconds before everything came crashing down and all the hate that was buried under the worry and concern came up in tsunami waves and crashed into her with a force that nearly sent her tumbling down. She managed to contain her fury long enough for Magnus to check on her mother and to make sure that she was fine and then she cleared the room so they could have some privacy.

To her credit, Jocelyn stood straight, looking Clary in her eyes. She was taller than Clary, but Clary took after Isabelle and starting wearing heels. Very sharp heels. “Mom.” Clary said.

“Yes, sweety. I know you have questions. I’m ready to answer them.”

“I don’t have questions.” Clary replied. “I know everything I need to know. I just want you to tell me one thing. What did you hope to achieve by not telling me about all of these things?”

“In short? I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to give you a normal life and raise you far away from the Shadoworld. I knew Valentine wasn’t dead. A man like him as nine lives. And I couldn’t trust anyone with the Cup. The Clave lost it once. I didn’t want to give them a second chance to mess things up. I never wanted to put you in danger and in retrospective, I know that getting you a little ready would have proven more useful, but I just wanted to give you a chance to leave your life the way every child would. I wanted you to go to school, to make friends, to date, to go out, to have fun. I didn’t want you to have to know the difference between this demon and that demon and to know which weapon is good for which Downworlder.”

“What about Jace? What about my brother? You didn’t even tell me I had a brother. I thought that box you pulled out every year and cried over belonged to my father. But that belonged to my brother. A brother I met here and feel in love with. A brother that I can’t love like that. And you know what the thing is? I don’t know how my life would have turned up if I had been raised among the Shadowhunters. I can’t tell if it’s a good thing I wasn’t or a bad thing.”

Jocelyn didn’t say anything to that. Clary didn’t expect her too. She had to make a decision and she made one. Clary wasn’t sure what decision she would have made if their roles were reversed which is why she felt guilty for being angry. But she wasn’t going to back down. She was nothing if not stubborn.

Clary took her on a tour of the Institute after that and helped her settle in one of the rooms, while Magnus called Simon and Jace. She wasn’t sure exactly where the boys were, but Simon said he was trying to tire Jace through a lot of walking so he won’t be able to be too overwhelmed when he met Jocelyn. Clary wasn’t sure if it would work, but Simon’s methods were usually weirdly spot on so she wasn’t about to question him now.

When Jace arrived at the Institute he looked very chipper and also very hungry. Simon expertly dodged Clary’s questions while Jace and Jocelyn had weird, quiet eye contact. Then Jace pretty much asked her exactly the same questions Clary did, just the Jace version, while Clary was sitting on the floor with everyone else, half listening to Jake’s story about what happened in Idris, half listening to Jace’s interrogation.

The day ended soon after with everyone going to sleep and trying to rest after everything that happened. They all became nocturnal in the past few days since Simon got turned into a vampire and now that Simon could walk in the sunlight, everyone tried to resume their normal routines.

Clary managed a few hours of sleep, but she was up, dressed and playing games on the big screen by five a.m. when Isabelle and Alec came down, looking for food, merely grunting in response to her chipper hello. She joined them in the kitchen.

“How are you so awake?” Isabelle questioned, pointing a wooden spoon at her.

Clary shrugged. “I was never much of a sleeper.”

By the time Jocelyn, Jace, Lydia and Jake were down, the three had already gotten dressed and eaten their breakfast. Simon portaled back to Magnus’s loft before they all went to bed and he hadn’t texted Clary since, so she assumed he was still sleeping.

Lydia left the Institute after breakfast and told them they could do whatever they wanted that day. Jocelyn left after her, telling Clary she’s going to Luke’s place. Jake and Alec went out to buy ice cream for everyone and Isabelle went to the park to meet with Meliorn and see what news the fairies had. In just under half an hour, Clary was left alone with Jace in the entire Institute. She found herself missing Hodge. At least, cursed as he was, he couldn’t leave the Institute.

She spent some time in the tech room, staring at the cameras spread through New York. She saw an elderly couple walking down the street holding hands and drinking something from paper cups. A tall, dark haired girl was walking briskly, holding a file in her hand and talking on the phone. A business man dressed in a black suit entered a donut shop. These were people, normal people, doing normal things unaware of the cameras following their every move, of the people trying to separate them from Downworlders.

She got bored after a while and went on a hunt trying to find Jace. Predictably, he was in the music room, playing the piano. “Hm, how did I knew to find you here?”

Jace shrugged, smiling and changing the song smoothly. He started singing a little lullaby that he wrote for Clary when she started having flashback from her past.

“What are we doing, Jace?” she asked sitting down on the bench next to him.

Jace shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll figure it out.”

 

The sun was down by the time Simon entered Dumort and saw Raphael standing in front of the TV watching the news. French news. Simon didn’t know much French, but from what he understood, the lady was talking about a fire that burned down an entire village. Aldric, to be more specific. Coralinne’s village.

“What happened to her?” Simon asked, his voice sounding much louder in the nearly empty foyer.

“The fairies. They found a way to get her without alerting her contacts. Kill them all. I have people there, but I’m pretty sure Cora’s not dead. She’s the insurance the Seelie Queen needs to get Camille to behave. Camille’s not scared of dying, but she’ll do anything to protect Cora.”

“Is Camille back?”

“Not yet. But she’ll be back.” Raphael turned off the TV and turned around. Simon was staring at the floor in an effort to keep the panic off his face. He couldn’t deal with both Valentine and Camille at the same time, not after Prague. He hoped never to see Camille again after he found out she was gone, but he knew it was too good to be true. Diedre certainly shared the feeling before she died. “You’re not surprised the fairies did this. Why?”

“I met the Seelie Queen, remember? Nothing she does can surprise me.”

Simon thought about when he met the Seelie Queen. It had happened as he and Magnus were getting ready to leave Prague. They were packing when the world shifted and they found themselves in a white room sitting on couches in front of a beautiful blonde woman dressed in a yellow dress. She knew so much about Simon, things nobody had ever known apart from him. He was still reeling about what had happened and felt close to tears the whole time he was in Fairie. He had been exhausted mentally and physically and terrified of getting hurt again.

Simon wasn’t sure what drew the queen’s attention to him. What made her notice him.

“What do you think is her next move?” Raphael asked him.

Simon shrugged. “I can’t possibly predict that. She’s too loony, even for my capabilities.”

A vampire interrupted, going to Raphael and showing him something on his phone. Raphael nodded and shooed him away. “I have to go. Camille has been spotted.” he told Simon. He vanished quickly after that, leaving Simon alone in the big, empty foyer. He turned on the TV again, this time, on the american channels. On one news channel, a blonde was talking rapidly about a series of burglaries that have been happening around New York in the past couple of weeks. People randomly dropping down and dying, missing persons, violent attacks. He switched channels; the same story. He knew Valentine was behind it. Mundanes thought it was just a crime wave that was going to pass, but Simon knew it wouldn’t; not as long as Valentine’s still breathing, still looking for revenge on the Clave. Simon couldn’t find it in himself to not understand that.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was close to midnight. He wasn’t sleepy so he figured a walk couldn’t hurt. He felt like he walked a big enough distance to reach the Moon and back, but he really didn’t know what to do to expel some of that nervous energy that filled him every time he thought about the man who put him in this situation. He tried to think about whether his life would have been any different if Valentine hadn’t injected him with demon blood. He knew that he would still be here. He would still be in this world in spite of his own mortality. Clary was his best friend. He couldn’t leave her. He probably would have been less capable of protecting himself and probably less in danger. He had no idea if he would have had the power to push back against the subjugate link and resist being around Raphael all the time.

As much as he hated what he was, he knew it was for the best.

 

He walked a lot that night. Magnus texted him a few times trying to find out where he was, but he didn’t feel like answering. He found his way back to the flat eventually, almost bumping into Magnus as he was pacing up and down the hallway. “Are you ok?” Simon asked.

“No, I’m not ok. Did you know Coralinne disappeared?”

“I found out, yeah.”

“How did we let that happen?”

“We didn’t want to kill her.”

“Well, we should have.” Magnus huffed and resumed pacing.

Simon crossed his hands over his chest. “No, we shouldn’t have. There is a very fine line between doing what’s right and what’s easy. Waiting it out, trying to get Coralinne back safely, that’s what’s right. Killing her and everyone around her, that’s what easy.”

Magnus sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick out even more in every way possible. Simon rolled his eyes and pushed Magnus down and tried to make his hair look less like a bird’s nest. “What’s the problem, firecracker? This stress is not just because of Camille.”

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “I think I’m sort of dating Alec.”

Simon frowned. “Sort of? Let me guess, he wants to keep it on the DL.”

“Yup.”

Simon sighed. “And you’re fine with it.”

“I understand.” Magnus replied, ever the king of avoidance.

“Alright. It’s your relationship, I’m not going to butt in. But be careful. It’s easy to get lost in it.”

Magnus was quiet after that and Simon spent the rest of the day alternatively sleeping and watching movies with Magnus. It felt normal and nice for once and Simon took the opportunity to put some order in his mind because as much as everyone was taking a day off from thinking, he couldn’t afford to do the same. Too many people knew what he could do and too many people were more interested in wiping him off the face of the planet than helping him and his friends defeat Valentine.

 

 

“Meliorn! You have to give me something.” Isabelle huffed, stomping her heels down and glaring at her boyfriend. He was standing naked in front of the window, watching the sun rise. Isabelle was on the verge of leaving, but she couldn’t get to the Institute empty handed. Her parents always disapproved of her relationship with Downworlders but she could always rub her success and knowledge into their faces to make them shut up.

“I have.” Meliorn said, sighing and turning around. He put a robe on and went to his desk, pulling out various sheets of paper from his drawers. He handed them to Isabelle. “Activity reports. From our knights. Where they went and what they did. Some of them are from Aldric, others concern Valentine.”

“Thank you.” Isabelle said. For a moment, Meliorn’s eyes sparkled with emotion, but it was gone so fast, she wasn’t able to read it.

“I expect the same courtesy in response. I want to know when you’re going to strike against both Valentine and Camille and I want to know the specifics of both attacks. Isabelle nodded. Meliorn walked towards her and cupped her face. “You are a vision, Isabelle. My vision for a better tomorrow. Don’t ever change.”

He snapped his fingers and the world blurred around Isabelle. When her mind cleared, she was on the steps of the Institute.

 

“Are you sure these are accurate.” Marysse asked her daughter, while staring at the stack of paper.

“Yes mother, I’m positive.” Isabelle answered.

“Because I wouldn’t put it past the Seelies to send us on a wild goose chase.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Meliorn and I have an agreement. He has no reason to betray me.”

“Actually he has all the reasons. It’s enough if his Queen orders him to do it. I’ve never trusted your relationship with him. I think you trust too easily.” Marysse argued, looking smug.

Isabelle frowned. “And I do not care what you think, mother. You lost the power to control my life the moment I found out what a mess you have done with yours. Because let me tell you something; I would have never betrayed the very people I am sworn to protect no matter what lies someone told me. If you think I trust too easily, the what can be said about you? This is not how you win us back, mother.” Isabelle finished her rant and stomped out of the room. Alec followed her soon after and found her in the library, curled up on a plush chair in front of the fireplace. “It’s Christmas in a few days.” she said once Alec sat down. “I know we’re not celebrating, but I was thinking about doing something Christmas-y for Clary and Simon. Like, gifts and some traditional food or something.”

Alec nodded. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Maybe you could ask Magnus to come by and do some decorating. I know he’d love to sparkle this place up.”

Alec liked the way people turned from asking Simon to ask Magnus things to asking him to ask Magnus things. “Yeah, I think so too.”

They stayed quietly for some time, both of them trying to process what happened in the past four months. It seemed like a lifetime to Isabelle. She thought about her life before Simon and Clary came to the Institute, but she couldn’t really remember it. The days blurred together, all of them a mix of training, learning and spending time with Meliorn. She felt like she wasted a lot of time and didn’t pay as much attention to what happened around her before. She was so selfish and into her own world she felt like she barely even lived in the same space as her family. No wonder she didn’t realize about Hodge and her parents.

“You’re over thinking again.” Alec said. “That’s my job.”

Isabelle shrugged. “I’m just reflecting, big brother.”

“About what mom said?”

“Among other things. She’s right about me being too trusting. Not about Meliorn, but about life in general. I was just thinking about how I used to be careless four months ago. I didn’t give a shit about anything. All I did was train, learn and have fun.”

“That’s nothing wrong with that. At least you had fun. I’m nineteen and all I have to show for it is an Institute that doesn’t need my leadership, a crush on my parabatai and a secret relationship with a warlock.”

“Don’t be stupid, the Institute needs you. Everyone needs you. Too much, maybe. You’re like an ice cube on a hot summer day.”

“I burn quickly?”

“You burn while trying to be useful. I’d say be careful, but I’m sure you already know you have a penchant for being overly giving.”

Alec shrugged. Isabelle added him on the list of things she needed to pay more attention. Her brother loved taking care of people. He was always in the back of the team, leading from the shadows, having their back, but never taking credit. Jace and Isabelle had more kills under their belts than Alec, but Alec’s kills were more important than both of their combined because those were the kills that kept them alive when they were too busy attacking to guard their backs. Isabelle couldn’t count how many times she and Jace would have died without Alec to have their backs.

“I’m grateful, though.” Alec raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m grateful for having you and Jace all of these years. Mom and dad, they were good, but I don’t know what I would have done without you two.” Alec grinned. “Seriously, I love you.”

“Aw, love you too, little sis’.” Alec cooed.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “That’s what I get for trying to create a moment.

Alec smiled. “I meant it. You know I don’t throw that word easily. I love you and I’m happy you’re my sister too.”

 

 

“Magnus!” What exactly are we doing here? Why are we helping something that has no hope of ever getting better?” Carter said, sighing.

Magnus shook his head at his raven haired friend. “Nothing is hopeless once you’ve lived as long as we did.”

Carter looked like he very much doubted Magnus’s words. “I believe it’s the exact opposite.”

“Nobody’s forcing you to be here, Carter. I asked, you can say no.”

“That’s precisely the problem. You and Simon rescued me in London and I owe you my life. On top of owing you countless favors from before.”

Magnus nodded. “I still wouldn’t force you.”

“I know. You’re too good for this world, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus smiled, but didn’t say anything. His friend retrieved to one of the guest room where he was staying. He wanted to stay at the hotel, but Magnus suggested his flat as being more convenient. They would have to work together.

“Magnus!” Alec called from downstairs. The Shadowhunters texted Magnus to let him know that they had formed a sort of a plan and that he wanted to come down see him as he had a free day. Magnus agreed. He and Alec were apparently dating, but he felt like he saw Alec more when they were just friends. He knew he couldn’t push Alec into being fine with PDA, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was going backwards instead of forward.

He made his way back to the living room where he saw Alec chatting with Carter. Carter stood up when Magnus walked in and smirked. “I’ll be in my room if you need me. Listening to music. With my headphones.” Alec blushed, but Magnus rolled his eyes. He was used to Carter’s teasing.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec said, a little sheepishly.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus replied. He knew Alec liked it when Magnus called him bu his full name. “What brings you by my humble abode?”

“I missed you.” Alec said, shrugging. “I didn’t get to see you a lot this past week. Like, actually sit down and talk to you and … stuff.”

 _ _What a charmer,__ Magnus thought fondly. He smiled. “Well, I’m all yours. Let’s talk. And stuff.”

Alec sighed. “You’re making fun of me.”

“Me? I would never. But seriously, I can see something’s troubling you. What’s the problem? Is it Valentine related?”

“In a way. It’s something Isabelle said while we were sitting alone in the library. About how the world seemed so different for months ago, I lived day to day. I was too scared to look towards the future in case I didn’t like what I saw.”

“And now?” Magnus asked.

“You’re my future.” Alec answered simply. “Somehow I’m sure of that. I’m not sure of anything right now except that.”

“Those are big words, Alexander.”

Alec nodded. “I know. I’m tired of sacrificing my life to keep my parents happy. Valentine might be evil, but he made me realize one thing; life is fleeting. Today it is, tomorrow might be gone. So why waste it?”

“Why, indeed.” Magnus said, smiling. He hadn’t expect that. He wasn’t ready to bust out the confetti canon yet, but Alec made a big step today and for once, Magnus could honestly say he felt hopeful about their future.

 

Alec left a little while after, kissing Magnus goodbye and glaring at his phone like it personally wronged him. Isabelle texted him and called him back at the Institute for some emergency meeting.

“Be careful, Mags.” Carter said, coming out of his room and sitting down in a chair. “Last time you were in so deep, I barely got you out.”

Magnus sighed. “I know, Carter.” he said. His phone rang. Half expecting Isabelle to call, he answered without checking the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Hello, sweetheart.” came the honey voice of Camille. “Missed me?”

Magnus nearly dropped the phone in shock. “Camille?”

Carter frowned. Magnus had informed him about their troubles with the brown haired vampire. Camille giggled. “Yes, sweety. I called to say hello. And to tell you I’m back in the good old Apple. You can blame the faes entirely. I was ready to retire on a corner of a beach and enjoy some Mojitos, but they had to go and kidnap my sister.” She sighed, sounding bored. “Anyway, I have a meeting to get to. Give my regards to my little caramel, will you? I missed him, too. I can’t wait to see him.” she added and closed the phone.

Magnus shot up, put on his shoes and got started on a portal. Carter followed him. “You’re going to the Institute?”

Magnus nodded. “You don’t have to come.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I have to. Camille’s not just your problem; she’s my problem too.”

Magnus’s portal sent him and Carter in the training room. He aimed for the hallway, but Camille’s phone call shook him more than he thought. He scared Clary who was relaxing on the couch, but he didn’t have time to be gentle. He shouted for the other Shadowhunters and waited in a tense silence for them to gather in the room. They threw Carter a questioning glance, but he didn’t have time to explain. “Camille’s back. She called me just now. She has a meeting with the fairies.”

Isabelle whipped out her phone and called someone. Presumably Meliorn. “Well, we knew she’s be back someday.” Marysse said, sighing. “Did she say why?”

“Well, gee, I don’t know? It may have something to do with the fact that the fairies kidnapped her little sister.” Magnus snapped. “Simon, a word.”

Simon nodded and followed him in the kitchen. “What?”

Magnus gave him another amulet that he grabbed from his flat. “She’s coming for you.” he told Simon while he put on the necklace.

Simon shrugged. “That’s hardly newsworthy. We knew she was going to regardless of what happened to Coralinne. It was just a matter of time.”

“Talk to Raphael.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to risk his vampires to save me.”

Magnus tilted his head. “I’d suggest you give him the benefit of the doubt. There’s not a lot Raphael wouldn’t do for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :)


	44. Buzz Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They climbed a few stairs and Marco knocked on a door. Another bouncer checked Izzy’s invitation and waved us through. Marco opened the door and walked inside followed by everyone else. The first thing Magnus spotted was Sasha lying lifeless on a couch, dressed for party in a mini red dress. Then he saw Valentine, sitting down on a sofa, drinking champagne and smiling up at them.
> 
> “Hello, children. I’ve been expecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and shitty. I have the most annoying writer's block and 14 hour days with work and school and researching for my degree paper in uni and UGH! I'm so tired.  
> Anyhoo, i hope you like this chapter and you haven't give up on the story. I'm trying to write every spare moment i have to finish this. It's been two years since i've started.

****Jace** **

There were three things Jace learned since Simon and Clary came into their lives four months ago. One, it was ok to be different and it was more than ok to embrace that and not let it drive you away from the people who love you. Two, he was stronger than he thought and finding out that the only girl he ever truly loved romantically was his sister wasn’t going to kill him. And three, Simon looked really good in the sunrise light.

Jace blushed at the last thought and looked at the wall next to him. Simon was sitting on the window frame in the music room, staring at the city below and the rising sun made a halo of light around him. Jace tried not to stare like a stalker, but his gaze was pulled to the vampire’s form like a magnet to metal. It made him feel incredibly guilty, like he was cheating on Clary, even though they were never supposed to be together.

On the other hand, thinking about Clary that way made him feel dirty. He kept telling himself that she was his sister, his flesh and blood, just like Valentine and Jocelyn. But it didn’t feel that way. He was still hopelessly in love with her, still attracted to her.

“You’re thinking again.” Simon said, breaking the silence and bringing Jace into the present with him.

“I’m always thinking. It’s a defence mechanism.”

“But right now you’re thinking bad things about yourself. I thought I explained this to you. Falling in love with Clary was not and is not bad. Siblings who grow up with each other fall in love more often than you think and they know they are siblings. You two didn’t.”

“I understand. But now I know. So why isn’t it going away?”

Simon laughed, but he still didn’t move from the window and was still staring at the city. “That kind of love doesn’t go away. It will probably dim with time, and you’ll manage to ignore after a while. But it doesn’t go away. It will always be there, like a thorn in your side.”

“Nice methaphor.”

“It’s what I’m good at.”

“You’re good at a hell of a lot more than that.” Jace mumbled, still not looking at Simon. He found a very interesting spot where the light hit the wall just right to make a shadow bunny with a couple books that were not in line with the others. Which got Jace’s attention. Hodge was mad with discipline and order and every book was in line, perfectly arranged by name, genre and height. Jace stood up and ran to the bookshelf.

“What are you doing?” Simon asked, joining Jace at the bookshelf. Jace pulled all of the books out of the shelf one by one. When he got to a book about seraph blades, the wall next to it cracked in the shape of an arcade. “Wow,” Simon said.

“Push it back.”

Simon pushed the wall back and revealed an entrance to a tunnel. “Wow.” Simon repeated.

“I never saw this before.” Jace said, sounding hurt. “I saw everything. I thought I new every inch of this place.”

Simon touched the wall. “Feels new. I think this was made in the last few years.”

“Say 8?” Jace answered. “That’s when I came here. I think Valentine made Hodge have the tunnel built when I came to the Institute to keep an eye on me.” Jace felt a weird warm feeling at thinking about that. Then he mentally slapped himself. Valentine didn’t care about Jace. He cared about the investment he made with Jace and not the person Jace was.

Simon took the lead and entered the tunnel. It was lit only by torches, contrasting with the shiny new walls. At the end of the tunnel was a reinforced steel door, with metal box containing a glass screen. Simon touched the screen and it lit up, showing a a hand print and some red buttons that flashed. “Hand print lock. I’m positive only Valentine can open it.”

Jace reached out to touch it, but Simon slapped his hand away. “Ouch. What was that for?”

“Don’t touch it. Who knows what can happen?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Would you relax? I’m his son. If he can open it, then I should be able to open it too.”

“That’s not the way these things usually work.”

“Yeah, nothing about this is usual. You’re not in the mundane world anymore, Dorothy.” Jace said, grinning.

“Shut up, Toto.” Simon grumbled.

Jace reached out and touched the display. The red lights turned green and with a spray of white smoke, the door opened. Simon pulled on the door and stepped inside, followed quickly by Jace. It was dark inside and Jace had to activate his Vision rune to be able to see anything and even with that it was very dark.

“I can barely see in here.” Simon complained.

“Yeah, same. My rune doesn’t really work that well.” Jace complained. Simon looked around and spotted a torch on a wall. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit the torch. Once it was lit, other torches got lit up in order, almost as if there was a mechanism that tied them together. Suddenly, the room was brightly lit and Jace could see everything clearly. And he didn’t like what he saw. “Oh my God.” he whispered.

 

 

****Isabelle** **

It was very cold outside at midnight when Isabelle exited the Institute and jumped in a car that was waiting at the curb. The driver started going immediately and Isabelle stared outside at Institute until she couldn’t see it anymore. She hated leaving without telling anyone where she left because she knew that if something happened, it would be very difficult for people to find her. She instinctively clutched her phone, her only lifeline at the moment. He stele was back at the Institute, as was her whip. She felt very naked even though she was wearing a long sleeved shirt with jeans and a long fur coat. Her phone rang and she answered immediately. “Yes.”

“Where are you?” the voice on the other end asked.

“In the car. Almost there.”

“Ok. I’m waiting.”

Isabelle closed the phone and sighed. She hated having to walk on eggshells like this, not being sure what she was supposed to say or do.

The car stopped sooner than she wanted and she had to get off. The driver waved goodbye and left Isabelle in front an old, grimy looking building. Isabelle blinked a couple of times and every time a layer of glamour peeled itself off from the building until it turned into a shiny black mansion, with purple curtains and a row of black roses on each side of a silver staircase. Isabelle rolled her eyes. Marco always had a thing about darkness.

She walked up the stairs and knocked at the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and a pretty blonde girl popped in the door frame. She was dressed in a red mini skirt and a white shirt and was wearing a little white head band with stars on it. “Hi. I’m Isabelle. Is Marco here?”

The girl nodded. “Upstairs. Resting. We had a major rave here last night.” she answered. Her phone rang and she looked at the screen. “I gotta go. He said you should go right up.”

Isabelle nodded and closed the door behind her. She walked up the stairs to Marco’s bedroom and opened his door. The warlock was sleeping in his bed, shirtless and half covered by a red blanket. Isabelle shut the door closed, loudly, jarring Marco awake. He blinked his eyes and smiled lazily at Isabelle. “Hello.” he said. “Come join me.”

Isabelle shook her head. “I have a boyfriend, remember?”

“Still dating the faerie? He’s a hot piece of ass, I admit. But not that hot. You’re not a one man kind of girl.”

“Maybe I want to change.” Isabelle answered, titling her head. “Or maybe you just don’t do it for me anymore.”

“I always do it for you.” Marco said and stood up from the bed. He was naked. Isabelle took a couple of steps back until she reached the door. Marco got close to her, but didn’t try anything. “Why did you want to meet me?”

“I need to know something. Magnus tried every spell and magic amulet he could think of, even used Clary and Jace, but he still can’t pinpoint where Valentine where. Now, Magnus is a very capable warlock.”

Marco nodded. “I know. I’ve seen his talents at work first hand.”

“My point is that he can’t do something he should be able to do very easily.”

“Valentine is capable of hiding himself.”

“Not so well. Nobody can hide himself for so long without leaving any trace.”

“In this dimension, he can’t.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You might be able to find him in this dimension. But not in another. There are as many parallel universes to this world as stars in the galaxy. If Valentine’s … home office is in a parallel universe, in another dimension, then it will be almost impossible to find him. Every dimension has different rules, different types of magical barriers.” He snapped his fingers and black smoke enveloped his body, forming a cloak. “Magnus won’t be able to locate Valentine unless he knows the exact dimension where Valentine is.”

“Valentine has to come back to our dimension once in a while. He wouldn’t be able to do the things he does if he stayed in his dimension 24/7. We can trace him then.”

“Not exactly. If he tied his life force to the dimension he stays in, he’s virtually untraceable. Wherever he goes, he’s like a ghost. It’s like he’s not even there.”

Isabelle sighed. “Great, so we got nothing.”

“Not exactly. Tying your life force to a dimension takes a tremendous amount of energy and a very skilled warlock. Find the warlock, find the spell, find Valentine.”

“Who can it be?”

“Only a few people I know. Magnus and Carter are two. A girl named Sasha and, probably my favorite screw of all times after you and Magnus, Derek.”

“Derek Kane? I’ve heard of him.”

“Everyone’s heard of him. Magnus and Carter are out, so focus on Sasha and Derek. Sasha is known to associate with evil doers and Derek will do anything for anyone who pays. They are your best chances in finding Valentine’s hideout.”

“Are they going to talk to me?”

Marco shrugged. “Probably not.” Isabelle gave him a pointed look. “Fine.” he answered, sighing. “Tell me when you find them. I’ll come with you and talk to them.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

****Magnus** **

Magnus and Carter were following Isabelle around the streets of New York when they were attacked by a shadow. Isabelle pulled out her whip. Magnus snapped his fingers and surrounded all three of them with a blue magic shield.

The shadow was weird. Magnus could see the shape of a hand on each side of the shadow’s body.

“Stay behind the shield.” Magnus told Isabelle. Carter got as close to the shadow as he could while still being hidden by Magnus’s shield.

“This is Derek’s work.” he whispered. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I recognize the spell. He used his shadow to spy on people.”

“Handy.” Isabelle remarked.

Magnus couldn’t help, but nod. “Why us and why now, that’s the question?”

Isabelle turned around. “He might be the reason we can’t find Valentine.” she said.

Magnus blinked at her. It wasn’t the most absurd idea that he heard that day. Derek had no morals. He was all about fun. He was surprised a bit at how informed Isabelle was. Derek wasn’t exactly public knowledge. Most Shadowhunters didn’t even know he existed. “True.”

Carter also seemed surprised. Isabelle noticed and rolled her eyes. “I have my sources.”

The shadow didn’t seem particularly malevolent so Magnus let down his shield. As soon as he did that, the shadow spoke. “I heard my presence is requested. Who desires an audience with me?”

“I do.” Isabelle spoke up, no hint of fear or anxiety in her voice.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but you know Marco. As do I. He told me to seek you out. I have some questions.”

The shadow smiled. Magnus found it creepy and unsettling, but he and Derek had an uneasy friendship so he didn’t want to mention it. “I’ll let Marco know when I’m available. You can ask your questions then. Until later.” The shadow bowed and dissapeared.

“That was weird.” Carter said.

“Understatement of the year.”

Isabelle sighed. “Yeah, well, if he’s helping Valentine hide himself, then it’s a necessary evil.” she said and started walking again.

“You still haven’t told us where were going.”

“Secret.” Izzy said.

Magnus sighed. Trying to pry something out of Izzy was a lost cause. That was something all Lightwood siblings shared. Alec would rather die than tell a secret and Jace would probably kill you if you somehow got it out of him just to keep it from spreading. In the short last few months since he got a lot more about them than he intended.

“Fine, be that way.”

Izzy grinned. “Shut up. You’re one to talk. I still don’t know half about what happened back in Prague with you and Simon.”

“Because that’s Simon’s story to tell.” Magnus told Izzy. And he was right. As soon as they back to his loft after Simon got better, he made Magnus promise he would only tell the rest of their friends the PG version of what happened. Simon didn’t want his friends to worry and Magnus didn’t blame him. The Shadowhunters got pretty fond of him and Clary, pretty quickly. Magnus was aware of the worry and outrage Simon’s story would cause.

“We’re not made of glass, Mags. We can handle a ghost story.”

Magnus smiled sadly. “Be careful what you wish for, my darling.”

Isabelle looked like she wanted to respond, but then she noticed something and stopped walking. Magnus realized what she noticed before she opened her mouth to speak.

“Marco.” he said turning around. His former lover was standing next to a wall, with his hands in her pockets, dressed in black and looking like he just got off the cover of a fashion magazine.

“Magnus Bane. What a pleasure to meet you again.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. Carter cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

Marco turned to Carter. “Clearly not. I’m quite memorable.” Carter raised un unimpressed eyebrow.

“Marco Vega is one of our more hidden brethren. He doesn’t like to make himself known.”

“Only to the few and privileged.” He winked at Magnus and bowed in front of Izzy. “My warlock mark in quite hidden.” he added, turning around and revealing his shoulder. A shiny white moon was etched onto his skin.”

Carter looked intrigued. “I’ve heard of warlock like you. Your mother was a Shadowhunter descendant, right?”

Marco nodded. “Her angel blood was diluted enough to make my conception possible, but strong enough to not give me a very visible mark. Most mistake it for a magical tattoo.”

“Fascinating.” Carter said. Magnus reorganized the hungry look in Carter’s eyes. It was the look he got when he wanted to stick a knife in someone’s heart just to pull it out so he could see how it was beating. It was a dangerous look. Marco seemed to have a noticed it too.

“Well, nice to meet you again. What is the purpose of this meeting?” he asked Isabelle.

“Marco had some ideas for a couple of warlock that might have helped Valentine hide himself. Derek was one of them.” Izzy answered. She painted towards a club called Pulse. “The club belongs to Sasha Hale. She’s the other warlock that could, in theory hide Valentine.”

“Not just in theory. She did it before.” Marco said. He crossed the street, with everyone closely following. “A couple of centuries ago, Sasha and I were journeying through Venice when we come across a vampire. She was quite striking. Long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and quite a taste for fashion. Her name, she said, was Camille.”

Magnus blinked at Marco. “My Camille? Exactly how long ago was this journey?”

“The beginning of the nineteen century. You weren’t with Camille, then. It was a couple of years before she and Sasha split off from me to start making hats together.”

“Hats?” Isabelle asked while she handed the bouncer our tickets.

“Yes. She made quite the business out of it. Until Sasha got bored and put a little too much magic into the hats and they started developing a mind of their own. It made Camille angry and Sasha laid low.”

They entered the club in a line, with Marco leading the group. As expected, the club was noisy, smelled like alcohol and cheap perfume and was filled with ass-grabbing, drink spilling, swearing mundanes.”

“It didn’t last long.” Marco continued his story. Sasha got tired of playing a part in Camille’s fantasy and resurfaced.”

“You think that’s enough to make Sasha work with Valentine?”

“It would be an incentive. Of course she would need a lot more than Camille’s head on a platter to actually join him, but yes. Camille could be a reason.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. He didn’t buy Marco’s reasoning. Sasha could have had Camille killed a long time ago if she wanted to. She had that kind of a reputation.

They climbed a few stairs and Marco knocked on a door. Another bouncer checked Izzy’s invitation and waved us through. Marco opened the door and walked inside followed by everyone else. The first thing Magnus spotted was Sasha lying lifeless on a couch, dressed for party in a mini red dress. Then he saw Valentine, sitting down on a sofa, drinking champagne and smiling up at them.

“Hello, children. I’ve been expecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think.


	45. Golden Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon smiled. “I’m fine, Jace. I’ll go to Raphael later.”  
> “Why do you need to go to Raphael when you have a perfectly healthy and willing Shadowhunter in front of you.”  
> “That’s exactly why I need to go to Raphael. Remember what happened the last time I bit you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Jimon for you, you're welcome.   
> Last few chapters everyone. Getting close to the end. I have mixed feelings about this.

****Simon** **

The room looked like the lair of every serial killer Simon saw. The table with the chains, the shabby cupboards full of knives and the white lights. Everything was filled with dust like it hadn’t been used in a while. “I think I’m going to be sick.” Jace said looking around the room.

“Why would your father have a 15th century torture chamber connected to the Institute?” Jace started biting his lip which would have been very distracting for Simon had it not been accompanied by a knowing sigh. Simon turned to Jace. “Spill.”

“A couple of years ago, we found some Downworlders, vampires, getting high off of drugged up mundanes. It happened before, with Camille’s clan, so we stepped in before this could get out of hand. Ten vampires were brought here, in the Sanctuary to get them clean and functioning again. Seven were sent back to the Coven. Alec and I asked around, but nobody knew where they were. Hodge suggested that maybe they fled. We believed him.”

“You think Valentine experimented on them?”

“We know Valentine was into experimenting on anything that moved. And three doped out vamps dissapeared just around that time. You do the math.”

Simon looked around the cupboards. He was trying to find some notes, or some research papers, but Valentine was thorough. He cleaned everything.

“How could this go so long right under our noses? How did we never figure it out? How did my parents not figure it out?”

“Maybe they did. And they never did anything about it. Think about it this way. They were trying to start a new life. They wanted to hide what they did with Valentine from you. If they brought to light what Valentine and Hodge were doing, it would have brought everything to light. And you three would have lost you professor. And, frankly, I’m glad Hodge was around when Clary and I came here. I don’t know if someone else, someone more in tune with the law would have been so eager to accept us into the flock so to speak.”

Jace rubbed his eyes. “I can’t do this right now. It’s too much information and I’m going to get angry and punch someone if I think about it much longer. Let’s get out of here.”

“Back to the Institute.”

“No. At the flat. I don’t want to see anyone.”

They exited the torture chamber the same way they came out. Simon was curious to see if there were other ways outside of the Institute. He wanted to check for portals or other underground tunnels, but Jace looked slightly green and waves off anger rolled down him so Simon felt it was in his best interest to listen. He didn’t know if he could handle an angry Jace Morgenstern.

Once they were out in the street, Jace hailed a cab and gave the driver his address. Simon reminded him that Isabelle wanted to have a little Christmas celebration for him and Clary the next night, but Jace promised they’d be back by the next morning. Spending an entire night made Simon be both slightly afraid and turned on. He knew Jace wasn’t in the mood to play and Simon didn’t know if he would try anything even if Jace was in the mood. The Shadowhunter had just found out days ago that the girl he loved was his sister and he was still reeling from that information.

Still, Simon’s vampire instincts were pushing for him to use all that pent up energy he had into making Jace forget all about loving Clary. He grew to care for Jace in ways he thought he would only care for Clary.

The drive to the flat was quiet and as soon as they climbed the stairs and the door closed, Jace locked himself in the bathroom. Simon sighed and went to make some coffee. He felt his hunger stir as he saw the fridge. He managed to somehow forget about it these past few days. Magnus’s necklace was giving him strength as well as protection and he didn’t need to feed as often as other vampires. But he still needed. He made a mental note to go to Raphael after Jace fell asleep. It had been a while since he saw his grumpy friend. He actually missed him.

“Hungry?” he asked Jace as he exited the bathroom ten minutes later. “There’s some things around here that I could whip up a meal with. Jace shook his head. “Ok. Tell me if you change your mind.”

“What about you?” Jace asked.

Simon smiled. “I’m fine, Jace. I’ll go to Raphael later.”

“Why do you need to go to Raphael when you have a perfectly healthy and willing Shadowhunter in front of you.”

“That’s exactly why I need to go to Raphael. Remember what happened the last time I bit you?”

Memories flooded Simon brain. He remembered vividly how turned on Jace was and how beautifully he begged for Simon to touch him. His vampire self yearned to hear those heated whispers again. Simon could see from the glint in Jace’s eyes that Jace knew exactly what Simon was thinking. Jace grinned. “Come on, Simon. I’m not that fragile.” he purred, coming closer. Simon was standing only a few inches apart from Jace and he could almost see the blood pumping steadily under Jace’s skin, beckoning him closer. He took a couple of steps forward until he was so close he could count Jace’s long lashes. Jace kissed him then, a soft, gentle kiss, just a tiny brush of the lips that sent a jolt of fire thorough Simon’s cold veins, warming him up better than anything could. He could smell and taste the trust Jace had. Trust that Simon won’t hurt him and that he could make everything better. Simon deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Jace’s mouth and exploring the heat. Jace’s hands grabbed his hips in an effort to steady himself. Simon broke the kiss and took one last look at Jace to make absolute sure that Jace wanted this. Jace’s lust filled eyes told him everything. He tilled Jace’s head carefully and sank his fangs into the Shadowhunter’s neck.

 

 

****Jace** **

Jace felt on fire. At first, the bite stung a little, but just two seconds later the sting was replaced with pleasure. He felt his whole body shake with the need to push Simon onto the closest flat surface he found and feel him inside as deep as he could. Simon lit a match inside him and only Simon could put it out. All rational thought was replaced by one word: now. He felt like he would burst into flames if Simon didn’t touch him that second.

Simon seemed to feel his inner turmoil because he dropped one hand on top of Jace’s jeans and started massaging his erection. Jace moaned, dropping his head back, giving Simon more space. The vampire retracted his fangs and licked over the wound to stop the bleeding. Simon kissed the exposed flesh of Jace’s neck and Jace shuddered. The fire that Simon lit inside him with his fangs died down a little when he retracted them, but was replaced with a different kind of heat. Jace felt his skin overheating as Simon trailed wet kisses over his collarbone while at the same time pushing him outside of the kitchen and into the living room. Simon stopped when he felt the couch and pushed Jace down roughly. He swooped down and kisses him while he expertly undid Jace’s buttons and exposed his sculpted chest. Jace felt Simon run his hands over his skin. Simon’s touch cooled his body and he instinctively pushed up into the coolness. One of Simon’s hands dropped under his jeans. Jace felt enveloped in cold as Simon rubbed his hard-on and moaned, breaking the kiss. He felt attacked by sensations and needed release more than anything. He didn’t know how long he could endure the heat.

Simon climbed on the couch on top of Jace and dropped his head to kiss a trail down to his stomach. Jace shrugged his jeans off with a little help from Simon who also managed to get rid of his pants. The feel of skin on skin was intoxicating. Jace felt Simon’s breath on his erection and whimpered slightly. He wanted to grab Simon by the hair and push him down until he took all of Jace into his hot, wet mouth, until he couldn’t breathe anymore and Jace felt the back of his mouth. He wanted hard and fast. He wanted to bite and scratch and to see Simon’s face while he drank his blood. He wanted to forget about everything and everyone that wasn’t Simon.

As soon as Simon took Jace in his mouth, Jace stopped thinking. He saw white and couldn’t keep the stream of moans that rolled off his tongue. He wanted to trust up, but Simon pinned him down and wouldn’t let him move.

After a few seconds Simon pulled back and captured Jace’s lips into a soul-consuming kiss that short-circuited what was left of Jace’s rationality. He tilted his head back and pushed Simon up to his exposed neck. Simon wasted no time in biting him. Jace’s Shadowhunter blood replenished quicker than mundane blood and his runes kept him healthy enough so he won’t feel dizzy or disoriented from the blood loss. He felt fire running through his veins as Simon’s hands dropped down to his hard-on, stroking, teasing. Jace wanted to cry at the sweet torture, begging, moaning, wanting it to end and at the same time needing it to go on forever.

Simon pulled back and kissed Jace forcefully. Jace tasted his own blood on Simon’s lips and somehow it turned him on even more. Simon grabbed his hands and pulled them over Jace’s head, holding them in place, while his mouth was trailing his collarbone and his hand was slowly building Jace’s orgasm.

“Please, Si… please.” Jace moaned, unable to say anything else. He didn’t actually know what he was asking Simon to do. To go faster or slower. To make sure it never ended or to put a stop to Jace’s tormented thoughts.

Simon chose the first option. He went down again, taking Jace’s length in his mouth while stroking what he couldn’t fit with his hand. As the fire in Jace’s veins grew, his mind was filled with images. He saw a little boy taking a grown man in a white coat by the hand. Then he saw Simon hanging from a beam, Simon standing in a red desert staring at something. The images switched and he saw Simon and him swimming in the heaven dimension created by Magnus. A second later the orgasm hit him with the force of a freight train. A wave of coolness spread over his body, washing away the heat and sending electric jolts through his spine.

It took a while for him to come back to the world of the living. When he did, Simon was standing on his side, watching him through his lashes and trailing his abs with his finger.

“Wow.” Jace said.

“Welcome back.” Simon teased.

Jace rolled his eyes and pushed Simon on his back then climbed on top. “Your turn.” he whispered in his ear.

 

 

****Alec** **

“Have you seen Jace? Or Simon?” asked Isabelle as soon as she stepped foot into the media room. Alec was busy setting up a video conference with the Clave. He was trying to find out when Jake was going to come back to the Institute. He missed his golden haired friend.

“No, I haven’t.” he answered. He was usually a bad liar, but when it came to talking about Jace he was a pro. He had a lot of experience.

In fact, he knew exactly where Jace was. He felt the heat coming through the bond in waves, the pleasure, the desire. How much he wanted to kiss Simon, to let Simon bite him. He knew why, too. The bite of a vampire was addictive. He knew of the love, the attraction Jace felt for Simon. How it rivaled with his attraction for Clary.

He liked Clary. He really did. He was annoyed at the beginning because she came in like a whirlwind and turned his life upside down, but he got used to her and he could go as far as to say he’d miss her if she decided to leave or something. He knew that she didn’t want to be a Shadowhunter so he expected her to leave after Valentine is gone. He knew Jace would be devastated, but he would get over it. Jace always does it.

However, Simon was different situation altogether. Simon was funny, quirky, cute and immortal. Simon was the kind of guy who would make you fall in love with him so fast you don’t even see it coming. He looked harmless at first glance, but when you got closer, you saw the dangerous edge of his vampire powers. He was fast, strong and lethal. Which, Alec knew, were the things that attracted Jace to him. Both him and Clary were soft and cute at the surface and were both capable of maiming you if you hurt them. They were similar in ways and very different in others. He didn’t blame Jace for loving them both.

Alec tried to pinpoint the moment he realized Jace had feelings for Simon. It was way back, before he and Clary were broken up. He felt something change in Jace when Magnus sent him in the heaven dimension with Simon.

“I wonder where they are.” Isabelle mused out loud, breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

Alec shrugged. “You know how Simon likes to think a walk solves everything. He probably dragged Jace out thinking that some fresh air would fix him.”

“Yeah. Sounds like Simon. How’s the conference going?”

“I set it up. Wanna watch?”

Isabelle dropped gracefully in a chair and put her legs on the table. “Do you even have to ask?”

 

“And because of that I’m not sure Jake even realizes it. I tried to get through his blockage with meditation, but he’s a lost cause. He can’t sit still and focus to save his life.” Freya, a Shadowhunter friend of Imogen said.

Alec smiled. That’s the Jake he knows. “Sounds like him.”

“I recommended he be sent back to the Institute. I think it’s a good environment for him to get in touch with his inner spirit.”

Alec could feel Isabelle roll her eyes. He knew she didn’t really believe in meditation. She believed that a good fight was all you needed to get in touch with yourself.

“I agree.”

“Jake will be at the Institute on the 27th at the latest. Lydia will also be joining him. She’ll be back co-leading the Institute with you.”

“I still haven’t completely understood why she went back to Idris for so long.” Alec said. When Lydia was asked back to the Shadowhunter homeland, Alec was left without much explanation on her disappearance. All he was told that she needed write some reports and give some briefings.

“You were told what you needed to know.” Imogen said with her high and mighty attitude.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Fine. Any other news you care to share with me?”

Imogen pursed her lips, but shook her head. “No.”

Alec pressed the end call button without saying goodbye. “Imogen’s a bitch,” he sighed.

“Amen, bro.” Isabelle said, dumping a fist full of popcorn in her mouth.

 

“Call me when you get this. I have news. Bye.”

“Still haven’t heard from him?” Magnus asked Alec while handing him a drink.

“Nope.” Alec answered taking the glass. He sat down on the sofa.

“There’s something else on your mind.” Magnus observed. “Not Jace.”

“Lydia told me something before she left for Idris. Wouldn’t give me all the details, but she was in charge of an Institute and something went wrong. She was sent here as a sort of probation.”

“I assume the Clave wasn’t particularly happy that she didn’t quite manage to keep the order around the Institute.”

“No. I can’t quite figure out why they are sending her back, but it’s not because they want to give her a second chance.”

“You think they’re sending her as a spy?”

“I don’t think. I know. Freya’s working with them again. It’s only a matter of time before they are under her spell once again.”

 

 

****Jace** **

“Freya Montrose was a warlock that worked with the Clave as the prime healer and spy when Valentine was reaching for power.” Jace told Simon. They were laying in bed, half naked, with Jace on his side, drawing lines on Simon’s chest. He got a text from Alec a few minutes after he woke up telling him that Freya was back and working with the Clave. “They sent her to the Spiral after Valentine was caught because they were unsure of her loyalties. Freya always worked only for Freya.”

“How is she back?”

“She’s strong. And capable. She’s one of the few warlocks who can actually fight with weapons no just with magic. Warlocks don’t usually bother with fighting. They rely on their magic. Which is stupid because magic is exhaustible. Fight skills are permanent.”

Simon nodded. “Is she working with Valentine?”

“I don’t know. She never seemed the type. She worked with whoever suited her, but she hated Valentine. She never wanted to hurt innocent people.”

Simon stood up and raised his knees to his chest. He looked down at Jace. “Should we consider her an ally?”

Jace nodded. He knew people like Freya. He wouldn’t trust her with his life, but he could trust her to fight against Valentine. “Yeah.”

Simon laid back down. The sun was rising and the light shone on his hair. It made Jace want to touch it. He felt conflicted now that he was coming off the high from the sex.

“Are you ok?” Simon asked. Jace raised an eyebrow. “I can feel your anxiety coming in waves. You’re capable of hiding it from others, but I’m not like everyone else. I know you.”

“I’m more confused than anxious. I have some things to go through in my mind.”

“Clary?”

Jace nodded. “I know I should stop thinking about her. I should stop feeling this way. I keep telling myself she’s my sister, over and over, trying to get that feeling out of my head. But it’s not going away.”

“And it’s not going to. You love her. Love like that isn’t going to disappear in just a few days. It’s not even going to disappear in a few years.”

“And what am I supposed to do?”

“You move on.” Jace scoffed and sat up. He pulled the curtains away and stared at the sun. “Nobody said love is easy. It’s messy and complicated and worth every second.”

Simon stood up too and headed towards the bathroom. “We should go. Everyone’s probably wondering where we are.”

Jace nodded without turning.

 

When they arrived at the Institute, the first thing Jace noticed was the glances Alec kept sneaking in his direction when he didn’t think Jace was noticing. He realized Alec probably sensed everything that Jace and Simon did. And how much fun Jace had. He wanted to slap himself.

“Hey Alec. What’s up?” Simon asked cheerfully oblivious, holding a bag of Skittles. He sat down on the couch next to Clary and turned on the music player. Isabelle walked in the room just as Alec was going to answer.

“Where were you two? We have news.”

“Yeah, I heard. We were out. Jace wanted to test my opinion that walking was good for the soul. I was, of course, right.”

“As always.” Isabelle laughed.

Jace bit his lip to keep from smiling. He felt like Alec wouldn’t really appreciate. He wanted to talk to him in private, but he couldn’t without raising some eyebrows. “So, the she-devil is back.” he said instead.

Alec nodded. “I asked Lydia after. Freya came back a couple of weeks ago. Apparently she got bored of the Spiral and decided her talents would be better used in the battlefield. She was never a research kind of girl.”

“And the Clave just decided to take her back?”

“Apparently.”

“We are talking about the people who couldn’t keep the Mortal Cup safe for more than a week.” Clary pointed out. “They’re not exactly the best judges of character.”

“Yeah, Clare, but this is not just typical Clave foolishness. We are talking about a major liability. She won’t work with Valentine, but that doesn’t mean she won’t work with other people. There are numerous people who would like an advantage against the Shadowhunters and knowing all of our plans and allies is something most would kill for.” Alec interjecting.

Jace was a little confused at the soft and calm tone Alec had when he talked with Clary. He had no idea when he started liking her.

“I get that. It’s just that I’m not surprised. Because, really, it doesn’t matter what shit they pull, it’s still not going to be worse than losing the Cup twice in a row to the same person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
